Vintage of Us
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: Ada yang salah dengan menjadi berbeda? Ketidaknormalan yang menyudutkanmu dari kenyataan pelik tanpa batas. Ini kisah yang terjajar dibawah langit Seoul. Ini cerita tentang dua remaja yang masih terbawa arus maniak keraguan. Ini tentang Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang tidak memercayakan diri mereka pada sebuah keadaan. KAISOO FANFICTION! SchoolLife-Bully
1. Chapter 1

Selamat datang.

Aku akan membawamu memasuki gerbang penuh cerita cinta. Lalu berlanjut memasuki gedung megah nan mewah penuh kisah abadi. Disana kita akan melihat apa-apa yang mewakili sebuah perasaan. Yang menyedihkan, yang menyenangkan, mengharukan atau membahagiakan.

Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana rasa itu tercipta. Cinta hanya melibatkan dua insan. Lelaki dan perempuan. Memang seharusnya begitu. Namun, masih bisakah nama cinta berpihak pada dua orang dengan kelamin yang sama? Kau sebut mereka kaum gay. Tak apa, jangan mencibir. Mereka juga manusia, yang masih berpegang teguh pada kenormalan. Meski pada dasarnya, hatilah yang berbicara.

Ya, kita memiliki dua tokoh utama dalam drama picisan ini. Yang akan aku ceritakan berdasar pada keengganan hati. Tentang dua orang anak manusia yang saling bertolak belakang, merasa bahwa diri mereka adalah satu-satunya mode manusia normal. Janggal. Ini semua kesalahan. Tentang aluran memori yang terkait satu sama lain, melalui berbagai musim di Seoul. Tak ada batas bagi keduanya. Kisah ini akan menjadi sorotan.

Sekalipun takdir berkehendak lain.

Kau akan menikmati kemasan cerita ini, berikut isi bersih kisah didalamnya. Yang menyuguhkan berbagai konflik batin sekaligus suasana sekitar yang membiru haru sebagai bumbu penyedapnya. Kau hanya perlu menyimak setiap adegan yang kuberikan, tiap langkah yang mereka buat adalah sebuah kunci. Pada akhirnya, ucapan apa kabar akan berakhir dengan sampai jumpa. Pertemuan selalu memiliki perpisahan. Meski sekilas, kau tak berhak mencegahnya.

Lihatlah layar didepanmu, tirai itu hampir terbuka. Riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai telah memenuhi gemaan tempat kau berpijak saat ini. Kau sudah mendapatkan kursi penontonmu, kau telah menempatkan dirimu pada kenyamanan. Dan disinilah apa yang menjadi ketabuan akan memulai sebuah persembahan. Perjalanan dengan proses yang tak bisa dikatakan remeh. Awalan yang menjadi titik temu sebuah keklisean, dan akhiran yang menyatukan kesimpulan akurat sebagai penutup yang dinanti.

Kau sudah sangat siap untuk menyaksikan mereka. Mendalami tentang definisi cinta, perasaan sesama jenis, dan segala ketidaknormalan lain yang ditentang banyak pihak. Kau harus tahu, betapa tersiksanya mereka yang tak mampu menggabungkan perasaan yang sama. Ah, ini dia. Bersiaplah mengosongkan pikiranmu, karena peliknya masalah ini akan memenuhi ruang benakmu. Kau tak akan semudah itu lolos dari kurungan masa lalu. Terakhir,

Selamat menikmati.

_Don't Judge Me Like You're Right_

_PRESENT_

_..._

_"Vintage of Us"_

_Chapter one_

_-ooo-_

_**Starring :**_

_Kim JongIn _| _Do Kyungsoo_

_**Genre :**_

_Romance, Angst_

_**Length :**_

_Continue_

_**Rate :**_

_Teen_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_I own this story, if there still same cast or storyline, there will be not on purpose. Just fiction and not real. So, don't bash it. _

_-ooo-_

**Kim JongIn POV**

_Kepekaan menjadi yang tak terbantahkan_

_Menuntut untuk sekedar kau toleh_

_Sekalipun jemariku tak mampu menggapaimu_

_Biarkanlah angin membelaikan wajahmu _

_Untukku.._

Detikan jam dinding itu satu-satunya sumber suara yang kudengar.

Hanya sebatas derit ranjang yang menjadi pemeriah suasana lainnya. Juga hembusan angin malam dari bingkai jendela yang sengaja kubuka lebar. Berikut temaram lampu yang menyudutkan cahaya. Aku sendirian, merenung dengan pikiran tak tentu arah. Menyandarkan punggung lelahku beserta sedekapan tangan didada. Bahkan, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Dan aku tetap tidak bisa tidur, meski hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

Bukan apa, aku tidak mengidap insomnia. Selain itu, aku juga tidak sedang dalam mode khusus yang mengharuskanku untuk gelisah sepanjang malam. Intinya hanya satu, aku kesulitan tidak terjaga pada waktu lewat tengah malam. Tanpa kuketahui penyebabnya. Selalu, hal ini selalu terjadi padaku sejak aku berada di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Kalau sudah begitu, aku hanya akan diam. Sesekali membiarkan diriku menikmati setiap sudut kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kau bilang ini monoton. Aku tahu ini membosankan, benar.

"Kim JongIn, melamun di tengah malam? Lagi?" Teguran itu membuang bias halus dalam benakku. Yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi alur teratur tanpa celah sedikitpun. Pemilik suara itu adalah remaja seumuranku, yang memiliki ranjang disebelahku dan lemari disamping lemariku. Dia bukan saudaraku, dia bukan sepupuku. Ah, kami hanya berteman, kau boleh menyebut kalau kami memiliki hubungan baik sebagai sahabat. "Hei, hei. Bahkan kau mengabaikanku."

Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kami sudah begini dekat hanya karena perkenalan remeh sebagai teman sekamar. Chanyeol, mode manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan keceriaan tanpa batas, sekaligus lelucon-lelucon yang stoknya tak pernah habis. Tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi, sama sekali tak menyulitkan pergerakannya yang begitu lincah, berlarian kesana-kemari bagai bocah balita. Satu yang kusukai darinya, adalah Chanyeol yang selalu sederhana. Meski terkadang mulut besarnya selalu ingin kusumpal mati-matian.

"Kembali tidur, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Chanyeol menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada, lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearahku.

"Cih, kusarankan untuk mencari pasangan, Jongin. Kau membutuhkannya sebagai penggantiku, tahu. Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak kesepian kalau kemana-mana harus sendirian? Maksudku, selain bersamaku dan Jongdae, Sehun, Suho, Lay. Hm?" Benar, kan, kalau kukatakan Chanyeol ini bermulut besar? Ia gemar sekali melantur dari topik semula. Kuperhatikan anak itu semakin meringkuk, memicingkan matanya, mengerutkan hidungnya, mengangkat alisnya, baru menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol memiliki banyak hal kecil yang selalu ia tampakkan saat ingin berbicara serius.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mencarinya. Tidak untuk sekarang, Yeol." Aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada langit-langit kamar, menghindari Chanyeol yang seolah mengintimidasiku.

Chanyeol mendengus, sesekali ia mengacak helai rambut peraknya yang sudah berantakan. "Tsk. Aku tidak pernah tahu tipikal wanita seperti apa yang kau sukai, Jongin." Lalu Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, terbangun dari rebahan semula. Ia melempar selimutnya sembarang, kaki-kakinya berangsur tenggelam dalam sandal bulu-bulunya. "Ayo, kita keluar. Mencari udara segar di sekitar danau, tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Mau apa, aku juga tak ingin mati kebosanan menunggu kantuk yang tak kunjung membunuh ini. Lagipula, ajakan Chanyeol terdengar begitu menarik. Memang tidak ada salahnya, aku juga butuh hiburan. Aku mengikuti Chanyeol, yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepanku. Langkah kami sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara, semenjak menuruni tangga hingga melewati deretan pintu kamar. Penghuni lain tentu tak perlu tahu apa yang dilakukan dua bocah dipagi buta seperti ini.

"Jongin, riak air danau itu berkilau, ya." Chanyeol membuka suara, ia menepuk tempat didekatnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disana. Aku menurut saja, toh rerumputan ini sangat lembut dan sama sekali tidak tajam, tidak berpotensi menusuk-nusuk pantatku. Tatapanku lurus kedepan, ikut memandang riak air danau yang seperti kata Chanyeol, memang berkilau. Bagai partikel-partikel cahaya yang dihempas turun ke bumi. "Mm-hm, danau ini selalu hening. Nyaman. Aku suka."

Aku tersenyum masam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang satu itu. Nyaman. Definisi kata nyaman dalam kamusku adalah rasa betah yang tak tergantikan. Tapi sungguh, aku belum pernah begini seriusnya menerjunkan diri secara langsung pada danau ini. "Seharusnya aku juga. Mungkin kalau nanti aku punya pasangan, wanita itu yang akan menemaniku duduk disini. Bukan kau lagi, Yeol."

Chanyeol memberengut, bibirnya meruncing dan pipinya menggembung. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan bocah konyol sepertinya padaku. Memang seharusnya aku bersyukur, Chanyeol mungkin satu-satunya spesies manusia yang bertahan melawan keegoisanku. Ya, kan? Aku tergelak melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Chanyeol, dia seperti hendak menghujamiku dengan godam-godam raksasa. Oke, mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi sungguh, Chanyeol memang terlihat seperti itu.

"Jongin, kau ada dikelas apa saja besok?" Peralihan pembicaraan. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berlarut dalam sikap menyebalkannya itu. Ia menepuk bahuku sekali, keras. Hingga membuatku sedikit memajukan diri akibat ulahnya.

"Hanya kelas Geografi, Sastra, Matematika, dan mungkin Kimia, kalau aku berniat memasuki semuanya."

Chanyeol tidak perlu terkejut mendengar hal lazim itu. Asal kau tahu, Kim Jongin hobi membolos jam pelajaran. Dalam hati aku mensyukuri penyakit mulut besar Chanyeol tidak kumat, setidaknya ia tidak berkoar macam-macam tentang tabiat burukku ini.

"Klasik sekali, Jongin. Lagipula, aku selalu ikut denganmu untuk urusan yang satu itu. Aku bosan, omong-omong."

Benar, kan? Aku dan Chanyeol memang cocok. Kami ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan mengenal karakter satu sama lain. Belum lagi dengan keempat sobatku yang lainnya, demi Tuhan kami seperti kepingan kue yang disatukan dalam toples kaca. Tanpa beda.

Aku melempar beberapa kerikil kecil menuju air didanau, dengan sepenuh tenaga. Aku melihat jangkauan kerikil yang kulempar ternyata cukup jauh, menimbulkan percikan air yang terbuncah keatas. "Ini sudah satu jam, Jongin. Ayo kembal-"

Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku yakin telinga kami berdua cukup normal untuk mendengar suara debuman keras dibalik pohon ek itu. Sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang misterius disana.

"Aku mendengarnya, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tidak menyahut, tapi tingkat kewaspadaan anak itu pasti melonjak naik. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan cepat, sesegera mungkin menyusulku yang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri asal suara. "Ini bukan soal hewan buas, aku yakin dia yang membuat kegaduhan adalah manusia." Aku memegangi batang besar pohon ek itu, mengendus pelan sisa-sisa jejak yang ditinggalkan seseorang tadinya.

"Dia baru saja terjatuh." Argumen Chanyeol kusetujui. Mana mungkin sesuatu yang lain bisa menyuarakan gemaan sekeras itu? Maksudku, selain manusia. Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan hal gaib, omong-omong. Jadi, jangan harap poinku berubah selain menjurus pada seseorang.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Aku mendengar bisikan Chanyeol yang mengungkap ketidak-tahuannya. Kedikan bahu Chanyeol turut menambah kegusaran hatiku juga. Bukan apa, aku hanya merasa kejanggalan ini menjadi sesuatu yang perlu diselidiki. "Sekedar bermain-main?"

"Entahlah, menurutku, kalau dia kesakitan saat baru terjatuh, kemungkinan dia tidak jauh dari sini. Karena pasti masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sekedar menggerakkan kakinya, kan? Dan lagi, aku yakin dia berasal dari daerah sekitar sini." Penjelasan Chanyeol menerangkan sisi pikiranku. Benar juga, seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh pasti bukan dari pihak luar. Dia siswa, atau siswi dari sekolah kami. Itu jelas. Mungkin hal yang sama terjadi padanya juga, selain padaku saat lewat tengah malam. Orang ini pasti mengalami kesulitan dalam tidurnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas pohon ek itu. Astaga, lagipula apa yang ada di pikirannya, sih? Pohon ek ini kan cukup tinggi. "Uh, untuk apa kita memusingkan orang asing ini, Jongin? Tidak penting. Mau dia jatuh, mau dia duduk diatas pohon itu, atau apapun, kita toh tidak mengenalnya. Ayo, pulang,"

Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan tempat ini dengan langkahnya yang menyapu dedaunan musim gugur. Tanpa basa-basi aku memang menyuruhnya pulang ke asrama tanpaku. Meski sebelumnya kami berdebat, aku yakin Chanyeol aman-aman saja jika ia sendirian diperjalanan pulang. Toh, aku sudah kepalang penasaran dengan sosok aneh yang baru saja membuat sensasi heboh ini.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang kian menuntunku semakin dalam menuju hutan. Biar saja, setelah ini matahari akan menyinari meski hanya dengan seberkas cahayanya. Beberapa ranting pohon sempat menghalangi jalanku, dan gemerisik daun-daun yang menjadi pijakanku cukup berisik mengusik pendengaran.

"Ssh.." Ah, yaampun. Desisan itu tertangkap olehku, semakin aku mendekat semakin kentara. Setelah aku menyibak ranting dan dedaunan didepan penglihatanku, disana, siluet itu membelakangi posisiku. Dia laki-laki ternyata. Terduduk dengan simpuhan kaki menyilang kesamping. Satu tangannya memegangi lututnya, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang tangan satunya lakukan.

Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi saat meyakinkan diri agar semakin mendekat. Sentuhan ringan kuberikan pada bahunya, dia menoleh. Uh, wajahnya, mata bulatnya, sungguh. Seharusnya aku mengenal anak ini, namanya saja yang sengaja kulupakan.

"Jongin-ssi?" Aku tahu dia kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh. Terlebih setelah kusadari separah apa luka dilututnya, hingga membuat celananya robek dibagian tempurung itu. Aku juga tahu betapa terkejutnya ekspresi itu, mimik yang terubah paksa dari raut penuh kesakitan, kini malah raut bak pencuri yang tertangkap basah ditampakkannya. Aku memundurkan diri, menjauhkan langkahku beberapa jengkal kebelakang.

Entah mengapa, pita suaraku tidak mau berkompromi disaat-saat seperti ini. Ditengah gerimis dan udara dingin yang terasa seperti menusuk tulang. Diatara pohon-pohon dengan daun rimbun yang menjulang tinggi. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kubiarkan dia tetap memandangiku dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala, kubiarkan dia tetap menunduk sambil meremas dedaunan mapple yang terjatuh. Aku tersadar dari rasa penasaranku.

"Jongin-ssi?" Dia mengulang, suaranya serak. Siluet tubuh mungilnya tertimpa sinar rembulan yang hampir memudar. Aku tetap bergeming, bukan karena alasan masuk akal apapun. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan harus melakukan apa. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin goyah dengan pendirianku sendiri. Ah, bahkan kubiarkan saja dirinya yang masih teronggok manis itu. Tanpa niatan sedikitpun untuk menolongnya. Ingat, dia tidak memintanya, kan?

Aku semakin memundurkan langkah, kian menjauhinya. Aku hanya menolak gejolak batin yang berteriak bahwa tidak seharusnya aku ada disini. Sebentar lagi subuh datang, dan beberapa jam lagi bel sekolahku akan berdering untuk kelas pertamaku. Aku harus pulang. Tidak peduli dengan sosok yang masih terpekur disana. Aku menghilangkan diri, bagai ditelan bumi aku benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Menyisakan keheranannya, dan meninggalkan kesan buruk sebagai Kim Jongin tak berhati yang enggan menolong seseorang ditengah pesakitannya.

Tapi, itu semua kulakukan, karena dia adalah..Do Kyungsoo. Ya, dia Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

_Hanya pada kalbu aku meragu_

_Maukah kau lontarkan satu kata saja?_

_Tebarkan sapaanmu_

_Maka aku akan melupakan segalanya_

_Demi dirimu_

_Aku berjanji pada mereka_

_Hidup dan matiku tak pernah seberharga ini_

_Bahwa kau bagaikan nyanyian nafas_

_Alunan nada yang teruntai lembut_

_Betapa aku mengharapkan kau tersenyum_

_Setidaknya kau tujukan untukku_

_Tak apa hanya sekali, aku akan membungkukkan badan agar kau melakukannya untuk yang kedua_

Lokerku selalu penuh dengan tempelan kertas memo berbagai warna. Bukan dariku sendiri, tentu saja. Semua itu kudapat berdasarkan kekaguman mereka, kadang senyum diwajahku tak pernah bisa mangkir hanya dengan membaca pesan-pesan khas lelucon itu. Dan aku selalu menyempatkan sedikit waktuku disela jam istirahat, ah, ini lucu.

"Menikmati kecintaan fansmu, Kim Jongin?" Suho. Tanpa menutup pintu loker pun, aku mengenali suara itu. Juga empat orang lain yang kini ikut mengelilingiku dengan sandaran punggung dan sanggaan tangan yang mereka cecapkan pada loker-loker disampingku yang kebetulan sedang sepi. "Padahal kau hanya tinggal menunjuk salah satunya, maka Kim Jongin resmi berpacaran. Masalah selesai."

Pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyudahi rutinitas ini. Sepenuhnya memusatkan atensiku pada teman-temanku yang memang pada dasarnya sudah terkenal badung. "Yah, tidak jadi masalah kan, kalau gadis-gadis itu menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka?" Bukan suatu bentuk bantahan. Aku hanya mempertahankan ego dan loyalitas.

Aku mendengar decakan dari Jongdae, sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka terpecah bulat-bulat, terpingkal kegelian. "Jadi maksudmu, kau sudah tidak normal? Kau tidak menyukai gadis-gadis, tapi kau menyukai laki-laki, hah?" Sialan. Jongdae selalu menjadi kompor panas dengan api meletup-letup. Aku mendelik, berang sedikit dengan maksud candaan. Sedikit banyak menepis anggapan bodoh Jongdae yang keterlaluan.

"Aku masih normal, bodoh!" Aku meninju lengan Jongdae, tanpa tenaga. Berikut dengan toyoranku pada masing-masing kepala yang seenak jidat menguarkan bau nafas mereka itu. Aku benci dipermalukan. Meski hanya didepan teman-teman sepermainan, sih. "Perempuan masih menjadi prioritas utamaku, hei!" Oke, kali ini aku berseru lantang. Namun, tak kupungkiri aku ikut tergoda dengan tawa mereka. Jadi, aku tertawa. Ikut mati bersama lelucon atas diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Bisa kupilihkan laki-laki mana yang cocok denganmu, hm?" Mereka rupanya tidak menggubris amukan samarku barusan. Dan berani mengulanginya didepan wajahku, astaga ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kali ini, suara Lay yang meninterupsi. "Atau kau Sehun, kau sepertinya bisa menjadi salah satu kriteria Jongin." Yang disebut namanya makin terbahak, ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku berulang kali. Dan Lay, ia malah mengedipkan matanya, mengerling memuakkan bagiku. Sialan. Mereka sungguh sialan.

"Tidak lucu, hei. Sudahlah, jangan bahas guyonan tidak bermutu seperti ini." Aku berbalik, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada seraya memutar bola mata jengah. Mereka tetap asik dengan hal konyol semacam menertawaiku. Sehun melirikku, lalu menepuk dadaku sekali.

"Yah, Jongin. Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia termasuk kedalam kriteriamu?" Dagu Sehun menunjuk kearahnya. Dia yang kepayahan mengatur barang bawaannya sendiri, langkahnya pincang. Mm-hm, si Kyungsoo itu yang dimaksud Sehun. Bukannya menyangkal godaan Sehun, aku malah mengamati Kyungsoo sampai ia menghilang dikoridor depan. "Uh-oh, yang itu memang kriteriamu rupanya, Jongin. Yeah!" Sehun terlihat girang bukan main, girang karena seorang Kim Jongin kalah telak dibawah leluconnya. Sialan.

"Apa-apaan, Sehun!" Iringan tawa keempat temanku yang lain benar-benar menjemukkan. Kenapanjadi serumit ini? Hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat normal diantara mereka. Dia memang ikut tertawa, tapi sedikit lebih terkendali.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan si misterius semalam, Jongin? Kau berhasil menemukan siapa dia?"

_Ya, dan dia adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo._

Untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol itu, aku tidak mungkin menyuarakan isi pikiranku. Bungkam adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik. Tentang solusi, aku bisa mengarang ceritanya saja.

"Yah, kurasa aku kehilangan jejak, Chanyeol. Sayang sekali sebenarnya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk, tanda mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar paham atau hanya sebagai formalitas.

Setidaknya, aku bersyukur empat bedebah lainnya itu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan obrolanku bersama Chanyeol.

"A-ha, aku harus ke kelas Geografiku, _buddies!"_ Kurasa lelucon tentang orientasi sexku sudah menyurut sedemikian rupa. Seusai kalimatku, aku segera berpamitan pada mereka semua dan berjanji akan menampakkan diri di jam istirahat yang berikutnya.

Tapi dasar Kim Jongin, mana mungkin dia setepat waktu ini memasuki kelas? Yah, aku membelokkan sebentar haluanku. Menuju kearah mana si Kyungsoo itu pergi. Jangan tanya apa yang sedang kupikirkan mengenai remaja penuh teka-teki itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat lebih jauh bagaimana si Kyungsoo itu menjalani hari-harinya. Jangan anggap aku begitu penasaran padanya, atau bahkan aku bukanlah penguntit. Cukup satu, aku hanya ingin tahu.

Terakhir, si mata bulat itu memasuki kelas Pemerintahan. Setelah meletakkan beberapa bukunya dimeja, ia keluar lagi. Kyungsoo, aku sekelas dengannya di empat kelas lain, didalam kelas itu pula aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo yang serba aneh. Terkucilkan.

Ah, itu dia. Kyungsoo. Berada diujung koridor, oh tunggu, dia tidak sendirian. Ketiga orang lainnya ada disana, dan aku mensinyalir ketidakberesan dalam suasana itu. Benar-benar bukan sembarang situasi remeh yang bisa kutinggalkan.

Kyungsoo itu sedang mengalami kekakuan yang tak pasti. Dia merosot dibawah tiga orang lain yang mengungkungnya. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah mereka katakan bertubi-tubi, karena Kyungsoo tampak enggan mendengar itu semua. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan dua tangannya, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Tapi tidak berhenti disana, mereka kini mulai berjongkok, memberikan sentuhan kasar pada sisian wajah Kyungsoo.

Biadab. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, ketiganya tidak pernah satu kelas denganku. Tapi aku tahu yang mereka lakukan pada Kyungsoo adalah tindakan kriminal. Ah, setidaknya aku ingat nama mereka. Kris, Tao, dan Minseok. Uh, berandal. Jauh lebih berandal daripada aku dan teman-temanku.

Aku tetap memperhatikan kebejatan mereka. Umpatan-umpatan keji yang jelas meyakiti hati Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu persis apa ucapan sadis itu. Yang jelas, mereka mulai beralih melakukan kontak fisik pada Kyungsoo. Tao, anak itu bahkan dengan beraninya menekan pelipis Kyungsoo, membuat wajah itu sedikit terlempar kesamping. Sesekali aku melihatnya meringis, tapi tidak memberontak sedikitpun. Seolah ia pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi selain bodoh yang bisa menggambarkan si Kyungsoo itu? Sialan. Aku tetap pada posisiku. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding, dan sesekali mengintip dengan jeli. Omong kosong, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menolongnya?

Bukan tidak ingin, melainkan lebih kepada masih dalam lingkup memperhatikan. Oke, terserah. Aku memang memiliki pribadi yang menyebalkan, kau boleh bilang seperti itu. Selebihnya aku tetap mendiamkan mereka, membiarkan Kyungsoo kini direbahkan. Kris maju, melakukan sesuatu lagi pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kali ini dadanya, ia menendang sekilas tapi telak. Berikut Minseok dengan tawa kurang ajarnya, yang ikut memukul punggung Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Baiklah, kali ini aku memajukan beberapa langkah kakiku. Mendekat agar lebih jelas mendengar lamatan suara mereka. Tapi nihil. Aku tidak mungkin kesana lebih jauh lagi. Dengan jarak seperti ini saja, aku tidak mendengar apapun. Dan potensi mereka mengetahui keberadaanku akan semakin menyulitkanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil resiko, kan?

Kyungsoo masih tetap disana, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melawan atau setidaknya berteriak meminta tolong. Ketiga remaja tak berpendidikan itu bahkan tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar, sudah terlanjur asik dengan mainan baru mereka. Dalam hal ini adalah Kyungsoo, yang keberadaannya di sekolah ini nyaris tak terlihat oleh mata manapun. Termasuk aku, yang sengaja mengabaikan hembusan nafasnya, atau mengacuhkan gerakan lamban tubuhnya. Kris, Tao, dan Minseok masih memberikan beberapa pukulan pada Kyungsoo, entah kini dibagian lengan atau perut. Aku mungkin bisa merasakan betapa nyeri dan ngilunya rasa sakit itu, belum lagi bilur dan lebam yang nantinya membekas. Ya, aku sangat tahu ini termasuk kekerasan yang tidak pantas. Menjijikkan. Aku bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali meski untuk sekedar bersuara, sedikit banyak demi menghentikan aktivitas dungu itu.

Tapi tidak, aku bergeming. Tanpa alasan, aku bagai dipasung.

Berikutnya, tanpa ada pencegahan dariku, dan mereka tampaknya sudah puas, ketiga orang itu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meringkuk memegangi perutnya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Seharusnya, perasaan kemanusiaanku atau paling tidak rasa ibaku bisa muncul saat ini. Seharusnya aku menghampiri Kyungsoo, menolongnya. Ah, mustahil. Kubiarkan saja Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat kakinya, beranjak lewat dirinya yang kepayahan. Sebelah tangannya meraba dinding, menjadikannya sebagi tuntunan. Kyungsoo melangkah tertatih, masih dengan pincang yang sama. Sekaligus ringisan diwajah, dan desisannya, aku tahu Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tentu aku tidak keliru.

Do Kyungsoo baru saja mendapat tindakan tidak senonoh, istilahnya _bully_. Anak itu bertahan, bertahan sekuat batin dan fisik untuk tidak mengeluh. Ia tidak berargumen lebih lanjut mengenai masalah ini. Bahkan tidak berniat melapor, berteriak atau melawan. Sama sekali tidak. Kim JongIn, ah, peduli apa aku meneliti si Kyungsoo ini. Betapa rancunya aku mengurusi kehidupan orang lain. Biarkan saja ia berlaku sesuka hati. Apa hakku ikut campur dalam kiasan seorang Kyungsoo? Omong-omong, yang sudah kubicarakan secara monolog itu, sudah hilang dari pandangan mataku. Entah menuju kemana. Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa motif mereka melukai Kyungsoo. Sekedar main-main atau malah ada dendam kesumat. Peduli apa, masa bodoh. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kan? Dan tentang mengapa Kyungsoo tidak melawan atau berteriak, kurasa aku juga tak perlu mengurusinya.

Do Kyungsoo, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku benar, kan?

-ooo-

_Siluetmu tersamarkan_

_Kau bersuara dengan ketegangan yang sama_

_Kau mungkin membenciku_

_Tapi aku tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal itu_

_Kau mungkin ingin menjauhiku _

_Tapi aku ingin selalu mendekat_

_Biarkan saja dering nyaring yang mengusik_

_Aku tak pernah peduli betapa aku sangat merindumu_

_Hanya sekali saja, aku ingin kau rebahkan diri bersamaku_

_Inginku untuk selalu melihatmu, sekedar merekammu dalam ingatan_

_Jingga senja menggetarkan semu dirimu_

_Aku..hanya ingin memberi kesan manis, untukmu._

Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, mana mungkin Kim Jongin datang tepat waktu dalam sebuah kelas? Yah, alhasil aku terlambat seperti biasa. Seharusnya, si Kyungsoo itu juga. Tapi sejauh aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kelas, tak kujumpai juga wajah polos dengan mata bulat itu. Hei, kalau dia tidak masuk ke kelas, lalu dimana?

Baiklah, aku tidak mungkin memusingkan Do Kyungsoo, atau apapun yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya. Bagiku, duduk dibangku dekat jendela adalah yang terbaik. Dan melipat tangan diatas meja sebagai tempat benaman kepala juga termasuk salah satunya. Aku melakukan itu tanpa beban, tentu disela ocehan sang pengajar yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala.

Kesalahan. Rintihan Kyungsoo terngiang ditelingaku, dan kejadian malang yang menimpanya beberapa menit lalu juga turut membentang dimemoriku. Apa-apaan, memangnya kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengulang peristiwa itu? Lagipula, tidak ada untungnya juga untukku. Yah, meski aku tidak mengelak, kalau saja aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Memangnya, kemana sih Kyungsoo itu?

Sebelum pertanyaanku terjawab bersamaan hadirnya tubuh mungil dengan rambut cokelat yang berantakan itu. Berdiri diambang pintu dengan badan yang cenderung dimiringkan, seperti menahan sesuatu yang perih dibagian kakinya. Kyungsoo, ya, dia Do Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berputar-putar dikepalaku, yang sejak tadi menyelami sisi lain dari diriku. Sialan. Bahkan dia masih menampakkan senyumnya yang kelewat tulus dan astaga, benar-benar alami. Tidak dibuat-buat.

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas." Dia menunduk, meratapi ubin yang tak bersalah dibawah sepatunya. Menunggu jawaban dari si lawan bicara, tapi malah deheman singkat yang didapatnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan tadi."

Cih, sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan? Apanya? Otaknya yang bodoh atau hatinya yang terlalu baik?

"Kau sama saja dengan Jongin hari ini, Kyungsoo." Ya, aku juga melihatnya. Ekspresi terkesiap itu kentara sekali, dia cepat mendongak, menatapku dengan satu kedipan mata, lalu kembali melengoskan wajahnya menghadap sang pengajar. Berpikir apa Kyungsoo, kenapa dengan reaksinya yang tampak heran? Hei, bukannya dia tidak perlu terkejut? Kim Jongin selalu datang terlambat disetiap kelasnya, kan? "Kali ini kumaafkan, duduk ditempatmu."

Sahutan itu menyentak Kyungsoo yang sempat terhenyak nyaman dalam lamunannya. Langkah terseoknya disembunyikan cukup baik, profesional sekali, hah. Dia duduk didekatku, tentu saja karena bangku kosong hanya ada disana. Tersedia untuknya. Diiringi tatapan merendahkan teman-teman sekelasku, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menutup mulut. Tidak banyak berkomentar sampai pengajar didepan menjelaskan materi menggunakan papan.

Aku hanya melirik melalui ekor mata, tidak banyak melayangkan protes saat Kyungsoo tampak membutuhkan bantuan dengan beberapa bukunya yang terjatuh. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tak mengucapkan apapun, tidak memohon padaku untuk sekedar mengambil alat tulisnya yang ikut terjatuh. Aku tahu dia kewalahan menggapai itu semua, asalkan semua orang tahu, selama dia diam saja, kurasa dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ya, kan?

"Terima kasih untuk tidak menghajar mereka."

Hah? Suara seraknya mengisi ruang kosongku secara tiba-tiba. Mengisi sudut pikiranku yang bertanya-tanya akan maksud pernyataannya barusan. Astaga, senyum bodoh itu mampir lagi diwajahnya. Betapa senyum itu sudah menjadi prioritas utama seorang Do Kyungsoo, hm?

"Aku melihatmu, Jongin-ssi."

Melihatku? Melihat dalam-ah, yaampun. Aku mulai tersambung dengan segala perkataan samar Kyungsoo. Sepertinya merujuk pada apa yang dilakukan tiga orang bedebah itu padanya, ya, saat dikoridor tadi. Dan salah satu alasan yang membuat kami terlambat juga. Kalau dia melihatku, mengapa, maksudku, mengapa tidak meminta tolong? Oh, ayolah. Apa sulitnya berteriak dengan suara lantang?

"Maaf aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Berhenti. Seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah aku, Kim Jongin yang dengan tenangnya menyaksikan tanpa berbuat apapun. Mengesankan. Sebenarnya, siapa pihak yang bodoh disini? Aku atau Kyungsoo? Bodoh. Aku berani bersumpah, pikiran Kyungsoo pasti sedang terserang sebuah sindrom yang menjelmakan hatinya hingga menyerupai malaikat.

Aku tetap memandang lurus kedepan, sesekali menguap dan memainkan jemariku. Dan Kyungsoo, anak itu malah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada jendela disamping bahuku, senyumnya kembali ditebarkan seolah seluruh dunia berhak tahu ia sedang memamerkan suatu kebahagiaan. Aku heran, darimana dia mendapatkan kesenangan semacam itu sementara beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja mengalami hal-hal tidak mengenakkan? Bodoh, Do Kyungsoo benar-benar bodoh.

Satu kata pun sama sekali tidak kuobral demi membalas tiga ucapan Kyungsoo. Entah, aku hanya malas menanggapi sesuatu yang konyol dengan lekatan nama Kyungsoo. Hingga menit berlalu menjadi jam, terus sampai pengajar didepan kelas mengakhiri teori-teorinya. Berlanjut sampai seluruh murid dikelas ini meninggalkan kelas, lagi-lagi menyisakan aku dan Kyungsoo.

Sialan. Kenapa dia tidak menyingkir dari sana, sih? "Aku mau lewat, bisa kau pergi dari sana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, dua bola matanya terpaku pada iris mataku. Beradu sebentar sebelum senyum memuakkan itu kembali ditunjukkan.

Dia tuli, atau berpura-pura tidak dengar? Kenapa, kenapa malah tersenyum? "Kyungsoo, permisi."

Harus dua kali aku mengucapkan permintaan sederhanaku, seakan aku beramah-tamah dengan bocah idiot. Kyungsoo berdiri, meminggirkan posisi tubuhnya. Lalu mempersilahkan aku melewati tubuh mungilnya. Sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, Kyungsoo kembali memanggil namaku. Tidak membuatku menoleh, tetapi membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Lain kali, kau bisa tinggalkan aku kalau saja melihat hal seperti tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlambat."

Yang dimaksud adalah penindasannya, Kyungsoo yang sengaja menyerahkan dirinya untuk disakiti. Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh. Aku diam, membisu beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya aku terpikir hal yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tetap disini?" Anehnya, aku menyadari Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Untuk apa?"

"Menenangkan diri? Aku butuh suasana hening seperti ini, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo sudah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku semula, sibuk dengan kertas-kertas diatas meja. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan media putih itu. Aku tidak peduli. "Sampai jumpa, Jongin-ssi."

Saat diambang pintu, aku bersyukur tidak mendengar anak itu berbicara lagi. Pada akhirnya, aku membanting pembatas ruangan dibelakangku, menggemakan debuman keras dan aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti sedikit berjingat kaget. Biarkan saja. Aku tetap memacu langkah menuju kelas berikutnya, tidak lagi ingin dibayangi sosok kelewat baik seperti Kyungsoo, yang justru malah membuatku naik darah. Sialan, kenapa harus ada jenis manusia seperti Kyungsoo, sih?

-ooo-

_Baiklah, mungkin memang sudah garis Tuhan_

_Aku dipertemukan denganmu_

_Tapi tak pernah bisa menyentuh apapun yang ada pada dirimu_

_Secuilpun_

_Seberkas cahaya yang menyinarimu, membuka pikiranku_

_Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau berupa bayangan_

_Hanya candaan yang menguap sebatas angan_

_Kau hanya mimpi_

_Mimpi yang tak pernah kupejamkan_

_Mimpi yang mustahil kuperindah dengan pelangi_

_Kau bahkan hanya memandang kearah sepatuku_

_Wajahku kau anggap goresan pilu_

_Memang, aku bukan siapa-siapa_

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak menemukan dimana para konco yang agaknya memang mengingkari janji mereka. Hah, dasar tukang kibul. Bukan apa, aku hanya jengkel saat disuruh menunggu lama seperti ini. Belum lagi ditemani tatapan-tatapan aneh disekitarku, orang-orang asing yang memandangiku seolah aku memang seharusnya tidak berada disini.

Memangnya orang mana yang mau disuruh duduk dibawah pohon selama dua jam, selain aku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun, Suho, dan Lay. Bagai orang kolot, aku jongkok dengan dua tangan diletakkan diatas lutut. Sekali lagi masih meyakinkan diri, mereka akan datang. Sayangnya, dia yang datang sama sekali diluar pradugaku.

"Jongin-ssi?" Tsk. Demi Tuhan, aku yakin dia adalah Kyungsoo. "Sedang apa?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Aku menimpali dengan kesinisan diatas rata-rata, kenapa harus dipertemukan dengannya lagi? Ah, apakah ini bukan berdasar kesengajaan? "Bukan urusanmu juga, kan?"

Kyungsoo malah membanting pantatnya agar terposisi disampingku, ia menekuk lutut didepan dada. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum melankolis itu. Setelan pakaiannya yang tampak membosankan semakin membuat langit sore seolah memandikan cahayanya ditubuh Kyungsoo. Keanehan yang menyilaukan mataku, Kyungsoo begitu menjemukkan, eh?

"_Well, well_, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, hm?" Jongdae. Tawa mengejek itu berasal dari mulutnya. Disusul gelak tawa lain dari Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, dan Sehun. Sialan, aku tahu mereka dalang dari semua ini. "Hei, hei. Kami tidak menjebakmu, Jongin. Jangan salah sangka dulu."

Aku menggeram, bukannya sedang menahan amarah. Aku hanya kesal dengan permainan konyol ini. Aku menjejak rumput dan berbalik menghadap kelima temanku, membiarkan Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan sedikit menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik badan tegapku. Apa-apaan, kenapa dia malah menampakkan raut ketakutan seperti itu? Sedang saat bersamaku tidak? Seolah ia merasa aman, seolah ia merasa ia akan baik-baik saja saat berbicara atau apapun denganku? Begitu? Oh, omong kosong.

"Lihat, Kyungsoo sepertinya menyukaimu, Jongin?" Ah, aku lupa mendeskripsikan tempatku. Ini danau didepan asrama kami, sesuai dengan ajakan Jongdae untuk bersantai bersama, aku datang kemari. Dan lihat apa yang kudapatkan? Mereka kurang ajar, kan? Oke, barusan yang bersuara adalah si mulut besar, Chanyeol. "Aku tahu dia selalu diam disini, memandangi perairan danau. Mungkin sampai airnya sudah mengering dia akan pergi, haha. Tapi, untungnya tidak."

Bahkan, kini aku tahu darimana asal ketakutan Kyungsoo. Teman-temanku tidak jauh beda dengan Kris, Tao dan Minseok.

"Diam." Hah, mungkin suaraku terlalu mendramatisir suasana. Tapi bagiku yang merasakan getaran Kyungsoo dibalik punggungku, suara seperti itu memang pantas di situasi seperti ini. Aku mengira dengan kepastian berlebih, kalau mereka juga pernah melakukan hal tak bermoral pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa sepengetahuanku. "Apa maksud kalian menyuruhku datang kesini, dan mempertemukanku dengan Kyungsoo?" Tidak peduli lagi telunjukku yang sudah teracung kemasing-masing wajah orang didepanku.

Suho menyahut dengan seringainya, "Hanya untuk membuktikan betapa besarnya cinta Kyungsoo padamu, Jongin." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, berkali-kali. Sesuatu yang sama seperti kejadian dikoridor tadi, bedanya ia tidak menutup telinga. "Dia aneh, Jongin. Kau pasti mengetahuinya juga, kan?"

Ya, aku tahu. Aku sangat sadar betapa mengerikannya berlama-lama didekat Kyungsoo. Menjijikkan, seseorang yang mudah ditekuk dengan hati selembut kapas. Sekalipun kau tancapkan belati yang membelah sembilunya, Kyungso akan tetap tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo?" Tawaran dari Lay, ia memang pintar memainkan peran. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya, secepat kilat pula ia mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke leher Kyungsoo yang, sekali lagi dengan kebodohannya, menurut saja. "Apa? Kau mau bilang apa pada Jongin, hah?"

"Oh, ayolah, Jongin. Santai saja, kita hanya bermain-main, kan?" Sehun menyambar, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, yang sialnya malah memperkeruh benakku dengan anggapan, mungkinkah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menarik dengan rambut yang sengaja diacak-acak? Tsk. Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, baru kemudian menelengkan kepalanya, "Atau kau Jongin, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Kyungsoo?"

Mungkin, kubiarkan kepalaku berdenyut. Sedikit mencari inspirasi atas apa yang harusnya kuungkapkan pada bocah aneh sejenis Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Kyungsoo?"

Crap! Aku tahu ini kesalahan fatal. Pertanyaan yang justru menimbulkan konflik. Mereka tertawa, lagi-lagi menjadikanku bahan lelucon. Astaga, ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Oh, tapi sungguh, satu hal itu yang menjadi beban penasaranku. Apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo, hm?

"Jongin-ssi, Jongin-ssi, ter-terlihat baik."

Baik? Cih. Klise. Itu jelas semakin memperburuk keadaan. Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini aku todak pernah menyapanya, bahkan atas dua peristiwa yang melibatkanku disekitarnya, aku sama sekali tidak membantunya. Bisakah kau sebut itu suatu kebaikan? Dari sisi mana? Seharusnya Kyungsoo mengikuti kata hati kecilnya, bahwa akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak datang kesini. Lagi-lagi aku harus mengatasnamakan kebodohan Kyungsoo, kenapa ia ada disini? Oh, tidak. Maksudku, kenapa aku ada disini?

"Baik? Wow, kau dengar sendiri, kan, Jongin? Satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap baik hanyalah dirimu? Tsk, lucu sekali." Jongdae kembali melebarkan senyum bangsatnya, berikut wajahnya yang sengaja dipalingkan. "Anak ini benar-benar tidak normal."

Aku tidak akan membela Kyungsoo. Kuatkan dirimu, Jongin, teguhkan pendirian. Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa, waktu yang mendekatkan kami beberapa jam ini. Hanya itu, hanya itu, Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin kerumitan ini bertambah parah, apalagi dengan adanya Kyungsoo.

"Jauhi dia, Jongin. Kalau kau tidak ingin tertular penyakit aneh sepertinya." Saran dari seorang pembual seperti Chanyeol, apa benar harus kuturuti? Kurasa, ya. "Kyungsoo berbahaya, dia bisa merusakmu, hah. Kami hanya mengingatkan, karena sejak pagi tadi kau seperti terus memperhatikannya. Atau kau jatuh hati juga padanya?"

Hah? Tuduhan tak berdasar. Sialan.

Sebentar kulirik Kyungsoo, menunduk ditengah rangkulan Lay, dan cekalan tangan dikepalanya dari Sehun.

"Dia yang mendekatiku. Ingat, aku sama sekali tidak mungkin tertarik dengannya. Aku normal, aku..aku," Ajaib. Aku kehilangan kata-kata? "Aku tidak akan mudah terpengaruh dengan muslihat Kyungsoo. Camkan itu."

Masa bodoh dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dibawah kendali kelima binatang buas itu. Aku melenggang pergi, memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh lagi kebelakang. Kubiarkan saja teman-temanku iti mengurusi Kyungsoo dengan segala kebodohannya yang kian memuakkan.

Aku tahu-tahu saja kalau Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah menghentakku dengan tatapannya yang seolah memohon padaku agar tetap tinggal. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, masa bodoh. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan urusan anak itu.

Tidak ada yang mencegahku, memanggilku atau menahanku. Kurasa, aku memang dibiarkan pergi. Baiklah, kutekankan, mulai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi dan sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo berkeliaran disekelilingku.

Tidak akan ada lagi keramah-tamahan dan rasa sungkan untuknya. Kyungsop membuat harga diriku begini direndahkan oleh sahabatku sendiri. Sialan, aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

-ooo-

_Jangankan melihatmu, satu kedipan mataku pun tak mampu mencecapmu_

_Tak boleh, tak diizinkan_

_Jika saja helaan rembulan dapat merengkuhmu_

_Maka aku bersedia memandangi malam hanya demi melihat bayangmu_

_Sejak kapan aku menyimpan ini dalam kunci kebungkaman_

_Enggan menari dalam sentuhan abadi_

_Cukup, satu yang batinku ingin teriakkan_

_Adalah namamu_

_Kulantunkan dalam setiap doaku_

_Kau, satu-satunya yang tercipat begini sempurna_

_Meski kutahu tak ada yang sempurna didunia ini. _

_Aku hanya mendambamu, terlalu mendambamu._

_Ah, aku melantur terlalu jauh._

_Dirimu, tentang dirimu yang terlampau istimewa._

_Dan begitu sulit untuk kujamah._

_Jaraknya ribuan kilometer, biar aku tahu kau hanya sebatas depan pelupukku_

_Ajaib. Kau membuatku berlaku tidak semestinya_

Jongin. Kim Jongin. Lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan kulit gelap, rambut ikal, dan dua iris mata legam. Aku bertahan disini, di sebuah asrama yang menampungku beserta pendidikanku. Aku hanya akan pulang setiap akhir bulan, melepas rindu yang sudah membelenggu.

Berada di kurungan waktu yang berbeda, tak pernah membuatku begitu hening memikirkan keadaan rumah dan diri sendiri. Pembelajaran hidup mandiri sudah terlalu sering kukaitkan dengan kehidupan nyataku. Merutuki akibat tidak akan memecahkan sebab.

Malam ini, seperti biasanya. Aku tetap menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya memandangi rerumputan yang bergoyang atau dahan-dahan pohon diluar sana yang saling berirama. Bingkai jendela menjadi tempat paling nyaman untukku, selalu setiap saat. Kubiarkan berbagai alat musik yang dimainkan teman-temanku diruang berkumpul hanya akan menerobos pemdengaranku. Aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung. Sebelum sebuah ketukan menghentikan rutinitas yang benar-benar membosankan ini. Kugapai gagang kenop, menarik tanpa tenaga.

Oh, _shit._ Kyungsoo? Mau apa lagi dia? Dan, _hell yeah_, masih berani menunjukkan dirinya setelah aku terang-terangan menyatakan hal menyakitkan sesorean tadi?

"J-jongin-ssi.." Ia berucap terbata. Membuatku malas menunggu agar dia menyelesaikan satu panggilannya. "A-aku.."

BRAK!

Oke, ini keterlaluan.

Aku membanting pintu tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan, yah, aku tahu Kyungsoo sempat memundurkan langkahnya yang hampir terjungkal karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli, kan?

Bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakannya, kurasa aku tidak butuh obrolan ringan bersama seorang idiot seperti Kyungsoo.

Bukankah sudah sangat jelas, bahwa kalimat tersirat tadi sore adalah secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggangguku?

Bodoh. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau Do Kyungsoo itu bodoh?

Nah, sekarang lihat pintu itu sedikit bergerak, bukan karena ada seseorang yang mencoba membukanya. Namun, seseorang seperti sedang menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Karena gerakan pintu itu cukup lama, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang itu memerosotkan dirinya hingga dia terduduk dibagian bawah pintu kamarku.

Dasar. Apa Kyungsoo mau menunggu sampai Chanyeol melihat ini? Apa dia senang dengan gosip yang disebar teman-temanku?

Ya, ya, aku tahu dia hanya ingin berteman denganku. Cukup tahu sampai aku membencinya. Apa yang ada dipikirannya, sih? Mengira seorang Kim Jongin orang baik adalah kesalahan. Benar-benar kesalahan. Bisikan apapun yang menuntunku untuk mendekati pintu justru kesalahan dua kali lipat. Aku menghampiri pintu itu, tanpa niatan untuk membukanya. Tetapi, kubiarkan tubuhku bersandar disana. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo diluar.

Oh. Inikah dua dimensi yang menyerangmu, dikala disudutkan pada dua hal yang membuatmu kebingungan setengah mati?

Do Kyungsoo jawabannya. Kemutlakan yang begitu menyebalkan.

-ooo-

TBC

or

END?

A/n :

Oooops..

Ada ff baru lagi.

Ide pasaran yah hahahha..Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain2, authornya ngebut parah xD

Oke, gimana nih? Ada kesan? Silahkan curhat dikolom review. Ohiya, author update tuh selalu nunggu review, jadi kalo ngga banyak ya ngga lanjut2 wkwk

Nah, sebenernya, ini chapter satu, *lahemangiyapan, makanya sedikit doang. Masih dengan karakter yang jadi favorit author, yakni kaisoo! Kyungsoo ngga terlalu tertindas kok, ini romace yang sweet2 menyakitkan gitutuhh, hahaha..terus si kai ini sifatnya agak2 labil, kadang kasian kadang gengsian. Huhu..

Dinantikan ya kelanjutannya, kalo kalian mau lanjuuut gaeees!


	2. Chapter 2

Menit-menit krusial.

Si mata bulat itu menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan. Keduanya menyelinap sembarangan dalam pikiran, menghantui. Bayang yang semu dan memucat. Dia hanya enggan terisolir dalam situasi ini.

Ayah dan Ibunya. Setiap hari, tidak ada sedikitpun waktu yang mereka lewatkan hanya untuk bertukar amarah. Mendebatkan segala hal, saling menyalahkan. Nada suara di oktaf tertinggi, tangan-tangan yang saling bersautan membekaskan luka.

Dia hanya memojok disana, menyudutkan diri. Menyaksikan betapa buruknya pemandangan yang ia lihat. Orangtuanya kerap bertengkar, selalu. Dia hanya memeluk diri sendiri, meringkuk bersama lutut tertekuk didada. Tidak akan ada perubahan, percuma ia melerai mereka.

"Kau yang selama ini tidak bertanggung jawab!" Satu lagi makian kasar yang ditangkapnya, bukan hal baik untuk diungkapkan kepada seorang suami. "Sibuk sendiri! Jarang pulang! Apa maumu, hah?!"

Dia tahu emosi ayahnya sudah tersulut sejak tadi, menghitam bersama buncahan diubun-ubun. Siap untuk diledakkan. "Kau yang selama ini menjadi wanita tidak tahu berterima kasih! Istri yang seenaknya sendiri berfoya-foya!" Satu tangan pria itu sudah terangkat diudara, hendak melayang dan mendarat. Sayang, niat itu tertahan telak oleh kehadiran sosok rapuh ditengah keduanya.

"Hentikan.."

Lirih. Dia bersuara pelan. Dia yang sejak tadi hanya berlaku sebagai penonton. Dia yang sejak tadi sudah melunturkan ketegaran hatinya. Matanya memerah, sembab. Menangis, remaja itu tak kuasa menahan kepedihan hatinya. Pedih yang menggorogoti semakin jeru. Bukankah menyakitkan melihat secara langsung dua orang yang sangat kau sayangi saling membenci tepat didepan wajahmu?

"Tidak ada gunanya, Appa, Umma.."

Lama, tangan mungilnya merengkuh kain ayah dan ibu itu, menariknya sejalan. Lalu ia menatap lurus dan lamat-lamat, menyiratkan makna abadi dalam dua bola mata mereka. Tidak ada alasan lain, keheningan menyergap.

Sesekali, irisnya yang cerah kini meredup. Memandang hampa kearah bingkai jendela yang kosong. Warna jingga membentangkan petang, iringan camar yang tersapu udara. Ini masih sore, tetapi perang sudah menelurkan banyak peluru disana-sini. Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, remaja laki-laki itu malah terdiam. Membisu untuk beberapa detik.

"Masuk kekamarmu." Tegas dan lugas. Tanpa unsur bantahan. Diikuti aura mengancam yang menusuk nadi, ayahnya benar-benar menyeramkan. Laki-laki itu menyorotkan kekesalan yang seolah ditampilkan dikeningnya. "Ayo, cepat."

Bukannya tidak mau menurut, tapi dia hanya ingin dihargai dalam sebuah keluarga. Yang utuh. Ia ingin menyetop kekeliruan orangtuanya, ia ingin merubah cacat yang sudah melubangi seluruh syaraf mereka. Benar-benar menyesakkan. Kejadian ini tidak hanya sekali, sudah berulang kali ia memperhatikan sekaligus mengawasi bagaimana dua orang ini menggelorakan perkelahiann tanpa ujung.

"Ayo, masuk. Kau tidak perlu tahu masalah ini." Giliran ibunya yang mendominasi kalimat suruhan itu. Wanita yang biasanya menyuguhkan pandangan lembut, sekarang berubah drastis menjadi pandangan ambigu penuh acuh. "Kalau Umma bilang masuk, kau harus masuk."

Dia hanya mengerjap sekali, mengedipkan kelopak matanya dengan berat. "Tapi, kumohon hentikan. Jangan bertengkar, Umma, Appa."

"Kau tahu apa, hah?!"

Ibunya, menyambar cepat. Penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Wanita itu memberinya pertanyaan, dan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

Baiklah. Usahanya nol besar. Dengan kenihilan yang sudah diprediksinya. Langkah gontai itu terpapah mandiri, menaiki lantai dua bersama cekalan tangan didinding. Ia tak kuat menopang tubuhnya, terlalu lemas untuk sekedar memindahkan satu jengkal kakinya. Ia tinggalkan dua manusia dewasa dengan pola pikir kekanakan itu, berharap mereka akan segera meredakan badai yang tumbuh dihati masing-masing, landasan egoisme yang urgen.

Kegaduhan masih diciptakan dibawah sana. Menggemakan teriakan yang diserukan silih berganti, satu-dua kali ada nyaring pecahan kaca yang berdenting. Sengaja dilemparkan ke lantai untuk mendramatisir suasana, ah, mungkin. Tapi, ia sudah muak. Terlampau lepas tangan dengan urusan ayah dan ibunya, yang notabene penuntun kehidupan seorang anak, yang sepatutnya menjadi panutan. Cerminan diri itu sudah lama dia sadari keretakannya. Orangtuanya yang gemar menyalahkan, padahal masalah sepele itu mereka timbulkan sendiri.

Klise, memang. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Hingga malam pekat menjelma, menyapa raut muram dirinya yang terpaku dipojok kamar. Terlindas sepi dan termakan nyeri diulu hati.

-ooo-

**Don't Judge Me Like You're Right**

PRESENT

...

**"Vintage of Us"**

Chapter Two

-ooo-

Starring :

Kim JongIn | Do Kyungsoo

Genre :

Romance, Angst

Length :

Continue

Rate :

Teen

Disclaimer :

I own this story, if there still same cast or storyline, there will be not on purpose.

Just fiction and not real. So, don't bash it.

-ooo-

DO KYUNGSOO POV

_January, 3th, 2015_

Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu diri. Terkucilkan disana-sini, masalah keluarga, atau apapun yang selama ini selalu menjadikanku tampak menyedihkan. Tunggu, aku tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya, hanya saja..ah, kurasa aku hanya membutuhkan semangat hidup. Itu saja.

Aku punya jurnal rahasia yang kusimpan dilaci saat aku berada disekolah dan kupupuk manis dibawah bantal saat aku tertidur. Didalam jurnal itu aku menuliskan kejadian atau peristiwa, baik lazim atau tidak wajar, aku tetap menuliskannya. Hanya sebagai sejarah dan kesaksian hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, untuk malam ini, aku tidak akan menyentuh jurnalku yang sudah usang itu, yang sampulnya sudah menguning, dan kertas-kertasnya memburam. Bagai ruam pada bayi, pipiku merona pias merah. Tidak masalah kan, orang sepertiku memiliki jurnal rahasia?

Mungkin bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Entah untuk keberapa kali, kesalahan dan kekeliruan yang ada disekitarku kembali terjadi. Termasuk malam ini, mereka..mereka..ah, aku malas menyebutnya. Mungkin kehadiranku tak ada artinya, tapi bisakah aku memohon pada mereka agar mau mendengarku? Barang sebentar saja. Sungguh, bukannya aku sok menggurui, tapi kegiatan semacam itu, dalam hal ini berteriak dan saling menyalahkan, tidak ada gunanya kan? Tanpa manfaat. Sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar dan solusi tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya. Menyebalkan, kadang aku bertanya-tanya, berapa umur Umma dan Appa?

"Tsk..dingin."

Gumaman samarku habis dilalap angin. Aku mendudukkan diri dipinggiran jendela, menghadap langsung kearah halaman luar dan bintang-bintang kerlip dilangit. Mantel yang tersampir ditubuh kueratkan makin intens, menambah sinyalir kehangatan yang pasti. Helai rambut cokelatku tertiup, menerpa wajahku yang kusut bukan main. Ah, benda itu. Favorit.

Aku tidak tahu darimana aku mengenal cara ini, bagaimana awalnya aku sudah lupa. Yang jelas, aku menyukainya, aku terbiasa. Mereka, atau siapapun diluar sana biasa menyebutnya dengan banyak istilah. _Selfharm, selfabuse, selfinjury._ Terserah, aku tidak butuh ilmu psikologi semacam itu untuk melakukannya.

Sederhana saja, rasa tertekan itu akan menguasaiku, lalu mendorongku untuk segera melampiaskannya dengan penyakit atau kelainan ini. Melukai diri sendiri, aku terlalu senang..dan menikmatinya. Sampai-sampai terbuai dan lupa daratan. Singkat sekali, aku hanya butuh pisau lipat yang selalu siap sedia disaku celana atau bagian tersembunyi tas sekolahku.

Kebetulan sekali, ini adalah akhir minggu. Sabtu yang sunyi senyap, bukan saatnya aku berada di asrama. Sekalipun aku lebih suka berada disana ketimbang dirumah sendiri, adakalanya aku perlu menengok permainan konyol orangtuaku semakin parah. Mode bahaya. Ah, sudahlah. Mereka toh tidak peduli, tak mau mendengar, tak mau berdiskusi. Biarkan, biarkan saja. Sekali lagi, aku sudah muak.

Yah, pada akhirnya inilah yang akan aku lakukan. Pisau lipat itu mengilap, menyilaukan mata meski dalam kegelapan kamarku. Kubiarkan goresannya semakin dalam membelah kulit pergelanganku, rasanya lembut. Menenangkan. Meski ringisanku pun terlihat menjemukkan, sayatan si kecil kesayanganku itu berangsur mengurangi beban. Darah, anyir itu menetes ke pangkuanku, berikut lantai marmer yang ikut ternodai.

Ah, nyalang mataku menangkap cairan itu, yang semakin deras mengalir lewat kulit poriku. Kutekankan, terus menekan, sampai rasa tertekan yang juga kurasakan ikut hilang. Bersama tusukan pisau lipat yang kecil tapi mematikan itu, terus masuk kedalam hampir menuju nadi. Tapi tidak, tentu aku tidak meneruskannya. Kau tahu aku masih punya Tuhan, dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan kematian merenggutku secara cuma-cuma.

"Sssh.."

Sama, desisanku juga akan dibabat habis angin. Hanya alunan formalitas yang kusuarakan berkat pesakitan yang secuil rasanya. Nafasku tersengal, naik-turun tak beraturan. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut, dadaku sesak seketika. Aku tidak menggubris tanda-tanda apa ini, sebelum pandanganku akhirnya mengabur. Blur.

Overdosis. Darahku terlalu diforsir, terlalu banyak kapasitasnya, yang cerobohnya kubiarkan keluar. Tidak apa, aku akan bertahan beberapa menit lagi. Ya, silahkan sebut aku gila, membiarkan diri sendiri tersakiti dan malah keenakan dengan sensasi memabukkan ini. Aku tidak bohong kalau saja kegiatan ini memang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, bagiku. Kau tahu, menjadi begitu tertekan tidaklah nyaman. Jadi, dengan mengangkat tekanan itu sendiri, kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik.

Meski pada efeknya tidak. Dan meski dengan cara busuk seperti ini. Tapi serius, hanya ini yang terpikir olehku dan satu-satunya yang mampu kulakukan. Sial? Tidak. Aku justru merasa terbantu, terang saja meski aku tidak bisa melakukannya dikeramaian, paling tidak sedikit demi sedikit keterpurukan batinku akan memudar. Kau percaya? Seharusnya ya. Karena aku sedang tidak mengada-ada. Cukup. Aku sudah bertahan sekitar dua menit dengan total lima menit pisau itu menancap dipergelangan tanganku.

Senyum getir terulas pelan, menarik sudut bibirku tanpa paksaan. Hasil yang kutorehkan malam ini akan mengering besok pagi, dan aku akan menyumbatnya dengan kain selama beberapa jam. Ah, salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak pernah mengenakan lengan pendek, juga karena hobiku yang satu ini. Sedetik, kujatuhkan pisau lipat itu, sosoknya yang kecil dan tajam terpantul dilantai. Satu kaki kuturunkan, dua tanganku yang masih tertatih akhirnya menutup jendela. Selesai sudah rutinitas monoton ini, rasanya tekanan itu hampir menguap meski tidak seluruhnya.

Segera kubereskan kekacauan sekilas ini, mengelap ceceran darahku yang membekas sampai ke dinding. Sama sekali tak kuhiraukan betapa perih serasa menyenggamai sekujur lenganku, hujamkan ngilu tak terbantahkan. Oh, dan yaampun, _handband_ itu belum kusematkan? Apa-apaan, pantas saja rasanya sesakit ini. Terburu aku meraih kain di nakas, mengguntingnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil baru kemudian melilitkannya disana, dibekas pisau lipatku beraksi tadi. Lama aku termenung, bukan sedang penat atau memusingkan masalah yang bertumpuk. Tapi, lamunanku menjelajah sendiri, menyelami memori lama yang hampir terkubur rapat.

Memang begini jadinya, setelah aku melukai diri sendiri, beberapa menit setelahnya aku akan tampil bak mayat hidup. Wajah pucat pasi, tatapan kosong dan hampa, ekspresi datar, ah..intinya, aku seperti tanpa roh nyawa. Entah kenapa, tapi itulah epilognya.

Ranjangku berderit, bersamaan dengan selimut yang kutarik sebatas dada. Langit-langit kamar seolah ingin memelukku, tapi lampu gantung diatas kepalaku seakan ingin menerkamku hidup-hidup. Ah, dasar halusinasi. Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke asrama, kembali ke kamar super sempitku. Tapi sesuai permintaan, sepi. Aku penyuka kesendirian, melukai diri sendiri lebih aman jika kulakukan sendirian. Bodoh? Terserah. Tapi aku terlalu suka dan jatuh hati pada pesona _Selfinjury. _Mataku sudah setengah watt ingin tetap teejaga, tapi mustahil karena kantuk duluan menyerangku. Membabi buta hingga pada akhirnya aku terlelap. Seiring dengan lolongan histeris ayah dan ibu dibawah sana, yang entah sampai kapan berakhir.

Jika pada esok hari aku terbangun, mereka masih tetap seperti itu, sudah kuputuskan untuk mundur teratur. Tidak akan pulang sampai keadaan membaik, berhasil dinetralisir. Aku tidak akan menampakkan batang hidungku kalau saja mereka masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Cih, bukannya kepulanganku disambut, tetapi malah disembur? Ah, mungkin skenario Tuhan untuk kita adalah mutlak. Tak ada perubahan meski kita menginginkannya.

Apalagi masalah derajat.

Aku hanya ingin dihargai.

Aku hanya dianggap ada.

Titik.

-ooo-

_January, 5th, 2015_

Subuh. Ini masih sangat pagi untuk penghuni asrama yang pasti masih memanjakan diri dikamar masing-masing. Tentu saja, baru pukul empat dini hari, dan tidak akan ada harapan bagiku untuk menemui seseorang disini. Aku kembali kemari setelah cukup menghabiskan kelamnya akhir minggu dirumah. Seharusnya aku memang tetap disini, kalau aku tahu Umma dan Appa belum juga berubah. Yah, namanya terlanjur tidak akan bisa ditarik ulur lagi.

Sudahlah. Bukan masalah penting. Bukan? Ah, tidak sebenarnya. Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang menyita atensiku. Aku..aku hanya tidak ingin Umma dan Appa bercerai. Tidak, jangan sampai. Bisakah aku menepis anggapan yang selalu menyatakan bahwa mereka akan berpisah? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hanya hidup dengan salah satunya. Tidak..lengkap. Aku selalu memungkiri, kalau saja hal itu mungkin dapat terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Kenop pintu sudah terputar, terdorong dengan siku. Kopor kecil itu kulempar sembarang arah, sudah menabrak ke dinding dan menghamburkan seluruh isinya. Beberapa setel pakaian, dan..uh, pisau-pisau lipat kesayanganku. Tenang, ini bukannya untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Hanya..koleksi? Uh, lihatlah betapa berantakan kamar ini. Aku hanya meninggalkannya dua hari dan segalanya sudah seterbengkalai ini? Masa bodoh.

Aku tahu beberapa jam lagi bel sekolah akan dibunyikan. Memaksa seluruh murid dengan seragam khas itu untuk masuk kekelas secepatnya dan bersiap dalam bendungan konsentrasi untuk menerima pelajaran. Aku tahu aku berada di empat kelas yang sama dengannya, seseorang berkulit tan yang gemar membolos. Aku tahu dia tinggal dua lantai diatas kamarku, bersama Chanyeol, si manusia kelewat tinggi yang dungu. Oh, aku menyebutnya dungu bukan tanpa alasan.

Dia dan teman-temannya, ah maksudku selain si tan itu, agaknya memang dungu. Dalam hal ini aku menilai kelakuan mereka. Terutama, jika itu termasuk pada kesenangan mereka menindas kaum yang lemah. Uh, aku malas mengakuinya, tapi aku salah satu sasarannya. Entah mengapa, mereka tidak pernah mengajak JongIn, laki-laki tan itu. Bukan karena Jongin bermulut besar tentu saja, Jongin termasuk orang yang serius dan bicara sebutuhnya.

Tapi, mereka yang berhati iblis itu, apakah memiliki dendam kesumat padaku? Omong-omong, apa yang kulakukan? Seperti yang terjadi di danau, terakhir kali aku melihat wajah JongIn. Sebelum akhirnya niatan baikku untuk meminta maaf di pintu kamarnya, Jongin malah menghempaskanku kembali kedasar tanah. Aku hanya tidak tahu masalahnya, mengapa dan mengapa. Mengapa teman-teman Jongin dan manusia-manusia lain selalu membenciku? Apa karena aku bisa menguasai semua bidang akademik? Kurasa bukan. Atau mereka hanya memuaskan hasrat untuk menyakiti orang lain? Entahlah. Dan Jongin, laki-laki itu seolah terantuk pada dua jurang, bisakah aku berharap, Jongin mau berteman denganku? Satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki? Tidak, tidak. Enyahkan pikiran itu, Kyungsoo! Kau siapa?

Baiklah, aku bisa saja tidak perlu membaca ulang buku-buku pelajaran ditanganku kini. Karena tulisan-tulisan itu hanya akan semakin membuatku pusing, lain lagi kalau dikertas dalam buku itu aku seperti melihat bayang Jongin. Salahkah aku mengatakan Jongin..baik? Di danau itu. Kenyataannya memang begitu, dia absen selalu dalam kegiatan teman-temannya untuk memojokkanku dikoridor, menekan dadaku dan mendesakku untuk berbicara.

Jongin hanya belum mendengar alasanku. Aku menyebutnya baik, karena dia memang baik.

Tsk, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Jongin? Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apapun selain ulangan dikelas Kimia hari ini. Satu kelas lagi bersama Jongin. Aku tidak perlu belajar terlalu mendalam tentang teori ini, aku bahkan hanya sudah menghafalnya diluar kepala. Bukan sombong, karena memang tidak ada hal lain yang kulakukan selain belajar..dan..menyanyi. Oh, aku suka suaraku, aku mencintai nada-nada tinggi yang bisa kugapai. Senandungku yang selalu kubanggakan, entah mengapa..aku menghargai lebih dari apapun suara ini.

Bukan suatu kelebihan. Aku hanya suka menyanyi. Sudah, selesai, titik. Kadang, nyanyian selalu membuat semangatku melebur menjadi diriku lagi. Eksentrik, hobi bernyanyiku ini kumulai sejak masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dulu aku selalu diikutkan kompetisi menyanyi, dimana-mana dan beruntungnya berhasil memenangkan beberapa gelar juara. Ck, lihat sekarang, aku sudah melupakan betapa rasanya menjadi peserta dan deg-degan saat menunggu pengumuman. Sudah, aku sudah melupakan sensasi semacam itu. Sudah lama.

Uh, aku hanya perlu memejamkan mata barang semenit dua menit. Usapan tangan diwajahku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesegaran. Aku tidak sekamar dengan siapapun, aku hanya sendirian diruangan ini. Karena mereka bilang, sekamar denganku hanya akan membuat otak mereka nyaris gila. Kurasa, ya. Lirikan mataku yang terpincing jatuh pada pergelangan tanganku, hasil karyaku dua malam lalu. Siapapun yang tinggal sekamar denganku memang bisa saja gila, kalau mereka disuguhkan kelakuanku yang hobi menyakiti diri sendiri, dengan pisau lipat yang dibawa kemanapun si pemiliknya pergi? Ah, maka beruntunglah mereka memilih keadaaan yang tepat.

Do Kyungsoo hanya memiliki seribu alibi dalam benaknya. Terutarakan lewat batin yang mengkerut.

Bosan. Aku tidak terbiasa berada sepagi ini dikamar, dan terjaga tanpa teman. Kau menyedihkan, Kyungsoo. Langkah kakiku terarah otomatis menuju danau, tidak lagi duduk diatas pohon karena aku tidak mau tertangkap basah seperti tempo hari. Sialan, aku jatuh lumayan keras waktu itu. Naluriku tergerak untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang menggoyahkan rerumputan. Lujuran kaki yang kusentuhkan sedikit pada air danau, mengalirkan dingin yang membekukan. Ah, nyaman. Aku suka pemandangan danau ini, menenangkan. Sesekali rembulan diatas sana tampak mengerlingkan sinarnya yang mulai pudar. Jelas saja, pagi hampir menjelang. Biarlah, biar aku terlambat, setidaknya untuk dua kali dalam satu bulan ini. Bukannya aku mau mengikuti jejak Jongin-

"Kau mau terlambat lagi?"

Aku menoleh, dan terkesiap seketika. Mendapati sosok manusia yang nyata itu kini berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju lurus kearah danau. Tidak mengindahkan kehadiranku yang terduduk jengah dua meter darinya. Tangan-tangan itu tersimpan rapi dalam saku celananya, aku melihat kadang jemarinya bergerak-gerak kecil. Lucu, Kim Jongin ada disini, itu lucu.

"Apa yang menarik dari memandangi danau?"

Dia tidak mendekat, antipati dengan kehadiranku disini. Jongin masih setia pada posisinya, yang berdiri tegap sambil menerawang nun jauh kearah depan. Aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan gelengan kepala, sesekali menengadah demi mereaksikan kecanggungan.

"Kalau tidak tahu, kenapa betah?"

Aku menarik simpul senyumanku, yang selalu kupamerkan tak peduli pada siapa aku dihadapkan. Kedikan bahu tak membuatnya berhenti bertanya, Jongin seolah ingin menuntutku agar mau mengatakan sesuatu. Laki-laki tan itu menaikkan alisnya, kerutan dahi yang mengernyit satu kali, dia kemudian berdeham.

"Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, jangan bodoh untuk meninggalkan ulangan."

Setiba-tiba itu ia datang, sekejap itu pula ia berlalu pergi. Hengkang dari kabut pagi yang mulai membutakan penglihatan. Singkat. Bahkan tanpa timbal balik, percakapan kami usai begitu saja. Sampai pada titik akhir yang menekukku untuk tidak larut dalam lamunan yang lebih menjerumuskan lagi.

Tidak perlu berpikir lebih lanjut, aku bangkit dari leha-lehaku semula, menepuk satu-dua kali bagian belakangku yang kotor akibat tanah. Dan, yah, selamat bersenang-senang disekolah, Do Kyungsoo. Bersenang-senang? Senangku hanya satu, mendapat nilai sempurna. Atau kini menjadi dua, melihat, sekedar melihat Jongin.

-ooo-

Pagi yang riuh seperti biasa. Kelasku ada diujung koridor, dan masih harus melewati berandal-berandal yang kemungkinan besar akan menyetopku disana. Tidak ada rute lain selain jalanan ini, menggelikan, aku takut pada segerombol manusia yang derajatnya sama denganku? Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya malas berurusan dengan mereka yang berotak dangkal.

Alhasil, aku terpaku disini, seolah kakiku sengaja dipasung hingga membuatku tak berkutik sama sekali. Lama, hingga beberapa bahu manusia lain menabraki bahuku, sengaja menyenggolku hingga sebabkan oleng. Sebelum aku tersadar seseorang dengan paksa menarik lenganku. Mencekalnya kuat-kuat dan setengah menyeretku untuk berjalan cepat, terlampau cepat hingga aku kesulitan mengikuti ritmenya. Orang itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya, atau belum. Aku bersumpah, lelaki ini berkulit tan dan aku jelas tidak salah lihat.

Kim JongIn?

Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku membiarkan dia terus membawaku melewati mereka yang aku yakin sudah berniat untuk menyetopku, kini malah terbengong sesaat. Kris, aku melihat wajah Kris yang dongkol setengah mati. Juga Minseok yang agaknya kentara kesal. Biarlah, setidaknya JongIn menyelamatkanku meski dengan cara yang tak kuduga. Diam, dia tidak membuka suara sedikitpun. Hanya tetap menarikku, dan menyeretku. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, aku dan dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan kelas.

"JongIn-ssi?"

Sekali lagi kebodohanku terulang. Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat kebalik punggungnya, kearahku. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelum akhirnya melenggang masuk kekelas. Tsk, baiklah. Tak apa, dia sudah menolongku dari tatapan buas dan tangan kelaparan yang mungkin siap mencabikku tadi. Aku mengikuti gerakannya, mengambil posisi didekatnya karena memang kursi lain sudah terisi. Dia sudah measang _headphone_ disebelah telinga, lalu membiarkan iris legamnya memandang keluar jendela.

"Jongin-ssi?"

Aku memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman sumringah. Dia menoleh, ah, akhirnya.

"Hentikan senyumanmu. Jangan ucapkan terima kasih. Aku muak melihat kebodohanmu."

Apa? Aku..aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kalimat sadis, uh, menurutku, sih. Ya, Kim Jongin barusan mengataiku bodoh, oke, aku terima saja kalau yang ini. Tapi hentikan senyumku? Apanya, maksudku, kenapa? Ada yang salah? Dan lagi, jangan ucapkan terima kasih. Uh, lalu aku harus bilang apa? Aku tahu diri kalau setelah ditolong harus ada timbal baliknya. Jadi..ah, sudahlah.

Beberapa murid dibelakangku segera mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat, kutelusuri penyebabnya ternyata Songsaenim sudah memasuki kelas dengan kertas-kertas yang kusinyalir sebagai kertas ulangan ditangannya. Aura mencekam segera memenuhi ruangan ini. Han Songsaenim terkenal ketat saat melaksanakan ujian. Dia tidak segan memukulkan rotan pada betis siapapun yang ketahuan mencontek.

Dan aku tahu, Jongin mulai gelisah. Yah, aku bukannya menghina intensitas otak orang seperti Jongin, hanya saja dilihat dari gelagatnya sudah tertera jelas bahwa ia tidak siap menghadapi ulangan kimia kali ini. Aku meliriknya sekilas, dia mengeluarkan secari kertas berisi angka-angka, rumus mungkin. Lalu diselipkannya disekitar laci meja. Mengesankan, dia akan mencontek?

"Jongin-ssi? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Han Songsaenim tidak suka ada muridnya yang mencontak." Aku tahu dia benci seseornag sok polos yang seenak jidat berlagak paling pintar. Tapi, sebagai teman yang baik, adakalanya kau memberikan nasihat dan mereka bisa saja menurutinya. Jongin bereaksi samar, dia hanya mendecih seraya membasahi bibir. Dia menyipit, memanfaatkan ocehanku sebagai angin lalu. "Maaf, mm..aku hanya tidak ingin kau kena hukuman."

Bukannya sok peduli, tapi Jongin sudah terlalu banyak terlibat masalah. Seharusnya ia menghindari potensi kenakalan-kenakalan semacam itu, yah, demi kelangsungan pendidikannya. Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo, kau kelihatannya sudah keterlaluan, dan sedikit berlebihan. Ergh..

"Kalau yang kena hukuman itu melibatkan dirimu, kau boleh saja panik. Tapi ini aku, Kim Jongin, terserah aku ingin melakukan apa. Kau tidak berhak mengaturnya." Benar, kan? Dia membalas sengit. Pensil tak runcing iti sudah digenggam longgar oleh tangannya, dan kertas sudah dibagikan ke meja masing-masing. Tapi Jongin memijit pelan pelipisnya, tampak frustasi. Ah, dasar. "Tsk, sial. Kenapa disini tidak ada yang keluar?"

Sesaat aku melihat Jongin memasukkan kertas lusuh itu dengan gaya ugal-ugalan. Seperti katanya, hasil catatan dikertas itu sama sekali tidak ada yang muncul. Pikiran dan ingatan sudah kuperas sedemikian rupa, hasil belajar semalam di bus. Dan yah, kurasa aku bisa mengerjakannya semudah menjentikkan jemari. Berbeda dengan Jongin, laki-laki itu kini membanting punggungnya tidak serantan ke sandaran kursi.

"Jongin-ssi, lebih baik kau lihat punyaku daripada melihat kertas jelek itu," bisikku, dengan suara rendah yang tak mengundang seliweran dan tatapan membunuh dari Han Songsaenim didepan sana. Yang tak henti mengamati setiap muridnya. Satu gerakan saja, maka, habislah riwayatmu. Jongin menelisik wajahku, meneliti setiap garis yang tergurat rapi. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Jongin-ssi. Ini, silahkan. Atau kau mau menungguku sampai selesai?"

Dia kembali mengadu tatapannya dengan iris mataku, mencari kesungguhan. Kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan dan beberapa jawaban mutlak milikku ini, kurasa sudah cukup pantas untuk kugeser kearah Jongin. Agar dia bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa. Oke, sebut saja aku terlalu berani melakukan ini, tapi Jongin sedang terdesak dan dia amat membutuhkan bantuanku, kan? Jongin tidak berniat mengembalikan lembar jawaban itu, ia terburu menyalinnya tanpa perlu lagi mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku menunggunya, dia yang terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang begitu khawatir, gerakan tangannya yang tanpa jeda menuliskan jawaban dikertas sucinya, keringatnya yang hampir menetes Tsk, menggemaskan? Ah, konyol. Hei, tidak, tidak, Jongin terlihat sewajarnya, dan biasa saja.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Deg.

Mati saja aku setelah ini. Han Songsaenim berjalan cepat ke mejaku, bersamaan dengan Jongin yang kembali menggeser lembar jawabanku ke tempat semula. Sosok tambunnya membawa rotan yang siap terayun-ayun bebas.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Kreeek!

Astaga, lembar jawabanku..dirobek paksa? Aku merasakan ketegangan disini benar-benar dilevel tertinggi, dengan puluhan tatapan yang tertuju pasti kearahku, dan Jongin. Kami sama-sama menunduk, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi yang vulgar dikuarkan. Sialan, jerih payahku semalaman rusak dan luluh lantak begitu saja? Semudah ini?

Jongin diam. Kurasa ia juga sama ketakutannya denganku. Tapi jika salah satu dari kami tidak menjawab, itu artinya aku membiarkan kiamat menghancurkanku.

"Kim Jongin? Ada sangkalan?"

Ayolah, Jongin, bicara. Setidaknya cari alasan yang masuk akal. Tuk! Ujung rotan itu sudah menepuk mejaku, berikut alihannya yang menepuk kepalaku dan Jongin.

"Aku melihat kalian tampak sibuk sendiri, melakukan kesalahan pada lembar jawaban, hm?"

Han Songsaenim masih menjuruskan kalimat-kalimat yang nantinya akan menyudutkan kami berdua. Sedikit-banyak efek yang diberikan dari ucapannya telah membuatku semakin mengekerut. Seolah liliput yang bersembunyi dibawah payung jamur. Hening, kelas ini berubah sunyi senyap. Jongin memainkan jarinya, menautkannya satu sama lain. Tapi tidak denganku yang sudah lebih dulu berkeringat dingin.

"Maaf, Songsaenim. Mm, Tapi saya hanya akan meminjam lem-"

"Jongin tidak salah, Songsaenim. Saya memang menawarkan diri untuk memberinya contekan sementara dia tidak memintanya."

Crap! Aku tahu aku baru saja menggali lubang kematianku sendiri. Dua bola mata Jongin membulat seketika, menemani aku yang masih menundukkan kepala. Dia ingin mengelak, tentu saja, tapi aku bersikeras menginjak sepatunya agar si tan itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Bukan apa, aku hanya tidak ingin memperumit masalah. Cukup setelah ini aku yang akan menerima hukuman, dan selesai.

"Silahkan, Songsaenim. Saya siap dihukum."

Han Songsaenim mendengus, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Maju, hadap ke papan. Tarik celanamu sampai sebatas lutut."

Aku mengangguk, tidak sedikitpun menengok pada Jongin yang masih terpekur. Oh, anggap saja ini bentuk terima kasihku karena dia sudah menemaniku menuju kelas tadi. Setimpal, kan? Sudah kulakukan semua yang diperintahkan Songsaenim, dan aku merasakan punggungku seolah dilubangi tatap mata seluruh murid dikelas. Yah, suhu ruangan ini sudah berada di minus derajat paling rendah, karena rasanya seperti sudah bisa meremukkan tulang dan sendiku.

"Siap tidak siap, ini konsekuensimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membela anak bengal seperti Jongin."

Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud membela, hanya tahu diri saja kalau aku masih mementingkan nilai kemanusiaan dengan membalas budi. Ah, semacam itu.

"A-aku tidak membelanya, memang kejadiannya seperti itu, Songsaenim. Saya bersumpah."

Percuma, toh beliau tidak peduli. Han Songsaenim membungkuk, gesekan rotan itu membelai tulang keringku, masih berirama pelan dan tak bertenaga. Sayang, sepersekian detik setelahnya, tanpa peringatan maupu aba-aba, sabetan pertama dipukulkan keras. Menggema seiring ringisan diwajahku tampak memelas. Meskipun tidak ada yang melihatnya, karena aku menghadap kearah papan. Yah, entah sampai berapa kali hukuman ini turut menciptakan bekas merah disana. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin terlihat rapuh nan lemah dihadapan mereka, jadilah sebisa mungkin aku meredam teriakan yang siap kuloloskan. Sialnya, hanya tersumbat dikerongkongan dan berlabuh di batin saja.

"Tidak akan ada pengulangan lagi, Kyungsoo. Sudah kuputuskan nilaimu nol."

CTAASH!

Pukulan rotan yang kedua, tak ubahnya membuat tubuhku terjungkal sedikit. Karena kaget, karena perih, campur menjadi satu. Malu salah satunya. Sungguh, aku tidak sedang berbohong jika rotan ini mungkin sudah dialiri listrik. Rasa panas yang ditinggalkan seolah menancap dibetisku tanpa bisa hilang dalam beberapa detikan saja.

"Aku sudah tahu seberapa kemampuan akademikmu, dan sempat memujimu. Sayang, kau menodai kepercayaanku, Kyungsoo."

Jangan, aku menggeleng beberapa kali. Menepis anggapan fatal yang menyesakkan dada itu. Aku hanya tak ingin martabat yang sudah kubangun susah payah dijatuhkan karena hal sepele seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya merintih tanpa bisa ditahan. Panas dan perih masih menjalar sementara pukulan rotan itu masih berlanjut. Tiga, empat, lima, dan genap sepuluh. Berhenti, selesai. Hampir saja aku merosot jika tidak berpegangan kuat pada sisian papan, airmata dipelupuk sudah menetes lebih dari satu kali. Sungguh, ini hanya buaian yang memekikkan bualan.

Aku membalikkan badan, merasakan tengkuk dan sekujur tubuhku yang merinding hebat. Belum lagi kedua betisku yang seakan lumpuh. Ah, tidak seberlebihan itu sebenarnya. Tapi sorot mata Jongin yang pertama kali menonjol. Menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang ditutup-tutupi. Han Songsaeni, masih berdiri diaampingku, menepuk sekilas bahuku sembari mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Sudah kumaafkan, dan kuharap jangan kau ulangi, Kyungsoo. Setelah ini pergilah ke ruang kesehatan." Han Songsaenim akhirnya membiarkanku kembali ke posisi semula. Mendapati Jongin yang mengulum kalimatnya, dia yang masih melipat tangan diatas meja bersama raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan. "Saya harap, kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang untuk yang lain."

Meski pincang akibat kaki yang sulit digerakkan, tak ada satupun yang berniat menuntunku. Bukan masalah, sih. Capaian menuju bangkuku dan Jongin hanya beberapa jengkal jauhnya, bukan suatau hal besar. Tapi satu, aku mempertanyakan nurani mereka semua saat ini sedang rekreasi kemana, hm? Uh-huh, bukannya aku mengharap pertolongan, bukannya aku ingin dikasihani. Tidakkah mereka, ingin merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Omong-kosong, mereka tidak mau repot-repot melakukannya untukku. Aku benar, kan. Pendapatku tentang mereka selalu benar, kan?

Gempar. Perasaan Jongin mungkin sedang tak karuan. Ia melirikku lewat ekor mata, lalu saat aku mempertemukan mataku dengan matanya, dia malah memalingkan wajah. Dia menyebarkan potongan kertas ujian yang ternyata ikut disobeknya. Apa? Tunggu, dia juga tidak mengumpulkan? Apa-apaan.

"Jongin-ssi, jangan merusak nilai ulanganmu. Minta kertas baru, Jongin-ssi. Anggap saja yang tadi itu ucapan terima kasihku, karena kau tidak mau aku hanya mengatakannya, kan?"

Jongin berjingat sebentar, tampak terkejut. "Aku tidak mau hidup bersama rasa bersalah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang seenaknya tertawa diatas penderitaan oranglain." Sebelum deheman Han Songsaenim memecah kami, jalur omongan yang sudah kurencanakan, terpaksa tertelan lagi.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, waktunya kurang dari tigapuluh menit."

Jongin meraup wajahnya sekali, meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tapi ia tetap bergeming. Tidak mengindahkan saranku barusan. "Kalau aku tidak mengikuti ujian ini dengan hasil nol, bukan suatu bencana, sih. Tapi, kau? Do Kyungsoo yang menguasai segala mata pelajaran ini, harus berakhir mengenaskan dengan hukuman dan kertas ujian yang dirobek? Sebagai sesama manusia, aku hanya tidak terima." Aku mendelik, anak itu benar-benar keras kepala, rupanya.

"Jongin-ssi, kumohon. Cukup aku dalam kelas ini yang tidak mendapat nilai, tapi kau jangan. Ayolah, Jongin-ssi,"

Aku tidak sedang bercanda dengan lelucon ringan, tapi Jongin malah semudah itu mengabaikanku.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, diamlah, apa masih kurang pukulan rotanku dikakimu?"

Aku cepat mendongak, meraba pelan meja kayu didepanku. Gegar sendiri dengan batinku. Han Songsaenom kembali memusatkan atensinya padaku, membuat kepala lain yang semula serius kini malah balik ikut menoleh padaku. Bagai terprogram secara otomatis.

"Y-ya, maafkan aku, Han Songsaenim." Ujarku, memenuhi standar dengan kesopanan diatas rata-rata.

"Jangan ulangi kebodohanmu, hah." Titah Jongin seakan menyindirku telak-telak. Dia sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya hingga membuatku harus memiringkan badan, mencondongkan bahuku ke bahunya agar dapat mendengar suara husky itu. "Aku muak melihatmu yang begitu bodoh untuk bisa menerima apa saja yang diberikan padamu."

Bungkam. Aku tidak akan menbalas lagi ungkapan hati Jongin tentangku. Bodoh, aku bisa menerima apa saja yang oranglain berikan padaku. Aku hanya mensyukurinya sebagai salah satu nikmat Tuhan. Salahkah? Sekali lagi, kuulangi, salahkah? Kalau saja aku tidak ingin melawan mereka, bukannya itu juga hakku? Aku tahu Jongin kesal sendiri sudah gatal tangannya untuk mengguncang tubuhku agar sadar, atau beralih menghantam wajah busuk Kris dan kawan-kawan yanh selalu menculikku. Uh, aku hanya..bersikap seperti apa yang kumau. Itu saja.

Tapi Jongin tidak mau mengerti. Atau belum mau memahami.

Jiwaku mengambang, tak ada ketulusan lagi untuk tidak merasakan gundah-gulana saat ini. Terasa lama sekali hingga dering bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Sudah terlalu sial aku memenjarakan diri dalam kelas Kimia hari ini, bersama Jongin dan yang lain. Cukup. Aku tidak akan bertahan disini sampai kelas berikutnya dimulai. Tepat setelah mereka mengumpulkan kertas ujian itu pada Han Songsaenim, secepat kilat aku memacu langkah. Entah menuju kemana, biarkan Kris dan yang lain menemukanku, aku sudah tidak peduli. Biarkan juga Jongin yang bergelut dengan hatinya, antara ingin mengejarku atau diam ditempat. Tapi sepertinya dia mantap pada pilihan kedua.

Kim Jongin, tidak mungkin mau meminta maaf pada Do Kyungsoo, kan? Ah, itu sudah pasti.

-ooo-

Aku sudah mengantri dan berhasil selamat dari himpitan tubuh-tubuh tinggi lelaki dan keceriwisan kaum perempuan. Nampan makan siang sudah kudapatkan di kedua tangan, sesekali celingukan sebentar mencari tempat kosong. Ah, disana.

Satu meja dan empat kursi. Tidak masalah, aku akan duduk sendiri. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menemaniku menyantap menu sayuran dan daging ini. Maka, aku bisa dengan tenang menggerakkan sumpit dan menyendok kuah tanpa gangguan. Setidaknya, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan apapun disini tanpa bantuan siapapun. Selain karena mode main belakang yang kerap mereka juangkan. Maksudnya adalah mereka yang bermuka dua. Bersikap manis hanya karena membutuhkan jawaban dariku. Tsk, dasar. Sudah jelas aku tidak membiarkan satupun dari mereka duduk disekitarku.

Sebelum mataku kembali menangkap sosoknya disana. Bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Kim Jongin yang angkuh, Jongin yang tidak mau dibantah, Jongin yang penuh aura mematikan. Sorot matanya terhujam lurus kearahku, mematri diriku yang termangu dalam besutannya. Dia diseberang sana, menghadap kearahku dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya. Sehun dan Jongdae memunggungiku. Tak kulihat sosok Lay dan Suho disini.

Jongin hanya terus memperhatikanku, membuatku rikuh sendiri. Dia biarkan sumpit yag mengapit daging kecil itu terayun diudara, didekat mulutnya. Ia biarkan juga tawa meriah teman-temannya memenuhi pelataran ruangan. Aku hanya tidak sanggup, betapa Jongin seolah ingin melahapku saat ini juga. Sebabnya? Aku bisa mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh, halo." Sapaan penuh muslihat itu, tak perlu lagi aku menduganya. Kris, dan dua iblis setianya, Tao dan Minseok. Seenak jidat mendudukkan pantat mereka di mejaku. Mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka yang kulayangkan pada ketiganya, hanya tetap mengaduk-aduk makanan mereka seraya mengobrol singkat. "Do Kyungsoo, apa kabarmu?"

Aku tidak mungkin termakan keramahan semu yang Kris sematkan serupa iming-iming. Omong kosong, mereka semua hanya akan semakin memperparah kehidupan yang seharusnya kujalani. Sayangnya saja, Jongin masih memberikan pandangan yang semakin intens itu, untuk terus terpusat padaku. Aku tahu ia tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan guyonan teman-temannya, malah mungkim ia sedang dipundung oleh mereka. Masa bodoh, aku terlampau bingung mengapa Jongin hanya bisa melakukan hal pasif seperti itu.

"Ah, Kris. Jangan ganggu dia, kau tidak lihat betapa Kyungsoo sedang kelaparan."

Minseok memihak padaku, hanya seolah-olah bukan sesungguhnya yang terjadi. Lalu sumpitnya sudah beralih mencomot sayuran milik Kris tanpa permisi, tentu karena ia tahu pimpinannya ini benci menjadi vegetarian. Minseok mencicipinya dengan kunyahan tidak serantan. Sementara Kris menimpalinya dengan kekehan tertahan. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya, mengelap sedikit bekas yang tersisa di atas bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami menginterogasimu sebentar, Kyungsoo. Kau butuh hiburan."

Satu lagi pemuda, yang berwajah _gothic _itu kini mengerling padaku. "Kulihat, kau tadi mendapat hukuman gara-gara..mm, si Jongin itu?" Dagunya terarah ke postur Jongin yang masih meluruskan tatapannya disini. Tao, dia kebetulan memang duduk disampingku. Kris didepanku bersama Minseok disebelahnya. "Lagipula, murid teladan sepertimu, seharusnya bisa membalas dendam."

O-oh, apa maksudnya? Darimana juga dia tahu aku mendapat hukuman karena Jongin? Apa mata-mata cepat menyebarluaskan gosip murahan seperti ini?

"Oh, astaga, aku lupa." Tao tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya, kali ini aku tidak tahu ia berakting sebagai apa. Penyelewengan macam apa yang menjadi rencana ketiganya pun masih belum kuketahui. "Kyungsoo seorang gay, tahu. Bisa saja kau menyukai Jongin, uh?"

Sialan. Bisa-bisanya. Kenapa selalu berakhir begini, sih, kalau aku berdekatan dengan mereka? Oh, bukan, mereka yang sengaja berpura-pura akrab padaku. Dan Jongin, belakangan ini menjadi sasaran empuk.

Aku tentu menggeleng, mematahkan ungkapan tak berdasar dari satu mulut besar yang disetujui dua mulut besar lainnya. "Aku tahu sejak lama kalau Kyungsoo adalah gay. Buktinya, dia selalu sendirian. Bisa saja ia tidak ingin ketahuan onani karena membayangkan Jongin bersetubuh dengannya. Tsk, menyedihkan. Benar, kan, Kyungsoo?" Kali ini Kris, sungguh mulutnya ingin kusumpal.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Kris. Jangan sembarangan mengumbar hal yang menjijik-"

"Oh, karena kau sendiri yang menjijikkan, Kyungsoo." Kris tergelak, diikuti Tao dan Minseok yang terbahak menghebohkan. Mengundang beberapa meja dengan penghuninya yang terganggu. Berisik, mereka sungguh kurang ajar. "Hah, Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau bertahan dengan orientasi seksmu yang menyimpang, sih? Sementara masih ada dada besar wanita yang kan memanjakanmu."

Benar-benar obrolan tidak bermutu. Aku menggebrak meja, sekali tapi menimbulkan tolehan mengancam dari berbagai pihak. Termasuk Jongin yang sejak tadi memang belum melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Dan Chanyeol, Sehun, juga Jongdae yang otomatis mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"Kalau kubilang aku tidak seperti itu, aku tidak seperti itu, Kris. Hentikan." Pantulan suaraku memang hanya bisa didengar siapa yang satu meja denganku. Tapi kalau Jongin mendengarnya lewat telinga super tajam itu, aku tidak tahu lagi.

"Oh, Kris, sudahlah. Kau bisa tertular virus gay-nya nanti. Atau kau tahu-tahu saja mendadak jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Hahaha!"

Minseok mengulang tawanya, bersama candaan tanpa guna yang menghinakan atas namaku itu. Selera makanku kontan hilang, aku mendorong piring yang masih separuhnya lagi belum kuhabiskan. Menjauhkan segala tetek-bengek nutrisi untuk mengisi perut itu. Kris dan Tao kembali memakan makanan mereka, tentu masih dengan selingan Minseok yang tak henti mengulum senyumnya.

"Jongin toh ada dibelakangmu, Kris. Saingan, huh?"

Cukup, aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Maksudku, bukannya ingin membalas atau apa, aku hanya akan mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan mereka. Itu lebih baik. Sejauh ini, menurutku, Jongin hanya akan tetap disana. Ditempatnya bersamaan dengan teman-temannya yang adakalanya asik membicarakanku. Aku sudah mendorong kursi yang sebelumnya menjadi dudukanku, Jongin mengikuti pergerakanku dengan bola matanya. Segera aku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja. Memeluknya didada.

"Hei, hei, mau kemana, Kyungsoo?"

Tao yang jaraknya paling dekat denganku, segera mencekal pergelanganku. Tsk, dia tepat memegangnya dibagian yang dua malam lalu kulukai. Sialan, rasanya perih itu kembali terkuak, luka lama yang terbuka itu serempak membuatku mendesis.

Aku berbalik spontan, mendapati wajah Tao yang ingin sekali kutonjok. Lalu dia berdiri, menyamakan tinggi kami agar sejajar. Tao merangkulku bersahabat, bahuku yang terombang-ambing berkat tangannya yang menggerakkan tak sabar.

Tapi kulihat Chanyeol mendekati kami. Mendekatiku lebih persisnya. Bukan Jongin, yang notabene teman diempat kelas bersamaku. Bukan Jongin yang suatu kali menemukanku didanau saat dini hari, dan bukan Jongin yang tadinya kubantu mengerjakan ulangan tapi malah merobek kertas itu menjadi. Sekali lagi kutekankan, dia bukan Jongin. Hanya Chanyeol, si mulut besar yang sama biadabnya dengan Kris dan kawan-kawan. Mungkin yang membedakan cukup taraf atau kadar yang mereka gunakan tidak setinggi milik Kris. Sialan, aku bicara apa, sih?

"Halo, Tao. Kris dan Minseok." Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas, masih menjunjung tinggi adat kebiasaan seperti selayaknya. Dia lalu melirikku, menarik lenganku agar berpindah kesisinya. Tsk, memangnya aku apa seenak jidat mereka tarik sana-sini? "Hm, Kyungsoo keberatan sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi..sst, aku sedang bertaruh dengan teman-temanku disana. Jongin mengintainya sejak tadi."

Apa? Bertaruh? Jongin, memang sedang mengintainya, Kyungsoo sadar akan hal itu. Oh, dan tapi, kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang menjemputnya dari lolongan serigala buas ini? Kenapa harus..Chanyeol? Atau dia malas berurusan dan mendapat masalah dengan mereka, mungkin juga Jongin enggan tampak rendah untuk sekedar memanggil namaku atau menyeretku agar pergi dari sini? Tapi Jongin tidak melakukan keduanya atau bahkan salah satunya. Dan bukan dengan cara lain.

"Taruhan?" Kris menelengkan kepalanya, ia bersedekap. Masih ditempat duduknya, Kris malah menyilangkan kaki. "Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu cepat kusambar dengan hentakan keras, gelengan kepala lagi dan umpatan yang hampir meluncur. "Kalian, hentikan. Jangan mempermalukanku. Aku tidak, sama sekali tidak menyukai Jongin atau siapapun lelaki. Camkan itu, hei." Aku sedikit memberanikan diri untuk menunjuk dada Chanyeol, mendorongnya sekali. "Terserah kau mau apa, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa gangguan." Setelahnya, aku menghentikan tatapanku pada Jongin, yang kepayahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Urusi mangsamu, Chanyeol. Kasihan Jongin yang menantimu, hm?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, sekedar mengiyakan suruhan Kris. Dia lupa akan topik sebelum aku memotong kalimatnya. Taruhan apa memangnya? Bukan aku sedang penasaran, atau ingin tahu apa dibalik pikiran Jongin, tapi bolehkah aku sekedar memastikan? Entah memastikan dalam hal apa, yang jelas ini berkaitan dengan si tan itu. "Ikut aku, Kyungsoo. Sebentar saja. Tidak akan sama seperti didanau, jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

Danau? Ah, sore itu. Saat dimana Jongin menghakimi dirinya sendiri, dan beralih dengan meninggalkanku bersama Chanyeol cs yang telak mengerjaiku. Tidak semengerikan _bully_ yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya menghujaniku dengan kata-kata menyakitkan yang mengusik perasaan. Biarlah, kuanggap itu masa lalu. Selesai. Dan Chanyeol sudah membawaku ke tempat Jongin, segera mendudukkanku didekat Jongin yang kini seperti salah tingkah.

"_Well,_ dia yang kau mau, kan, Jongin? Sejak tadi kau memata-matainya, dan aku mengabulkan permintaanmu. Dia..kekasih yang kau damba, huh? Hahaha!" Chanyeol bukan sedang bergurau, tindakan main-mainnya itu terang saja membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Sehun menyedot ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap dimangkuknya, sesekali ikut tertawa akan kehadiranku yang secara tiba-tiba ini. Hal yang sama dilakukan Jongdae, ia sibuk menikmati _kimchi_.

Sedikit-banyak, Jongin seperti ingin melarikan diri. Aku pun begitu, kalau saja sentuhan kasar Chanyeol pada lenganku tidak semenyakitkan ini. "Jongin, lihat mata bulatnya yang kau bilang seindah rembulan dimalam hari, lihat juga bagaimana reaksimu saat jatuh cinta, hah. Luc-"

"Ini tidak lucu, Jongdae!" Jongin beranjak dari bangkunya, mendorong benda tak bersalah itu tanpa kehati-hatian sama sekali. "Kau juga, Chanyeol, apa-apaan, hah? Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu! Sehun, hentikan tawamu!" Oke, kuakui aku sedikit takut melihat Jongin meluapkan emosinya. Yang lama terkekang dan terbelenggu kobaran api. Yah, tatapan bengis dengan kilat amarah itu, dihentikannya diiris kelamku. Mata Jongin yang..ergh, menakutkan.

Setelah itu dia pergi. Menyisakan aku bersama Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongdae yang seketika sadar akan kesalahan mereka. Ketiganya terbungkam kunci kemarahan Jongin. Menyepelekan Jongin? Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Jongin benci diremehkan. Sekalipun itu hanya dalam konteks bercanda. Bukannya aku sedang berlagak mengenal si tan itu luar dan dalam, tapi, hei, itu semua terlihat jelas saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Kim Jongin, tidakkah dia begitu berbeda? Berbeda dalam banyak hal pada kamusku. Mungkin, semalaman nanti jurnalku akan penuh dengan namanya.

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N :

Tadaaaa!

Chapter Two Update!

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya? Konfliknya konflik batin, euy. Jadi ngga seberapa kerasa. Apalagi feelnya -_- ah, darimana juga bisa dapetin feel lewat diksi yang keren yah, author susah nih bikin bahasa setinggi langit yang feelnya bikin pembaca terlarut dalam cerita.

Dan tentang Kyungsoo yang dapat hukuman sabet-sabetan itu, dicomot asal sama inspirasi author yang iseng cari video MV Seungri-judulnya astagah lupa xP Buatan fanmade, atau apa ya, pokoknya bukan official kok. Nah, di MV itu ceritanya aku bikin mirip kaya KaiSoo diatas. Yang pas dikelas. Huehuehue~

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap author yang ngga guna ini. Belum bisa bales review kalian, tapi serius komentar kalian keren-keren! Terima kasih banyak *deepbow* Untuk selanjutnya, dimoho tetap review secara intensif (?) yaaa..Karena itu bikin aku semangat ngelanjutinnya hehehe xD

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin menyusuri jalan setapak dibelakang sekolahnya. Ini bukan sedang dalam masa pelajaran, bukan juga dalam masa rehat, atau bahkan dering bel yang menyatakan kepulangan murid-murid. Jauh dari perkiraan itu semua, Jongin ada disini dimalam hari. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, entah apa kebutuhan dan keinginannya berada disini, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Tapi dia terduduk disebuah bangku usang, memangku tangannya yang menyatu dan kaki yang tergagah lebar. Jongin menguap sesekali. Ia disini tentu karena suatu alasan. Dari balkon diatas kepalanya, Jongin dapat mendengar klub paduan suara yang bernyanyi merdu. Berkesinambungan harmoni. Menciptakan nuansa kelabu sekaligus meriah. Nada yang tercapai dibagi satu sama lain, meninggi dan merendah.

Jongin mengenal satu suara. Milik Kyungsoo? Ia yakin itu suara si mata bulat yang perilakunya tak pernah bisa Jongin mengerti.

Mengingat ini tahun ketiga dan ujian akhir sudah didepan mata, tentu Jongin tidak sepantasnya berleha-leha selain belajar. Lalu mereka yang berlatih disana juga pasti sedang sibuk membagi konsentrasi antara ujian dan perpisahan wisuda nanti. Bukannya adik-adik kelas mereka tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi toh kenyataannya mereka yang labil masih butuh pengarahan lebih lanjut.

Dan lagi, sebab musabab Jongin ada disini adalah karena ia butuh bicara empat mata dengan Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin sengaja menunggu, merelakan waktu istirahatnya-karena Jongin tidak akan belajar- di asrama. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan diatas sana, tak kunjung usai. Beberapa menit setelah pemikiran Jongin, derap langkah kaki-kaki yang menuruni tangga menggema. Menyusup kebagian terdalam telinga Jongin dan membuatnya harus bergerak cepat. Tentu sebelum kehilangan sosok incarannya.

**Grep**!

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo, yang tepat berada dipaling ujung daei sumber keramaian. Tubuh mungil itu mengikuti arah Jongin membawanya, ia belum sempat protes. "A-ap, Jongin-ssi?"

Mata bulat itu membola sempurna. Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia mengajak Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya. "Maaf, aku terpaksa menarikmu. Mm, supaya tidak ada yang mel-"

"Aku tahu. Supaya tidak ada yang melihat kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum, sumringah sekali. "Ada apa, Jongin-ssi? Kau terlihat tidak baik."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu berdeham kikuk. "Kau tahu teman-temanku sama bodohnya sepertiku." Lalu satu telapak tangannya berada didinding, menyampir tenang disana. "Mm, apa..maksudku, kau tahu nilai-nilaiku buruk diempat kelasku bersamamu, kan?"

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo semata untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Ia datang memang karena memerlukan bantuan. Selebihnya, ia akan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya, Jongin harus mengingat prinsipnya ini.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo tidak sedang berprasangka buruk. Jongin bukannya sedang memanfaatkan kepintarannya, kan? Kyungsoo hanya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau ingin aku mengajarimu?"

"Yah, ujian tinggal menghitung hari. Aku tahu mustahil rasanya aku bis-"

"Kau pasti bisa, Jongin-ssi. Aku tahu kau pintar." Kali ini giliran senyum Jongin yang terkembang cerah, sekalipun pekatnya malam menutupi sisa sudutnya. "Tapi, aku juga harus fokus dengan audisi pemilihan vokal utama untuk paduan suara, Jongin-ssi. Mm, maaf kalau aku tidak maksim-"

"Ah, tidak masalah, Kyungsoo." Jongin berangsur merangkul Kyungsoo, sekilas. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu laki-laki ini hanya melakukannya sebatas reflek.

"Lalu, kau punya syarat, Jongin-ssi?"

"Syarat? Bukannya aku yang mendapat syarat dari-"

"Misal, kau tidak ingin aku tampak didepan teman-temanmu?"

Jongin diam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, tapi ia membenarkan intuisi itu.

"Yah, mungkin, ya." Desah Jongin itu ditanggapi selembut anggukan Kyungsoo. "Maksudku, jika kita bertemu dikoridor atau tempat lain, namun saat aku bersama teman-temanku, kau tidak usah menyapaku."

Kyungsoo menunduk, tapi cepat mendongak. "Tidak masalah, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya terpekur. Hanya beberapa saat, tapi ia mendetailkan rasa perih apa ini. "Ngh, kau mau kita belajar dimana?"

"Kau saja yang tentukan." Jongin menguap, lagi. Lalu memandangi Kyungsoo yang menampilkan ekspresi sulit terbaca. "Sesuaikan saja dengan jadwal latihan paduan suaramu."

"Tengah malam saja, bagaimana? Teman-temanmu pasti sudah tertidur. Harinya, mm, akhir pekan, bagaimana? Karena senin hingga jum'at aku harus berlatih paduan suara, Jongin-ssi."

Kyungsoo menanti reaksi apa yang Jongin berikan. Tapi, nihil.

"Akhir pekan? Astaga, kapan aku bisa merelaksasikan dir-, ah, tapi, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Oh, dan tengah malam, baiklah, aku harus memasang alarm."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Jongin hanya mengumbar senyum tipis sebagai tanggapan. Namun, mereka tidak memiliki topik sekarang. Semuanya sudah jelas, dan selesai begitu saja.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang, atau..?" Jongin akhirnya memecah suasana. Kyungsoo terkesiap sejenak, baru terbata menjawab, "A-aku, tidak tahu, mm, maksudku, ya."

Nah, ini dia yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika. Jongin menggamit jemarinya, tentu baginya tanpa maksud apapun. Tapi ini berakibat fatal untuk Kyungsoo, baru kali ini seseorang bisa memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa. "J-Jongin-ssi?"

"Mm?" Jongin menggumam, tanpa menoleh. Beruntung, ia tak perlu mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa kau seramah ini?"

Mereka tetap berjalan. Lawan bicara Jongin itu tak perlu tahu seberapa getar bahunya.

_Karena aku harus meminta bantuanmu._

Tapi, tidak. Itu terlalu klise dan malah membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat bejat. Setelah ujian akhir selesai, ia tak perlu lagi berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu, bagaimana cara mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa tahu kalau ini kebohongan belaka? Jongin tidak memungkiri kalau Kyungsoo memang hanya untuk pemenuhan kebutuhannya. Ia butuh pengajar materi yang sabar seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan teman yang memuakkan sepeeti Kyungsoo juga.

Jongin bukan sedang membodohi siapapun.

"Mm, karena aku baru menyadari kebaikanmu tadi siang. Kau memberiku jawaban semudah menanyakan kabar."

Dusta. Jongin baru saja menyalahi aturan. Karena ia membalas kebaikan seseorang dengan kejahatan yang tak setimpal sama sekali.

"Begitu?" Kyungsoo menatap nanar punggung tegap itu. Layar semu nampak disana, seakan memperjelas bagaimana sebuah kebohongan juga semudah itu Kyungsoo mengerti. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Ya, karena Jongin cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menjadi orang kurang ajar. "Kau sepenuhnya penolongku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasil ujian akhirku kalau kau tidak bersedia mengajariku. Mungkin aku akan dipenggal ayahku."

Jongin bersumpah ia senang mendengar tawa renyah Kyungsoo. "Ah, kau terlalu puitis, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo masih berada dibalik tubuh Jongin, enggan mensejajarkan diri meski tidak ada seorangpun ada didekat mereka.

Trotoar sepi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya menuju asrama. Jarak terdekat dari gedung sekolah mereka yang bertingkat-tingkat itu. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, entahlah, ia tidak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo berjalan disampingnya. Jadi, mungkin pancingan ini berhasil. "Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo merasakan gamitan Jongin mengendur, kali ini giliran lengannya yang ditarik kencang-kencang. "Ngh!" Kyungsoo sempat melenguh, ia terkejut. "Ti-tidak, kurasa tidak, Jongin-ssi."

"Eh? Ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku menakutimu, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mau kau berjalan disampingku, bukan dibelakangku. Aku pikir, kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau akan menolak."

Kyungsoo mengerjap sebentar, lalu membasahi bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ssi. Santai saja. Aku tahu maksudmu." Lalu seperti yang diminta Jongin, Kyungsoo kini tepat berada disamping bahu si tan itu. "Nah, sekarang aku sudah disampingmu, kau tak perlu menarikku seperti tadi, ya."

Jongin mengangguk sekali, sekarang dia benar-benar melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sekaligus membiarkan hampa tiba-tiba menyergap relung si mata bulat itu. "Kau ingin mampir ke Danau? Lagipula ini masih jam tujuh."

Kepalanya dimiringkan, ia ingin mencari kesungguhan ajakan Jongin, hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan sekedar main-main. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?" Dan Jongin mengangkat bahunya, sekali ini tangannya malah berpindah ke pinggang Kyungsoo, merengkuh kesempitan itu agar menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Ayo, ikut saja. Tidak akan ada hal yang membahayakan. Kita bisa menikmati rembulan dan taburan bintang."

Dia hanya tidak sadar betapa beku suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin membuat jantungnua nyaris berhenti. Kyungsoo belum mau memahami apa ini, dia tidak mau sebelum saat itu datang sendiri. "Malam ini, kau berubah menjadi pujangga, Jongin-ssi."

Tapi laki-laki tinggi itu tidak menggubrisnya, mereka tetap melangkahkan kaki dan membelah sedikit barisan pohon agar sampai di Danau. Karena hanya beberapa meter tanpa menuangkan pembicaraan, bagi keduanya tidaklah sulit. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang sering dihadapkan pada situasi canggung.

"Tanahnya sedikit basah, bekas hujan kemarin. Tapi kurasa, cukup nyaman untuk alas duduk kita." Jongin berkomentar, membiarkan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri. "Kemari, Kyungsoo." Ujaran itu menuntun Kyungsoo agar sampai disanding Jongin yang malah merebahkan tubuh. Namun, Kyungsoo memilih duduk disana sambil menekuk lutut. Kepalanya terdongak keatas, menyalang pada langit legam.

"Kenapa Jongin-ssi mau duduk disini bersamaku?" Kini tatapannya berpindah, lurus dan menghadap air beriak di Danau. "Biasanya kau kan anti denganku, maksudku, mungkin saja teman-temanmu memergokiku? Apa Jongin-ssi tidak malu?"

"Seharusnya, ya." Dan Kyungsoo sudah menduganya. "Tapi, kalau kita bersembunyi dibalik pohon sebesar ini tidak akan masalah. Oh, dan lagi, mana mungkin teman-temanku tertarik pergi ketempat setenang ini? Malam pula. Mereka pasti sedang bernyanyi diruang tengah." Sekedar alasan spontan yang Kyungsoo tahu hanya untuk penggembira suasana hati.

Sekilas Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa Jongin-ssi sebegitu bodohnya sampai harus memintaku mengajarimu?" Kyungsoo hanya penasaran, tidak ada salahnya bertanya, kan?

"Ah, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Datang terlambat, jarang mengikuti pelajaran, hobi membolos. Ada sisi baiknya? Tidak." Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, gigil halus ini semoga tak kentara oleh Jongin yang sedang serius menatapi langit, atau punggungnya. Entahlah.

"Maka, kau harus merubahnya, Jongin-ssi. Ini tahun ketiga, ujian akhir sebentar lagi, bahkan persiapan perpisahan wisuda pun sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Kalau kau mau bersantai-santai, lebih baik tidak usah sekolah." Ah, Kyungsoo merasakan delikan Jongin melubangi punggungnya. Tapi kemudian kekehan terdengar dari si tan itu.

"Ajari aku." Lalu Jongin sudah dengan posisi yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang mengecohmu, Do Kyungsoo." Sekejap, tapi Kyungsoo merasakan geli saat nafas panas Jongin membelai ceruk lehernya. "Lihat aku." Tangan tan-nya menarik dagu Kyungsoo, menghadapkan dua mata bulat itu tertumbuk diiris Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa, Jongin-ssi?" Kyungsoo bukannya sedang berharap yang muluk-muluk. Tapi ini hanya berjarak jengkal saja. Tidakkah, ah. "Ada yang aneh?"

"Aku sedang berkaca, Kyungsoo. Jadi, diamlah." Berkaca. Apa itu artinya bola mata Kyungsoo sebening cermin? "Tsk, matamu itu terlalu cerah."

Dan Kyungsoo yakin, ia akan mengingat pujian samar Jongin barusan. "Lalu kau betah berkaca dimataku? Aku tidak bisa berkedip, Jongin-ssi."

"A-ah, ya, benar. Maafkan aku." Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo. Ia kembali tertawa. "Ayo, pulang, ini sudah duapuluh menit sejak kedatangan kita."

Jongin pasti mengada-ada. Sedari tadi mereka hanya berbicara hal ringan dan tidak mungkin itu semua memakan waktu. Namun, Kyungsoo memang selalu menuruti kata Jongin. Hingga ia kembali tertarik untuk berjalan disanding Jongin. Ah, malam ini, mungkin malam tersingkat yang memberikan kesan abadi bagi Kyungsoo.

Indah, seindah dunia yang kini mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Jongin, adalah manusia yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya melambung ke angkasa, tak bisa berlabuh.

"Jongin-ssi, aku suka malam ini, aku suka bersamamu."

Itu hanya perkataan polos Do Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Jongin menekankan atau mempertegas, perilaku anak ini tidak memiliki makna. Begitu pula dengan ocehannya. Ini bukan hal yang penting selain ungkapan terimakasih.

"Sama-sama, Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

**Don't Judge Me Like You're Right**

**PRESENT**

**...**

_"Vintage of Us"_

_Chapter Three_

-ooo-

**Starring** :

Kim JongIn | Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** :

Romance, Angst

**Length** :

Continue

**Rate** :

Teen

**Disclaimer** :

I own this story, if there still same cast or storyline, there will be not on purpose.

Just fiction and not real. So, don't bash it.

-OOO-

_Enjoy it, please :)_

_Review, yeah? I need it mooore :)_

_-ooo-_

**KIM JONGIN POV**

_Maaf_

_Angin yang kutemui disepanjang jalan tak mampu menjagamu_

_Tapi aku disini_

_Berusaha untuk selalu berada didekatmu_

_Hei_

_Aku merindukan iris matamu_

_Aku menyukai tawamu yang jarang_

_Aku juga tahu jika ini salah_

_Aku dan kau tidak akan bisa bersatu, kan?_

_Hanya dirimu yang sulit kusentuh_

_Terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku_

_Ah, aku tidak tahu rasa apa ini_

_Rasanya menggelora_

_Kau indah, seindah belati yang kau tusukkan diulu hatiku_

Sialan. Seorang Kim Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama Do Kyungsoo di Danau? Astaga, berpikir apa aku sesorean tadi, jangan sampai orang menilai aku sudah terjerumus dalam lingkup kaum gay. Tidak, bukan. Ah, sudahlah.

Aku menemuinya sebatas bantuan. Aku butuh pertolongannya untuk mendongkrak nilai-nilai kelewat mengenaskan milikku. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin dipasung keluargaku jika sekolah tidak menyatakan kelulusanku. Maka, demi menghindari hal semacam itu, alangkah baiknya aku mencari obat cegahnya mulai sekarang. Dan, Do Kyungsoo lah jawabannya. Bukan aku Jongin yang bersikap brengsek. Datang saat ada maunya, dan pergi seenak jidatnya jika apa yang dia mau sudah terpenuhi. Aku bukan sembarang orang yang semudah itu mencampakkan orang lain. Terlebih Do Kyungsoo. Meski tak kupungkiri betapa jauh aku menjaga jarak dengannya. Betapa tidak inginnya aku mendapat olok-olok hanya karena berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

Nah, kalau kupikir kembali, apa salahnya berteman dengan Kyungsoo? Oke, aku tahu dia terlalu polos, penyendiri, dan pintarnya bukan main. Lalu, apa kesalahannya? Dimana letak kesalahannya? Ah, aku terlalu banyak mengulang kata 'kesalahan'.

"Hei, ya. Jongin!" Jongdae, ada diselasar ruang tengah. Bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk dikarpet dan mengapit si mulut besar ditengah. Ugh, seperti biasa, mereka asik bermain_video game._ "Darimana saja?"

Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Jadi, aku memilih untuk melengos sebelum akhirnya Suho malah menabrak dadaku. Dia datang dari arah yang berlawanan. "Ouh, maaf, Jongin. Hei, hei, kenapa wajahmu terang sekali? Apa kau sedang senang, hm?"

Senang? Jangan bilang ini karena efek bertemu Kyungsoo. Tidak, tidak, aku senang tentu saja karena porsi belajarku tidak seberat biasanya. Kyungsoo pasti bersedia mengerjakan tugasku, dan bla-bla-bla yang lainnya. Bukan senang karena aku barusan duduk berduaan dengannya didepan danau.

"Jongin? Oh, kau bahkan melamun." Suho mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Membuatku terhenyak sedetik. Lalu gelagapan didetik berikutnya. "A-ah, ada apa? Apa katamu?"

"Ya, lihat, Jongin mendadak aneh." Lay mulai mencemooh, mungkin maksudnya bercanda namun yang tercipta adalah kekesalan. Aku cukup geram melihat mereka begitu antusias mengerjaiku, atau mencari-cari kejanggalan dariku. "Tsk. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab kami."

Tarikan nafasku terdengar berat, serentak kubuang tidak serantan. "Jangan berlagak mengurusiku. Aku baru saja dari sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Sekolah?"

Tentu aku bisa melihat raut wajah mereka yang melongo kebingungan.

"Selarut ini?"

Ya, dan aku mengagguk acuh. "Hei! Ada apa denganmu, Kim JongIn?" Ini suara menantang milik Chanyeol.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk menengok pada si tiang listrik itu. Cengirannya yang memuakkan semakin membuatku ingin lari sekarang juga. "Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja." Aku hendak berlalu menuju kamarku, tapi Suho yang terdekat malah menahanku dengan cekatan. Beruntung, aku patut bersyukur karena Kyungsoo melewati jalan lain untuk menuju kamarnya. "Apa lagi, Suho?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata? Hari ini kau berantakan sekali. Bahkan membentak teman-temanmu sendiri." Seolah Suho mengingatkan memoriku. Sungguh, aku tidak sedang amnesia, kan? Dan, berantakan? Sesiangan tadi hingga malam ini, kurasa wajar saja.

"Kau yang bermasalah, Suho." Lalu laki-laki itu menyeretku agar jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol dkk. "Tadi aku memang agak bermasalah saat dikelas, hanya masalah ulangan yang sama sekali tak bisa kukerjakan. Untuk malam ini, aku tidak bohong kalau aku baru saja dari sekolah. Bisakah, bisakah kalian tidak ikut campur? Bukan, oh, bukan, maksudku, tolong, sekali ini saja jangan menanyaiku yang macam-macam."

Aku sadar kalau wajah malaikat Suho itu agak tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Tanpa perlu menunggu ucapan apa-apa lagi darinya, atau apapun yang mau dia katakan tadi, aku sudah terburu naik ke lantai dua.

Biarkan. Biarkan mereka berspekulasi sesuai pikiran masing-masing. Aku hanya jenuh, terlalu jenuh. Entah kenapa, sejak aku memisahkan diri dengan Kyungsoo seusai dari Danau, semuanya mulai terasa berbeda.

Pikiranku kacau, arahku balau. Semuanya sengau tanpa tujuan. Apa aku pantas menyakiti Kyungsoo? Begitu baik saat didepannya, saat aku membutuhkannya. Lalu aku akan berpaling pada teman-temanku saat dibelakangnya, berubah menjadi setan dengan menjelekkan Do Kyungsoo. Sesalah itukah aku?

Kurasa, Kim JongIn memang tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidak punya rasa terimakasih.

Aku bisa memihak siapa saja. Terserah padaku seutuhnya. Aku bisa membela teman-temanku, aku juga bisa membela Kyungsoo. Namun, bukankah tampak aneh jika aku menggilai Kyungsoo? Menggilai dalam artian yang menjurus kemustahilan? Ah, ini memang gila.

Segalanya tentang Do Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap baik padaku, yang selalu tersenyum padaku, yang selalu menyapaku, dan yang selalu mengikutiku.

Kupertegas, aku membenci orang setulus Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

_Nah, kau datang tepat saat pelangi itu muncul diatas kepalaku_

_Jemariku mengalun untuk membelai bias warnanya_

_Kau datang disaat yang tak pernah kukira_

_Sekalipun kau datang tanpa kuminta_

_Karena kau ingin sesuatu, dariku_

_Aku tak masalah kau mengajukan sesuatu yang merugikanku_

_Dan menguntungkanmu_

_Kau terlalu berharga untuk kusia-siakan_

_Setidaknya, biarkan aku melihat garis wajahmu_

_Yang kurekam dalam setiap rehat nafasku_

_Aku..menyukai apapun darimu_

Seperti yang Kyungsoo dan aku janjikan. Mulai akhir pekan minggu ini kami akan memulai kiat belajar sukses ujian akhir. Ah, lucu. Kim Jongin, belajar? Tapi alarm yang sudah kuatur, telah membangunkanku tengah malam. Aku merelakan sebagian waktu bersantaiku di Sabtu malam ini, biarkan Jongdae dkk mengataiku pun aku sudah kepalang digelapkan. Aku hanya beralasan ingin tidur, padahal dalam kedok untuk mempersiapkan energi. Ah, kadang ujian akhir benar-benar menyita seluruh kehidupan seorang pelajar.

Aku juga sudah memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas, seperti yang diperintah Kyungsoo sebagai bahan ajar. Begitu pula dengan mantel panjang dan tudung kepala untuk menyembunyikan identitas. Tanpa ragu aku sudah mendapati kamar Kyungsoo dilantai teratas. Tanganku terangkat dan hampir mengetuk, sebelum akhirnya pintu itu malah terbuka sendiri, dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Jongin-ssi?"

Aku dan dia sama-sama mengerjap. "Kenapa kau tahu aku sudah datang?"

"Karena aku mendengar langkah kakimu."

Dia menyingkirkan badannya, lalu mempersilahkanku masuk. Satu yang pertama kali menyedot atensiku adalah, ah, kamar ini rapi sekali. Dia menuntunku menuju meja kecil yang terletak ditengah ruangan, disana bahkan sudah terdapat tumpukan buku dan dua gelas cokelat hangat. Astaga, Kyungsoo memyiapkan ini? Hanya untuk berandal tak tahu diri sepertiku?

"Kau repot-repot, Kyungsoo." Dia menggeleng, dan segera mendudukkan diri dikarpet tipis. Ia menarik tanganku agar sejajar dengannya, lalu menyodorkan segelas minuman itu. "Kau membuatnya sendiri? Ah, kalau untuk ukuran laki-laki, kau hebat juga dalam urusan dapur."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi senyuman itu kembali hadir. Buku pertama, setebal ratusan inchi mungkin. Dengan judul berhuruf kapital, Kimia. "Kemarin, kau gagal dalam ulangan ini, kan? Aku juga. Tapi bukan masalah, untuk ujian akhir kau tidak akan dikalahkan. Dan kalau boleh sombong sedikit, kau bisa menyamai kepintaranku nanti, Jongin-ssi."

"Kurasa kau bukan sedang menyombongkan diri, Kyungsoo." Aku memperhatikannya menulis beberapa hal dari buku itu, mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti rumusan disana. Lembar demi lembar dibaliknya, dan gumaman kecil selalu menjadi penutup. "Aku tahu kau memang sepintar itu,"

Ia lalu menoleh lagi, padaku. "Ini rangkuman untukmu, sebentar, masih ada sedikit lagi yang kutulis."

"Jadi, aku disini untuk menungguimu membuat rangkuman? Kau tidak akan mengajariku?"

Tapi dia malah tertawa, "Ah, ternyata semangat belajarmu sudah bertambah pesat, Jongin-ssi. Tentu saja aku mengajarimu,"

Sesuai kalimatnya, aku memang menunggu. Dia sibuk dan aku hanya menyedekapkan tangan diatas meja. Membuka obrolan pun tidak salah, kan? "Hei, bagaimana perkembangan audisi vokal utama?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan pulpen diatas kertasnya, sekali lagi ia menoleh padaku. "Mm, ada banyak sainganku yang cukup berpotensi. Aku juga mengakui suara mereka, dan mungkin agak minder sedikit."

"Suaramu bagus. Kemarin malam aku mendengarnya, kan? Kurasa suaramu yang paling menonjol."

Dia membelalak, "Masa? Kau tidak sedang menyogokku, kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Kyungsoo. Tapi memang benar, kok. Lagipula, sebaliknya, sainganmu pasti yang minder."

Nah, aku tidak suka kalau Kyungsoo sudah menundukkan kepalanya seperti ini. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang berat sedang menghantui kepalanya. Dan dia mendesahkan nafas, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Sedetik, aku menunggu. Dua detik, akhirnya. "Mm, Jongin-ssi salah sekali. Ada satu orang yang suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku tahu aku akan kalah dengannya."

"Kalau kau keras berlatih, kurasa tidak."

"Kalau aku harus mengajari seorang murid, kurasa tidak."

Apa maksudnya aku? "Kau keberatan?" Hening. Dia bertahan dalam keterdiaman ini cukup lama. Ekspresi sendu dan mata sayunya sangat kentara. "Aku tahu aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu. Kantung matam-"

"Hahaha! Jongin-ssi lucu sekali, terlihat ketakutan. Padahal kan aku hanya menggertak. Sungguh, aku bercanda saja, Jongin-ssi. Mana mungkin aku keberatan mengajarimu? Kata nenekku, membagi ilmu itu sangat perlu."

Tepat setelah mendengar kalimat itu, aku mersakan jantungku kembali berdetak. Sialan, aku dibodohi. Tak lama, aku perlu membalaskan dendam terhadap tawa kurang ajarnya. Maka, aku meninju lengannya tanpa tenaga, lalu mendesak tubuhnya agar terjatuh miring dibawah meja.

"Sialan, ya! Kukira aku harus mencari guru les lain kalau kau tidak mau mengajari si murid bebal ini." Aura pun sudah kembali seperti semula. Ini bukan candaan bermutu. Kyungsoo hampir saja membunuh masa depanku. "Karena kau satu-satunya harapanku, Kyungsoo."

Harapan. Harapan yang seperti apa? "Memang siapa lagi yang mau mengajarimu selain aku?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak ada mungkin." Aku membaca selarik dua baris yang Kyungsoo tuliskan dikertas warna-warni itu. "Dan aku pulang dengan kepala yang sudah ditebas ayahku."

Aku tahu hari ini Kyungsoo gemar sekali tertawa. Bukan sekedar senyuman palsu yang ia tampakkan sejuta jam. Kurasa, dia memang membutuhkan teman. Apa aku termasuk temannya? Entah, belum saatnya mencari jawaban.

"Kau tidak akan mati jika tidak lulus sekolah, Jongin-ssi." Tangannya menepuk bahuku, merasa keakraban yang terjalin dengan sendirinya. "Ah, ya. Lanjutkan tujuanmu kemari, Jongin-ssi."

"Katakan dulu, siapa yang membuatmu minder? Pasti hanya satu anak, kan?" Aku menyambung kembali topik yang hampir dilupakan. "Apa dia laki-laki?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, binar matanya musnah lagi. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Jongin-ssi."

"Kenapa? Oh, bersikaplah terbuka, Kyungsoo. Aku juga tidak punya niat licik untuk mencelakai pita suara anak itu." Dia mendelik kali ini.

"Apa kau pikir aku juga melakukan hal sekonyol itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras-keras, namun segera berganti tawa saat ia juga melihatku tertawa. "Byun Baekhyun, namanya. Kau tahu?"

Aku mengelus dagu, mengingat sekeping memori tentang nama itu. Wajahnya familiar, oh, bukankah dia ada di kelas Pemerintahan, kelas yang sama denganku? Ya, tidak salah lagi, aku cukup mengenalnya. "Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Aaah, memang, sih, suaranya bagus. Tapi kau juga bisa menjadi pesaing yang sepantaran dengannya."

"Mm, jauh sekali kemungkinannya, Jongin-ssi."

Lesu, rautnya muram seketika.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, kalau aku yakin maka kau pasti bisa. Percayalah, kalau aku lebih memilih suaramu dibanding suaranya."

Sunggingan senyum itu merekah lagi, "Benarkah? Atau karena kau memang menginginkan sesuatu dariku? Oh, aku lupa, kau membutuhkanku untuk mengerjakan PR-mu dan lain sebagainya." Tapi reaksiku memberengut. Padahal ungkapanku barusan benar-benar jujur tanpa cacat sedikitpun. "Ah, apa teman-temanmu sudah tidur? Maksudku, apa mereka tidak tahu kepergianmu kemari?"

Sialan. Dia tidak menyadari perubahan diriku. "Chanyeol yang sekamar denganku sudah mendengkur dan berisik sekali." Baiklah, lupakan saja tema sebelumnya.

"Sekarang, bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami, hm?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku memutar bola mata. Ia menengadah, demi menatap langit-langit ruangan, kesal menungguku terlalu lama berpikir. "Hei, Jongin-ssi, yang mana?" Ulangnya.

Aku menyengir, sekilas. "Semuanya, Kyungsoo. Sejak semester awal aku tidak memahami apapun."

"Semuanya?" Dia memalingkan wajah, "Kau keterlaluan." Tapi aku tahu dia melakukannya bukan dalam dasar keengganan. "Kau mau membuatku mati otak dengan terus memikirkan materi semester awal dan kembali mengulangnya padamu? Sementara aku sendiri belum mempelajarinya."

Aku mencibir, lalu menghela nafas. "Yah, itu kan konsekuensimu. Lagipula kau bilang kau tidak keberatan, dan hei, kau Do Kyungsoo yang pintarnya sampai kelangit ketujuh. Tidak akan sulit mengingat semuanya kemudian ajari aku. Selesai."

Kyungsoo beralih pada gelas cokelat hangatnya yang mulai dingin, menyeruputnya sedikit lalu menghapus bekas sesapan dibibir. "Minum saja dulu, Jongin-ssi. Tidak akan enak kalau kau meminumnya dalam keadaan dingin."

"Ini sudah dini hari, Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Aku memegangi sisian gelas itu dengan kedua telapak tangan, kadang meniupnya sesekali dan timbulkan kepulan asap yang samar. "Paduan suara akan berlatih lagi didepan Danau, kan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya, tapi aku sudah tidur sejak matahari terbenam tadi, Jongin-ssi."

"Bohong. Aku tidak percaya kalau kenyataannya, kantung matamu menghitam, dan matamu memerah. Apa itu namanya kalau kurang tidur?" Dia mengucek matanya, kanan dan kiri. Lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Mm, tadi hanya kelilipan, kok." Apanya? Aku meletakkan lagi gelas itu, dan berangsur membaca sedikit demi sedikit tulisan rumit dibuku yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Kau yang seharusnya kutanyai, hei, tukang tidur."

Akhirnya, aku memilih meneguk cokelat hangat digelas yang teracuhkan itu. Sudah angkat tangan lebih dulu dengan segala carut-marut yang melekat pada kata Kimia. "Kau bacakan sebaris rumus, atau apapun. Entah bagaimana caramu membuatku paham, ya."

"Yang pertama kau harus menekan rasa bencimu terhadap Kimia, Jongin-ssi." Dan senyum lebar itu terpampang lagi diwajah letihnya, suaranya bahkan mulai serak. "Kau mau tahu caranya?"

Aku membalas senyumnya, sebentar. "Bagaimana?"

"Kita belajar yang ringan-ringan saja dulu, ya. Jangan masuk ke teori dulu, kurasa akan membuatmu semakin penat." Aku mengangguk, setuju. "Nah, caranya anggap saja Kimia sebagai teman baru Jongin-ssi, yang belum kau ketahui sifat dan keunikannya, dengan demikian akan tumbuh perasaan bagaimana kita berusaha untuk menemukan sifat-sifat tersebut."

"Kurasa kau guru yang menyenangkan." Aku tahu sipuan itu tampak diwajahnya, ia merona meski hanya sedetik. "Aku akan menganggap Kimia adalah teman yang baik."

Acungan jempol dari dua ibu jari Kyungsoo membuatku terkikik, "Bagus, Jongin-ssi. Nah, ini rangkumannya, bisa kau baca saat kau senggang." Ia menyerahkan tulisan tangannya yang terlampau rapi itu, lalu menyelipkannya disaku mantelku.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Hari ini perkenalan saja, ya." Mata bulatnya menumbuk irisku, seolah mengulas senyum yang tiada henti ia suguhkan. "Anggap saja begitu."

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kubereskan ini."

Aku menyatukan gelas-gelas kami yang sudah tandas, hendak membawanya ke dapur. Sayang, Kyungsoo malah mencegah niatan muliaku yang jarang-jarang itu. "Tidak perlu, Jongin-ssi. Letakkan saja disitu. Bereskan buku-bukumu lebih baik." Pada akhirnya, aku kembali duduk. Kamar Kyungsoo terhitung luas, untuk ukuran pemuda mungil yang tinggal sendirian. Dapur pun dia punya, seperti apartemen, kan?

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan, maaf kalau terlalu intim dan mungkin saja menyinggung perasaanmu." Astaga, aku tahu ini racun yang sudah memenuhi benakku sejak pertama kali aku menemukan Kyungsoo. Jeda cukup lama, sampai aku berhasil menguatkan diri. Aku sudah terlalu lama membiarkannya menunggu, dan rasa penasarannya mungkin tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan, ya. "Apa kau gay?"

Keheningan berlangsung bagai ribuan tahun. Atmosfer pun berubah canggung. Seolah abadi.

Reaksi Kyungsoo pun tak dapat kutangkap apa maksud dibalik perilakunya. Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, lalu menyingkap buku-buku kami yang bercecer seakan menyibukkan diri, entah karena salah tingkah atau bagaimana aku tidak tahu. Puncaknya, adalah saat aku menyentuh bahunya, pelan. Tapi ia reflek menoleh, seolah dikejutkan sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Dia menganga, tergagap ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi dering ponsel sialanku menginterupsi paksa. Sialan. Dan nama si bodoh Chanyeol ada dilayarnya. Dia pasti sedang mencari-cariku, dan akan gawat kalau sampai ia menemukanku disini. Gosip akan menyebar luas dan sontak merusak nama Kim JongIn. Benar? Maka aku bergegas, mengambil tasku dan sekilas mengulas senyum pada Kyungsoo.

Meski pertanyaanku gamang di udara, "Hei, ah, mm, Chanyeol meneleponku. Kurasa akan bahaya kalau ia melihatku bersamamu. Dah, aku pulang dan terimakasih atas perkenalan juga cokelat hangatmu, Kyungsoo-ya." Kusematkan akhiran -ya, sebagai imbuhan namanya. Hal terakhir sebagai kesanku.

Uh, dasar Chanyeol. Dia selalu merusak momenku, tak peduli dengan siapapun dan dimanapun.

-ooo-

_Lalu lidah ini kelu saat pertanyaanmu itu meluncur pasti_

_Aku meragu, tak punya pikiran apapun karena aku merasa kosong_

_Kau kira aku punya jawabannya?_

_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. _

_Bagaimana kalau kenyataan cenderung menyakiti dan menjatuhkan?_

_Dibanding dia yang selalu membuatku berbunga-bunga?_

_Kurasa, tidak akan ada kenyataan yang seperti itu._

_Sayang sekali._

Kyungsoo bilang hari ini adalah audisi untuk pemilihan vokal utama. Setelah dua minggu pertemuan kami -dalam hal ini adalah proses belajar mengajar antara aku dengannya- dia memutuskan untuk fokus pada Klub paduan suaranya.

Aku mendengar teman-temannya sudah bernyanyi, alunan yang kontras sekali. Sekilas aku juga melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan di koridor. Ah, kenapa mereka berdua tidak berkumpul di aula? Bedanya, aku tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo.

Bukannya aku sedang lengah, atau membolos pelajaran, tapi guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelasku sedang tidak hadir. Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan? Aku tahu Kyungsoo sudah berlatih cukup keras, bahkan terakhir kali kami bertemu, suaranya hampir hilang. Tapi bukan masalah, aku yakin dia sudah mengembalikan keemasannya itu.

Nah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan absennya diriku bersama Chanyeol dkk. Juga kehadiran Kris, Tao, serta Minseok yang belakangan ini jarang kutemui. Tak pernah lagi aku menangkap basah mereka yang sedang menjahili Kyungsoo. Entah apa motif yang mereka rencanakan, setidaknya aku patut bersyukur. Kyungsoo bisa setenang ini menjalani masa latihannya.

Sialan. Aku benar-benar tidak menemukan si-suka-senyum itu dimanapun. Malah, sekarang aku berbelok arah mengikuti Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi pesaing berat Kyungsoo. Matanya selalu dilingkari _eyeliner_, juga polesan tipis bedak mungkin, entahlah tapi ia tampak bercahaya dan itu menjadikannya daya tarik.

Baekhyun seolah mnegendap, ia menuju toilet. Tapi kejadian super cepat itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toilet dan dadanya menabrak dada Baekhyun. Aku tahu ini bukan ketidaksengajaan, tapi Baekhyun memang sudah berniat melakukannya. Aku mendengar gumaman samar Kyungsoo, menyatakan maaf tapi diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Aku mendekat, menentukan jarak yang bisa kugunakan untuk lebih jelas menyaksikan aksi mereka. Aku tahu ketidakberesan terjadi disini. Sebelumnya aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal Baekhyun, selain suaranya yang membius dan kepribadiannya yang supel. Tapi, semua kebaikan itu terbalik jatuh saat kau menemukan raut kelicikan diwajahnya.

Ia mendorong dada Kyungsoo, membuat punggung 'guru'ku itu sukses menempel didinding. Baekhyun mengunci gerakannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo merintih karena tekanan telunjuknya terlalu keras.

"Aku tahu suaramu bisa mengalahkanku." Dia mulai berucap, mendesiskan sesuatu yang tabu. Hanya masalah keirian yang berubah dengki. Hei, apa yang Kyungsoo perbuat memangnya? Selama ini ia hanya sibuk berlatih dan mengajariku. "Maka, aku akan menyingkirkanmu."

Sialan. Tentu saja aku geram mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Seperti dia mafia jahat yang psikopat. Benar saja kalau sekarang pandanganku terhadapnya berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Baekhyun yang manis ternyata sebegini memuakkannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari dadanya, tapi laki-laki itu malah menghimpit dan semakin mendesak jalur nafas orang didepannya. Biadab. Byun Baekhyun bejat. "Ssh, Ba-Baek, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Aw, sakit. Hen-hentikan."

Apa aku harus maju dan menghentikan permainan bodoh siswa menengah ini? Apa-apaan, usia saja belum matang, dia sudah berlagak bak penjahat kelas atas. Sialan, ini akibatnya kalau dia suka menonton drama tidak berkualitas yang sering beredar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Dia mengulang, menghapus titik keringat yang tercetak dikening Kyungsoo. "Kau masih bertanya sementara kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Oh, Kyungsoo, mungkin kita sudah lama berkenalan di Klub paduan suara, tapi sejak aku melihat kehadiranmu, darisana pula aku sudah menaruh benci. Kau berpotensi merusak ketenaranku, Kyungsoo."

Memang bukan cekikan yang Baekhyun layangkan, tapi itu tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan menarik nafas. "Baek, ngh, yang lain sudah menunggu kita. Jangan memperpanjang masalah yang tidak penting, ngh,"

"Apanya yang tidak penting, hah?!" Dia menggebrak dinding disamping kepala Kyungsoo, membuatku sekaligus Kyungsoo berjingat karena kaget. "Mereka bukan menunggu kita, Kyungsoo. Tapi hanya menunggumu sementara aku mulai dilupakan."

"Ka-kau tidak dilupakan, Baekhyun. Ssh, ngh, lepaskan, Baek. Sa-sakit."

"Karena sesakit ini juga yang kurasakan," Baekhyun memekik, melotot tajam saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Sungguh, darisana aku tahu sebuah sirat kebencian yang terpendam begitu lama, kini sudah tiba diwaktunya untuk mencuat. "Kau hanya mencoba meluruskanku. Tapi maaf saja, aku sudah muak melihatmu, Do Kyungsoo si pengahancur!"

"A-aku bukan penghancur, Ba-Baek. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, ka-kau temanku."

Teman? Sebodoh apa Kyungsoo hingga menganggap Baekhyun temannya? Sudah jelas sekali kalau anak itu menyakitinya dan sekarang ia bilang Baekhyun temannya? Gila, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah buta. Monster cilik itu penuh muslihat, dan kau menjadi korbannya, Kyungsoo. Oh, betapa aku ingin berteriak sekarang.

Baekhyun tertawa, nyaring dan hasilnya menggema kesepanjang koridor. Aku menepi, takut-takut jika sepasang mata Baekhyuj menangkap sosokku dibalik tangga. Oke, sebut saja aku mata-mata sekarang, karena tingkah konyolku saat ini memang sedang mengamati keduanya. Menggelikan, hal kekanakan yang Baekhyun peributkan benar-benar tidak bisa dinalar.

"Ah, aku temanmu? Sungguh aku tersanjung. Hei, terimakasih sudah menganggapku sebaik itu. Tapi tidak denganku, jangan harap aku meganggapmu sebagai hal yang sama. Bagiku, kau adalah teman berkedok musuh. Kau berpura-pura baik lalu menjerumuskanku, kan?"

Baekhyun membabi-buta, bak orang kesetanan. Lalu Kyungsoo yang melirih diselingi gelengan kepalanya. Sekalipun ia menampik ocehan Baekhyun, kurasa tak ada gunanya juga. Si Baekhyun itu sudah terkontaminasi dendam dan benar-benar hatinya sudah dikeraskan.

Seharusnya kemarahan Baekhyun tak beralasan. Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia bahkan tidak beeminat menyanggah atau menyangkal sindiran Baekhyun yang sungguh lucu itu. Hei, dia remaja, kan? Bukan bocah Taman Kanak-Kanak? Tapi sejurus kemudian, tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari cengkeraman kuat dan tekanan mendalam didada Kyungsoo, membuat si mata bulat itu akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas penuh kelegaan.

Aku turut lega melihat ia baik-baik saja. Ah, sejauh ini.

"Dasar gay."

Ejekan itu terlontar tanpa dosa dari mulut busuk Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo cepat menyadarkan diri, intensitas kesabarannya mulai berkurang.

"Jangan sembarang bicara, Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah mencari kasus denganmu, kau yang memulai kerunyaman ini."

"Dan kau mau menceramahiku? Apa yang bisa gay berikan, hm?"

Kalau aku jadi Kyungsoo, akan kuhantam wajah menjijikkan itu. Lalu kupukul mulutnya yang jauh lebih menjijikkan. Tapi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah meniti keterdiamannya. Apa yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cara seperti itu? Uh, dasar bodoh.

"Kutanya padamu, apa kau gay?"

Hah. Apa aku juga perlu tahu jawabannya? Bukankah dua pertemuan kami sebelumnya aku sempat menanyakan hal ini, dan dia bahkan belum menunjukkan titik terang. Aku bukan sedang berkhianat, tapi bukankah Kim JongIn dan Do Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hubungan? Maksudku, dia memang bukan siapa-siapa selain orang yang telah berbaik hati mau mengajariku seluruh mata pelajaran?

Ajaib. Kyungsoo bungkam.

"Hahaha! Aku tahu itu benar, Kyungsoo! Kau gay!"

Tawa itu lagi, telingaku memprotes keberadaan suara heboh milik Baekhyun itu. "Aku. Bukan. Gay." Nah, Kyungsoo membalas dengan penggalan kata yang dramatis. Akhirnya, ia memberikan deklarasi yang membuatku tenang selama berdekatan dengannya.

Tunggu, siapa tahu dia berbohong? Oh.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mau apa dariku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertarik dengan penawaran Kyungsoo, ia tampak berpikir sebentar baru menyahut dengan semangat. "A-ha." Ia menjentikkan jari. "Aku tidak jadi menyingkirkanmu. Aku ringankan saja dengan permintaanku. Kau sanggup?"

Apanya yang sanggup? Dia bahkan belum mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi kepala itu mengangguk pasrah. Tsk. Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu manut, sih?

Baekhyun berangsur menyentuh kedua pundak Kyungsoo, lalu menusukkan tatapan nyalangnya dan mendapat balasan tatapan nanar dari Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin kau mundur dari audisi pemilihan vokal utama."

Apa?! Astaga, kumohon katakan tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak rela ia menangguhkan semua kerja kerasnya hanya demi berandal keterlaluan seperti Baekhyun. Tidak, Kyungsoo, tidak. Aku bermonolog dalam hati, sedikit berharap bisa tersampaikan menuju benang kusut dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Baek-"

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau kuanggap teman dan aku juga tidak akan menyebarkan gosip orientasi seksmu yang menyimpang."

Sialan. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sialan.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo! Cepat, katakan tidak!" Oke, aku datang bagai pahlawan kesiangan mungkin. Tapi masa bodoh. Aku melangkah pasti menuju keberadaan keduanya disudur koridor, lalu menghadang Baekhyun dengan tubuhku sementara Kyungsoo dibalik punggungku. "Dasar Baekhyun munafik! Kau terlalu naif dengan dirimu sendiri!"

"J-Jongin-ssi?" Cicitan itu tentu berasal dari Kyungsoo, dan tentu lagi bukan berasal dari Baekhyun si manusia tidak tahu diri ini. "Aku bilang apa tempo hari, kalau kau melihatku seperti ini, tinggalkan aku."

Bodoh, orang mana yang tahan melihat orang lainnya mendapat kesusahan? Sedangkan didekat sana ada orang yang bisa membantunya keluar dari situasi itu. Nah, bukankah Jongin juga sama bodohnya, karena waktu itu ia tidak membela orang itu? Dalam hal ini adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Jongin? Kau pacarnya?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, seraya mengukir seringaian sinis yang membuatku ingin muntah diwajahnya. "Silahkan membela Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kalau kau tidak ingin gosip berpacaranmu menyebar luas."

"Dasar mulut iblis!" Aku menggeram, hendak kuberikan wajah itu sebuah bogem mentah. Tapi Kyungsoo sigap menahan dan kini tubuhnya berpindah didekatku. "Sialan, kau benar-benar sialan, Byun Baekhyun!"

Tapi Kyungsoo malah berada didepanku dan didepan Baekhyun. Menegahi kami. "Baiklah, Baek. Aku akan mundur, sekarang juga aku akan mengajukan pengunduran diri." Dan lebih sialan lagi aku mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

Hei, sadarlah, aku berkorban sedemikian rupa agar dia tidak mengucapkan kata terlarang itu. Karena aku tahu, makhluk lemah lembut seperti Kyungsoo pasti mudah saja melepas mimpinya.

Dan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum kelewat lebarnya, semakin membuatku ingin membunuhnya saja. Sialan, aku kesal bukan main sekarang. Persetan dengan gelarku sebagai pelajar, pada akhirnya..

**BUGH**!

Aku memukul rahangnya.

"Jongin-ssi!" Kyungsoo malah tergopoh menolong Baekhyun. Astaga, terbuat dari apa hati anak ini? Gila, ini gila.

"Makanya, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Biar dia rasakan. Ayo, pergi ke aula. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus audisi!" Baekhyun tersungkur disana, Kyungsoo sibuk mengelap tetesan darah daei mulut kurang ajar yang barusan mengatainya,

"Kau saja yang pergi, Jongin-ssi. Biarkan mereka bermain kekerasan, tapi aku tidak setega itu. Dan aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Apa aku bilang? Ribuan kali kubilang kalau Do Kyungsoo itu bodoh. "Terimakasih sudah membelaku. Tapi maaf, aku tetap mengundurkan diri. Aku ingin Baekhyun mencapai impiannya."

Dia memapah Baekhyun, sudah membelakangiku yang ternganga hebat. "Mimpimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar, "Kapan-kapan saja. Masih banyak waktu."

Masih banyak waktu, katanya? Tsk. Pemikiran apa itu? Memangnya dia tidak sadar kalau malaikat maut mengintai kita sepanjang waktu?

Mereka berdua sudah menjauh, sekitar beberapa langkah dari tempatku. Tidak kudengar lagi Baekhyun yang berapi-api. Kuharap ia benar-benar mereda dan leleh seketika dengan kebaikan Kyungsoo. Kadarnya berlebihan.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo! Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

Aku melihatnya tegang sebentar, diam dari kegiatannya. Tapi tak kulihat lagi kelanjutan reaksinya, karena aku memilih berbalik dan pergi darisana.

Percuma. Percuma aku melindungi Kyungsoo. Kurasa, caraku yang benar adalah seperti saat ia dijahili Kris dkk dikoridor waktu itu.

Sekalo lagi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurangi tingkat kebodohan Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

_Maafkan caraku yang mengecewakanmu_

_Aku melakukan ini sebatas rasa kemanusiaan_

_Kau si Tuan Sempurna tidak akan mungkin merasakan ini_

_Maafkan caraku yang membuatmu kesal_

_Tapi ini yang terbaik, sejauh ini bisa menghindarkanmu dari diriku_

_Sekalipun aku bersikeras mendekatimu_

_Tapi aku sadar diri_

_Aku dan kau_

_Tidak berbanding apapun_

_Bukan lagi langit da bumi_

_Tapi jiwa yang mati dan jiwa yang hidup_

_-ooo-_

TO BE CONTINUE!

.

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_January, 10__th_

Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu dia seambisi ini. Sama sepertinya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, bakat adalah prioritas. Bagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, menyanyi termasuk nafas mereka. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengenal Baekhyun selain sebagai rekan satu klubnya. Klub Paduan Suara. Baekhyun yang pendiam, juga sama sepertinya. Baekhyun yang pintar, juga sama sepertinya. Hanya satu, moral Baekhyun mungkin tidak sebaik perangainya.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin menjelekkan orang lain. Ia tidak dekat dengan Baekhyun dan tidak mau dianggap pura-pura dan sok. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai sesama manusia. Menolong. Setelah Jongin memukul rahang Baekhyun hingga meneteskan anyir darah, Kyungsoo kalang kabut. Ia takut Baekhyun pingsan atau parahnya, anak itu akan melapor atas tindakan ini. Maka, tamatlah riwayat Kyungsoo. Beasiswanya bisa saja dicabut dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana masa depannya. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, Kyungsoo bersyukur Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak memperpanjang konflik ini.

Beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga di Ruang Kesehatan membantu Kyungsoo memapah Baekhyun, merebahkannya ke ranjang dan sigap mengambil alih untuk segera mengobati. Kyungsoo sempat mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ah, Jongin memang keterlaluan. Belum saatnya Kyungsoo memusingkan alasan Jongin membelanya, tumben. Hingga Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih baik, dengan perban melingkar dirahang dan obat pereda nyeri yang baru saja diminumnya. Ia sudah terduduk dan membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Mm, kalau kau sudah merasa baik, aku bisa mengantarmu ke Aula." Kyungsoo membuka suara, lirih. Tapi ia yakin Baekhyun mampu mendengarnya. "Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan audisinya, nanti tidak akan ada yang menjadi vokal utama di wisuda kita." Lalu mengakhirinya dengan tawa canggung. "Oh, tenang saja, aku sekalian mengundurkan diri, jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kupastikan kau menang." Tambahan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun menahan ngilu diulu hatinya, tapi dasar ego yang lebih dominan, ia malah mendengus.

"Aku tidak suka ada manusia yang mengumpamakan dirinya sebagai malaikat." Baekhyun berdesis, tajam. Seketika membuat Kyungsoo mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. "Tidak ada malaikat gay, kau hanya memakai topeng untuk menggaet temanmu yang tadi memukulku. Ah, bilang padanya, jangan sembarangan memukul orang. Begundal, kalian berdua sama." Kemudian Baekhyun menuruni ranjangnya, hendak mencapai pintu dengan langkah terhuyung. Reflek saja, Kyungsoo menangkapnya. "Lepaskan, aku bisa sendiri."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Hingga Kyungsoo memaku diri, berniat menyusul namun derap sepatu Baekhyun yang memantul membuat nyalinya ciut. Ia tidak perlu menampakkan diri di Aula. Kyungsoo bisa mengintipnya saja dan tidak perlu datang saat juri memanggilnya. Lalu ia resmi dinyatakan mengundurkan diri, dan Baekhyun menang. Ah, semudah itu. Tidak perlu mengungkit pernyataan Baekhyun yang menyakitkan, Kyungsoo rasa ada baiknya ia menggunakan itu sebagai tameng introspeksi diri. Mungkin yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang pantas untuknya. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Lambat-laun, sinkronisasi dirinya sudah berdalih. Ia benar memasuki aula, tapi berada dibawah tribun penonton. Pandangan matanya mengedar luas, mendapati siswa-siswi yang berkurumun disana dan disini. Berteriak heboh sebagai sumbangan semangat untuk teman-teman mereka. Baekhyun ada disana, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa temannya yang tampak khawatir. Tapi Kyungsoo cukup lega Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum.

Hampir lima menit lagi audisinya akan dimulai, dan Kyungsoo benar merelakan jerih payahnya sebulan ini. Ia benar menyerahkan semua asumsi terkuatnya untuk menjadi vocal utama, ia menghabiskan seluruh waktu dalam duapuluh empat jamnya, dan ia juga membiarkan Jongin—muridnya—terlantar karena ia terlalu fokus dengan audisi ini. Biarkan saja. Toh, masih ada kesempatan lain. Itupun kalau Tuhan berkehendak menyuruh mereka mampir di kehidupan Do Kyungsoo yang serba bodoh ini.

Sekejap dalam detikan, Jongin ada dibangku tribun tengah. Agak menyendiri bersama beberapa temannya. Kyungsoo memiliki dua sisian yang mengharapkan banyak hal. Ia ingin Jongin melihatnya disini, tapi sebalik itu alangkah lebih baik jika Jongin tidak melihatnya. Tidak sampai pikiran itu disuarakan, pilihan pertama menyahutnya. Jongin, melihatnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain memalingkan wajah, menghindari kesemuan itu. Kyungsoo sadar saja, dalam mata itu masih terpancar aura tidak percaya. Ya, tidak percaya bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa semudah itu melepas mimpinya.

Kemudian semuanya berjalan begitu saja, terjadi sesuai target. Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, Kyungsoo dan penonton lain syahdu terhanyut. Sorak-sorai memenuhi aula begitu lirik pamungkas ia selesaikan. Kyungsoo akui, Baekhyun memang memukau. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan kalau dirinya ada disana, menyanyi dengan gugup tanpa perhitungan pasti. Sudah jelas hasil akhirnya adalah berantakan. Jadi, keputusannya untuk mundur sama sekali tidak salah.

Inilah bagian dimana Kyungsoo harus meneguhkan diri. Pembawa acara memanggil namanya, berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? Apa dia hadir?"

Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana tempat persembuyiannya seakan ditelanjangi Jongin, yang menuntut dan mendesak. Juga Baekhyun yang gemetar dan agaknya tetap tersenyum meski kejelasan batang hidung lawannya masih dipertanyakan.

"Apa dia hadir? Do Kyungsoo? Satu..dua..tiga.."

Sebentar lagi,

"Baiklah, dia dinyatakan mundur dan Baekhyun adalah pemenangnya."

Benar. Kyungsoo mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Vokal utama kita adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Sesegera itu pula memacu langkah agar menjauhi aula dan segala hingar-bingar didalamnya.

Tanpa tahu Jongin terburu menyusulnya. Ia sudah tuli akan panggilan teman-temannya yang bernada curiga. Tapi sebelum semua itu menahannya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menemukan Kyungsoo merosot dikoridor.

"Mm, kau tidak mau memberi selamat untuk si Byun Baekhyun itu?" Jongin menyindir sambil bersedekap. Matanya nyalang menatapi Kyungsoo yang terbujur lemas, masih tetap berkelit agar Jongin tak mendapati wajahnya yang memalukan. "Untuk apa menangisi kebodohanmu?"

Tidak sesuai dengan bayangan Jongin, bahwa mungkin hati selembut Kyungsoo akan meraung kemudian menyesal atau apapun hal kronis lain yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada, tidak sama sekali sampai Jongin terheran dengan senyuman tulus itu, lagi.

"Eh? Jongin-ssi? Sejak kapan ada disana?" Kyungsoo berlaga seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan itu membuat Jongin semakin sanksi. "Kenapa kemari dan menemui pengecut sepertiku?"

Ya, untuk apa? Jongin sendiri masih mencari jawabannya. "Ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi seorang pengecut setelah menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya." Jongin berkata ringan dan tanpa maksud untuk menjatuhkan mental Kyungsoo. Tentu sebelum ia malah melihat lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sial. Hentikan sikap sok tegarmu itu, bodoh."

Itu sebuah makian, tapi membuat Kyungsoo bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Jongin, secara tidak langsung, telah membantunya berdiri kembali, meski masih limbung dengan tangan merambat dikoridor. "Ah, terima kasih, Jongin-ssi. Sudah mau repot-repot kemari."

"Lalu, apa kau tidak mau memberi selamat untuk rivalmu? Kau kalah sebelum bertanding, Kyungsoo."

"Padahal Jongin-ssi mau bilang jika aku bukan Kyungsoo yang kau kenal. Ya, kan? Ah, seberapa jauh kau mengenalku?"

Tsk. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo merangkap dua peran ini. Malaikat dan cenayang?

Sambaran cepat dari mulut hati Kyungsoo telah membuka pikiran Jongin, membuatnya bungkam akan bisuan lain. Sempat selama beberapa menit sampai Kyungsoo telah menepuk dada bidangnya, meminta Jongin agar tetap tersadar bahwa ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

Sungguh. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Kyungsoo tampak membingungkan bagi Jongin?

"Jongin-ssi mau mengantarku menemui Baekhyun? Kau menyuruhku untuk memberi selamat padanya, kan?" Hingga Jongin membiarkan tangan mungil Kyungsoo menggamit jemarinya. Bahkan ia sedikit lupa tentang lingkungan mereka, ini masih disekolah, dan Jongin masih punya reputasi yang harus dipertahankan. Tidak dengan doanya agar dijauhkan dari keberadaan Chanyeol dkk saat ini. "Dimana Baekhyun, ya? Ramai sekali disini. Ah, Jongin-ssi kan tinggi."

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo berjinjit, hingga dagunya menyentuh bahu Jongin. Hanya sedetik tapi sensasinya lama memudar.

"Bisa kau menjaga jarak sekitar tigapuluh centimeter?" Jongin hanya keceplosan—oh, mungkin karena sikap parnonya—hingga otaknya menyuruh ketidaksopanan itu.

"Ah, ya. Maaf, Jongin-ssi. Aku lupa."

Tapi Jongin berkuasa diatas kesempurnaannya. Ia hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo beringsut kesamping sampai tiga langkah jauhnya, baru setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku tidak akan menatapmu, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin segera mengalihkannya, "Baekhyun ada dibawah spanduk."

"Ah! Benar! Ayo kesana! Penglihatanmu tajam juga, Jongin-ssi."

Kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang membelah manusia berkelompok itu, sedikit-banyak membuat beberapa pasang mata spontan menukik. Hingga Jongin merasakan dirinya tersedot kebelakang, sengaja meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, semuanya akan semakin hancur.

Untuk apa Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama? Bahkan dengan tawa? Jongin tidak mau berita di majalah dinding besok adalah topik panas tentangnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Suara kecil Kyungsoo membuat laki-laki yang tadi memunggunginya, berbalik cepat. Seolah ia sedang kehilangan udara dan berusaha menggapainya, Baekhyun berpegangan pada dua teman disampingnya.

"Mm, boleh kita berbicara sebentar?"

Permintaan itu disanggupi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya tidak melihat sosok Jongin lagi. Tapi ia cukup berterimakasih, Jongin telah mendongkrak sisi frontalnya agar melemah dan kesiapan untuk menemui Baekhyun sudah menjadi kehormatan baginya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada dipojok ruangan, yang terpencil dan menyudut. "Kau mau menarik kembali kata-katamu untuk mundur? Atau kau mau mengulang audisi karena kau berubah pikiran?" Belum-belum, Baekhyun sudah memberundungkan tuduhan tanpa dasar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali, "Bukan, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku bangga melihatmu bisa tampil semenarik itu."

"Cih," Baekhyun melengos, "Omong-kosong."

Kyungsoo mulai menggunakan senjatanya—yang sama sekali tidak ampuh—ia tersenyum.

"Jangan memasang wajah seolah kau yang tersakiti disini."

Namun, hal tak terduga lain terjadi dalam kungkungan hangat waktu. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya berharap semoga kau tidak sebohoh diriku, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku ingin kau bisa bernyanyi semerdu ini untuk wisuda kita, dan aku sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk merebut posisimu. Dari awal, aku sudah tahu diri seburuk apa Do Kyungsoo." Penjelasan itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun pongah. Ia cepat menarik tangannya sambil bergerak selebor.

"Aku tidak akan termakan dengan rajukan semacam ini."

"Tapi aku cukup tersanjung saat Baekhyun-ssi menganggapku sebagai saingan terbesar."

Baekhyun membiarkan makhluk hidup didepannya ini terus mengoceh, tidak menyela sampai ia melihat busa dimulut Kyungsoo. Ah, sepertinya tidak.

"Itu artinya, Baekhyun-ssi memuji kualitas suaraku. Ah, tidak sia-sia aku berlatih sepanjang hari."

Berlatih sepanjang hari. Baekhyun memang tidak menyangka kalau saja ia bisa menang tanpa latihan sama sekali. Tapi musuhnya, Do Kyungsoo telah gigih menarik-ulur suaranya setiap hari, setiap jam, dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa? Pantaskah Baekhyun tertawa atas kemenangannya?

"Baekhyun-ssi memang hebat. Jadi, kalau aku yang ada disana, mungkin sebelum membuka mulut aku sudah kalah duluan."

Bahkan ia sempat mengakhirinya dengan tawa renyah. Tanpa beban.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, yang mau kuucapkan untuk Baekhyun-ssi adal-"

"Jangan, jangan. Kau tidak pantas mengucapkannya untuk pecundang sepertiku." Kyungsoo tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Hingga Kyungsoo gamang saat membalasnya, dan sekian detik itu ia habiskan dengan tautan tubuh tanpa tanda. "Aku harusnya tahu diri, aku terlalu egois, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pantas menang." Dan Kyungsoo baru mengerti. Ia biarkan dirinya dan Baekhyun sama-sama tercenung, tak ada niatan lain selain merasakan kebodohan masing-masing.

"Nah, selamat atas kemenanganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau pemenangnya. Jangan permasalahkan bagaimana kau menang. Kau tetap pemenangnya."

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

"_**VINTAGE OF US"**_

_Chapter Four_

___o0o_

**Kim JongIn **_and _**Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT **

As Productions

**EXO** _and_ **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

…

…

…

~Happy Reading~

…

…

…

Do Kyungsoo POV

Aku tahu Tuhan tidak pernah menyengsarakan hidup seseorang. Anggap saja aku merasakan keajaibannya hari ini. Melepas satu hal dan mendapat satu hal lagi, jauh lebih baik dari itu semua. Aku membiarkan mimpiku terbawa arus sesal, tapi asal siapapun tahu, aku lebih beruntung dengan hubunganku bersama Baekhyun saat ini. Menjadi titik balik yang mengatasnamakan imbalan. Kami..ergh, setidaknya aku memiliki teman. Aku bisa mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengannya.

Sudah duapuluh menit berlalu sejak euforia kemenangan Baekhyun digaungkan. Titian jalanku sudah berbelok arah, pulang menuju asrama. Hendak naik ke lantai dua sebelum menangkap suara-suara magis Jongin dan kawanannya. Ada pertengkaran kecil disana. Tidak ada salahnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mencari tahu. Di ruang berkumpul itu, mereka saling menunjuk dan menyuarakan nada tinggi. Beruntung sekali tubuhku yang kecil ini bisa terselip diantara dinding dengan lemari pemisah. Tidak ada celah bagi mereka untuk menyadari keberadaanku.

"Aku bilang ini urusanku!" Itu suara Jongin, yang terlalu keras sepanjang aku pernah mengobrol dengannya. "Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur!" Lalu ia menyentak pegangan Chanyeol di lengannya.

Tidak. Bukan hanya aku yang tertegun disini, melainkan mereka semua—Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, Jongdae, dan Sehun—sama mendelik tak percaya. Jongin membantah, Jongin membangkang.

"Ya! Ini pasti karena si gay Kyungsoo itu, kan?! Kau mulai dekat dengannya dan melupakan kami, hah?!" Kalimat Suho jelas membuat Jongin berbalik, tetapi membuatku menunduk sedetik setelahnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namanya! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan si gay itu!"

Ya. Seperti itu Jongin. Aku tidak perlu terkejut. Kau tidak perlu sanksi berlebihan, Kyungsoo. Jongin memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku, selain hubungan 'murid dan guru' tanpa simbiosis mutualisme.

"Tapi kau terburu meninggalkan kami saat di aula, begitu matamu melihat Kyungsoo. Apa itu namanya jika bukan kau yang mengejar-ngejar?" Mataku tidak rabun saat Jongin mulai menarik kerah Sehun, tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh, kalau aku tidak mampu meredam jeritanku sendiri, mungkin aku sudah diseret kesana—ketengah-tengah mereka—dan dijadikan kambing hitam atau mati setelah irisku bertemu dengan milik Jongin. "Apa? Kalau kenyataannya memang begitu, kau tidak perlu malu untuk menyebut dirimu gay! Kau sudah tertular virusnya, Jongin!"

Kau-memang-tertular-virus-ku, Jongin. Ah, tidak. Tidak sampai cekalan tangannya melonggar dan hempasan tubuh Sehun ditangkap Lay serta Jongdae.

Namun, satu telunjuk lagi mengacung didepan wajah Jongin, berapi-api. "Aku tidak pernah mengenal Jongin yang bahkan berani membentak dan mencelakai temannya sendiri! Jauhi Kyungsoo maka kau tidak menjadi Jongin yang seiblis ini! Aku akan menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo, dan menyelamatkan temanku, Jongin." Chanyeol. Dia segera menghadang Jongdae dengan dua tangan terentang, entah apa yang ingin diperbuatnya, tapi Chanyeol mencegah sebisanya.

Dengarkan dia saja, Jongin. Kau salah berteman denganku meski dalam keadaan kau tutupi. Ya, kau sangat salah bahkan hanya untuk meminta pertolongan padaku. Mereka bilang, aku adalah bajingan kecil, dan kurasa itu benar.

"Secepat itukah kau jatuh cinta dengan pria murahan semacam Kyungsoo?" Lay, suaranya tenang, tetapi tetap menghanyutkan. Seketika membuatku tegak, murahan katanya. Murahan? Murahan? Hentikan, tidak ada baiknya aku mengulang dalam pikiran.

"Aku normal! Aku bukan gay! Aku juga tidak berteman dengan Kyungsoo si kelainan itu! Puas?"

Kelainan, Jongin? Kurasa aku tidak secacat perkataanmu. Ya, kau memang normal, dan perempuan masih menjadi seleramu. Kau tidak berteman denganku, kita memang bukan siapa-siapa selain kau yang memanfaatkan kepintaranku dan aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma.

"Sekalipun aku tetap memilih kalian dibanding si Do Kyungsoo yang serba idiot itu. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Ah, Jongin. Setidaknya aku lega kau telah berbaikan dengan teman-temanmu. Setidaknya aku lebih lega lagi kau tidak membelaku. Kau masih waras, aku senang. Ya, sepenuhnya benar, berpihaklah pada kata-katamu, bahwa Do Kyungsoo memang idiot.

Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat penutupnya, hingga Jongdae maju langkah demi langkah—kali ini tanpa pertahanan dari Chanyeol—ia merangkul Jongin. "Aku tahu Jongin tidak segila itu. Aku tahu kau masih Jongin, teman kita. Maafkan kami juga."

Jongin, aku bisa melihat wajahnya kusut. Ia tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Namun meragu saat yang lain ikut mendekat dan turut memeluknya. Dari detik itu, ia baru tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, dia tersenyum.

Tidak sampai aku bersorak diri, Jongdae memergokiku. Menangkap basah sosok penguntit yang mencuri dengar. Posisinya yang menghadap tepat menujuku, memang memberi sedikit gejolak cemas dan was-was. Tapi Jongdae tidak membicarakan apapun, dia tetap memeluk Jongin yang membelakangiku, dia tetap menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin seolah mengatakan—kau-ada-di-pihak-yang-benar—dan seakan mengejekku dengan tatapan—kau-kalah-dasar-kaum-gay—setidaknya, itu yang kutangkap.

Hingga Jongdae menyeringai, aku merasa semakin sesak.

Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mungkin menyaksikan ini sampai akhir—baiklah, aku menarik permintaanku yang ingin melihat penutupnya—nyatanya, mereka semua berbahagia. Diatas nama Do Kyungsoo yang mereka jelek-jelekkan.

Ya Tuhan, aku hanya berharap, sikap Jongin selama ini tidak akan berubah.

Tidak apa jika kami bertemu secara sembunyi, tidak apa asal dia masih datang kekamarku lewat tengah malam, bersama ransel kecil dan wajah mengantuknya. Tak apa jika ia masih mau membagi potongan kisahnya yang setengah melantur setengah mengada-ada, aku bisa menjadi pendengar. Hanya jangan membuatnya menjauhiku. Hanya jangan, Ya Tuhan. Bolehkah Kyungsoo meminta itu saja?

Perlahan, aku mengesampingkan tubuh, memiringkan kepala, dan bersiap keluar dari himpitan dinding dan lemari besar ini. Kalau saja bukan karena keuntungan bobot ringan ini, aku tidak akan mau berdesakan dengan debu didalam sana, atau sawang-sawang laba-laba. Tidak jika aku bersikeras ingin menonton pertunjukan Jongin yang terang-terangan menginjakku. Ah, biarkan. Biarkan, sampai aku menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah keluar penuh perjuangan. Hanya saraf motorikku yang terlambat sadar jika aku-

**Prang**!

-telah menyenggol vas di meja. Sekaligus berbuat kesalahan fatal hingga tak ada kutik yang mampu kugerakkan. Aku benar-benar mematung, mungkin juga dengan mereka yang ada dibalik punggungku, bersama Jongin yang tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajahnya. Aku ketahuan, dan hidupku tak akan sama lagi. Sebelum selangkah sepatu mengetuk ubin, berjalan mendekatiku yang sekuat tenaga memejamkan mata. Sentuhannya dibahuku membuatku agak terlonjak, tapi tidak dengan deheman yang disuarakannya setelah itu.

"Kau mendengarkan apa saja tadi, hm?"

"Biarkan, Yeol. Tinggalkan dia."

Aku tidak salah dengar dan aku yakin indera pendengarku masih berfungsi sangat baik. Tidak sampai orang-orang mengataiku tuli. Tapi ini Jongin, ini suara Jongin yang berusaha melindungiku? Tidak perlu menunggu apapun, sempat mati rasa di otak sama sekali tidak membuatku menjadi bodoh seketika. Jadi aku berjalan cepat, tanpa menoleh. Sesuai permintaan Jongin, aku pergi dari sana. Beriringan dengan lamat-lamat suara Chanyeol, "Dasar aneh." Yang tersayup sampai ditelingaku hingga aku sudah naik melewati tangga.

Tunggu, aku meninggalkan vas yang kupecahkan juga? Ah, kelihatannya aku memang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi tidak, ini semua bukan kehendakku hingga mereka yang hadir disana benar-benar membuatku ingin mati.

Satu-satunya jalan, aku akan mencari siletku setelah ini. Aku akan menggoreskan pisau lipat kesayanganku di nadi ini. Tidak sampai kutekan kalau saja bebanku terangkat dalam hitungan detik.

Lupakan, Kyungsoo, kau berhak melupakan Jongin, yang bahkan tidak benar-benar menganggapmu ada. Parahnya, Jongin tidak pernah menuaikan benih manusia saat menatap mata bulatmu. Ya, sekiranya memang begitu. Seperti apa Do Kyungsoo dimata Jongin? Tidak ada yang spesial dariku selain julukan gay. Kepintaran dan mulutku yang bak terkunci gembok sepanjang hari. Apa yang kau tunjukkan untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo?

Jawabannya, tentu tidak ada. Bantingan pintu kamar tak perlu dipertanyakan penghuni lain—karena tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan-, saut sepi ruangan sempit ini kembali menyergap, hampiri raga tanpa jiwa yang menyuap nama Jongin berulang kali. Syukurlah aku sendiri disini, sehingga tidak perlu ada sepasang mata yang menatapiku remeh, tidak perlu repot ada tangan-tangan yang membenturkan kepalaku di dinding, agar menyadarkanku. Tidak perlu kecuali dua hal, jurnalku dan pisau lipat.

Jongin? Kami hanya berteman secara semu. Kasat mata dan tembus pandang. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaannya, sebaliknya, dia juga tidak tahu apa perasaanku. Menangis adalah alunan khas milikku, sudah akrab jika aku mulai 'bermain' dengan sindrom _selfinjury-_ku.

-ooo-

Aku tetap butuh asupan gizi. Makanan adalah penunjangku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Hanya aku tidak tahu demi siapa dan supaya apa aku bertahan hidup. Yang jelas, untuk saat ini aku ingin bernafas lebih lama, mungkin sekedar menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo dimasa depan?

Mata sembab, wajah memerah, dan pipi bengkak. Aku tidak peduli hingga aku berjalan menuju dapur. Mencari-cari kemasan bersegel rapat dengan tanggal kadaluwarsa yang masih aman, mengubek sebentar isi kulkas yang ternyata hanya diisi sayuran. Sial. Orang-orang diasrama ini malas sekali itu amat sangat menyebalkan.

Sayang sekali aku tidak mungkin berani memaki apalagi mengumpati mereka, yang bisa kulakukan malam ini hanya terduduk di kursi. Tidak dengan camilan apapun selain kentang yang kukupas sendiri. Melahapnya senikmat daging _steak_, mengunyahnya seenak tteobokki. Ah, khayalan dan imajinasi memang berbanding lurus, tetapi berbalik saat bertemu realita.

"Makan kentang? Apa tidak ada bahan lain?" Jongin, aku tidak bohong itu siluet Jongin yang membelah kesunyian. Ah, aku lupa kalau ini sudah dini hari, dan tidak ada satupun sari teman-temannya yang hobi bermimpi itu akan terbangun. Maka, dia berani menampakkan diri didepanku, meski dengan sebait kalimat. Ia juga membuka kulkas dan berakhir dengan tutupan setengah kesal. "Padahal kita membayar banyak untuk fasilitas."

Ocehan itu masih belum bisa kutanggapi, tentu sebelum ada pernyataan melegakan lain yang berbuntut. Aku tidak mungkin mendekat lagi, tidak setelah kata-kata menyakitkannya sesiangan tadi. Atau kalau tidak separuh egoku yang memaksa, dan separuh lainnya memang atas keinginanku sendiri. Jongin adalah orang baik, hanya dia yang kesulitan menempatkan diri.

"Jangan berpikiran kau tidak mau mengajarku lagi, Kyungsoo. Aku bergantung padamu atas otak bebal ini. Kita punya kontrak, kan?" Dia bahkan memukul puncak kepalanya sendiri, bersambut dengan kekehan kecil. Oh, aku tidak salah jika ia kemari memang untuk menagih benang merah yang mengaitkan kami, dan masalah kontrak? Sejak kapan? Jongin memang selalu memiliki beberapa hal yang mampu membuatku serangan jantung dan kalau aku tidak berlebihan bisa segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Tidak sampai itu semua buyar dan tahu-tahu saja, siluet itu diterangi temaram lampu dapur, duduk didekatku. "Kontraknya aku yang buat, ya. Kau harus mengubahku menjadi murid teladan sampai kelulusan nanti. Kalau tidak, kau yang aku tuntut."

Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membahas konflik beberapa jam lalu, yang penyebab utamanya adalah aku. Demi apa, Do Kyungsoo masih bisa bercakap baik dengan Kim Jongin setelah apa yang terjadi? Oh Tuhan, Terima Kasih untuk pengabulan doaku, bahwa Jongin tidak menjauh dan sikapnya masih sama. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya jika Jongin sudah menghilangkan temperamennya. Sebagai kebiasaan dia akan terbirit begitu kehadiranku berpotensi mengusiknya. Tapi aku tidak perlu menyerahkan diri sedemikian rupa, tidak sampai suatu saatnya tiba, Jongin akan pergi dan benar-benar, ah. Lupakan.

"Jangan melamun, hei."

"E-eh? Oh, ah, mana bisa begitu?" Biar tergagap, senyum adalah hal wajib. Biar terkaget, gigi-gigi putihku tetap harus terpampang. Sekedar penanda kalau Do Kyungsoo tidak mempan jika disakiti dengan hal-hal klise semacam itu. Semacam perkataan kasar dan tindak pem-_bully-_an.

"Tentu saja bisa. Pihakku adalah penentu, dan pihakmu adalah penurut."

Aku tahu seharusnya aku memprotes ini. Bukan dalam hal lain aku menganggapnya serius memperbudakku, tapi kesebalikan yang mengejutkan karena aku menganggap ini sebatas candaan tanpa norma.

"Jongin-ssi.." Pada akhirnya, aku tidak mati jika menatap lurus dalam iris legam itu. Yang seolah mengatakan –jangan-bahas-soal-tadi-, jadi aku membuka mulutku sebagai reaksi tanpa perlawanan. "Mm, kenapa kau masih menemuiku?"

**Crap!** Karena setelahnya, Jongin melengos. Seakan merasa jengkel karena aku berani melanggar aturannya. Tapi rasa penasaran selalu mendominasi, kan?

"Ayo ke Danau." Apa? Ajakan untuk pengalihan pembicaraan, apa yang ada didalam pikiran Jongin? Hingga tarikan tangannya yang begitu kuat, tidak dapat dielak lagi. Justru aku mengikuti alurnya dan langkah terseok kami berdua sudah sampai dihadapan Danau yang mengkilap. "Aku berharap tidak ada yang melihat kita. Jadi, ayo bersembunyi dibawah pohon saja."

Pohon _Mapple_, separuh sudah menggugurkan dedaunannya, yang menimpa kepalaku dan kepala Jongin. Aku dan dia, hanya berdua, dan Demi Tuhan. Ini mustahil. Ini terjadi untuk kesekian kali. Aku dan dia, didepan Danau, bersama memandangi riak air yang tergenang sempurna. Atap kerlip bintang dan penerang cahaya bulan. Ini..ah.

Jongin bersandar dibatang besar pohon itu, menekuk lututnya sementara aku masih berdiri kikuk, menyekat tenggorokan. "Duduklah. Kau mau mati beku kalau tidak berlindung disini? Omong-omong, Danau ini nyaman sekali." Tapi kami seolah melupakan jarak. Hanya..jika malam tiba. Hanya..jika disuatu waktu tertentu. Ini terlalu lucu, aku berani bersumpah.

Bahkan aku sudah mati beku saat ini. Mengingat tegurannya, aku duduk disemak rakus, sebalik hadapan Jongin, tidak perlu disampingnya. "Jongin-ssi hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengalihkan perhatianku dan mengalihkan apapun yang tadi kutanyakan."

"Hanya jangan bahas hal semacam itu."

"Itu artinya Jongin-ssi memakai topeng palsu? Bersikap seolah-olah melakukan janji yang benar, tapi Jongin-ssi mengingkarinya dibelakang mereka. Kau disuruh menjauhiku, Jongin-ssi."

"Maka aku selamanya bodoh dan tidak akan lulus, tahu."

Benar. Dia hanya bertekuk lutut padaku karena sesuatu tanpa imbuhan lain-lain. Hanya karena ia ingin terbebas dari jerat belenggu, hanya karena ia ingin dipandnag dengan derajat sukses. Meski aku yakin, nantinya dia akan melupakan siapa pemberi jasa itu.

"Mereka tidak berhak mengurusi hidupku, tapi mereka tetap keluargaku."

Karena aku bukan. Karena aku sebatas korban tanpa luka-luka. Nah, aku tetap diam. Diam dan diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus memilihmu sebagai penolongku. Mungkin karena senyum itu."

Senyum bodoh ini? Aku selalu tersenyum setulus yang aku bisa, Jongin. Hanya jangan berharap aku bisa menjangkau Jongin, selepas perpisahan nanti. Dia bisa semakin tinggi dan jauh, dan aku akan tenggelam dan terkubur dalam asa tanpa jera. Berteman, bahkan dengan harapan untuk persahabatan kecil, sulitkah?

"Jongin-ssi hanya sedang dilemma." Akhirnya kalimat tidak bermutu yang keluar dari bibir keriputku. "Jongin-ssi terlalu bimbang. Tapi kalau kau begini terus, reputasimu lama-lama hancur saat mereka berhasil menemukanmu kesulitan berkelit."

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya, dari Danau menuju dua mataku. "Kau mengusirku? Menyuruhku pergi?" Tidak sama sekali, Jongin. Salah paham yang tidak bisa kuperbaiki. Hanya jika kau sendiri yang melepasku.

"Bukan, ah, tidak. Aku senang membantumu, tapi tidak begini caranya. Aku tidak bisa tenang saat kau bersamaku, Jongin-ssi. Aku takut mereka menemukan kita, dan..semuanya berantakan. Kau hancur, aku hancur."

"Hancurnya karena apa?" Lama aku berpikir, meski jawabannya sudah siap diujung mulut.

"Karena kau dituduh berpacaran denganku." Kilatnya terkejut, tapi ia bungkam. "Karena mereka bilang aku gay dan kau normal, lalu gossip menyebar. Kau akan diolok-olok, aku akan dihujat habis-habisan. Setelah itu beasiswaku dicabut dan hidupku berakhir."

"Hah, kau hanya terlalu takut dengan pemikiran itu."

"Tapi mereka mencurigai kita, Jongin-ssi."

"Aku akan bersembunyi saat menemuimu."

"Mereka akan menyelidiki, Jong-."

"Jadi, kenapa kau melepas mimpimu?" Sialan. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan perhatianku, lagi. "Kau orang terbodoh, Kyungsoo. Oh, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, ya." Ya, dia benar-benar melupakan topik yang sudah susah-susah kubangun.

Tapi selang beberapa menit, aku masih tidak terima. Jadi, aku tidak memiliki kosa kata apapun untuk menjawabnya. Karena sekelebat itu bergulir lagi, bayangan orangtuaku yang bertengkar setiap hari dan tiba-tiba anganku terputus saat Baekhyun memintaku mundur. Sekarang apa? Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengurusi nama Jongin.

"Atau kau mau bercerita tentang keluargamu?"

"Kau saja, Jongin-ssi." Biarkan sambaranku yang berupa petir ini membuatnya mengosongkan paru-paru. Aku menolak permintaan itu karena tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membuka tabir pahit nan kelam, berikut kisah-kisah manis masa kecil yang kini telah terbuang sia-sia tanpa memori apik. "Cerita keluargaku membosankan."

"Bahkan kau akan menguap saat aku baru menyebut ayah dan ibu. Ceritaku sama membosankannya denganmu." Tawanya agak nyaring, tak sadar jika aku tertarik kebelakang dan sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin. Bedanya, aku tidak menyandar. "Aku terlalu biasa-biasa saja."

"Jongin-ssi hobi mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya." Sungutanku itu malah disambut dengan senang hati olehnya. "Jongin-ssi punya mimpi juga?"

"Dulu. Terlalu dulu." Dia menghela nafas, kembali mengisi udara untuk dirinya. Kemudian menyambung, "Aku suka menari. Tetapi seseorang yang membuatku menyukai hal itu sudah pergi. Jadi aku melupakan mimpiku. Menari sudah bukan bagianku." Ah, apakah teman-temannya tahu hal ini? Apa dia hanya mencurahkan pesakitan ini denganku?

"Siapa? Pacarmu? Keluargamu?" Aku tidak sanggup menyetop aliran pertanyaan yang memberundung. Hingga ia memandangi Danau dan langit malam secara bergantian. "Jongin-ssi?"

"Adikku." Singkat. Tapi aku merasakan dalam suara itu sarat penyesalan. Kesedihan yang mendalam dan kepiluan yang bersamaan.

"Pasti nanti pulang kembali, kan? Dia kemana? Sekolah di luar negeri at-"

"Dia meninggal."

"Eh? Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu, Jongin-ssi." Bagaimana bodohnya kau, Do Kyungsoo? Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada gunanya merutuki diri sendiri. "Ke-kenapa?" Yaampun. Masih sempat bertanya. Dasar bodoh. Tapi tunggu, Jongin ternyata menyimpan masa lalu seburuk ini? Tsk. Darimana bisa sosoknya yang tidak mudah tergoyahkan—berkebalikan denganku yang rapuh luar biasa—ini..ah, sungguh aku tidak bohong kalau sedang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. " Aku tidak suka melihat sirat sendu wajahnya, aku juga tidak suka melihat mata sayu itu mulai berair. "Namanya Krystal. Dia suka menari. _Ballet._ Dia tidak henti mengajakku untuk ikut kursus menari. Aku selalu tergugah saat melihat ia meliukkan badannya, indah sekali dan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan menari." Aku tidak berharap melakukan ini. Tetapi tanganku sudah menyentuh lengannya, rabaan sekedar lembut. "Sayang, dua tahun lalu aku benci menari. Dia meninggal di kecelakaan beruntun. Seketika itu."

Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kisah mereka. Sungguh, aku tak kuasa melihat suasana yang tiba-tiba mengharu biru ini. Jongin tidak menangis, hanya aku tahu ia sekuat itu menahan bulirnya.

"Dia tidak akan senang melihat kakaknya melupakan mimpinya begitu saja. Apalagi itu juga kesukaan adikmu."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu. Berkacalah,bercermin. Kau sama saja, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi ini bukan dari siapa-siapa. Kesukaanku bernyanyi murni dari diriku sendiri. Aku..aku tidak punya pendorong lain."

"Tetap sama, Kyungsoo." Baiklah. Percuma berdebat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan Jongin. "Terimakasih untuk mau mendengarku bercerita. Aku sudah menceritakan keluargaku, kan? Keluargamu?" Lama sekali ia memandangiku, emmandangi tanganku dilengannya. Bodoh. Apa yang aku lakukan? Hingga aku menarik diri, merasa amat sangat malu. Jongin secara tidak langsung memintaku mengembalikan tanganku ke tempat semula.

"Aku bukan orang yang terbuka, Jongin-ssi." Dia mungkin tidak mendengar nada keluhan dalam suara itu. Tidak sampai terpaan angin malam meniupkan semilirnya. Meniup anakan rambut Jongin dan membelai halus wajahku. "Keluargaku tidak sesempurna itu. Berantakan. Hancur. Sama sepertiku. Hanya..akan merusak pendengaranmu kalau akau menceritakan detailnya. Garis besarnya, tidak ada kesenangan apapun saat aku pulang ke rumah."

"Itu sebabnya kau lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamarmu, sekalipun diliburan panjang?"

Tidak kujawab selain dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku mengerti dan aku sedang menghormati privasimu. Jadi, semoga keluargamu membaik."

Hingga aku menunduk dalam keterdiaman. Membiarkan Jongin meratapi pemandangan malam sendirian.

"Ah, ya. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu mengapa menyerahkan posisi vokal utama semudah itu." Jongin mengucap kalimat itu lagi. Kembali pada uraian lalu yang terabaikan diawal. Tapi aku hanya menengok sekilas, selagi ini senyumanku hadir kembali. "Pada orang yang tak kau kenal dekat pula."

"Pikiranku masih sembuh dari pengaruh gila, Jongin-ssi. Aku masih menginginkan posisi vokal utama, hanya terlalu..ah, aku tidak mungkin ada disana."

"Kenapa?" Kenapa. Kenapa. Aku benci saat ada kata itu dalam sebuah perbincangan.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menghibur sebaik Baekhyun. Kau dengar sendiri bagaimana cemprengnya suaraku. Aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

Tapi yang kulihat sekaligus kudengar, adalah ekspresi Jongin yang aneh dan tawanya yang heboh. "Kau yang merendah, Bodoh." Lagipula aku tidak menyalahkannya saat menyebutku bodoh. Nyatanya, aku memang bodoh, kan? "Baekhyun, aku yakin kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Dia teman satu klubku, tahu. Sekarang kami sudah resmi berteman." Aku memberengut.

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Baguslah. Dia tahu diri dan tidak semena-mena memperlakukanmu."

Terutama setelah kutolong. Jongin hanya tidak tahu—sebelum ia menyadarkanku untuk memberi selamat padanya—, yang terjadi adalah bencana bumi.

"Kau masih ingin menjadi vokal utama?"

Tidak kupungkiri, tentu saja.

"Mungkin, ya."

Namun Jongin tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau tahu sampai matanya tiba-tiba melekat dilenganku. Sial. Aku tidak memakai mantel dan-

"Astaga, kau barusan menjadi pegulat dengan pedang?" –luka-lukaku tertangkap Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?"

Terang saja aku segera menyembunyikan sayatan dan goresan itu, berjajar membaris dengan bekas hampir mongering.

"O-oh, mm, ini, mungkin karena tadi aku menyenggol vas." Jongin seolah tidak percaya. Siapa yang bisa percaya dengan alasan idiot ini? "Ya, i-ini, mungkin terlalu keras."

"Vas-nya pecah ke bawah, bukannya meloncat ketanganmu." Benar saja kalau aku merasa energiku dilolosi. Jongin menelisik mataku benar-benar. "Mm, siapa sebenarnya kau, Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin-ssi, aku baru ingat kalau aku tadi, oh, kemarin, aku terjatuh diselasar koridor. Itu, yang ada batu-batuannya lalu-"

"Bohong. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin-ssi, ah, tapi serius. Percayalah. Kemarin ada banyak kerikil dilantai-lantainya. Karena aku tidak berhat-"

"Aku tidak suka pembual, Kyungsoo. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Apa yang ada dipikiranku? Aku juga tidak tahu. Jongin tidak boleh membenciku setelah ini. Aku tidak mau begitu saja kehilangan tawa da obrolan ringan kami. Tidak ada alasan lain, aku benar-benar ceroboh membiarkan seluruh lukaku terlihat olehnya. Terkaan tentang pikiran Jongin yang bergelayut pelik, pasti telah membuahkan hasil. Berkesimpulan bahwa, Do Kyungsoo memang aneh.

Silahkan anggap aku egois, tapi aku seolah terobsesi oleh Jongin. Dia harus selalu ada didekatku dan bersamaku. Sekalipun aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku tidak mau tahu kalau Jongin dilarang keras membenciku. Hidupku sudah begitu berantakan dengannya, dan kalau saja Jongin pergi darisini, mungkin aku akan mati. Bukannya aku berlebihan, hanya sekedar overdosis berkepanjangan. Aku tidak suka hidup sendirian, seakan tanpa topangan dan tuntunan. Aku membutuhkan Jongin, sekalipun dia menghentakku ke dasar bumi.

"Maaf, Jongin-ssi. Aku..kau, mm, kau akan tahu nanti. Permisi, aku akan kembali." Tidak perlu mengamati lagi bagaimana reaksi Jongin, aku sudah berdiri dan berbalik. Hendak melangkah kalau saja ia tidak memegang pergelanganku. "Sssh, aw-Jongin-ssi."

"Yang ini kenapa?" Aku merasakan tatapan tajamnya bak melubangi punggungku. Tapi aku berdalih dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau tidak perlu malu mengatakannya, Kyungsoo." Tidak sebelum kita memiliki ikatan resmi berlabel teman, Jongin.

"Aku sudah kenyang angin, Jongin-ssi, dan sekarang aku mulai mengantuk." Lalu perlahan, aku melepaskan tangannya, kesepakatan yang terburai paksa. "Jangan lupa kalau besok adalah jadwalmu belajar."

Selanjutnya, aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi selain deru nafas Jongin. Bersama pijakanku yang kaku, akhirnya aku meninggalkan Jongin disana. Termangu sendiri, hampir kelimpungan hanya karena Do Kyungsoo. Aku bisa saja menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya, tapi aku tidak ingin Jongin menjauh dan kemudian membenciku. Semakin aku membuka diri, maka semakin hilanglah dia.

Tidak, aku bukan sedang kasmaran atau takut patah hati. Aku tidak jatuh cinta. Aku hanya butuh seseorang, dia yang mampu menyanggaku dan berbagi rasa kepedulian, bercicip rasa keprihatinan.

Aku menemukannya sejak lama. Hanya dia yang baru menyadari, hanya dia yang baru merasakan hawa magis disekitarnya, tidak terkecuali. Jongin sudah melihat Kyungsoo saja, aku bisa merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut, dan rasanya menakjubkan. Aku-tidak-akan-membiarkan-Jongin-melupakan-Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah.

-ooo-

_January, 13__th_

Keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Aku dan Jongin masih bertemu secara tertutup, kami masih bertegur sapa secara sembunyi-sembunyi, aku tetap mengajarinya dan dia tetap mempelajari. Hingga kami bertemu dikelas yang sama hari ini. Kelas Pemerintahan. Dia duduk dibangku tengah bersama Chanyeol, dan aku duduk dibangku terpojok bersama sendiri. Aku memang mencuri pandang sekaligus mencuri dengar, mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan membuatku agak tertarik.

Aku tidak menyangka mereka berdua gemar bergosip juga.

Kemarin tertanggal duabelas Januari. Aku ulangtahun. Terlahir ke dunia delapanbelas tahun lalu. Ibu meneleponku, mengucap selamat alakadarnya. Tapi Ayah tidak, beliau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku bahkan untuk sekedar mengirimkan pesan. Tidak masalah. Memang tidak ada yang istimewa dihari ulangtahunku, terhitung sejak keluargaku mulai amburadul. Aku tahu besok Jongin juga ulangtahun, empatbelas Januari dan umurnya sama denganku. Entahlah, besok bukan akhir pekan dan aku tidak bisa intens bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada jam belajar-mengajar.

Jadi, aku akan memikirkan untuk hadiahnya. Hei, ah, tapi pantaskah aku memberikannya sesuatu? Maksudku, aku-siapa-dari-Jongin? Aku tidak semulia itu. Karena banyak dari mereka yang tidak tahu mengenai identitasku. Namun, menghibur diri bukan sebagai prioritas, jika saja Jongin memang tidak mengingat—atau memang tidak tahu—hari ulangtahunku. Jangan biarkan aku berharap hingga sesak. Dengan fakta kita lahir dibulan yang sama pun, aku cukup senang. Terlebih hanya selisih sehari. Tsk. Bukankah itu artinya..ah, sudahlah.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu mengapa kita memiliki takdir seunik ini.

"Beberapa minggu ini, kau mengurung diri untuk belajar? Oh, Jongin, Demi Tuhan, kau belajar? Kerja kerasmu benar-benar luar biasa, dan, _yeah, _nilaimu lumayan juga."

Itu komentar Chanyeol yang kusetujui luar dan dalam. Sebagai bukti kalau cara mengajarku berhasil dan Jongin bisa puas dengan hasilnya. Aku tahu, hanya lewat ini kami bisa berinteraksi. Tidak disekolah, tidak diasrama, hanya dikamarku dan kadang di Danau. Mengesankan, kami seolah sepasang kekasih yang terlibat kawin lari.

"Kau iri, hm? Oh, Park Chanyeol, nyatanya aku lebih jenius dibanding dirimu. Apa saja yang ingin kau tantang? Hampir semua pelajaran aku bisa menguasainya."

Aku tidak ingin berteriak, "Itu semua berkat aku." Nah, yang sudah sangat jelas, aku cukup yakin dia tidak akan menyangkut-pautkan—menyebut lebih tepatnya—namaku dalam hal ini, Jongin hanya gengsi.

"Yang benar saja kau belajar sendiri? Sisa lainnya pasti kau gunakan untuk mendengarkan musik."

"Kau hanya meremehkanku, Yeol." Jongin tidak melirikku sama sekali, atau paling tidak aku hanya berharap dia mengedipkan mata sebagai isyarat terimakasih. Ah, kubilang jangan banyak berharap, Kyungsoo. "Siang dan malam aku belajar, suntuk. Tidak ada jeda dan rehat."

"Apa aku harus mempercayainya?" Chanyeol terlihat sedang menahan tawa. "Oke, aku percaya."

Karena Jongin merengut, tidak bersahabat dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Aku tetap memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tawa Chanyeol meledak duluan, dan disusul Jongin. Tak apa, dia tidak menggumamkan namaku, tidak perlu ada nama asing yang bahkan tidak disadari banyak orang. Mereka yang tidak sadar kalau nama itu terdaftar menjadi murid disekolah ini.

Lalu aku tidak mau mengemanakan Kris, Tao dan Minseok yang biasanya terlalu antusias saat menggodaku. Jangan bayangkan. Karena pemikat Jongin bisa membunuh diri, jadi semenjak aku menjadi teman semu Jongin, ketiganya tidak berani mendekat. Tentu bukan karena Jongin, bukan semata Kim Jongin. Hanya..aku tidak tahu mengapa setiba-tiba ini mereka tidak mengganggu lagi. Dan itu berita bagus. Aku bisa lebih tenang. Entah, atau mungkin ada satu hal yang mereka rencanakan, dan sialnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kuharap tidak.

-ooo-

_January, 16__th_

Ini hari Sabtu. Sayang saja aku sudah melewatkan hari ulangtahun Jongin, dan berakhir tanpa memberikan apa-apa. Padahal niatku sudah muluk-muluk, padahal sesaat setelah teman-temannya habis mengerjai, aku akan datang dan mengucap selamat sekeras terompet. Tapi tidak. Aku bagai menjilat ludahku sendiri, tidak ada sama sekali dari sekian pemikiranku untuk terwujud.

Pada akhirnya, ulangtahunku dan ulangtahun Jongin sama-sama terlewatkan tanpa kami ketahui. Oh, hanya Jongin yang tidak tahu tertanggal duabelas Januari, sebaliknya aku cukup tahu empatbelas Januari adalah ulangtahunnya. Yah, mungkin kelak, suatu saat nanti kami bisa dipertemukan dibulan Januari. Lalu aku merayakan ulangtahunnya dan dia merayakan ulangtahunku. Kemudian tertanggal tigabelas Januari, kami akan merayakannya bersama-sama.

Hanya kubilang, kalau aku semalam banyak bermimpi. Tidak akan mungkin, Kyungsoo. Teman saja, dia bukan. Dan aku mengharap kehadirannya diusia duapuluh keatas, bersamaku? Jalinanan apa selain orang asing?

Dia datang lagi, sesuai jadwal belajar yang telah ditetapkan. Akhir pekan dan dini hari. Aku membukakan pintu dan wajahnya benar-benar seempuk bantal, belum lagi setengah watt matanya yang memicing, aku hanya khawatir kalau tiba-tiba dia jatuh dan ambruk. Dia masuk begitu saja, melenggang seolah ini kamarnya. Aku tidak menyuruhnya macam-macam untuk melepas sepatu didepan pintu atau tolong jaga kebersihan, tidak satupun dari itu. Sehingga Jongin bisa betah disini sampai subuh jika pikirannya sudah kebal dengan rumus yang kujejali.

Sayangnya saja, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menginap disini. Tidak pernah menyamankan diri disini. Seorang teman, bisa memberikan apapun yang teman lain minta, kan? Aku begitu. Memberinya kebebasan untuk melakukan apa saja diruangan ini, Jongin hanya berkelit kalau dia ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol yang selalu mendengkur keras. Aku tahu alasan tak masuk akal itu agar tidak menyakiti hati ini.

"Kau mau cokelat hangat lagi, Jongin-ssi?" Tertinggal satu hal yang selalu diminati Jongin tanpa malu-malu, berkesan dengan rasa pahit bercampur manis dari secangkir racik buatanku. Dia mengangguk, maka aku membuat dua cangkir malam ini. "Kerjakan saja soal-soal latihan yang ada dibuku. Nanti biar aku cek."

"Hoaaaam~" Dia menguap. Lebar sekali hingga membuatku agak kasihan. "Aku agak mengantuk, jadi boleh kukumpulkan dulu konsentrasiku?"

"Tentu saja. Pakai waktumu sebaik mungkin asal kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum subuh, Jongin-ssi." Aku tidak lagi meneliti sikap Jongin. Lebih terpusat pada adukan bubuk cokelat yang kutuang bersama air panas tadi, dan sesekali membaui aroma memabukkannya. "Ini sudah jadi, kalau kau mau meminumnya dulu. Siapa tahu kantukmu hilang."

Dia menerima sodoranku, senyumnya tipis. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Oh, ya, apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Aku bukan tukang tidur, Jongin-ssi." Aku mencibir sekilas sambil meletakkan cangkirku diatas meja.

"Berapa soal, heum~ haaah~?"

"Hari ini kau tidak serius, Jongin-ssi."

"Mmh, heuum~ Ah, aku tidak tidur siang tadi."

Pantas saja. "Aku tidak tega memaksa muridku yang sudah kelelahan untuk belajar. Karena percuma, kau tidak akan menyerapnya dengan baik, Jongin-ssi." Dia menumpukan tatapannya.

"Eh?"

"Jadi, lebih baik kau beristirahat dan pulang ke kamarmu. Besok kita lanjutkan dan pastikan kau tidur siang."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Mm, maksud-hoaam~ Ya, eungh, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tapi terima kasih untuk pengertianmu. Eungh-hoaaam~ jujur, aku sulit membuka mata dan kau berbayang. Blur."

"Ya, ya, hanya lain kali bayar cokelat panas yang tidak kau minum itu. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau kau terlelap tiba-tiba."

Jongin terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengucek matanya, dan bersamaku ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Begitu kenop terputar, dan kami sama-sama mendongak, tidak, mimpi burukku hadir malam ini juga.

"Terlihat sangat akrab, eoh?"

"Kau yang mengingkari janjimu untuk menjauhinya, Jongin."

"Astaga, kau _having sex _dengannya? Jadi, kau sekarang gay?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menyelidiki Kyungsoo."

"Tertangkap basah?"

Beragam spekulasi itu menjadi satu. Berurutan oleh Suho, JongDae, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Seorang lagi yang selalu tampil kalem, Lay. "Kau menghancurkan reputasimu sendiri mulai detik ini, Jongin." Dan aku merasakan Jongin mulai kehilangan akal. Aku pun begitu, lebih ingin pingsan atau teleportasi saja.

Tidak ada jawaban, aku dan Jongin mematung.

Tidak menyanggah, karena akhirnya yang kuperkirakan terjadi juga.

Habislah kau, Do Kyungsoo. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Do Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya, aku tidak berurusan dengan Jongin sejak lama, tapi..tidak ada jalan lain supaya aku menjenuh dengan slogan 'anti-sosial'.

Mereka—teman-teman Jongin—mengikuti. Sampai disini hingga nyawaku buyar. Tak karuan dan aku akan mati entah sampai kapan mampu bertahan.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

A/N:

Yhaaa!

Berbelit dan bertele-tele? Tolong jangan protes karena author suka menceritakan secara detail dan pelan-pelan. Hehe xD Silahkan ditelaah sendiri bagaimana karakter Jongin dan Kyungsoo, aku harap pembaca mau membacanya teliti, ya.

Mohon juga untuk Siders~ Ayolaaah~ berbuat baik di bulan puasa *apahubungannya* dengan mengetik sebait, sebaris, sederet komentar kalian di kolom review. Boleh, kan? Masa author udah bersedia menghibur tapi ngga ada feedback dari kalian, sih? Tsk. Biar author semangat lagi, niiih~

Yap-yap. Lagi males ngomong banyak jadi,

Kalian bisa menghubungi lewat askfm, kalau sekiranya ada yang ingin ditanyakan. (uhuk, akun baru tuh sebagai sampingan writer)

Disini ya :

DontJudgeMeLikeYoureRight

Danke

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!**


	5. OH MY!

_Katakan pada Tuhan_

_Bisikanku untukNya adalah pengabulan doa _

_Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku_

_Tapi aku berharap kau melakukan sebaliknya_

_Aku tidak ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku_

_Tapi aku berharap kau tahu aku disini_

…

Kim JongIn POV

Sialan. Kurasa memang tidak ada gunanya marah pada situasi dan kondisi, kurasa tidak ada gunanya pula menyalahkan diri sendiri. Entah siapa yang terlalu tolol dalam kasus ini, Kyungsoo atau aku?

Dini hari tadi adalah peristiwa terburuk selama aku bersekolah disini. Maksudku, hal konyol yang terjadi itu turut mencoreng reputasiku. Mengesankan, nama Kim JongIn benar-benar berpasal kegilaan sekarang. Termasuk lima bedebah yang melabeli diri mereka seolah penguntit. Brengsek. Apa untungnya, sih, mengurusi hidup orang lain? Baiklah, aku tahu mereka memang sahabatku dan selalu ingin yang terbaik bagiku. Tapi, tidakkah mereka keterlaluan?

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana Kyungsoo setelahnya. Entah menangis atau apapun aku tidak peduli. Dia laki-laki remaja dan bisa meladeni dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas, saat itu kami sama-sama tertegun, sama-sama kehilangan kata-kata dan sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, tidak menyangka, dan panas menjalari sekujur tubuh kami. Bukan main. Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa disebut masalah atau tidak, tapi aku sangat malu sekarang.

Berada dalam satu kamar dengan Do Kyungsoo? Selepas tengah malam? Kau kira apa yang mereka lakukan? Sialan ini benar salah paham. Do Kyungsoo bernotabene gay—entah ya atau tidak—dan aku terang-terangan mengelak kalau aku menyukainya. Lihat, sekarang apa yang aku lakukan adalah kebalikan dari semua yang ku sanggah habis-habisan, aku bersama Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin berdua? Apa kata khalayak ramai?

Neraka. Gosip apa saja bisa tersebar luas jika ada dimulut besar Jongdae dkk.

Seperti pagi ini, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk tertidur dikamar yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Maka kuputuskan untuk terburu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan malah menuju taman sekolah. Entah, merenungi nasib selama berjam-jam terasa meyakinkan. Hanya berbekal mantel pun tak masalah, yang penting pikiranku harus kosong. Beruntung jika semua buku-buku selalu kusimpan didalam loker, juga seragam cadangan didalam sana. Hal mudah untuk segala persiapan. Aku tidak akan bertemu muka-muka mereka—atau seluruh murid sekolah ini—dan lebih utama Kyungsoo. Tidak, sebelum aku menjelaskan kebenaran pada seantero sekolah terlebih Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Lay, dan Suho.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang menimpaku. Di tahun tingkat menengah yang seharusnya menjadi masa remaja terbaikku. Hancur dalam satu malam? Kemana si Jongin yang gengsi? Kemana si Jongin yang angkuh? Kemana si Jongin yang pandai menjaga imaji? Runtuh seketika karena Do Kyungsoo. Tidak, bukan karena salahnya juga, karena bagaimanapun akulah satu-satunya pihak yang patut disalahkan. Aku meminta pertolongannya—dan kuyakin aku tidak salah orang—sementara ia sering mengingatkanku bahwa kedekatan kami adalah masalah.

Tsk. Sekarang, sudah terlanjut, berbuah terlambat.

"_Oh My God, _kau tidak akan percaya jika Jongin ternyata gay!"

"_Really? _Gila! Hei, yang benar saja? Dengan siapa?"

"Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo yang tinggal sendirian itu!"

Aku benar, kan? Mulut besar Suho dkk pasti menyebarluaskan gossip murahan semacam ini. Kasak-kusuk dibelakang punggungku itu benar-benar membuat telinga panas. Memangnya mereka tidak sadar jika objeknya ada sekitar radius satu meter? Dasar gadis-gadis centil.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau dia normal, aku akan mengejarnya dan memacarinya."

"Tidak disangka saja kalau pria semaskulin Jongin ternyata gay."

"Makanya, setelah ini jangan tertipu penampilan luar."

Bangsat. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ulah Lay dkk tidak akan kubiarkan. Secepatnya mereka harus disadarkan, secepatnya kegilaan ini harus dihentikan. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa sahabat seperti mereka justru tega menjatuhkan sahabatnya sendiri? Kuanggap apa mereka? Bukannya membantu untuk menghilangkan jejak—atau paling tidak dengarkan penjelasanku—, mereka malah dengan senang hati membuka burikku.

"Kalian dapat info busuk itu darimana?" Saat aku beranjak untuk kemudian berbalik, dua pasang mata itu menatapku kaget. Mereka hampir saja terbirit kalau aku tidak menghadang. Salah satunya, membungkuk dan rekannya tersenyum kikuk. "Ya! Aku tanya dari siapa kalian dapat hal menjijikkan itu?!" Oke, bilang aku tidak sopan pada perempuan. Tapi sungguh, emosiku sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

Mereka semakin ketakutan, tentu saja. Hingga si rambut pendek mulai membuka mulut. "Mm, da-dari Chanyeol." Sudah kuduga. "Maafkan kami, Jongin." Seketika tangannya menyikut rusuk si mata sipit, dan bersamaan mereka hendak melarikan diri. Memanfaatkan kelengahanku yang agaknya tampak mengerikan.

"Tunggu." Begitu mendengar suara beratku, keduanya mendongak. "Jangan percaya omongan bual Chanyeol. Dia bohong, aku tidak gay, aku normal." Aku melihat reaksi mereka, yang buru-buru mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah paham, silahkan pergi." Lalu dua gadis itu segera enyah dari pandanganku, secepat kaki-kaki mereka memacu langkah.

Bajingan kau, Chanyeol! Aku harus menemuinya. Ya, paling tidak memberinya bogem mentah.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

"_**VINTAGE OF US"**_

_Chapter Four_

___o0o_

**Kim JongIn **_and _**Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT **

As Productions

**EXO** _and_ **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

…

~Happy Reading~

…

_Aku tahu kau akan menjauh_

_Tapi Kumohon jangan_

_Aku tahu kita tidak bisa mengecoh takdir_

_Tapi jangan biarkan _

_Aku tak mau terlarut dalam permainan kosong_

_Jangan pergi_

…

**BUGH!**

Begitu aku melihat Chanyeol berada di sekitar loker, hantaman kepal tanganku sudah bersarang diwajahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan amarah, dan ya ini hasilnya. Chanyeol tersungkur sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru, dan beberapa kawanku yang lain segera mengerubunginya—entah membantunya berdiri atau sekedar melempar sumpah-serapah padaku.

"Apa-apaan kau, Jongin!" Jerit Sehun, menggebu dan menuding. Baru aku sadari jika kami telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Terbukti dari keributan yang kusebabkan ini, sekarang sudah dikelilingi murid-murid lain hingga membentuk lingkaran besar yang penuh kerumunan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!"

Aku masih terengah bersama nafas panas yang memburu. Sesekali menatapi Chanyeol dan kepalan tanganku, bergantian. Berikut nyalang kilat mata Sehun, Suho dan Jongdae. Kecuali Lay, karena dia selalu menjadi manusia paling tenang.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Mulutmu itu apa, Park Chanyeol?!" Biarkan. Biarkan Kim Jongin meluapkan kekesalannya. Biarkan. Biarkan Kim Jongin semakin menginjak dirinya dihadapan orang-orang. "Gosip murahan yang kau sebar itu adalah laknat! Kau yang laknat!"

Sementara Chanyeol masih diam. Ia tidak mengeluarkan statemen apapun hingga akhirnya berdiri dengan dua kaki. Aku tidak sedang berbohong jika saja pemuda tinggi itu malah terkekeh. Sebelah tangannya merangkul Sehun, meminta topangan. Tapi aku bersumpah, ingin menghajarnya lagi.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau lucu sekali, hm?"

Sontak saja kalimat itu membuatku ingin bangkit lagi, jika tidak ada Suho dan Jongdae yang terburu melerai kami.

"Jongin, ssh..hei, tenangkan dirimu." Itu suara Suho, si wajah malaikat yang sikapnya membuatku muak. "Kalau kau meneruskan ini, kau bisa berakhir di ruang Kepala Sekolah, tahu."

Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Ya, Jongin, kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik. Hanya jangan memperburuk citramu dan citra kami." Ini adalah suara Jongdae. Si manusia berwajah kotak dan bisa menipu dengan sikap lembutnya.

Sialan, kenapa aku merasa dibodohi?

"Kalian hanya tidak tahu seberapa bejat mulut Chanyeol! Aku muak!" Setelahnya, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk menghempaskan pegangan Suho dan Jongdae. Mereka hampir terplanting jika saraf motoric tidak lebih cepat bekerja. Aku menuding Chanyeol, "Dengar, Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya! Aku bisa jelaskan dan kau malah memperburuk keadaan? Aku apa, hah?! Konyol! Kau keterlaluan!"

Ingin hati adalah menerangkan apa yang mereka lihat, apa yang mereka pikirkan dan apa yang mereka tebak sama sekali tak benar. Tapi, apa mau dikata, jika belum-belum mereka sudah kepalang heboh menjelekkan namaku?

"Hah, Jongin, Jongin, kau yang seharusnya sadar diri. Menurutmu, apa yang kau janjikan pada kami? Kau yang omong kosong!" Begitu teriakan Chanyeol membahana, rasa jengkel benar tak dapat kubendung lagi. Seketika itu saja ingatanku yang keji memutar balik. Bagaimana keadaan sore saat Kyungsoo memergoki kami di ruang tengah. Memperdebatkan kehadirannya disela diriku. Aku berjanji, bahkan aku bersumpah, kalau aku tak ada hubungannya. Tapi sekarang? Ah, "Sana! Lupakan janjimu untuk menjauhinya! Bertemanlah, Jongin!"

Ini lebih sialan lagi. Kadang aku berpikir, apa yang salah dari Kyungsoo?

"Terserah! Tapi sebelumnya, asal kau tahu, bahwa aku bersama Kyungsoo hanya sebatas hubungan komensalisme!" Aku tahu pokok masalah kami hanyalah seorang Do Kyungsoo—yang diam, yang sopan, dan hal positif lain—lalu, mengapa aku setega itu memperbudaknya? Apa yang salah dari Kyungsoo, dan tidak, hanya Jongin yang salah. "Aku membutuhkan kepintaranya! Puas, kau, hah?!"

Saat aku mengingat sosok paling tenang disana, malah bungkam. Seakan bisu tanpa pita suara. Lay hanya memperhatikan, sesekali mengelus dada Chanyol. Hei, tapi dia bahkan tak melihatku, dua manik karamelnya enggan menatapku barang satu kedipan. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari sosok penengahnya? Aku seharusnya percaya jika Lay bisa merubah atmosfer. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat dari sekian sudut berbeda.

Mungkin, nanti. Aku hanya bisa bicara padanya.

Selanjut itu, aku berbalik, membelah kerumunan dan melesakkan tubuh agar terbebas dari sini. Sembari mengangkat dua tangan, aku mendongak angkuh. Tidak peduli lagi apa reaksi Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan dibalik punggungku. Aku pergi diikuti berpasang-pasang mata, aku pergi disusul bisik-bisik panas, dan itu membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Tidak. Sampai aku melihat tubuh mungil dengan ransel dipundak sempit itu. Berlari menuju ujung koridor secepat langkah pendek yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Baru aku tahu, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dia mendengar semua kalimat tak pantasku.

-ooo-

_Sungguh, aku tidak suka kau begini terluka_

_Kau sendiri, bertumpu pada amarah_

_Kau lemah, tapi berjuang menguatkan hati_

_Kau hanya serapuh itu_

_Dan aku tak kuasa melihatmu begini menyedihkan_

_Kumohon jangan, jangan seperti ini_

_Biar aku saja_

…

Alhasil, aku menghindari seluruh kelas yang menyamakan jadwal dengan Chanyeol, Suho, Jongdae dan Sehun. Aku perlu menghindari mereka—sang pengkhianat—tapi aku masih punya satu harapan, pengecualianku hanya terletak pada Lay.

Aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga berlari tadi pagi, aku sudah lupa tidak melihat wajah dengan mata bulat dan bibir hatinya. Aku sudah lupa, aku benar lupa. Entah, dia bisa menjadi kandidat orang kesekian yang akan aku jauhi. Aku perlu menjaga jarak dengannya jika tidak ingin gossip ini berubah fakta.

"Jadi, kau sejahat itu memanfaatkan kepintaran Kyungsoo?" Aku mengangkat wajah, tepat ketika Lay mengambil tempat dibangku sebelahku. Kelas tidak terlalu ramai, adakalanya pembicaraan intim ini memerlukan suasana hening. Hingga aku menutup literaturku, dan berkonsentrasi dengan lawan bicara. "Apa nilaimu semakin baik?"

Aku mengangguk, hanya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu teruskan. Berarti Kyungsoo memberimu banyak bantuan, kau perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga, dan seharusnya kami meminta maaf. Toh, nyatanya, kami tidak bisa membantumu memperbaiki nilai, padahal kami sahabatmu. Dan Kyungsoo, telah menolongmu, Jongin."

Satu paragraf ocehan Lay itu kubenarkan. Tidak ada salahnya aku lari menuju Kyungsoo atas nama pinta bantuan. Aku tak punya banyak sanggahan, aku taka da sama sekali sangkalan, obrolan ini tanpa timbal balik karena aku memilih diam.

"Hanya sulit, terlalu sulit meyakinkan hati kokoh Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae dan Suho. Mereka terlalu lama berada dikesenangan. Kesenangan memandang rendah orang lain, terlebih Do Kyungsoo. Melecehkan orang sepertinya, adalah kesenangan bagi teman-temanmu." Lay berujar bak seorang motivator, hingga aku menghela nafas berkali-kali. Terlalu hanyut. "Tapi yakinlah, mereka tetap sahabat terbaikmu. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu menyendiri, tapi kumohon, kembalilah pada kami."

Kembali pada mereka. Tentu saja, karena mereka tetap 'rumah'ku.

"Aku senang kau mengerti, Lay. Kukira kau akan sama dengan mereka." Pada akhirnya, aku tak tega membiarkan Lay seolah bermonolog. "Aku hanya belum siap. Aku punya banyak sisi lain yang membuatku bimbang tanpa juntrungan. Aku butuh Kyungsoo, aku kasihan padanya. Hanya, ego-ku selalu menang, gengsiku kelewat tinggi, Lay."

Lay tersenyum, tampilkan dua lesung manisnya. "Kalau begitu, silahkan berperang dengan hatimu. Yakinkan. Kita bisa lihat, semurah apa hati Kyungsoo, sebesar apa hati Kyungsoo. Kulihat, dia selalu membelamu. Dia orang baik, Jongin. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Biar aku urus Chanyeol. Kadang mulut berisiknya memang menyusahkan." Ia tampak frustasi, sesekali meremas rambut magentanya, lalu tertawa renyah.

Begitu aku terhenyak dengan penuturannya, sosok Kyungsoo membayang dilayar ingatanku. Senyum bodohnya, gestur lemah-lembutnya, benar-benar pemuda yang sangat membutuhkan perlindungan. Apa Kyungsoo sudah sejauh ini mempengaruhiku?

"Jangan terlalu lama bimbang dengan dirimu sendiri, Jongin." Lay menerawang langit-langit kelas, sementara aku menyaksikan beberapa murid mulai memenuhi tempat duduk. "Aku tahu, sedikit-banyak kau mengagumi Kyungsoo. Dalam hal lain. Aku tahu kau normal, hanya..siapa yang tahu orientasimu berubah saat berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo? Sejujurnya, hanya itu yang kami takutkan, Jongin."

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan informasi jika Kyungsoo gay?" Karena aku tak mungkin tertular virusnya—jika benar. Yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya. "Masa kalau aku mengobrol dengannya, aku bisa berbelok arah?" Tapi Lay hanya mengedikkan bahu, agak misterius. Kemudian ia menyangga kepalanya menggunakan satu tangan, kini menghadapku dan memberi tatapan intens. "Ya, Lay. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, seberapa banyak perubahan Jongin setelah berbagi kisah dengan Kyungsoo." Lalu ia tersenyum lagi, benar-benar membuat tanda tanya berputar disekitar kepalaku. "Ternyata, cukup signifikan."

"Jangan percaya rumor, Lay." Karena aku tahu, agaknya Lay turut melabeli Kyungsoo adalah seorang gay. "Kutanya, darimana kau dapatkan hal bodoh semacam itu? Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya, tidak berada dikelas yang sama dengannya, kan?"

"Memang." Lay tetap menyorotku dengan sinar ambigu dimatanya. Berulang kali mengulas senyum mencurigakan. "Tapi aku tahu pasti gelagat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo begitu, Jongin. Buka matamu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kalian sering curi-curi kesempatan bertemu di Danau? Aku mengintipnya lewat jendela kamar saat Suho sudah tidur. Aku melindungimu dengan tidak memberitahukannya pada yang lain. Sampai semalam, aku benar tak bisa mencegahnya."

**Deg. **Apa-apaan ini? Lay tahu dan selama ini aku berpura-pura memakai topeng palsu? Sialan.

"Lay, Lay, oh tidak seperti itu." Aku terburu memutus alur pikiran macam-macamnya. Hingga Lay terkekeh sambil memegangi bahuku. "Kumohon, kau tahu, Lay. Aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol dan kurasa Kyungsoo orang yang menyenangkan dengan topik pembicaraanku. Dia tidak bosan mendengarku bercerita, dia selalu tersenyum, dia selalu ramah, dia selalu..ah, aku suka pribadinya dan bukan orangnya." Aku menggebu, berusaha menyetop segala kemungkinan yang bersarang di otak Lay.

"Aku percaya." Hah. Sekarang aku baru bisa bernafas lega. "Tapi, dari kesemua itu, Do Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin."

Dan setelah itu, Mr. Yang memasuki kelas. Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk meredam goyah yang bergejolak.

-ooo-

_Kau tahu semanis apa hidup ini?_

_Hingga membuat mereka sering diabetes_

_Kurasa aku begitu_

_Terlalu lama mengagumimu hanya akan menyiksaku_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa berputus asa sebelum berjuang_

_Beragam pahit sudah kujajal_

_Dan rasanya sama_

_Lalu, yang membuat hidupku berubah, hanyalah dirimu_

_Seorang. _

…

Kemudian, disinilah aku. Mematung dan berdiri tegap. Seakan hilang akal, hilang arah, semua yang memenuhi hati teman-temanku kini terbenarkan. Aku memang seperti itu sekarang. Kim Jongin yang benar-benar mengecewakan, ah. Selepas senja, aku akan kembali ke asrama. Tapi untuk beberapa menit kedamaian ini, biarkan aku menikmati keadaan disini. Di Danau.

Kali ini aku mendudukkan diri, melempar ranselku, baru menekuk dua lutut menuju dada. Sebelas kerikil ada didekat kakiku, hingga tanganku terulur untuk meraih mereka. Terakhir, aku melemparkan mereka ke riak danau, penuh sesal, penuh amarah, dan aku benci diriku. Sialan, menjadi apa kau sekarang, Kim JongIn?

"Krystal. Kau lihat kakakmu, hm?" Aku menggumam, entah pada siapa. Mungkin angina sore yang berembus kencang atau sekedar pada uap nafasku sendiri. "Aku hilang harapan, hal yang sama saat kau begitu saja pergi. Do Kyungsoo, benar-benar membuatku bingung, Krystal. Kau mau membantuku?"

Hingga rasa lelah tiba-tiba meremukkan rusukku. Terlampau banyak tanpa jeda. Aku merebahkan diri di rerumputan hijau, kini bukan lagi kubangan besar air danau yang kutatap, karena pandangan berganti menjadi jingga dilangit. Bersama burung-burung yang mulai pulang ke peraduan, dan gelungan awan kelabu. Mendung hendak menyertai.

"Aaaah! Kau berpikir apa, Kim Jongin?! Masalah kecil seperti terlalu kau besar-besarkan! Siapa Kyungsoo?! Mengapa kau mengenalnya?!" Kepalaku terus menggeleng, terlempar kanan dan kiri. Aku terlalu muak mengakui ini diriku. Gila. Dunia sudah jungkir-balik. "Ya! Aku benci mereka! Aku benci mereka yang merusak hidupku!"

"Jongin-ssi?"

Sialan. Aku bersumpah setelah teriakanku, bukan suara segetar ini yang ingin kudengar. Yang kutahu siapa pemiliknya. Yang sudah pasti sedang berdiri kikuk dengan jarak sekian radius meter dariku yang telentang mengenaskan.

"Jongin-ssi?"

Bahkan dia mengulang. Bahkan dia datnag kemari dengan sejuta keberanian terkumpul. Padahal secara terang aku menyatakan ketidaksukaan. Aku terang-terangan menjauhinya, menyuruhnya pergi. Lihat sekarang. Lalu apa aku harus mempertimbangkan ucapan Lay?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa sejahat itu. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau dia mendekat padaku, jika dia maju sejengkal lagi dan berniat merajuk pada singa sepertiku, maka kupastikan semuanya tak lagi terkontrol.

"Pergilah." Karena kau yang sedikit-banyak menghancurkanku. Meski tak bisa seenak jidat kusalahkan dia, meski bukan sepenuhnya hal ini kutimpakan padanya. Tentu saja ini masalah Jongin, masalahku. Sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo, jika nama itu tak melekat denganku. Tsk. Tetap saja. Biang masalahnya adalah dia. "Biarkan mataku tidak terkontaminasi saat melihatmu. Biarkan aku menjauhimu sesiap diriku."

"Jongin-ssi, tapi aku—ah, aku ingin meminta ma—"

"Tidak perlu." Kedua mataku terpejam, sejenak melupakan aku disini tidak sendirian. Bagaimana dia tahu aku ada disini? Sepertinya memang, aku perlu menyangsikan kebenaran mulut Lay. "Aku bilang pergi, maka pergilah. Sebelum tanganku yang bertindak dan sebabkan babak-belur. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, lalu aku mendapat skors. Gosip murahan seperti ini saja sudah membebaniku, dan tolong—jangan mengurusiku lagi."

Aku tahu seberapa menyakitkan ungkapanku. Namun, hanya ide dungu itu yang terbersit dikepala. Lalu aku mencurahkannya seolah istilah sakit hati tidak pernah ada. Dan aku setahu itu, berharap jika Kyungsoo tak membenciku, berharap ia mau mengerti sikon. Sungguh, aku benar tidak mengerti apa ini. Tapi yah, aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjauhinya.

"Pergilah, Kyungsoo. Sebelum gossip itu berubah fakta jika kau ada disini. Juga sebelum—lagi-lagi kuperingatkan—tanganku bisa bertindak kapan saja. Bogem mentah seperti yang didapat Chanyeol bisa kau dapatkan juga. Sana. Urusi dirimu sendiri."

Sesuai bayanganku, dia masih diam. Tertunduk dan menggeleng berulang kali. Meski aku tak benar-benar melihat, tapi aku terlalu hafal reaksi apa yang akan ditampilkannya dikala gugup. Dua tangan saling memelintir jemari, remasan-remasan kecil diujung seragam. Seharusnya, hati manusia sepertiku bisa menerimanya. Hanya tidak sekarang.

"Jongin-ssi.." Dia melirih, agaknya telingaku mulai pengang. Panggilan itu selalu membuatku kehabisan stok kendali. "Maaf."

"Kau ingin bayaran? Aku ingin berhenti menjadi muridmu." Aku tahu semengejutkan itu, aku tahu dan berhenti mengingatkanku. "Aku bisa belajar sendiri, hingga aku bisa menguasai diriku lagi." Memang selama ini yang menguasaimu siapa, Jongin?

"Jongin-ssi.." Lagi, dia melirih lagi. Sialan, aku bersumpah bisa mencekiknya kalau dia terus mengulang. "Aku tidak pernah meminta bayaran. Aku senang mengajarimu."

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Dan sejahat itu Jongin, aku tak mengucap terima kasih.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses dengan ujian. Dua minggu lagi, Jongin-ssi."

Lalu, dia benar-benar pergi. Sesuai keinginan dan kemauanku. Berkat egoisme dan gengsi yang meraja-lela, Kim Jongin terkalahkan hal itu. Tidak ada lagi sosok mungilnya, deru nafas dan mungkin senyum mungkin terakhir kali kutemui, dan sekarang aku tak melihatnya semenjak ia berdiri disana. Aku acuh, sengaja mengabaikan. Kami tidak saling menatap, tidak berhadapan.

Tidak, aku hanya..terlalu malu. Entahlah. Jangan paksa aku meracuni diri sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo, sebegitu sulit kulepas. Meski aku berhasil melakukannya. Meski aku merelakan kalimat terakhirnya, yang bagiku agak menyendu. Menyakitkan. Kami benar-benar berpisah, bukan sebagai murid dan guru lagi. Teman saja, tidak.

Hentikan. Hentikan. Biarkan saja, Jongin. Tsk. Lalu aku bersumpah, mulai saat ini tak akan kuingat lagi bagaimana senyum Kyungsoo. Senyum tulus tak bercela.

-ooo-

_Dan yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi_

_Kau memintaku menjauh, hilang darimu_

_Aku tidak meninggalkan jejak_

_Karena sesuai denganmu, kau tak ingin melihatku_

_Sesakit inikah kehilangan pijak?_

_Kini aku sadar, betapa kebodohanku memperlambat segalanya_

_Maaf, biar kau menyuruhku pergi, aku tak akan benar-benar pergi_

_Terlalu sulit untuk kusaksikan_

_Karena bukan punggungmu yang menjauh, tapi langkahku yang berlalu_

_Sekarang dan selamanya_

_Entah sampai kapan_

…

Saat petang menjelang dan selansir mentari mulai terbenam, aku benar-benar kembali. Tidak ada tempat rehat lain selain kamarku dilantai dua, bersama Chanyeol yang tak kutahu bagaimana sikapnya sekarang. Kenop terputar oleh kepal tanganku, deritnya kemudian terdengar nyaring. Aku masuk, dan ruangan ini menggelap. Jendela terbuka dengan tirai berkelebat, udara dingin segera memenuhi kamar ini. Pengap dan lembab. Tanpa tanda kehidupan. Itu berarti Chanyeol belum pulang—atau tidak akan pulang.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku telah menjauhi semua orang. Menjauhi Chanyeol, Suho, Jongdae dan Sehun. Tanpa tegur sapa kecuali dengan Lay. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, sementara aku tahu yang kesulitan bukan hanya diriku—Kyungsoo lebih-lebih. Bukankah ia yang mendapat hujat menyakitkan? Bukankah ia yang mendapat hina menjijikkan? Lalu, kenapa seolah-olah aku yang paling tersakiti dan terhina disini?

Begitu saklar tertekan, remang bohlam menyertai penerangan kamar ini. Aku terduduk di kursi meja belajar, tanpa niat mengurung diri dalam selimut tebal. Hanya, terlalu banyak yang harus kupikirkan dan bodohnya tanpa penyelesaian. Salahkah yang kulakukan ini?

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya." Chanyeol. Dia melenggang masuk, melepas sepatunya kemudian melonggarkan kerah seragam. Dia tidak akan benar-benar membersihkan diri jika jarum pendek belum menyentuh angka sepuluh. "Tidak berkencan?" Aku dengar nada sinis disana, bercampur skeptis remeh. Dia berniat menyulut emosiku lagi, hm?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin pukulan kedua melayang lagi, Yeol, diamlah."

"Terima kasih untuk menahannya, kalau begitu. Haaah~uhuk," Hingga Chanyeol tersedak kentang gorengnya, dan ia terbatuk beberapa saat. "Kau perlu bicara padaku."

"Aku yakin kau tak akan mau mendengarnya. Kau terlalu percaya pada pikiran konyol."

"Konyol—bahwa Kyungsoo gay?" Sialan. Dia memancing. "Atau kau panggil dia, kita bisa menginterogasinya bersama-sama."

Baiklah, Jongin. Ingatkan dirimu jika Chanyeol memang sekurang-ajar itu. "Memang kalau dia gay, apa ada masalah? Apa mempengaruhimu, apa merugikanmu?" Benar saja. Aku melakukan kesalahan yang mutlak. Entah, apa yang barusan keluar lewat suaraku itu—dan Chanyeol terlihat tertarik. "Kubilang, lupakan ini. Hidup sewajarnya."

"_Well, well, _yang hidupnya tidak wajar kan, dirimu? Hei, Jongin, kami sebagai sahabat hanya tidak ingin menjerumuskanmu. Diam-diam begitu, Kyungsoo sangat berbahaya."

"Oh! Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya, hah?" Oke, aku tampak tidak terima sekarang, dan _hell, _seringai Chanyeol menyambutku saat aku membalik badan menghadapnya. "Kau bahkan sudah menjerumuskanku sekarang, lewat kebusukan hati dan mulutmu, Yeol!" Lalu ada dijarak dua langkah dari posisinya yang menyandar di ranjang.

"Nah, nah, sekarang lihat, siapa yang membela Kyungsoo? Kau sudah jatuh pada pesonanya? Jangankan otak, kau mungkin sudah mematri senyumannya saat berada di alam mim-"

"Brengsek! Kau—kau! Ya!" Sungguh, aku tidak bohong jika raut menyebalkan Chanyeol semakin membuatku dongkol. Wajahku memerah, hatiku memanas. "Kalau kau tidak tahu kenyataannya, diamlah! Satu lagi, perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo! Kau seharusnya bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikku, Yeol. Tapi lihat, kau sendiri yang menghancurkanku!"

Kemudian, tidak kugubris lagi bagaimana kelakuannya. Langkah kakiku bergerak lebih cepat, keluar kamar—dan entah mau kemana. Tanpa tujuan karena tempatku tertidur adalah diranjang didalam kamar itu. Begitu membanting pintu, aku melihatnya lagi. Ada di ujung koridor, takut-takut menatapku lewat obsidian hitamnya.

Sialan. Belum habis aku memikirkan reputasiku, kini si penyebab itu malah berjalan kearahku. Berpapasan denganku. Bedanya, tidak seperti biasa. Dia berlalu begitu saja, menuju dapur. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah agak terseok. Kyungsoo—begitu saja melewatiku. Tanpa menyapa. Hei, bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Jadi, biarkan. Ya, biarkan, meski entah mengapa rasanya sangat aneh.

"Kyungsoo." Sialnya lagi, rutuk bodohku tak akan pernah berhenti. Mengapa aku malah memanggilnya? Sudah jelas dia akan ber—eh? Dia tidak berbalik, dia tidak memenuhi panggilanku dan tetap berjalan cepat. Enyah seketika saat ada dibelokan. "Kau bodoh, Jongin. Ya. kau sangat bodoh."

Karena toh, aku yang meminta. Dia benar-benar pergi, dan sudah seharusnya.

-ooo-

_Untuk kali pertama, aku benar-benar menepis keraguanku_

_Aku benar-benar menahan segala semburat merah dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperut_

_Aku tidak boleh terpesona, aku tidak boleh lebih jauh_

_Aku ingat keinginanmu supaya bahagia_

_Untukku, yang kau inginkan pergi._

_Tanpa hubungan seolah kita pernah saling mengenal_

_Entah sampai kapan, tapi kuharap tidak lama_

_Aku ingin keadaan berbalik, membaik sesuai panjatan doa-ku_

…

Hari-hari berlanjut dan kulalui begitu saja. Gosip yang beredar pun agaknya mulai surut, dan nyatanya hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari saja. Namun, tetap, masih ada segelintir orang yang tak kehabisan bahan untuk membicarakanku.

Mengenai Kyungsoo, entahlah bagaimana dia. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya dan memang sengaja kuputuskan. Dia seperti biasa, memasuki kelas tepat waktu, senantiasa tersenyum, dan sopan-santun yang terjaga. Ah, tak ayal, segala kebiasaannya itu mengundang memori tersendiri disudut otakku. Oh. Astaga. Aku hanya melantur.

Tentang Chanyeol, teman sejawat dan teman berbagi ruang tidurku. Masih sama. Kami cenderung mendiamkan satu sama lain, tidak ada perubahan dari sikap dingin kami yang sama-sama gengsi meminta maaf. Karena bagaimanapun, dia tetap yang salah. Tanpa melihat da nasal bicara, terutama itu yang membuatku kesal. Tersusul oleh Suho, JongDae dan Sehun. Ketiganya tidak beda jauh, meski masih ada beberapa senyum yang tidak kuanggap.

Sekali lagi, aku sedang menjauhi mereka. Menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak dengan Lay. Aku rasa, Lay-lah yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran bertaraf kualitas da nada di level tertinggi. Ya, hanya dia. Lay yang selalu memberi pesan lewat ponsel, jika Chanyeol sudah tidur. Maka aku baru memasuki kamar. Sungguh, aku tak punya waktu meladeni mulut kurang-ajarnya.

Ya, persahabatan kami merenggang, karena satu nama, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya berharap jika Chanyeol dkk tidak bertindak lebih jauh untuk kemudian menyakiti Kyungsoo. Hanya tidak perlu, tapi hei, jika saja itu tidak menutup kemungkinan. Sekarang, aku melihat ketiganya lagi. Aku berpindah fokus. Ada Kris, Tao, dan Minseok. Lagi-lagi mereka si biang onar.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah lepas dari lindungan Kim Jongin, huh? Sudah jadian?" Oh, bahkan aku tidak tahu jika dibalik tiga tubuh besar itu ada satu tubuh mungil. Kyungsoo? Kris selalu membuka suara, ia agak menekan dada Kyungsoo. Aku tahu meski sambil celingukan dan mencuri-curi cara agar tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Beruntung, di lorong ini sedang sepi. Tidak ragu kalau mereka berani melakukan penindasan, seperti biasa. "Atau kau sudah putus? Kudengar gossip tentangmu dan dia menjadi topik hangat."

Pada akhirnya, aku tetap mendekat. Berselang loker, sedikit-banyak aku masih bisa mengintip. Baru kali ini pula aku menyaksikan Kyungsoo, bersikap setegar dan setangguh itu. Yah, meski hanya berdiri dengan dua kaki dan punggung yang menabrak dinding, kurasa itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia merosot dilantai.

"Bahkan dia tidak punya jawaban. Dia membenarkan gosipnya, Kris."

Ujaran Tao lebih menyentakku. Sedikit memberiku informasi berdasar pembuktian, bahwa ketiga bedebah itu berani mengerjai Kyungsoo jika ia tidak sedang bersamaku. Oh, hei, apa yang mereka takutkan memang? Bisa lihat dari postur mereka menang, bisa lihat dari kekuasaan mereka unggul. Apa daya Kim Jongin?

"Dasar melankolis. Aku benci melihat kepalsuanmu, Kyungsoo. Kau terlalu banyak berpura."

Berpura. Kali ini aku tak mengerti apa makna ucapan Tao, lagi. Hingga aku tergerak, untuk semakin maju dan maju. Sekarang tersembunyi dibalik vas bunga besar—menutupi sebagian diriku. Ada Minseok, si pendiam yang hanya menyumbangkan tawa. Aku tahu dia disini karena cap 'ikut-ikutan'. Kris dan Tao memang sekeji itu mempengaruhi keburukan.

"Terserah. Kalian bisa menyebutku apapun, aku tidak peduli. Ini hidupku dan apa untungnya mengurusiku?"

"Untungnya?" Kris menyambar cepat. "Kami senang. Kami terlalu senang. Setidaknya, sampai kau keluar dari sekolah ini, lalu aku akan menjadi juara umum. Tanpa harus berpuas diri berada di posisi kedua, dibawahmu!" A-ha. Ini akibat iri, hm? Aku tidak melihat raut keterkejutan dari Kyungsoo, apa sebelumnya ia telah tahu?

"Kalau begitu, bersainglah secara sehat, Kris. Aku tidak semudah itu mengalah, aku tidak akan keluar."

"Tidak karena dia mengandalkan beasiswanya." Minseok, seolah intel yang memberi pandangan. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyum satu centi menuju seringai. "Maka, kita bisa membuat sekolah mencabut beasiswanya."

"Jangan!" Kentara sekali ketakutan bersarang diwajah Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya kian membola, besaran seakan memohon. Ia menggeleng, terus dan terus. "Jangan, jangan. Aku hanya bergantung pada itu, tidak, tidak. Jangan apa-apakan Beasiswaku."

"Hah, ternyata itu kelemahanmu? Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan hal itu, sih? Dan Minseok, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?" Kris berlagak, ekspresinya berubah menggelikan. Bak dihadiahi jutaan rumah, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya. "Kalau begitu, kita apakan beasiswanya?"

"Jangan, Kris! Jangan! Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku, asal jangan menyentuh hal itu."

Sialan. Kenapa aku ikut panik saat Kyungsoo seenak dengkul mengucap pengalihan itu? Memang dia tidak berpikir kalau pikiran picik Kris bisa menyuruhnya yang tidak-tidak? Dasar bodoh, manusia terbodoh dimuka bumi, namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Kris, Tao, Minseok, kumohon jangan apa-apakan Beasiswaku."

Karena ya, bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak sekhawatir itu? Bagaimanapun, anak kepala sekolah bisa melakukan apapun. Kris jawabannya. Lihat saja, sikap sok-nya yang benar-benar membuatku jengah—parahnya, dia tetap dipuja siswi-siswi disini—aku tak habis pikir kemana mata mereka saat melihat sosok Kris—yang mereka bilang Pangeran Es dengan ketampanan seratus persen. Cih, aku mual sendiri. Tunggu, masih ada aku, Kim Jongin yang lebih tampan, kan? Eh? Kurasa tidak ada waktu untuk bernarsis ria.

"Berlututlah." Hah? Aku dengar, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Gila! Dia bukan pesuruh, dia bukan budak. Dan Kris bukan Dewa, dan Kris bukan Tuhan. Tidak, Kyungsoo, jangan menyembahnya. Sialan. Kenapa aku hanya berteriak dalam hati? "Memohonlah." Bangsat!

"Berdiri, Kyungsoo. Kau tak pantas melakukannya." Oke, aksi heroikku terlihat bak pahlawan kesiangan. Tapi lebih baik daripada aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sebagai manusia, dan sebagai kami yang pernah mengenal, ada baiknya aku memberikan pertolongan. Dalam sisi lainku, yang berontak dan meronta, betapa rendahannya Kyungsoo mau-mau saja disuruh begitu. "Aku bilang berdiri, Kyungsoo." Karena si bodoh itu tak kunjung menjejakkan kakinya dilantai, ia tetap bertumpu dengan lutut sambil memandangiku dengan raut tak percaya.

Nah, memang aku makhluk transparan yang kehadirannya mengagetkan? Aku memang datang setiba-tiba ini—membuat Kris, Tao, dan Minseok sama-sama menoleh. Sekarang sosok mungil itu nampak seutuhnya. Peluh melipir dipelipis, tangan tertangkup bercampur gemetar. Astaga. Kalau aku menjadi orang seperti Kyungsoo, aku akan lebih dulu membuat tiga cecunguk ini pingsan.

"Oh, Pangeran berkuda putihmu sudah datang, Kyungsoo?" Sialan. Mana ada aku membawa kuda-kudaan seperti kata Tao itu. Kuharap lagi, agar Kyungsoo tidak menyuarakan namaku bersama wajah polosnya. Maka aku akan mati saat ini juga. "Ya, sambangi penolongmu, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin-ssi?" _Shit. _Aku bilang apa.

"Jongin-ssi? Hahaha~ Lembut sekali, eoh?" Ejekan Tao, mengikuti gerak bibir dan suara buatan milik Kyungsoo. Disusul tawa yang memecah dari Kris dan Minseok. Oh ya-sebahagia itu mereka. "Kris-ssi?" Tao menirukan panggilan itu, dan benar-benar membuatku panas.

"Kyungsoo kubilang berdiri dan tidak perlu takut dengan ancaman Kris." Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku benar tampak dihadapannya. Benar-benar sedang menolongnya dan tidak lagi berdiam diri dibelakang. Tidak lagi hanya menyaksikan dengan tampang bodoh, tapi aku berusaha menyelamatkan harga dirinya. "Kau dengar tidak, sih? Kubilang berdiri!"

Tapi, Kyungsoo malah mengerjap, sialan, bisa-bisa dia yang akan kutonjok.

"Wow, bahkan suara Jongin sudah menggelegar sekeras itu. Kau harus mendengar kata Pangeranmu, Kyungsoo. Benar, dia benar, kau tidak perlu takut ancamanku. Hahaha~"

Mulut Kris, tsk. Aku bisa saja menyumpalnya dengan sepatuku agar tawa itu terhenti. Tapi tidak, fokusku adalah menolong, bukan membalas dendam. "Kau yang cekak, Kris. Hanya karena iri, kau menginjak-injak Kyungsoo? Uh-huh, sadar dirilah, kalau kepintaranmu tidak menyamai Kyungsoo." Tawa lagi-lagi meledak. Apakah semua perkataanku bersambut tawa?

"Nah, Kris, dengarkan Jongin. Memang kau sepintar apa?" Minseok menambahkan. "Sadar diri, Kris, hahaha~ Lucu sekali bocah seperti Jongin ini."

Oke, aku merasa terpojok sekarang. Bagaimana bisa, niatku menolong Kyungsoo malah berbalik arah? Tidak ada cara lain, "Ya! Kyungsoo! Berdiri!" dan aku menarik lengannya. Biar kasar asal anak itu tidak tampil bak seorang idiot yang tersesat. Sudah cukup dia direndahkan, hanya jangan sampai dia sendiri yang malah membuka gerbangnya. Aku terburu membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, sisakan derai tawa Kris, Tao, dan Minseok. Biarkan, yang terpenting, aku tidak perlu menyaksikan betapa terpuruknya harga diri Kyungsoo diinjak. Tidak setega itu. "Kau ini tuli atau kepalang bodoh, sih?!" Aku membentaknya saat sudah berada di tempat yang memungkinkan.

"Ma-maaf, Jongin-ssi."

"Aku tidak butuh minta maaf, Kyungsoo! Hanya berpikir secara logis! Memang mereka siapamu, hah?"

"Ta-tapi mereka, mengancam beasiswaku."

"Beasiswamu aman."

Bahkan aku lupa mode lama yang kuatur sendiri. Aku tidak seharusnya bersama Kyungsoo. Bahwa berdua dengan Kyungsoo sama saja mencari mati, bahwa berdua dengan Kyungsoo akan menjadi topik anyar.

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ssi. Tapi, bukankah aku pernah bilang jika kau melihatku seperti tadi tidak per-"

"Omong kosong!" Aku mengibaskan tangan. Lama-lama, Kyungsoo bisa membuatku naik pitam karena darah tinggi. "Memang hati manusia mana yang membiarkan manusia lain disakiti? Kau pikir aku tidak punya nurani?"

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa detik, kemudian memasang senyum itu lagi. Oh astaga, senyum yang telah lama tidak kulihat. "Aku harus pergi. Kau tidak ingin melihatku. Jadi..jangan lupa belajar. Ujian seminggu lagi, Jongin-ssi." Sial. Bahkan dia masih sempat mengingatkanku. Orang seperti apa Do Kyungsoo, hm?

Dia berlalu, begitu saja. Seriang itu langkahnya melompat-lompat, aku tidak tahu pasti jika ada binar senang dimata bulatnya. Hanya jangan katakan, kalau aku lagi-lagi sangsi dengan ucapan Lay. Apakah Do Kyungsoo gay? Apakah dia mencintaiku? Apakah dia menyukaiku? Neraka. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

Tapi, di balik semua itu. Jauh darisana, terlalu dalam untuk disentuh. Kyungsoo jelas merasa tertekan. Hanya bayangkan, orang mana yang tak begitu saat seluruh dunia mulai membencimu, memberi makian bertubi-tubi, sesakit itu. Dasar aktingnya yang memukau saja, senyum bodoh itu selalu menjadi pemeriah suasana. Kebohongan belaka.

Siapa yang tahu, apa yang tersimpan dibalik hati Do Kyungsoo? Aku pun nihil.

-ooo-

_Aku tak mengerti bagaimana inginmu_

_Kau yang menyuruhku pergi, tapi kau hadir lagi_

_Secara tiba-tiba dan membuatku hilang waras_

_Aku tidak mau berbohong, tapi kau memang berikan warna semu lagi_

_Sebelum akhirnya kau renggut kembali, jatuhkan aku hempaskan aku_

_Lalu kau tarik lagi, ulur lagi, bumbungkan aku unggulkan aku, terus seperti itu_

_Aku tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai permainan_

_Lain halnya, dengan rasa senangku_

_Aku senang kau ada disini. _

…

Hah. Pelajaran terakhir sudah terselesaikan sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu. Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Lay, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae dan Suho. Banyak yang kami obrolkan sepanjang koridor, termasuk Kyungsoo. Terlebih, sudah tidak ada lagi manusia-manusia yang berkeliaran disekitar sekolah dan kontan saja membuatku leluasa bercerita.

"Tadi pagi, Kris dkk berulah, Lay. Gelagat tidak beres yang kucium sesaat setelah Kyungsoo juga ada disana." Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, seraya melirik Lay yang memicingkan matanya. "Dia di'tawan' lagi."

"Lalu, ada yang kau perbuat?"

"Mm," Lay menanti, sesekali membenahi tas selempangnya yang melorot. "Ya. Tapi, aku tidak terla—"

Terputus karena suara-suara keras seolah membelah lorong ini. Saling bersahutan dan mencekam.

"Oh! Halo, Do Kyungsoo si gay!"

"Aku tidak gay!"

"Kau—ya!"

"Aku tidak, kubilang tidak!"

"Berani hm, kau mendekati Jongin dan merebutnya dari kami, hah?!"

"Aku tidak merebutnya, aku bukan gay!"

"Dusta! Jangan berkelit, Kyungsoo!"

Sialan. Apalagi ini? Sekumpulan gadis menyatroni Kyungsoo? Aku tidak mungkin memperlakukan wanita sekasar dan sekeras apapun, toh bukan prinsipku. Tapi tidak ada yang Kyungsoo lakukan selain menggelengkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak gay! Aku tidak gay! Aku bukan merebut Jongin!"

Setelah kalimat penutup itu, Kyungsoo berlari. Entah menuju kemana tapi dia terbirit begitu saja. Sosoknya tidak setegar dan setangguh dihadapan Kris dkk tadi. Anehnya, dihadapan gadis-gadis seperti itu dia malah tidak bisa berkutik dan tahu-tahu saja menghilang tanpa perlawanan.

Aku melempar pandangan dengan Lay, "Jongin, urusi penggemarmu." Ia tampak tak suka dengan kehadiran gadis-gadis yang sekarang malah cekikikan. "Atau susul Kyungsoo."

"Jadi?"

"Oh ayolah, Jongin." Lay memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Maksudku, kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol ka—"

"Jongin!" Yaampun. Kenapa Lay malah beroktaf tinggi sekarang? "Kau memilih berurusan dengan gadis-gadis centil itu atau menolong Kyungsoo?"

"Menolong? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Jangan bodoh, Jongin! Siapapun jiwa terguncang bisa melakukan hal nekat! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sana, cepat pergi." Kemudian Lay mendorong punggungku. Sejenak aku melewati gadis-gadis tadi—mereka menatapku takut-takut meski senyum sumringah tetap mendominasi—Sayang, begitu Lay mendekat, mereka terdiam. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada pidato panjang darinya. "Jongin. Tunggu apalagi? Hah~"

Yah, maka aku benar-benar pergi dari pandangan mereka. Kubiarkan Lay dan gadis-gadis itu menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sesuai suruhan Lay—ada sedikit perasaan khawatir juga dariku, dan aku cukup yakin jika Kyungsoo sempat masuk ke toilet tadi. Sekarang yang ada dibayanganku adalah Kyungsoo, bersama tangisannya dan merosot ke lantai. Tidak bisa kupastikan hingga aku mendorong pintunya, menampakkan siluet Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

Hening. Dia tidak menjawab. Selain air kucuran dari keran _wastafel_, lainnya benar-benar hanya hampa udara. Kosong.

"Kyungsoo? Kau—"

Tidak kuselesaikan, karena aku memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam. Mendapati tubuh mungilnya yang meringkuk, tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada raungan histeris, dia diam dan terlalu tenang. Tidak sebelum aku melihat tangannya terkulai lemas, lebih mengejutkan lagi ia menggenggam sebilah pisau lip—apa? Pisau lipat. Demi Tuhan, dia menyayat pergelangan nadinya sendiri?

"Kyungsoo!" Aku mengguncang bahunya, memeriksa denyut nadinya yang melemah. Sialan aku panik sekarang. "Kyungsoo, hei, ya!"

Aku ingat bagaimana luka dilengannya tempo hari, yang tidak sengaja tampak oleh mataku dan dia membantahnya habis-habisan. Terjatuh? Alasan macam apa itu. Jika kenyataannya, tertekan seperti ini malah timbulkan efek negative.

Bodoh. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ini, selain memperlambat semuanya. Benar kata Lay, dia bunuh dir—oh, bukan. Jangan sampai pikiran konyol itu mampir di otak sepintar Kyungsoo. Maksudku, mana—ah, masih banyak hal baik yang—baiklah, Jongin. Jangan banyak bicara.

Aku menggendongnya, segera memberikan tempat bagi tubuhnya—agar nyaman berada dikedua lenganku. Terburu dan bercampur kalang-kabut aku keluar dari toilet, tak lagi peduli tumpuan berat badan Kyungsoo membuatku kepayahan, dia harus segera diselamatkan.

"Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo, duh—kau berpikir apa, sih?!" Percuma, karena dia tidak sadarkan diri. Dia sudah pingsan bersama anyir darah yang menets-netes. "Lay! Lay! Cepat tolong aku!" Dan Lay berlari tergopoh, begitu melihat kami ia mendelikkan matanya.

"Aku benar, kan, Jongin? Dia terlalu tertek—"

"Sssh! Diam, Lay. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membahas apa sebabnya. Sekarang, telpon _ambulance!" _Seruanku itu disusul kehadiran para gadis—mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo begini terpuruk—dan tanpa mendapat apapun dariku, aku segera membawa Kyungsoo keluar sekolah. Diikuti Lay yang tersambung dengan pihak Rumah Sakit. "Lay! Suruh cepat, darahnya—ah! Hentikan dengan apa—"

"Tenang, Jong—"

"Bagian mananya yang disebut tenang?!"

Sialan. Aku benar berantakan sekarang. Memang Kyungsoo melibatkan apa, maksudku Kyungsoo mengidap kelainan ap—tunggu, kalau tidak s_elfinjury?_ Ah. Ini dia titik temu.

"Tigapuluh menit lagi, Jong—"

"Hah?! Orang sekarat disuruh menunggu sampai tigapuluh menit, apa mereka gila?!"

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

_Shit. _"Cari kain, apapun untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!" Dan Lay segera mengubek isi tasnya, kelimpungan kesana-kemari sementara tidak ada yang membawa kend—kendaraan! Ya! Itu dia! Ah, bodoh sekali. "Lay! Tidak jadi! Cari tumpangan-cari tumpangan—Ah! Aku bingung!"

"Tumpang—"

"Aku ada mobil."

Baekhyun. Si penolong bersahaja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo masuk ke mobilku."

Eh? "Ya! Ya! Cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya, Lay!" Tidak lagi aku peduli dengan raut terkejut milik Lay atau diriku sendiri. Tahu-tahu saja, aku sudah memasukkan tubuh ringkih nan rapuh Kyungsoo ke jok penumpang di bagian belakang. "Jangan tanya kenapa, hanya menyetirlah secepat yang kau bisa!"

Aku dan Lay memberikan doa terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, tak henti-hentinya aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin sementara Lay berulang-kali menutup sayatan gores ditangan Kyungsoo. Oh astaga, aku harus bersyukur kedatangan Baekhyun setepat ini—hingga tak kulihat lagi kemana gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu.

Lain kali, akan aku beri pela—"Jongin?" Panggilan Baekhyun memutus lamunanku, aku menatapnya dari spion dibagian tengah. Dia sama, tampak khawatir bercampur panik, tampak kebingunang sepenuh mati, oh astaga, Demi Tuhan didepan kami ada orang yang hampir mati!

"Jangan keberatan kalau aku yang akan membiayai perawatannya."

_What the fuck..off?_

"Kau ingin pamer?"

"Tidak." Dia berdeham. "Ini bentuk balas budiku."

Lalu, aku bisa membalas apa selain mengangguk setuju?

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

Uhm. Halo. Aku mau mengucap maaf kalau diatas masih banyak kekurangan. Semacam typo, gaya bahasa, diksi, de-el-el. Lebih daripada itu, aku juga ingin mengumukan hiatusnya beberapa fanfic-ku termasuk Vintage of Us, ya. Entah sampai kapan, yang jelas ini adalah update-an VoU yang terakhir, sebelum akhirnya aku harus hiatus.

Mengapa Hiatus? Soalnya author sudah kelas duabelas *pundung Karena yah, tahu sendiri sibuk banget pasti kalau udah menjelang ujian akhir. Apalagi UN dimajukan Februari -_- dan benar-benar membuatku merasa jauh dengan EXO terutama Kaisoo. Huee~ Seeedih ngga bakalan lanjutin ff lagi sampai ahh—comeback ditahun yang ditentukan. Entah kapan, hanya doakan semoga secepatnya dan mudah-mudahan bisa colong2 waktu.

Doakan yang terbaik buat aku, yeah xD hehe, buat ujianku, hihi~ Tsk. Semoga Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu begitu pula dengan kalian para readers v_v Silahkan ucap selamat tinggal untuk fanfic ini. Tenang, ngga bakal discontinue, kok, cuman Hiatus. *kaya ada yang nungguin aja lu* Hah.

Ini H-13 hari menuju hiatus, waks~

ByeBye!

*lambai semangat*


	6. Chapter 6

_January, 15__th_

Malam ini, Jongin bertekad pada dirinya sendiri—bahwa ia tidak akan pulang. Kyungsoo memang tidak secara langsung menahannya, tapi siapa lagi penyebab pemuda mungil itu terbaring lemah sekarang?

Jongin—adalah kandidat utamanya.

"Kau mau ikut kupamitkan ke kepala asrama?" Suara kecil Baekhyun seketika menginterupsi lamunan Jongin. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang pahlawan tadi malah tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa heran—bagaimana bisa hati iblis Baekhyun secepat ini mencair? "Jongin? Hei, kenapa kau memandangiku?"

Jongin terkesiap dan membuka mulut setengah gelagapan. "Uhm, pamit?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut putaran bola mata oleh Baekhyun. "Masa kau mau mendapat diskors karena dikira tidak pulang ke asrama?" Jongin lebih tidak mengerti lagi. Bukan—ia tahu apa maksud Baekhyun.

Namun, seperti ada yang keliru disini. "Kau mau menunggui Kyungsoo juga?"

"_Hell," _Baekhyun mendesah, frustasi. "Tentu saja. Sudah ya, aku kirimkan pesan untuk kepala asrama kalau kita berdua tidak pulang malam ini." Lalu, jemari itu cekatan mengetik sesuatu di ponsel—dan terlampau serius hingga melupakan keterkejutan Jongin.

Tunggu. Kalau Baekhyun saja bisa berubah—kapan waktunya akan datang untuk Jongin? Kapan ia bisa memperlakukan Kyungsoo selayaknya seorang teman? Kapan ia bisa tersenyum tulus dan mengobrol hangat meski di tengah teman-temannya? Kapan Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo—ada?

"Jongin dan Baekhyun," Setiba-tiba itu Lay ada dihadapan keduanya. Suara berintonasi rendahnya berhasil membuat Jongin serta Baekhyun tergerak untuk berdiri—dan siap memberundung dengan pertanyaan. Sayang, Lay sudah mendahului. "Aku sudah menelepon pihak sekolah. Sedikit menanyakan tentang keluarganya, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" Baekhyun memotong cepat. "Kondisinya baik-baik saja, kan?"

Lay tampak kikuk dan Jongin mulai paham jika karibnya itu sedang kesulitan mengutarakan sesuatu. "Dia baik. Hanya perlu opname semalam untuk memulihkan tenaga serta mengganti darah yang hilang." Fiuh. Tak pelak penjelasan Lay meredakan debum jantung Jongin, pun dengan Baekhyun yang melega sesaat setelahnya.

"Bisa kita jenguk?" Jongin bersua, ia menatap Lay penuh harap. "Dia sudah sadar, kan?"

"Dokter bilang, biarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat dulu. Jangan ajak dia bicara, tapi kalau ingin masuk ke kamar—kurasa tidak apa-apa." Maka, Jongin segera mendorong pintu rawat inap Kyungsoo dan segera disusul pula oleh Baekhyun. Mereka sudah menghadap Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata dan menautkan kedua tangan di atas perut. "Aku harus pulang, nanti akan kupamitkan ke pihak sekolah kalau kalian tidak masuk besok."

"Aku sudah memberi pesan untuk ijin kami berdua." Sahutan Baekhyun membuat Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang apa tadi tentang keluarga Kyungsoo, Lay?" Karena Baekhyun ingat perkara Lay yang ingin membahas tentang orangtua Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, tidak jadi."

"Orangtuanya belum dihubungi?" Jongin berucap seraya mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Pihak sekolah bilang, nomor orangtua Kyungsoo tidak ada di pendataan siswa."

Pada akhirnya, Lay tidak bisa menyimpan kejanggalan ini lama-lama. Hingga reaksi Baekhyun maupun Jongin—tidak bisa didefinisikan. "Masa Kyungsoo tidak memberi identitas keluarganya pada sekolah?" Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya. Tapi, tidak bagi Jongin. Karena rasanya, ia cukup mengingat satu hal.

"_Keluargaku tidak sesempurna itu. Berantakan. Hancur. Sama sepertiku. Hanya..akan merusak pendengaranmu kalau aku menceritakan detailnya. Garis besarnya, tidak ada kesenangan apapun saat aku pulang ke rumah."_

Jongin tahu sekarang. Kalimat itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bersarang saat ini. Tentang Kyungsoo dan keluarganya, betapa—tak ada hubungan yang harmonis. Seharusnya, bukan ini yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Di rumah tak nyaman, di sekolah lebih-lebih. Seharusnya lagi, Jongin tidak perlu meninggikan gengsi yang sungguh menjijikkan itu.

"Pulanglah, Lay. Ini sudah malam. Biarkan aku dan Baekhyun saja yang menjaga Kyungsoo."

Jongin enggan mengorek lebih lanjut lagi. Sementara Baekhyun ikut mengantar Lay ke pelataran parkir. Ya, untuk saat ini, biarlah Jongin merenung berdua—ah, sendiri saja. Ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa bohong dan berani bersumpah bahwa batinnya terlalu panik.

"Kyungsoo. Hai, guru privat-ku. Ayo, bangun. Mana mata bulatmu? Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku." Jongin meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo yang tersampir di perut—ia menggenggam lembut dan salurkan seraut sesal. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun menawarkan tumpangan untuk membawamu kesini. Ah, dia sudah berubah dan menjadi sangat peduli padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hei pecundang?" Kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Lupakan saja tentang gadis-gadis brengsek di koridor sore tadi, lupakan saja tentang Kris dan kawanannya, sekaligus—lupakan bagaimana caraku menjauhimu selama ini." Jongin merendahkan oktaf suaranya, melirih sedemikian rupa. "Kyungsoo—maaf. Aku tidak pernah bisa membelamu didepan mereka. Bukankah aku munafik?"

Monolog Jongin tentu tak berbalas. Satu hal yang mengejutkan adalah Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya yang tergenggam tangan Jongin. "Kyungsoo?" Redup penyinaran di ruangan ini tak mampu membuat Jongin melihat lebih pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ngh—" Namun, lenguh yang lolos dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo sudah menjadi bentuk kesyukuran bagi Jongin. "Pus—pusing."

"Kalau pusing, kau bisa berbaring saja dan tetap beristirahat. Besok kau sudah boleh pulang, Kyungsoo." Jongin merasakan atmosfer berubah hening. Reaksi Kyungsoo tak terbaca, tapi Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo sedang tertegun. "Mau kupanggilkan Dokter?"

"Jongin-ssi." Jongin bisa melihat kerapuhan dan keringkihan Kyungsoo didepan matanya sekarang. Mata sayu, wajah pucat, dan bibir bergetar. Ia belum sesehat itu untuk diajak membicarakan tentang masalah pertemanan. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena aku ingin menemanimu. Baekhyun tadi menolongmu dan Lay mengurus administrasi."

Jongin menjelaskan beberapa detail. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali—dan astaga, senyum tulus itu mendominasi lagi. "Aku percaya saja kalau Baekhyun menolongku. Tapi, Lay-ssi? Jongin-ssi?" Ia menyangsikan dan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kalau aku bertanya tentang _self-injury-_mu, apa kau mau menjawabnya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan seolah tak mengenal bahasa sebagai alat komunikasi. Jongin harus berpuas diri karena yang ia dapat hanya gelengan kepala—sedang terkulai lemas. Kyungsoo enggan disinggung tentang hobi kesayangannya itu.

"Berikan ponselmu. Bagaimanapun orangtuamu harus tahu kau dirawat disini." Jongin meminta. Ia terpaksa melupakan fakta sebelumnya mengenai apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo—entah _self-injury_ atau hubungan keras semula ini. "Mungkin aku bisa membenarkan ucapan Kris sekarang. Hentikan kepura-puraanmu, Kyungsoo, hentikan sikap malaikatmu. Kau punya segudang masalah yang membutuhkan solusi."

"Memang," Kyungsoo berujar paten. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantuku mencari jalan keluarnya. Toh, Jongin-ssi malas berurusan denganku. Kau hanya butuh kepintaranku, dan saat aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma, kau malah pergi."

Kini giliran Jongin yang kehilangan suara dan kata perkalimat dalam dirinya. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menyetujui ungkapan Kyungsoo itu memang benar.

"Sekalipun kau berusaha bersikap baik padaku, aku tahu kau-lah yang sebenarnya berpura-pura. Aku sadar alasan apa yang membuat Jongin-ssi tidak mau berteman denganku. Aku yang salah—kukira kalau aku memberi apa yang kau mau, maka Jongin-ssi akan luluh. Tsk. Nyatanya tidak."

Jongin tercekat—tenggorokannya menyempit. Ia tidak punya sangkalan maupun sanggahan lagi. Benar-benar terkurung jeruji besi yang keberadaannya tak kasat mata. Jadi, selama ini Kyungsoo telah sangat tahu tentang apa yang berusaha disembunyikannya?

"Kenapa aku melakukan _self-injury? _Jongin-ssi tanya, kan, tadi? Karena aku tertekan. Ya, itu jawabannya. Aku tertekan di rumah, di sekolah, bahkan saat ini. Hiks—Jongin-ssi tidak tahu seberat apa beban yang kutanggung selama ini. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, mendapat teman. Tapi," Kyungsoo menarik nafas. "Kenapa sesulit itu bagimu untuk menerimaku?"

Jongin memalingkan sebentar wajahnya, tapi usapan di tangan Kyungsoo masih intens ia berikan. "Aku memang sejahat itu, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu aku tak punya pilihan dan—aku terhimpit disini. Aku menyayangi teman-temanku, aku mengikuti apa yang mereka mau. Tapi aku tak pernah sadar dengan keadaanmu selama ini. Aku terlampau bodoh, kan? Jadi, yang bodoh bukan hanya kau—tapi kita berdua." Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menumbuk tatapannya dengan iris Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti. _Self-injury _ini sudah mendarah daging dan memperbaikinya pun percuma. Jangan hubungi orangtuaku, rahasiakan ini semua. Aku janji akan mengembalikan uang Lay."

Detikan jam dinding menjadi pengisi suara. Tirai kamar diterbangkan oleh angin malam yang masuk lewat celah jendela. Kesigapan Jongin tidak berjalan lumrah, karena ia ingin memuaskan diri demi berlutut pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih ingin kita berteman secara sembunyi-sembunyi? Tapi, Lay sudah tahu, kan?"

Kyungsoo memecah topik lagi. "Tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Aku bisa, aku akan menghentikan kebiasaan s_elf-injury-_mu. Aku bisa, aku bisa memintamu kembali menjadi guru privatku. Ujian seminggu lagi dan aku _blank _tanpamu, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin-ssi barusan merayuku?" Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu. "Aku tidak mempan."

Jongin sengaja menghindari sikutan Kyungsoo yang ingin tahu soal ia dan teman-temannya. Jujur, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sikap mereka saat ia dan Kyungsoo bisa seintim ini—jika hanya berdua. Namun, kapan Jongin bisa berhenti berkelakar? Berhenti berkejaran, berlarian, bersembunyi dan menutupi semua ini? Di satu sisi, ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi sisi lain memberontak bahwa teman-temannya tidak mungkin menerima Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus mencoba—meyakinkan teman-temanku tentangmu, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin-ssi masih di musuhi? Apa masih karena aku? Ah, kau boleh menjauhi—"

"Tidak. Aku akan berjuang mengenai banyak hal mulai saat ini, Kyungsoo."

Jongin mawas diri. Selingkar senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya—pertama kali sejak sesorean tadi. "Apa saja?" Kyungsoo memancing dan Jongin mengedikkan bahu sebagai tanggapan acak.

"Menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu, merubah sikap tolol teman-temanku, berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, dan memaksamu mengajariku lagi."

"Memaksaku?" Kyungsoo mendelik, sedikit-banyak bermaksud bercanda. "Aku senang Jongin-ssi tidak menjauhiku lagi dan aku mohon jangan pergi."

"Memang aku akan kemana? Aku tidak kemana-mana, Kyungsoo. Aku akan berusaha—mengabaikan pikiran orang lain. Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehan dan lirikan mereka. Dukung aku dan kita bersama-sama menghadapi cemoohan mereka, ya."

Jongin meremas jemari Kyungsoo yang masih menetap di genggamannya, sementara Kyungsoo meretas sejuta senyum penuh aura bahagia sekarang. "Berusahalah. Kalau Jongin-ssi masih malu, aku bisa mundur."

"Tidak, kau harus ada didekatku. Mulai besok, kita tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

"Benar bukan apa-apa?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa kau masih berpikiran bahwa aku _gay_?"

"Uhm," Jongin menelan ludah tidak serantan. "Lupakan, Kyungsoo. Kita baik-baik saja."

Karena setelah itu, Jongin malah memajukan diri—mengungkung Kyungsoo untuk kemudian memberi pelukan. Ya, mereka saling memeluk, mendekap dan merengkuh berdasar pada satu poin masing-masing. Jongin pikir, Kyungsoo memang temannya. Sebalik itu, Kyungsoo pikir—Jongin memang tercipta untuknya.

Tuhan tidak menjauhkan ia dengan Jongin. Tuhan tidak membawa pergi Jongin darinya.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, sedikit gamang. Tanpa siapapun tahu, bahwa adegan tersebut disaksikan sepasang mata cokelat dengan raut terkejut. Milik Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun yang terpaku didepan pintu dan hanya mampu mengintip lewat kaca.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya sesuatu yang terkubur.

Sayang saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Tentang permohonan maaf, kesadaran diri, dan janji. Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan acak-amuk keduanya—sama sekali.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

"Vintage of Us"

Chapter Six

___o0o_

**Kim JongIn **_and _**Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT **

As Productions

**EXO** _and_ **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

…

~Happy Reading~

…

**Do Kyungsoo POV**

Jongin telah mengakui kesalahannya—memohon maaf padaku dan mengukir janji. Entah palsu atau hanya permainan, aku tidak tahu pasti. Maksudku, jika didepanku ia bisa berkata seperti itu, apakah sama saja saat ia ada dihadapan Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Jongdae dan Lay?

Tapi, kesampingkan semuanya. Aku ingin waktu berhenti dan jam berubah satu hari. Aku ingin berlama-lama membaui aroma maskulin, merasakan lengan kokoh, dan hembus nafas panas—yang kesemuanya milik Kim Jongin. Bolehkah lebih lama lagi?

_Cklek._

Tsk. Berpikir apa aku, Tuhan mau mengabulkan doa-ku? Baekhyun masuk dan berdiri mematung. Sekilas aku melihat bulatan matanya dan mulut menganganya. Jongin pun segera melepas pelukannya dan aku bergerak salah tingkah tanpa bisa dipungkiri.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Ia melempar tanda tanya untuk Jongin setelah membalas sapaanku. "Lay bilang, Dokter tidak memperbolehkan kau mengajak bicara Kyungsoo malam ini, kan?" Karena ucapan itu tertuju bukan padaku, aku hanya bisa mengamati.

Jongin berdeham, kemudian terburu berdiri dan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah—oh, ia bilang ia tak perlu malu saat aku ada didekatnya dan lalu—ini apa? Kedua tangan tan itu ada di saku celana seragam, ia tersenyum kikuk dan kini benar-benar tidak disampingku. Ia menjauh.

Cih, omong-kosong. Ini masih Baekhyun—bagaimana hasilnya kalau kami berdua bertemu dengan Jongdae, Lay, Suho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun?

"Uhm, tadi Kyungsoo bilang ia sedang pusing. Jadi, aku membantunya untuk menenangkan diri dan mengecek sebentar infus." Kelakar yang munafik. "Benar, kan, Kyungsoo?"

Apa aku harus memungut remah percaya diri dan kembali memasang topeng palsuku?

"Ya, tapi pusingku sudah agak hilang." Senyumku utuh kembali, tanpa buatan dan begitu alami. Kurasa, aku sadar kalau Jongin belum siap dengan konsekuensinya sendiri. "Oh, terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi dan—mmh, Jongin-ssi sudah menolongku. Sampaikan juga untuk Lay-ssi."

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun malah terkekeh riang. "Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba memanggilku seperti itu?" Aku memperhatikan Jongin yang saat ini sudah membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Uh-huh?

"Aku selalu menghormati semua orang. Jadi, demi rasa terima kasihku—aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo, memberi tumpangan sama sekali bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun lalu mendekat, ia duduk di ranjang dan sedikit melupakan kehadiran Jongin disini. "Kau lapar?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Apa Baekhyun-ssi tidak pulang? Sudah makan?" Aku memang selalu memberi kepedulian pada siapapun—termasuk Jongin, kan? Nah, kalau aku berkata demikian, kenapa malah Jongin yang tubuhnya menegak? "Kau pasti lelah."

"Ah—y—"

"Aku juga."

Hah? Sebelum Baekhyun selesai menjawab—sahutan itu sudah lebih dulu menyambar. Kami berdua sontak menoleh ke asal suara dan disana wajah pongah Jongin benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir.

Beberapa menit lalu ia mengatakan, _"Aku harus mencoba—meyakinkan teman-temanku tentangmu, Kyungsoo." _Tapi, pihak mana yang memutar balik kebenaran ucapan itu?

Hanya Jongin.

"Aku juga lelah. Apa kau tidak bertanya padaku?"

Dia bahkan sempat mengulang. Tunggu. Hei. Ada apa dengannya?

"Uhm, ya. Maaf. A—aku lupa."

Baekhyun mendecak, "Kami sudah meminta ijin pada pihak sekolah sekaligus memberitakan kalau kau dirawat disini. Jadi, jangan khawatir, aku dan Jongin tidak keberatan menungguimu. Sekarang istirahatlah." Selimut tebal ini tahu-tahu saja sudah naik sebatas bahu—berkat tangan cekatan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Kalian banyak membantu." Kali ini aku tidak mau melulu disalahkan, hingga tatapan polosku terhenti pada baringan tubuh tegap Kim Jongin di sofa sana. Ia bersedekap, memasang _headphone_ baru kemudian memejamkan mata. "Baekhyun-ssi bisa tidur di sofa yang satunya, ya?"

Beruntung sekali di kamar ini fasilitasnya mendukung. Uh, aku tak heran siapa yang meminjamiku biaya perawatan semahal ini jika bukan nama Lay disebut-sebut sejak tadi. Cih, anak orang kaya di sekolahku memang selalu menyombongkan harta orangtuanya, kan? Aku tidak perlu kaget.

"Tentu, Kyungsoo. Tidurlah. Kalau kau cepat sehat, kau bisa sekolah kembali."

Sekolah?

Sekolah?

Lebih baik aku disini seumur hidup daripada harus menghadapi monster buas di sana.

Maksud Baekhyun, sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Kris, Tao dan Minseok? Atau bahkan komplotan Jongin? Apa mungkin gadis-gadis centil yang hobi meneriakiku gay? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau tertekan lagi. Sekalipun ujian akhir sudah didepan mata, sekalipun reputasi yang kusandang adalah sebagai penerima beasiswa tunggal—masa bodoh.

"Tapi, Ba-Baekhyun-ssi—"

"Ya?"

"A—aku ti—tidak mau sekolah."

Lalu Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

-ooo-

_January, 16__th_

Berkas-berkas matahari memaksa masuk, terobos celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Aku menguap seiring dengan geliatan tubuh—Baekhyun menyibak tirai kamar dan membuat pandanganku silau.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menghampiriku, ia membenahi selimut dan mengecek infus lalu matanya mengarah pada Jongin di sofa. "Astaga, bocah tengil itu hobi sekali mendengkur. Berisik, tsk." Ia mengomel sendiri seraya menuangkan air putih ke gelas dan memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tak habis pikir ternyata kau sehangat ini." Aku menerima sodorannya kemudian meminum cairan bening itu teguk demi teguk. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan pelajaran? Sebentar lagi ujian, kan?"

"Bukan masalah penting, Kyungsoo, aku ini jenius." Baekhyun menaikkan kerah seragamnya—berlagak pamer. Ya ampun, ia bahkan tidak membawa baju ganti. "Oh ya, Baekhyun yang waktu itu adalah Baekhyun yang tak tahu diri. Jadi, beda dengan yang sekarang, ya." Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangku, lama sekali rautnya mengamati senyumku.

"Uhm, kapan aku boleh pulang?"

Baekhyun terpekur sejenak, "Dokter bilang, kalau wajahmu sudah tidak pucat, siang nanti bisa."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku harus berkemas, kan?"

Namun, antusiasku buru-buru terhenti saat sosok Jongin setiba-tiba ini berdiri didekatku. Hm? Kapan dia bangun? "Kalau mau pulang, pastikan kau menjauh dari pisau lipatmu itu." Lalu ia melengos—sedikit banyak membuatku termangu.

Jongin kembali berbaring di sofa, tidak memejamkan mata tapi memandangi langit-langit kamar. Apa itu artinya ia tidak ingin aku terluka? Tsk. Aku perlu bermimpi lagi. Tapi, tidakkah sikap Jongin membuatku bingung? Kadang ia bisa sebegini perhatian—meski cara penyampaiannya sangat diluar nalar.

"Ka-kalian tidak mandi? Apa tidak lapar? Kalian bisa mencari makan dulu." Pada akhirnya, alihan topik ini yang terpikir olehku. Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi Baekhyun memegangi bahuku seraya menepuknya pelan. "Maksudku, uhm, aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan."

"Cih, kalau luka-lukamu itu sembuh—baru kau tidak merepotkan," Jongin membuka suara, dan aku tetap tidak mengerti kemana arah bicaranya.

"Ya. Kau sensi sekali hari ini, Kim Jongin." Timpalan sengit Baekhyun pun hanya dibalas dengus olehnya. "Baiklah. Sepertinya aku memang harus mencari makan. Ayo, kau mau makan tidak, Jong?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku robot yang makan baterai?" Sungguh, kenapa dia jadi sinis dan ketus seperti ini, sih? "Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul setelah menerima pesan kau mau makan dimana. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Hm? Baiklah. Aku duluan, ya, Kyungsoo. Jongin, awas kalau kau tidak datang." Setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu, Jongin semakin intens mendekat kearahku.

"A-ada apa, Jongin-ssi?"

"Jongin-ssi?" Ia bersedekap, memasang tampang remeh. "Mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah tanpa dosa seolah kau manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi, hah? Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seolah semua orang memperhatikanmu dan kau terlalu bangga memiliki sandaran teman-teman. Kau tidak punya, Do Kyungsoo, jadi berhenti berpura-pura. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Tertawa? Tertawalah."

_Crap. _Aku tidak menyalahkan sederet kalimat dari mulut pedas Jongin. Memang aku bisa membantah apa kalau kesemua fakta itu benar adanya? Aku menunduk, tidak berani menumbuk tatap dengan mata tajam Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak berani sekarang. Maksudku, kalau semalam ia bisa berucap sebegitu lembut dan menenangkan, kenapa pagi ini ia malah berubah sebaliknya?

"Kalau kau bosan menghadapiku yang seperti ini—kau boleh pergi dan aku tidak keberatan. Terima kasih, untuk kesekian kali sudah mengingatkanku." Aku berbaring lagi, melupakan adu argument sebelumnya dan kini aku membalik tubuh demi memunggungi sosok Jongin. "A-aku mau tidur."

"Bagaimanapun, mulai besok kau akan ada di daftar orang yang selalu kuawasi."

Ya. Semua terserah padanya—aku tidak tahu mengapa hari ini omongan Jongin terkesan melantur dan agak aneh. Setelahnya, tanpa apa-apa, tanpa berpamitan dan segala basa-basi lain, ia sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan ini. Begitu saja.

Karena aku tak berniat memanggil untuk meminta penjelasan, karena aku hanya mampu memandangi punggung tegapnya yang mulai menjauh. Jongin-ssi, ada apa denganmu?

-ooo-

_January, 17__th_

Kemarin aku melihat Jongin dengan beberapa kejanggalan dalam dirinya. Entah itu tentang ia yang berceloteh masalah pura-pura atau bahkan tentang ukiran janji kalau ia akan menemaniku selalu. Omong kosong? Aku tidak tahu.

Seperti yang dibilang Baekhyun, siang itu aku diperbolehkan pulang. Baekhyun mengantarku hingga ke ranjang di kamarku, tapi Jongin tidak menemuiku sepanjang hari. Tidak masalah sebenarnya—itu sudah terlalu biasa.

_Bruk._

Hei. Aku hampir berteriak—tapi aku ingat itu bukan kebiasaanku—saat sebuah tas mendarat tepat di dadaku secara tiba-tiba. Tsk. Setelah aku berpikir macam-macam, mengira bahwa pelakunya mungkin Kris dan kawanan, aku malah menemukan cengiran khas itu.

Milik Kim Jongin.

Koridor sekolah sepagi ini memang terlalu lengang. Namun, tidak juga memudahkan langkah terhuyungku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Terlebih kehadiran Jongin yang seenak jidat melempar tasnya padaku, benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Apa? Mau mengataiku? Bilang saja—jangan pura-pura. Umh, kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, bawakan tasku, ya. Kita ada di kelas yang sama setelah ini, kan?"

Dasar. Apa dia lupa aku baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit? Apa dia lupa aku tidak bisa memarahinya selain dengan harus memendam kesal? Biarlah. Toh tak ada yang menyadari aksi bersungut-sungutku ini.

"Jangan coba-coba melukai dirimu lagi, Kyungsoo, aku mau kau jadi guru lesku." Apa? Apa katanya? Bukan. Kata-katanya tidak penting, tapi lihat bagaimana ia mengusak kepalaku. Aku tahu koridor sekolah masih sepi dan perjalanan kami menaiki tangga tak ditatap banyak pasang mata. Tapi, uh, kenapa? "Huh, ketinggalan sehari pelajaran benar-benar menyengsarakan, ya."

Ia bahkan berjalan disampingku. Kuulangi, ia benar-benar disampingku.

"Ka-kau tidak malu? Maksudku, kita tidak seharusnya bersama-sama, kan? Lagipula, kemarin, ijinmu tidak masuk bersamaan dengan tidak hadirnya aku—apa tidak mengundang kecurigaan?"

Ia menoleh, kepalanya dimiringkan seolah ia baru saja melihat hal luar biasa. "Lalu, kenapa? Aku ingin menepati janji dan apa kau tidak ingat kemarin aku bilang kau sudah ada dalam daftar orang yang harus kuawasi?" Aku tidak memprotes ocehannya selain dengan mulut terbuka yang benar-benar nampak tidak elit.

"Jo-Jongin-ssi?"

"Apa, sih? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu saja."

"Bu-bukan, kau bukan Jongin-ssi."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, ia sempat mengerling pada beberapa gadis centil di sepanjang lorong, sebagian membalas perlakuan itu dengan melempar tatapan tak suka untukku. Karena Jongin sadar perubahanku—aku tidak berharap ia melakukan ini—ia segera melingkarkan lengannya di leherku, kemudian menarikku memasuki kelas.

"Aku—adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa, jadwal les kita intensif seminggu ini, dan yah, bukan lagi pada akhir pekan tapi setiap hari. Bukan tengah malam, tapi sepulang sekolah. Mengerti?"

Aku melongo, benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Bahkan Jongin menempati tempat duduk disebelahku, berada di bangku terdepan dan bukan terbelakang sebagai zona favoritnya. Ini—ah, aku pasti masih belum terbangun dari tidur.

"Jangan sampai lupa, aku butuh belajar. Oh, astaga. Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu? Apa masih sakit? Ya ampun, aku lupa aku sekelas dengan Chanyeol hari ini, sial. Ah, ya, kemana buku sejarahku, ya?"

Dia heboh sendiri—dan aku mendadak kehilangan oksigen. Apa-apaan? Wajahku memerah? Apa sekentara itu? Dia masih bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, dan mana aku tahu mengenai buku sejarahnya? Dasar teledor.

"Kau belum berbaikan dengan Chanyeol-ssi?"

Jongin menggeleng, acuh.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau menyayangi mereka—sahabatmu."

Dia diam. Aktivitasnya mengubek isi tas terhenti dan ia beralih padaku. "Oh ya? Aku bilang begitu, ya?" Aku cepat mengangguk, memberinya tatapan mata yang melebar.

"Uhm, istirahat nanti antarkan aku menemui Lay-ssi, ya? Aku akan membayar uangnya. Oh, sekalian menyuruhmu berbaikan dengan Chanyeol." Jongin menampakkan ekpresi tidak terima, tapi aku buru-buru memotongnya. "Kalau tidak mau—artinya Jongin-ssi tidak benar-benar memintaku menjadi temanmu. Kau masih malu bersamaku, kau mas—"

"Baiklah. Sudah, jangan bicara lagi." Ia mengibas satu tangan di udara. "Sekarang, ajari aku materi yang ini." Jongin menunjuk satu paragraf tulisan di buku paket tentang sejarah terbentuknya Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan.

Aku tersenyum—benar-benar tulus. Sesuai dengan persepsi orang selama ini, bahwa yang kali sekarang tanpa kepalsuan. Retasan senyum ini sebagai penunjuk—kalau aku begitu senang dengan perubahan Kim Jongin.

Bahkan ketika Mr. Yang memasuki kelas dan diikuti beberapa murid dibelakangnya. Jongin tidak sedikitpun menggeser tempatnya, ia tak sedikitpun membuang muka. Jongin terkesan sengaja memamerkan kedekatannya denganku?

Boleh aku mensyukuri hidupku sekarang? Apa ini mulai membaik?

-ooo-

Kami benar-benar berdua—kemana-mana sekarang.

Jam pelajaran pertama baru saja usai dan sesuai permintaanku, aku ingin menemui Lay sekaligus meminta Jongin berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya mereka berkumpul di tribun lapangan sambil meminum soda. Aku dan Jongin sedang menuju kesana dan ya, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering.

"Sebentar, Jongin-ssi, ada yang meneleponku." Lalu aku menjauhkan diri setelah memastikan ia mempersilahkanku. Layarnya tampakkan satu nama yang paling tak kuduga untuk menghubungiku. Umma? "U-Umma?"

["Kyungsoo? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"] Ini aneh. Mana mungkin Umma menanyakan kabarku? ["Kapan kau pulang?"] Seperti ada yang tidak beres, hm?

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Umma." Bohong. Apanya yang baik-baik saja sementara kemarin aku barusan menginap di Rumah Sakit? "Aku tidak tahu, sebentar lagi ada ujian akhir, Umma." Aku tidak yakin bisikan suaraku ini terdengar sampai disana.

["Umh, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bahas bersama, Kyungsoo."]

_Deg. _

Ini tidak benar, ini tidak baik. Sangat jarang Umma memintaku pulang dengan nada memohon seperti ini jika bukan masalah penting. "Apa Umma sakit, Appa sakit?" Biar mereka selalu bertingkah kekanakan, mereka tetap orangtua yang harus kukhawatirkan, kan?

["Tidak, kami baik-baik saja, tapi pulanglah setelah ujianmu selesai. Ya?"]

_Klik. _

Eh? Kenapa sambungannya diputus? Aku belum sempat membalas ya atau tidak, dan—aku tidak mungkin salah dengar mengenai Umma yang menangis di ujung sana. Sialan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Lihat. Setelah si gay itu kemarin tidak masuk, sekarang malah menggaet Jongin bersamanya. Dasar tidak tahu diri, memang dia apa, dia siapa?"

"Benar, Yu Jin. Dia memang suka berhalusinasi memiliki pacar setampan Jongin dan lihat bagaimana usaha busuknya."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau sepagian tadi mereka bagai lem dan perangko?"

"Senyum-senyum, cih, dasar sampah."

"Yah, semoga Jongin cepat sadar saja."

Beragam komentar menusuk itu—memang tak seharusnya kuhiraukan. Tapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan mau tak mau tertangkap pendengaranku, hingga aku sendiri lupa tentang pembicaraan Umma sebelum ini. Gadis-gadis hobi bergosip itu memang selalu memperdayaku, menjatuhkanku dengan segala kritik gila-gilaan. Aku bisa apa?

Mungkin benar. Ya, Jongin harus secepatnya sadar untuk tidak terlalu lama berdekatan denganku. Tapi, bolehkah aku menikmati momen demi momen bersamanya beberapa hari saja? Bisakah?

Tidak. Karena di atap sana aku bisa melihat seringai tajam milik Kris, Tao dan Minseok. Ketiganya bisa berulah lagi—ketiganya bisa mem-_bully-_ku dengan alasan tak masuk akal lagi. Mereka bisa.

"Ya, ya, bahkan Jongin menghampirinya."

Jongin memang datang kesini—tepat setelah aku berbalik dan ia menjumpai mataku yang memerah. Gadis-gadis itu bukan sedang berbisik, tapi mereka terang-terangan merendahakanku. Jadi, aku sedang terpojok sekarang.

"Nah, apa pikiran Jongin sudah di rusak si gay itu?"

Benar. Adakalanya, aku harus mengakui hal yang satu itu. Mungkin aku telah menjerumuskan Jongin bersamaan dengan kedok rasa kasihannya padaku. Tidak ada alasan lain—karena aku hanya ingin memiliki teman. Satu pun tak apa.

"Kyungsoo? Kau lama sekali? Kenapa melamun disini?" Jongin menepuk bahuku lalu turun ke punggungku. Ia menengok sebentar—seakan memberi deklarasi pada mereka di pojokan sana untuk tidak menggangguku. "Ayo, kau bilang ingin menemui Lay."

Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak punya apa-apa sebagai statemen. Begitu pula dengan gadis-gadis tadi—yang malah mendapat usiran tersirat dari Jongin—mereka sudah berlalu menuju toilet. Mungkin berdandan sambil melanjutkan acara membicarakanku.

"Kau menangis?"

Aku mengusap aliran air yang memenuhi pelupuk, "Kau bilang, kalau aku ingin menangis, aku boleh menangis."

"Yah, teruskan saja, Kyungsoo, aku akan menunggu."

Aku bersyukur ia tak menanyakan apa-apa alasannya.

Tapi, aku cukup terkesima dengan perlakuan gilanya yang kesekian kali. Ia menggamit jemariku—menggandeng setengah menuntunku menuju ke gerumbulan Lay di tribun lapangan sana. Tidak ada hal lain yang kulakuan selain berulang kali mengedip dan mengerjap, memandangi betapa tidak warasnya Kim Jongin. Apa ia tidak sadar seluruh murid sedang memperhatikan kami?

"Jongin-ssi. Apa kau sedang—"

"Sssh, diamlah." Aku manut—dan yah, melirik sebentar ke arah atap kurasa tak ada yang salah. Mengecek Kris dan komplotannya, mereka masih bersedekap disana. Tetap menjuruskan tatapan menghujam untukku—hanya untukku. "Kau siap?"

"Si-siap apa?"

_Crap. _

Aku paham darimana asal Jongin menanyaiku tentang kesiapan. Sekarang, saat ini, mereka—Chanyeol, Lay, Suho, Jongdae, dan Sehun—sedang mengamati tautan tanganku dan Jongin, lalu meneliti dari atas hingga bawah penampilan kami berdua, dengan alis terangkat, buangan muka dan dengus remeh.

Aku hilang nyali.

"_Well, well, _sejak kau tidak masuk kemarin, kau berubah menjadi gay?" Chanyeol yang paling kilat meraup perihal kedatangan kami. "Mau memberitahu kita kalau hubungan kalian sudah resmi sekarang?"

Ia berulang kali menganggukkan kepala, lalu kembali mengulang tatapannya seolah menelanjangiku. Hingga aku menunduk dalam-dalam, hampir saja lari terbirit dan bersembunyi di loker. Kalau tidak kepalan Jongin malah menggenggam erat tangan berkeringatku.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Kyungsoo?" Lay mengambil alih setelah ia menyeruput sodanya. "Nah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Oh, dia baru saja menjadi pasien?" Sehun segera menyerobot, tiba-tiba ia berada disebelahku dan berakting memeluk tubuhku begitu akrab. "Uhm, apa itu trikmu untuk merebut Jongin agar menjadi temanmu?"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Biarkan mereka bicara dulu," Suho menengahi, ia ikut berdiri lalu menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Jongin berdeham setelah ia berhasil menahan amarahnya, setelah mereka membiarkan kami menyimak ocehan mereka, dan—"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Lay, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mengantar." –setelah aku sadar bahwa yang ia anggap ada hanya Lay.

Kurasa raut terkejut dari masing-masing orang disini sudah hampir menghilang, ah tapi tidak dengan Jongdae yang wajahnya kotak itu. Ia—terlihat sangat membenciku? Oh, ingatlah semua orang di sekolah ini membencimu, Kyungsoo, mereka hanya berkata ya pada kepintaranmu semata.

"Tsk. Apa kau sekarang berteman dengannya dan melupakan kami, Jongin?" Jongdae mendesis, sindiran telaknya tidak kupungkiri agak mengerikan. Ia mendelik dan seketika membuatku tak berarti ada disini. "Ini bagus, kerjamu bagus sekali, Do Kyungsoo." Lalu ia bertepuk tangan, kencang sekali.

"Biarkan ia bicara dulu, Jongdae." Jongin tentu membelaku—tapi aku tak sampai hati melihat hubungan serekat magnet itu kini merenggang hanya karena kehadiranku. "Lanjutkan, Kyungsoo."

Seraya menatap rumput hijau, cicit suaraku terdengar lamat. "A—aku sudah agak baik, Lay-ssi. Te—terima kasih bantuanmu kemarin." Aku yakin semua pasang mata di kerumunan ini melotot dan mulut mereka siap melayangkan protes kapan saja.

"Kau membayar biaya Rumah Sakitnya, Lay? Cih, memang dia sakit apa?" Chanyeol maju dan kini berada diantara posisiku dan Lay yang berhadapan. "Apa kau memeras Lay? Setelah merusak hubungan kami, kau ingin uang dari kami? Bilang saja, Kyungsoo, dasar bedebah."

_Bruk_.

Chanyeol mendorong bahuku dan seketika membuatku limbung setengah oleng—tidak ada yang memberiku kesempatan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. "Ah—" Biarpun aku terhuyung kebelakang, beruntung Jongin sempat menangkapku.

Namun, setelah memastikan aku tidak apa-apa, ia malah—"Ya! Brengsek! Kau mau menyakitinya?!" –kehilangan kendali. Aku berusaha menahan lengannya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh dan aku tahu itu percuma.

"Kau membelanya, Kim Jongin, hah?! Bahkan dia orang yang selalu kau jelek-jelekkan itu kini semudah menjentikkan jari menggantikan kami? Kemana pikiranmu, hah?!"

Suho dan Jongdae sedang bersusah payah menahan Chanyeol, sebalik itu aku dan Sehun yang menahan Jongin. "Jongin-ssi, ingatlah kita kesini untuk menyelesaikan masalah bukan memperparah masalah." Sekali lagi aku tidak yakin ia mau menerima ujaranku atau malah tidak peduli.

"Cih, sudah berlagak menggurui setelah memeras Lay dan Jongin? Kalau kau hanya ingin uang, tidak dengan cara seperti ini, bodoh! Dasar gay! Aku tidak ingin temanku menjadi gay karena kau, Do Kyungsoo!"

Duniaku mulai berputar dan entah kenapa rasanya kepalaku begitu pening. Aku memeras, aku butuh uang? Tidak. Aku juga bukan gay, bukan, bukan. Sekalipun aku menyangkal, aku hanya bisa melakukan itu dalam hati.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Bangsat!" Jongin meluapkan api dan menyembur tanpa ampun. "Ini yang tidak kusuka darimu, dari kalian."

"Sudahlah. Tenangkan diri kalian berdua." Lay menarik lenganku menuju dirinya—agar aman beberapa detik dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. "Dengarkan Kyungsoo sebentar, kau mau bilang apa?"

"Hah~ paling-paling juga ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi, meminta uangmu. Jangan pasang wajah sok polos itu, bodoh."

"Berhenti mengatainya!" Jongin mengamuk.

"Nah. Kau sudah mulai menyukainya, Jongin? Oh malang sekali nasib gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu, rumor tentang kau dan Kyungsoo gay itu benar rupanya."

"Bajingan!"

"Ya! Sudah, sudah, hentikan!" Suho merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan bersikap seperti bocah, kalian berdua sudah delapan belas tahun. Kau Chanyeol, tutup mulutmu sebentar dan kau Jongin redakan emosimu sedikit."

Lay menyingkirkan ekspresi gugupku dengan memelukku lebih erat. "Ada apa? Jangan pedulikan Chanyeol dulu. Ayo, bicaralah, jangan takut." Berkat aba-aba itu, aku berani mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku—aku ingin membayar—oh, maksudku, mengganti uangmu, Lay-ssi."

Dalam detikan, aku menghitung sesekali bahwa setelahnya tidak ada jawaban.

"Mana ada pemeras yang mau mengembalikan uang dari targetnya sendiri? Pikir itu baik-baik, Park Chanyeol." Jongin memalingkan wajah, ia bersedekap angkuh sekarang.

"Itu hanya kedok saja—supaya terlihat baik didepanmu. Lihat kelakuan selanjutnya, dan jangan harap kau meminta bantuan kami." Tidak ada tanggapan dari siapapun hingga Lay terburu menyahut.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali membayar biayanya, Kyungsoo. Lupakan saja."

Lupakan, katanya? Lalu membiarkan ini menjadi beban yang semakin membuatku merasa bersalah? Tidak, terima kasih.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku sudah menyiapkan uangnya, nanti sore biar kuantar ke kamarmu, Lay-ssi." Begitu aku selesai, secepat angin Jongin malah merebut posisiku yang semula berada sangat dekat dengan Lay.

"Ayo, pergi dari sini. Urusanmu selesai, kan?" Kemudian, pacuan langkah cepatnya turut memaksaku mengambil langkah besar demi mengimbangi perjalanan-entah-menuju-kemana ini. Kami berdua berlalu begitu saja, tanpa salam. Bahkan membiarkan lima orang disana mematung dan terpaku bersamaan. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa berbaikan dengan Chanyeol."

Kami sampai di perpustakaan? Tumben sekali Jongin mau mendatangi aroma buku-buku tebal yang menambah minus mata ini.

"Kau bisa, hanya memerlukan waktu, Jongin-ssi."

-ooo-

Ternyata Jongin benar-benar meninggalkanku di perpustakaan. Aku tentu tidak keberatan dan waktu istirahat ini setidaknya bisa kugunakan untuk melalap dua buku, kan? Mengejar kelulusan berdasar beasiswa memang membuatku ekstra kerja keras dan—jangan harap bersantai. Aku tidak tahu kemana selanjutnya Jongin pergi, ia bilang ada sedikit urusan di ruang guru.

Jadi, baiklah. Aku duduk menyendiri disini, membaca baris demi baris perlahan.

_Brak._

Tidak perlu membuatku bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa pelaku penggebrakan meja ini.

"Mendapatkan Jongin sebagai teman baru, hm? Mengumbar kepintaranmu untuk kau bagi cuma-cuma dengannya, hah? Berlagak sok malaikat?" Cerocosan itu asalnya dari si pirang Kris. Berikut susulan tawa dari Tao dan Minseok yang mengelilingiku.

Mati. Aku akan mati.

"Cih, aku kemari hanya ingin memberi tahu tentang informasi yang mungkin belum kau tahu, si anak beasiswa." Kris yang duduk diatas meja telah mengangkat daguku kemudian mencengkeram rahangku sekuat tangannya.

"A—aah! Sakit. Lepas."

Perpustakaan sedang sepi dan aku tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka lagi.

"Apanya?" Tao dan Minseok melepas tawa mereka dan hebatnya tidak menimbulkan keributan yang berarti. "Jangan coba-coba berteriak karena mentang-mentang kau punya Jongin sebagai tamengmu. Tapi kami tidak akan takut, dia sampah sama sepertimu. Hah!"

Aku hanya bisa merasakan wajahku terlempar kesamping, Kris setengah menoyor kepalaku dan menampar pipiku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan. Aku tidak mau. Belum sempat aku menormalkan situasi, tiba-tiba Tao dan Minseok sudah mendorongku agar terjatuh dari kursi dan berhasil membuatku tersungkur.

"Ah!" Minseok membekap mulutku sementara Tao dan Kris berdiri diatas sana dengan tatapan jijik dan lipatan tangan menjemukkan. "A—apa yang kalian—mmp—lakukan?"

"Memberimu pelajaran, wahai murid sok pintar." Ini jawaban Kris. "Minseok, berdirilah. Kau tidak pantas berjongkok bersama sampah sepertinya." Lalu aku bisa merasakan tulang keringku ditendang oleh kaki jenjang itu.

"A—ah!" Silangan kedua kakiku semakin merapat karena sungguh rasanya amat ngilu. Ketiganya bersamaan tertawa—memang bagian mananya yang lucu?

"Oh, Kris. Kau lupa kemarin dia tidak masuk karena dirawat di Rumah Sakit? Jadi, jangan terlalu keras mengerjainya." Tao memberi informasi dan Kris berpura-pura terkejut.

Kris mendengus, "Sayang sekali kita tak sempat menjengukmu, hm? Lain kali kami akan menjenguk, setelah kau benar-benar sekarat. Hahahaha~"

"Ya, tepatnya setelah kita membenturkan kepalamu hingga bocor. Dasar bodoh, Do Kyungsoo, dasar sampah!" Ejekan mereka terus mengecamku, yang terakhir tentu datang dari Tao.

Minseok? Si pipi gembul itu memang tak banyak bicara, tapi—"Apa kau masih mengidap kelainan seksual homo-mu itu?" –sekali ia membuka mulut, hatiku sudah disayat gergaji olehnya.

"Lupakan. Ingat tujuan awal kita menemui bedebah sepertinya?" Kris mengembalikan atmosfer. Ia mengangkat daguku lagi—membiarkan tatapan kalutku dihujam tatapan benci darinya. "Hah, belajar di perpustakaan, kau pikir bisa menyelamatkan nilaimu? Aku punya info penting—ingat kalau aku anak kepala sekolah? Ujian di undur sebulan kedepan."

Eh? Ini konyol—dia bercanda, kan?

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu belajar mati-matian. Ayahku akan mengumumkan pengunduran jadwal itu besok, jangan berpikir jika ujian masih berlangsung selama itu kau bisa mengalahkanku. Tidak, Kyungsoo. Cih. Aku bosan dibandingkan olehmu!"

_Bruk_.

"Ah—aw!"

Kris membanting wajahku dan sukses mendaratkan kepalaku menuju lantai tak berkarpet ini.

"Dasar lemah!"

Aku tidak memikirkan segala tetek-bengek sudut bibirku yang mulai berdarah. Aku tidak peduli remuk sendiku berkat tendangan Kris dan Tao. Aku—cukup lega mendengar berita secara langsung dari anak kepala sekolah kami. Itu artinya, Jongin memiliki waktu banyak untuk belajar.

Tidak ada lagi yang mereka lakukan. Derap-derap sepatu itu mulai enyah dan keluar dari sini. Mereka telah pergi dengan gelak tawa memuakkan itu. Aku tahu Jongin pasti kembali kemari—jadi, aku menunggunya. Sedikit tertatih dan hanya bertopang pada pinggiran meja, aku akhirnya duduk kembali. Tegak—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapa menit, aku menahan sakit baik di sudut bibir atau sendi-sendi yang nyeri. Kubiarkan kepalaku terbenam diantara dua lengan yang kusatukan diatas meja, hingga Jongin datang dan sengaja mengagetiku.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi. Do Kyungsoo bukan korban pem-_bully-_an.

"Yaaa! Ini perpustakaan dan kau malah tidur, Tuan Do—hei, apa yang terjadi? Ada noda darah, Kyungsoo."

Aku senang mengetahui bahwa Jongin sepanik ini. "Aku hanya ceroboh tadi. Saat mengambil buku di rak tertinggi, aku berjinjit dan aku tergelincir begitu saja."

"Dasar pendek. Kenapa tidak meminta tolong orang lain? Atau naik ke kursi? Ah, payah. Makhluk sejenius dirimu ternyata tidak inovatif."

Asal kau tahu, ini merupakan kebohongan tanpa jeda yang kubuat, Jongin. Maka, aku meretas senyum—senyuman tanpa dosa seperti biasa dengan kadar ketulusan tak terbatas. "Oh ya, ayo masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbun—"

_Grep_.

Begitu aku berdiri, Jongin menahan lenganku. Membuatku berbalik paksa di sela tulang keringku yang meronta ingin diobati dan aku menemukan wajah tan itu sedang bergelut dengan kekikukanku. "Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa bermain peran didepanku, kan?" Oh, mataku membulat. Apa dia tahu keganjilannya secepat ini?

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu, Jongin-ssi."

"Baiklah. Nanti makan siang satu meja denganku, ya?" Fiuh. Apa dia percaya begitu saja, atau masih menaruh curiga?

Aku mengangguk—lagi. "Tentu—oh, apa kau tidak malu?"

Jongin melenggang lebih dulu, aku buru-buru menyusulnya. Ia menengok, mendapati wajah penuh tanya dariku. "Ulangi kesanksianmu, maka aku tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu. Jangan pikirkan apa yang oranglain bicarakan, Kyungsoo, pikirkanlah aku yang saat ini ada didekatmu. Itu cukup, oke?" Hela nafas turut menyeret pandanganku menuju ubin dibawah sepatuku.

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin selalu benar dan aku selalu sulit mengelak kebenarannya.

Aku tidak bisa, Jongin-ssi.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note : **

_Hi? Anybodys here? I'm sorry for all dissapointments that I made to you. Just because I'm really busy, and although this time is still my hiatus period. But, Wanna make you be happy, then CHAPTHER SIX is released!_

Yah. Satu Chapter untuk VoU. Entah untuk yang lain karena masih dalam mode hiatus. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.

_Wait me on January, I will post about KaiSoo day~ Slaaay! My ultimate OTP and they had the sweetness moment ever this October._

Makanya, aku ngga betah buat ikut campur ngetik cerita tentang mereka dan ngga tahunya ide nyangkut disini.

_Well, _Silahkan dinikmati.

_P.S : Please wait the loading for my another fanfictions. Don't worry, I'll finish it ASAP. _

**Sincerely,**

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**

**HIATUS **

**AGAIN **

**BYE! **

**SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dunia bukan dipenuhi malaikat_

_Dunia hanya dipenuhi manusia berkedok malaikat_

Kris melepas sepatunya didepan pintu dengan gerak sembarang. Ia masuk bersama tas ditenteng di tangan kanan dan _headphone _di kedua telinga. Begitu ia sampai di ruang makan—tidak ada sambutan—kecuali tatapan menusuk dari ayahnya. Kris hampir saja kabur ke lantai dua tanpa mempedulikan sang kepala keluarga, tapi sebelah langannya telah lebih dulu tertarik hingga wajahnya kini menghadap ke lelaki separuh baya itu.

"Ayah mau membicarakan nilaiku lagi?" Kris mendengus, ia menyentak pegangan tangan besar tersebut dari lengannya. "Terserah apa katamu. Setidaknya selama ini aku sudah belajar mati-matian."

Seringai malah satu hal yang membuat Kris menciut—jika berasal dari ayahnya. "Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu merebut posisi si penerima beasiswa itu? Siapa—oh, Kyungsoo, kan?" Iris mata itu berubah kelam, tunjukkan betapa delikan tajamnya menjadi ancaman. "Masa anak kepala sekolah harus melulu dikalahkan oleh anak yang bahkan tidak setara dengan derajat kita."

"Aku sudah mencobanya, aku sudah berusaha. Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Berusaha dan mencobamu itu yang seperti apa?!" Gelegar suara bengis ayahnya, untuk sekarang tidak membuat Kris harus tunduk. "Nilai-nilaimu tidak bisa dibandingkan, Kris! Ayah selalu mengamati peningkatan atau penurunanmu—tapi si Kyungsoo itu tidak pernah mengalami penurunan!"

"Aku hanya selisih satu peringkat dengannya—dan kau harus semarah ini? Untuk apa?!"

Kris meloloskan semuanya. Kekesalan, rasa intimidasi, terminoritas, segalanya tentang Do Kyungsoo—orang yang menjadi rival bandingannya—selalu membuatnya muak. Bahkan mengenai ayah sendiri, lelaki itu malah lebih membela Kyungsoo. _Hell, _Kris hanya lupa bahwa siapa anak ayahnya, dia atau Kyungsoo?

_Plak._

Oh. Ini pertama kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun. Ayahnya menampar dirinya—dengan tangan besar itu dan dengan alasan yang benar-benar sulit dipercayai. Wajah Kris memang terlempar ke samping, sedikit-banyak membuatnya teringat jika siang tadi Kyungsoo juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama darinya. Apa ini doa Kyungsoo?

"Jadi, hanya demi nilai atas nama Do Kyungsoo—kau tega menampar anakmu sendiri?"

Nada Kris berubah tenang dan tidak semenggebu tadi. Ayahnya membuang muka, enggan mendapati kelakuan tanpa pikir panjangnya barusan, enggan menemui seraut Kris yang seakan memprotes ketidakadilan.

"Kalau kau bisa meraih peringkat pertama dan mengungguli si Kyungsoo itu—Ayah tidak akan melakukannya." Jeda. Keduanya terdiam dalam detikan membunuh. "Bagaimanapun, apapun caranya, kau harus bisa mengalahkan dia. Bawa nama Ayah dan namamu dikenal dengan imaji yang baik."

Kris memutar bola matanya, jengah. Hendak ia berbicara lagi, tapi si lawan malah terlanjur masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "Omong-kosong. Cih, dengan cara apa lagi aku bisa menyingkirkanmu, Kyungsoo?" Lalu Kris tidak lagi berminat naik ke kamarnya. Ia kehilangan semangat belajar, makan, mandi atau apapun rutinitas biasanya.

Ia keluar dari rumah. Masih dengan seragam, tas, dan sepatu seperti seharian tadi. Musik ia perkeras agar bisa membakar suasana hatinya yang benar-benar buruk. Berkat ayahnya, Kris tidak berselera lagi menghabiskan kesenangan remaja seumurannya. Ia terkekang, ia tertuntut. Sekarang Kris hanya ingin berjalan—mencari sesuatu yang baru. Setidaknya, sebagai pelarian jika masih ada tempat yang mau menerimanya.

"Aaaaaahh~!"

Selantang itu Kris berteriak hingga suaranya serak seketika. Ia tak peduli asal beban yang terpikul bisa menguap bersama udara malam yang dingin. Kris sedang memandangi sungai Han dari atas jembatan saat ini, kedua tangannya menggantung pasrah dan kakinya menjejak tanah tanpa rasa takut.

"Kenapa ada Do Kyungsoo yang merusak hidupku, hah?! Kenapa dia?!"

Kris memungut kerikil didekat sepatunya, menimang sebentar baru melemparnya ke air. Keras dan penuh tenaga. "Kris?" Terhenti ketika seseorang dibalik punggungnya memanggil. Ia menoleh dan sosok Chanyeol malah menyengir.

"Kau? Kenapa di luar asrama?" Kris spontan berbalik, kini punggungnya menyandari pegangan besi dan fokusnya teralih pada si telinga caplang ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Oh, kalau ayahku tahu—"

Kris hanya ingin terlihat bahagia—bahwa hubungan ia dan ayahnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Chanyeol malah tidak mengira ia akan bertemu si anak kepala sekolah disini, dan lagi si jangkung itu masih mengenakan seragam lengkap. Tadinya, Chanyeol hanya menuruti keinginan kepala asrama untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dapur, tapi lihat—disini ia melihat sosok lain dari Wu Yifan? "Laporkan saja pada ayahmu, aku akan mengelaknya dengan suruhan kepala asrama."

Kris mendengus remeh. Ia tidak terbiasa memasang senyum dan berlaku akrab dengan orang asing. Meski Chanyeol ada di dua kelas yang sama dengannya, tapi bagi Kris tetap saja ia perlu waspada.

"Seperti ada yang kau pikirkan. Uhm, aku tahu ini cenderung lancang, tapi apa kau mau berbagi? Kelihatannya kita berdua sama-sama memiliki masalah. Oh, dan tidak ada salahnya kalau kau bercerita bukan hanya pada sahabat dekatmu—Tao dan Minseok, kan?" Kris tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol ternyata hobi bicara.

Karena Kris tetap bergeming, Chanyeol mulai bosan. "Kau yakin tidak mau—"

"Aku benci dibandingkan."

Karena tiga kata itu, Chanyeol merasa pancingannya berhasil. "Memang siapa yang memban—"

"Ayahku."

Sial. Bahkan Kris gemar sekali memotong ucapan orang lain. Tidak ragu jika banyak murid di sekolah menyebutnya diktator. Maaf saja, tapi Chanyeol sulit untuk tidak berkomentar. Lalu, Kris kembali mencerocoskan unek-uneknya melalui pendengaran Chanyeol yang senantiasa menegak.

"Tidak masalah jika orang yang menjadi mimpi ayahku itu adalah orang yang kuakui kehebatannya." Kris sedang mendumel, jadi Chanyeol tidak berani membatasi selain menunggu hingga selesai. "Sebanyak apapun aku memberinya pelajaran, ia tetap bersinar di mata ayahku."

Chanyeol tidak perlu menebak dan menerka—ia sangat tahu siapa yang menjadi bebuyutan Kris.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga punya masalah dengan orang yang sama seperti katamu." Tentu saja kalimat Chanyeol itu menjadi titik balik penasaran Kris. "Kurasa kita sama-sama tahu siapa penghancur itu tanpa perlu menyebutkan namanya."

Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai penuh muslihat.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi entah kenapa dibalik kepolosan dan keluguan itu, pasti menyimpan sejuta hal tak terduga." Chanyeol kini menghadap Sungai Han, matanya terpaku pada aliran air yang melaju pelan. "Cih, apa bagusnya dia?"

Chanyeol melirik Kris, memastikan keberadaan lawan bicaranya masih bisa diprediksi. "Hah. Eksistensimu di sekolah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, kan, Kris? Bahkan kau lebih-lebih dari orang yang dibandingkan ayahmu. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan pola pikir Mr. Wu?" Kris hanya mampu mengedikkan bahu dan mencebik asal.

"Mana kutahu." Kris tidak akan merubah ekpresinya sesendu manusia lemah. Ia tetap angkuh mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. "Sampai kapanpun, aku harus memutar otak untuk bisa membuatnya keluar dari sekolah atau—setidaknya membuat ayahku berpaling darinya. Aku akan menghancurkannya."

_Deg._

Chanyeol sadar perkataan Kris tadi bukan main-main. Maka, ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Entah, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ada rasa benci tertanam kuat dalam batinnya. Entah, ia tidak tahu mengapa rasa tak suka itu terlalu menyelubungi rasa kemanusiaannya.

Maka, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Ah. Senang berbincang denganmu, Kris. Lega rasanya setelah membagi tumpukan benci di dalam dada kita. Oh, ya. Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghancurkannya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi memancing dan berharap umpannya kini termakan tanpa sia-sia.

"Aku—bisa mencelakainya. Setiap saat hingga ia tak mampu berdiri lagi."

Um, dan ya. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol membeku tanpa gerak dan suara.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

"Vintage of Us"

Chapter Seven

___o0o_

**Kim JongIn **_and _**Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT **

As Productions

**EXO** _and_ **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

…

~Happy Reading~

…

**Kim Jongin POV**

_Benar. Kenapa kau memberiku pengorbanan seperti ini?_

_Terlalu berlebihan dan aku tidak pantas mendapatnya darimu_

Terhitung mulai kemarin aku dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Kemanapun, kami akan selalu ditemukan berdua. Dimanapun, aku akan selalu menggoda Kyungsoo. Entahlah, aku seolah melupakan bagaimana dulu Chanyeol cs hadir sebagai sahabatku.

Bagiku, tatapan-tatapan dan segala bisikan itu tidak perlu tergubris. Namun, bisakah Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Tidak. Dia terlalu rapuh, bagai porselen yang mudah pecah. Lagipula, ternyata mengubah persepsi sendiri memang tidak sesulit itu—jika aku yakin dengan tekad.

_Well, _aku melakukannya dengan baik. Aku berteman dengan Kyungsoo dan kami bukan lagi Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang hobi berbicara di kala tak ada orang. Kami bukan lagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang malu bertemu di koridor dan menghindar saat kontak mata terjadi didepan loker.

Aku dan Kyungsoo—baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Ya! Kau melamun atau mau mengambil buku, sih?" Aku menimpuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan tasku saat wajahnya malah terdiam menghadap isi loker. Kyungsoo suka sekali melamun dan kadang ia bisa melupakan beberapa hal saking asiknya berselancar di dunia khayal. Ia terkejut, tentu saja, dan buru-buru menutup pintu lokernya. "Uh, apa aku tidak boleh melihat apa yang kau simpan?" Mata bulatnya kontras mengukir senyum seperti yang dilakukan bibir hatinya.

Siang ini, pergantian pelajaran seolah berlangsung sangat lama. Murid-murid cenderung malas mengikuti tiap materi yang disampaikan, sehingga mereka dipastikan bisa kapan saja terlelap dalam kelas. Yah, seperti yang kulakukan di kelasku sebelumnya. Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo juga melakukan itu atau tidak—toh dia murid berprestasi, kan? Alhasil, sekarang aku benar-benar lapar.

"Ayo, makan!" Tanganku segera menarik tangannya, ia membuntuti dengan langkah terseok. Tunggu, sejak kemarin aku sadar-sadar saja kalau cara berjalan Kyungsoo agak pincang. "Ya, lama sekali."

"Jongin-ssi, umh, bisa pelan-pelan?" Kyungsoo memekik lirih. Aku menoleh cepat menuju asal suara dan menemukan pelipisnya berkeringat. "A—aku, mm, kalau kau mau duluan—"

"Aku menunggumu." Sambaran suaraku membuatnya tersentak sebentar. "Jadi, kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau cerita?" Akhirnya, kami terpaksa berhenti didepan pintu toilet. Begitu pula dengan desakanku pada Kyungsoo, ia menggeleng lagi.

"Kan aku sudah cerita, kalau aku tergelin—"

"Bukan. Tergelincir tidak akan separah ini." Kyungsoo diam, tidak ada kalimat lanjut sesudahnya. "Sebelum makan, kita bisa mampir ke ruang kesehatan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi, hei, tidak perlu, Jongin-ssi. Aku—"

Berapa kali sudah kukatakan kalau Do Kyungsoo itu terlampau bodoh?

Maka, aku tetap menyeretnya menuju ruang kesehatan di sela jejeran murid-murid lain yang memandangi kami. Di sepanjang koridor, mereka semua tidak berkedip saat aku merangkul leher Kyungsoo dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Apa ini hal aneh? Begitu sampai, aku segera membaringkannya ke ranjang dan perawat disana memberinya obat oles.

"Tulang keringnya—kenapa bisa sampai begini? Lihat, memarnya begitu mengerikan, kan?"

Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sementara aku menyimak si perawat. "Jadi, apa ini karena ia tergelincir?"

"Seperti ada benturan keras yang terjadi. Sehingga warna biru itu menggelap karenanya."

_Crap. _Aku tahu Kyungsoo telah berbohong. "Kau mau menjelaskannya padaku, Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ah—terima kasih, Eun Ri Nuna. Ayo, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo malah bangkit dari rebahan dan senyumnya menutup perjumpaan kami dengan si perawat. Aku tentu mengeluh bingung sebelum tahu-tahu saja mengikuti langkahnya menuju aula. "Ayo, cari tempat duduk."

Kepala miringku membuatnya berhenti dari kikuk sementara. "Dasar. Mengalihkan obrolan."

"Nanti juga memarnya hilang, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo sudah mengambil nampan makannya, ia menyikutku untuk segera mengambil milikku pula. Hingga kami mengantri, aku tetap memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Duduk disana saja, ya?" Ia memilih tempat duduknya, berada didekat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap lapangan.

Aku meletakkan makan siangku di meja begitu saja. Berharap orang yang tengah kutatap ini menyadari bahwa ia telah menjadi objek utama. Tangkupan tangan yang mengeratkan jemariku sejurus dengan setiap suap Kyungsoo—yang kuperhatikan terus.

"Masih mau mengelak, masih tidak mau bercerita?"

"Kubilang, kemarin aku hanya tergelincir, Jongin-ssi." Ia menyumpit daging dan memindahkan wortel ke nampanku. Tapi, karena tidak mendapat respon apapun, ia akhirnya menghela nafas dan hilang selera. Kyungsoo membalas tatapanku. "Baiklah. Aku akan cerita. Jadi, kemarin, Kris—tidak sengaja—menendang tulang keringku."

"Masih mau melindungi orang yang jelas berbuat salah?"

Tidak sengaja, katanya? Tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang seketika tertangkap indera penglihatku. "Sudahlah, Jongin-ssi, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya dan kenapa kau harus—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggerakkan matanya liar. "Kau mau bilang kenapa aku harus repot?"

Cih. Aku membuang wajah, masih terkuasa amarah setelah aku ingat Kyungsoo dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan baik. "Ayo, lanjutkan makannya. Jangan marah begitu, tidak enak makan sambil diam seperti ini."

"Karena salahmu, Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau bisa melapor padaku dan aku bisa menghajar mukanya. Jangan mentang-mentang dia anak kepala sekolah, berlaku seenaknya malah menjadi tabiat asli."

"Uhm, kalau Jongin-ssi marah begini terlihat sangat jelek." Ia mencibir, lidahnya terjulur begitu pula dengan seraut bahagia wajahnya. Dasar. Dia selalu bisa merubah suasana hatiku, dia selalu punya cara jitu untuk merebut ketidaksukaan menjadi kesukaan. "Uh, uh, lihat, lihat. Mata Jongin-ssi berkilat-kilat. Hahaha~ sudah, lupakan saja."

"Asal lain kali kau mau bilang padaku—jika terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, aku tidak mau kau menjadi pribadi yang menurut. Mereka pasti berani menjahilimu saat kau sendirian, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk disela kunyahan nasi dimulutnya. "Ini wortelnya masih banyak. Makan, ya, Jongin-ssi." Tapi aku cukup senang melihat Kyungsoo bisa seekspresif ini didepan banyak orang. Tidak seperti dulu, tidak seperti saat aku mati-matian menghindari sosoknya. "Setelah ini, aku mau—"

Omongan Kyungsoo sudah tak kudengar lagi tepat ketika lima orang dengan nampan masing-masing itu melewati mejaku dan Kyungsoo. Mereka melempar tatapan sayu yang menyiratkan bahwa aku tak seharusnya begini, tapi aku hanya bisa membalas itu semua dengan tatapan malas yang malah membuat Kyungsoo meneriakiku.

"Jongin-ssi seharusnya menyapa mereka."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mereka kan sahabat Jongin-ssi, mereka yang selalu ada untuk Jongin-ssi."

Cih. Begitu mereka mengambil tempat di tempat seharusnya aku berada sekarang—aku segera memalingkan wajah. Biarkan saja mereka merasa iri pada Kyungsoo, atau mereka mungkin tidak peduli, atau mereka bisa saja merindukanku.

—aku malas berurusan dengan Chanyeol dan kawanan.

Bahkan di sela suapan-suapan mereka, tatapan kelimanya masih setia melubangi punggungku. Kami tidak dipisahkan banyak meja dan tidak berada di jarak yang terpaut jauh. Jadi, masih memungkinkan jika tatapan-tatapan itu menghampiriku.

"Itu dulu, Kyungsoo. Sekarang, mereka bukan apa-apa."

"Eh? Tidak boleh begitu, Jongin-ssi. Kau bisa berteman denganku—tapi, kumohon tetaplah bersahabat dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau dipandang sebagai perusak hubungan sehingga kini kau bersamaku kemana-mana. Bagaimanapun, mereka yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Bukan aku, bukan aku. Aku hanya ingin berteman, aku tidak ingin egois."

"Hentikan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku masih butuh waktu, Kyungsoo."

Sayangnya, konsentrasiku buyar saat ternyata seluruh penghuni aula sedang memandangi kami. Kyungsoo menunduk, makanannya tinggal separuh. Sedangkan aku mendongak dan makananku belum tersentuh sama sekali. Dipandangi seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman—yah, walaupun aku tidak masalah.

"Ayo, makan di atap saja. Bawa nampanmu."

Aku mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepala. Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali dan berulang mengerjapkan matanya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau tidak sadar berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandang aneh padamu?"

Baru setelahnya Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandang. Ia mulai merasa takut saat hujaman-hujaman itu terus mendera dirinya. Ia mulai ciut ketika seringai dan dengusan mulai memenuhi ruangan sekaligus sengaja memojokkan Kyungsoo. Maaf saja, aku tidak pernah tega.

Aku sudah berdiri tapi kenapa Kyungsoo begitu lelet, sih? "Ayo, Kyungsoo, bergerak cepatlah. Ikuti aku, kalau kakimu masih sakit jalan pelan-pelan saja." Begitu aku mendahuluinya, aku bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang.

Saat hampir menuju pintu keluar, aku juga hampir bernafas puas. Sayangnya,

_Prang! _

Nampan Kyungsoo malah terjatuh dan diikuti tubuhnya yang terjungkal kedepan.

Sialan. Hampir saja aku memakinya karena tidak berhati-hati. Namun, setelah aku melihat kronologi sebelum ini, setelah aku melihat tawa bahagia milik Kris, Tao, dan Minseok, aku semakin marah. Kyungsoo mengusap sikunya yang menatap lantai dan aku segera membantunya berdiri. Karena sungguh, ia benar-benar lamban.

Tidak ada hal yang tak ingin kulakukan selain menyalurkan amarah. Berikut kehadiran Suho, Lay, Jongdae, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang terburu mengerubungiku. Tidak masalah, aku tidak peduli kalau mereka memang hanya ingin menjadi penonton. Aku segera meletakkan sembarang nampanku dan berlalu menuju si pelaku.

Tarikan tanganku pada kerah si penjegal—Kris—memang tak berpengaruh apapun. Bagaimanapun, ia lebih tinggi daripada aku. "Apa?! Dia yang tersandung kakiku, kok." Nafasku naik-turun tak beraturan, merasa tak ada artinya aku mengamuk disini.

Kyungsoo menahan lenganku, terus berusaha menjauhkanku dari Kris dan malah justru aku ingin memarahi Kyungsoo karena sikapnya ini. Aku melirik makanan Kyungsoo yang berceceran di lantai, banyak sekali rasa tidak terimaku terkait dengan kelakuan bejat si anak kepala sekolah ini.

"Percuma aku melaporkanmu pada guru-guru. Kau mengandalkan doktrin kuat ayahmu, dasar!"

"Jongin-ssi, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Semakin Kyungsoo mengucap itu, maka aku semakin memperat cengkeraman tanganku di kerah Kris.

"Aku ingin kau meminta maaf padanya. Kau sengaja melakukan itu, kan? Minta maaflah."

Kris mengangkat alis sambil melepaskan tanganku dengan gerakan menyentak. "Minta maaf? Cih, jangan harap. Toh, dia pantas mendapatkannya." Ia membersihkan bekas tanganku di lehernya, lalu memandangku remeh bergantian dengan Kyungsoo.

Kris mendengus, seringainya tampak menyebalkan. Ia melewati tubuhku begitu saja dan berlalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini menundukkan kepala, tangan terkait, dan keringat di pelipis. Kyungsoo gugup. Aku segera menyusul langkah Kris dan menjadikan tubuhku sebagai penghalangnya.

"Menjauhlah, aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan teman barumu." Kris menyingkirkan bahuku dan agak mendorongku kesamping. Malah mempertemukan tatapanku pada Chanyeol disana, malah membuatku makin geram karena mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Oh—astaga, Kyungsoo, kau munafik sekali bisa merebut murid sekelas Jongin dari kepopulerannya? Apa kau setega itu menyakiti hati Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain? Kukira kau manusia yang baik hingga tak ingin berbuat salah, cih, sekarang aku meragukannya."

Kris bersedekap, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan wajah kesalku. "Apa yang kau janjikan padanya, Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, kemana akal sehatmu? Apa dia punya pengaruh baik bagi hidupmu? Dia hanya sampah. Benar, kan?" Telunjuk Kris memaksa dagu Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Oh, Kris, kau sudah membuat kehebohan di aula dan acara makan siang seluruh murid berantakan." Tao ikut menjadi kompor—aku selalu benci nada suaranya yang manja dibuat-buat. Sialan. "Ayo, kembali ke kelas. Tidak menarik mengerjai anak ini kalau banyak orang. Apalagi ada Pangerannya."

"Uh-huh? Aku belum selesai, Tao. Anak ini harus tahu semua kesalahan tak tahu dirinya. Ternyata dia memang sebusuk sampah!" Penekanan Kris makin membuat Kyungsoo menggigil dan aku semakin jengkel sekarang. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, pecundang!"

Ada Minseok yang menarik lengan Kris. "Ayolah, Kris."

"Brengsek!" Seruanku itu mendapat uluran jari tengah dari Kris yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Aku berjinjit demi melihat sosok Kris dan para konconya diantara jubelan murid-murid yang mengelilingi kami. "Kau belum meminta maaf! Dengar, ya! Aku akan mengejarmu sampai kau bilang maaf pada Kyungsoo!"

Aku tidak yakin, Kris mendengarnya atau malah masa bodoh. Begitu aku melihat getaran di bibir Kyungsoo dan area basah dimatanya, pikiranku menggelap. "Sudah, sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Ada aku, ada aku. Kau aman bersamaku. Ya! Apa yang kalian lihat?! Bubar sana!" Pelototan mataku membuat murid-murid itu segera membubarkan diri dan kembali ke aktivitas semula seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Biarlah kekacauan ini dibereskan pembersih sekolah.

"Hiks—" Ah. Satu isak sedu itu akhirnya lolos. Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "A—aku memang sampah. Kem—kembalilah, Jongin-ssi, ja—"

"Sssh~ kau bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak peduli omongan Kris dan orang-orang yang menentang kedekatan kita berdua. Kau temanku, aku temanmu. Ayo, kita berjuang bersama. Perkuat mentalmu, Kyungsoo."

"A—aku tidak kuat, a—aku tidak tahan, Jongin-ssi. Terlalu sakit, hiks—" Maka, aku tergerak untuk memeluknya. Salurkan sedikit ketenangan bercampur kehangatan. "Aku malu, Jongin-ssi."

_Bruk._

Sial, apa lagi ini? Senggolan di bahu itu hampir saja membuatku mencak-mencak kembali.

"Sebegitu besarnya pengorbananmu membela Kyungsoo, hm?"

Dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol sebagai salah satu penentang hubungan pertemananku saat ini.

Selanjutnya ia pergi. Apa-apaan. Setelah mengucapkan hal tak bermakna itu, ia begitu saja meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Cih, bangsat." Aku memicingkan mata—memperkirakan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol jika aku menyusul lalu memukulnya.

Dia keluar dari aula bersama Sehun, Lay, Suho, dan Jongdae. Tapi, aku tahu siapa saja yang masih bersimpati padaku dan mengerti serta paham dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Aku tahu orangnya hanya Lay dan mungkin—Suho.

"Ayo, makan di atap. Makan punyaku saja. Sudah, menangis membuatmu jelek, hahaha~ ayo jalan."

Aku mengusak kepalanya dan membantunya membuka tangan-tangan yang semula menutupi wajah. Lalu aku mengambil nampanku dan mulai berjalan menuju atap. Syukurlah, Kyungsoo tidak bergeming disana dan jika iya bisa membuatku kesulitan memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak berhak membelaku sebanyak ini, Jongin-ssi. Aku membenarkan Kris dan Chanyeol. Jadi, maaf."

"Berisik. Awas, didepanmu ada tangga. Oh, bawakan nampannya saja. Ini." Aku segera menyodorkan nampan dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan gelagap. Setidaknya, aku harus menghalau peristiwa tadi dan menggantinya dengan momen baru. "Jangan meminta maaf, kau yang benar dan mereka yang salah."

-ooo-

_Tekanan demi tekanan terus terasa_

_Aku tak punya jalan keluar_

_Karena terowongan telah buntu_

_Karena bawah tanah telah datar_

_Tuhan tak memberiku pilihan_

Terpaan angin begitu kencang membelai wajahku. Aku berdiri di balkon atap dan Kyungsoo duduk bersila. Angin-angin ini bahkan berhasil menerbangkan anak rambutku dan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah. Yah, sebelum banyak debu yang bersarang di sayur dan dagingnya."

Tangisan Kyungsoo memang sudah terhenti. Tapi, tatapan matanya kosong dan hampa.

"Makan bersama saja, Jongin-ssi, ini kan milikmu." Ia berucap tanpa melihatku. "Aku juga sedang tidak berselera makan."

Aku beralih dari kegiatan memandangi langit dan tanah secara bergantian.

"Baiklah. Mau kusuapi? Tubuhmu ini sudah kurus, jangan membuatnya semakin kurus."

Seraya memotong daging dan mencampur sayur—aku ingat kalau keberadaan kami disini sama saja dengan membolos. Ah, masa bodoh, toh bagiku sudah biasa. Tapi, "Aku tidak mau masuk kelas. Sekali ini saja." Nah. Lihat bagaimana Kyungsoo juga suka membolos, kan? Aku hanya mengangguk setuju dan kini menyumpitkan daging serta sayuran tadi.

"Aaa~ buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo menggeleng, dari arah samping begini aku semakin jelas melihat jejak airmata mengering. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo, kau harus makan. Kalau aku sudah makan roti tadi pagi. Ini—eh?" Astaga. Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Sebulirnya turun mengalir di pipi.

"Kembalilah, Jongin-ssi. Kembalilah pada mereka. A—aku bisa sendiri."

Aku meletakkan sumpit kembali ke nampan. Sekarang menopang dagu dan intens memperhatikan garis wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang ingin berteman, saat kau sudah mendapat teman kau mau membuangnya begitu saja?"

Hening. Hanya suara seng yang dibunyikan berkat angin. Hanya deru nafas kami yang teradu udara dan hanya gejolak batin masing-masing yang mendominasi. Tidak ada tanggapan maupun jawaban, aku mengamati keterdiaman Kyungsoo. Ia masih bertindak wajar sejauh ini, ia tetap memandang nun jauh ke depan dan lututnya kini ditekuk menuju dada.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Hati mana yang tidak miris mendapat perlakuan tragis dan ejekan ironis dari semua orang di sekolah.

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Kau ini jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal yang tid—Ya! Jangan!"

Masalahnya adalah Kyungsoo sudah menggenggam pisau lipat lagi. Sialan. Seharusnya aku menyita benda berkilat itu kemarin. Ia hampir menggesekkannya ke permukaan kulit lengan, begitu menekan dan penuh ambisi.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Sadarlah, jangan lakukan ini! Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku!"

Sekalipun aku sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya, tetapi merebut pisau lipat itu cukup sulit. Ia terus meronta, berontak kesana-kemari dan menggulingkan tubuhnya demi menghindari jangakauanku.

"Kyungsoo! Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?! Sadar, Kyungsoo, sadar! Ini aku, Jongin!"

Histeris. Kyungsoo meraung dan kendali dirinya sudah tak punya ambang batas lagi. Aku berhasil memelintir lengannya, hingga ia memekik kesakitan dan pisau lipat itu terjatuh. Aku terburu mengambil benda itu sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mendului. Ia mendelik tidak terima, kini malah berusaha mengejarku.

Sungguh, aku tidak pernah tahu sisi lain Kyungsoo—seperti kesetanan.

"Jongin! Kembalikan milikku—hiks—aku membutuhkannya~" Aku berdiri dengan nafas terengah, sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah berlutut dengan tangis kencang yang kembali hadir. Aku segera menyembunyikan pisau lipat itu dibalik pinggangku dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan keberadaannya dari Kyungsoo. "Aku mohon, Jongin, hiks—aku tidak kuat lagi."

"Bukan begini caranya!" Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku membentaknya. "Hidupmu sebagai Do Kyungsoo masih panjang dan tolong jangan berpikiran sedangkal ini. Hentikan kebiasaanmu, belajarlah menghentikannya, Kyungsoo." Aku mengamati tingkah-polahnya. Dua kepalan tangan yang menumpu berat badannya itu mengerat—seolah sedang menahan sesuatu.

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu tertunduk. Airmata menetes-netes dan telah membasahi seragamnya.

"Aku tidak bis—"

"Kau bisa, Kyungsoo." Terburu aku menyambar ucapannya. "Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu bergantung pada benda laknat ini. Aku akan membuangnya—"

"Jangan! Jongin, kumohon, jangan!"

Heran. Apa bagusnya pisau lipat ini, sih, hingga membuatnya ketagihan? "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Justru kau akan mati dengannya."

Kyungsoo diam. Entah merenungi kalimatku atau malah sedang menyusun strategi agar pisau lipat ini kembali di tangannya. Aku harus memastikan Kyungsoo lebih tenang dulu, aku harus membuatnya merasa nyaman. Langkahku mendekat seraya ikut berjongkok, lelehan kristal bening itu kuhapus dengan ibu jariku dan ia mulai berani menatapku.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melihatku dalam keadaan sehina ini, tidak semestinya kau melihatku semengenaskan ini. Bukankah selama ini aku hanya mempermalukanmu?" Kyungsoo tergugu. Ia berulang kali memukul lantai tapi aku selalu sigap menangkap tangan-tangannya. "Hiks—Jongin, aku tidak tahan. Aku butuh pisau itu."

"Salurkan dengan menyakitiku saja—jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan tega, Kyungsoo." Lalu tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi tameng. Kyungsoo menggeleng terus-menerus dan kali ini aku mendekapnya erat sekaligus berikan rengkuhan hangat. "Pukul aku saja—jangan pukul dirimu."

"Sensasinya tidak akan sama, hiks—"

"Aku akan membuatnya sama, aku akan menggantikan pisau lipatmu, Kyungsoo."

"Tetap saja berbeda, Jongin-ssi, berbeda."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya tidak serantan. Ia membalas pelukanku meski masih gamang. Kepalanya ada di bahuku dan aku merasakan gigi-giginya menggigit kain seragamku.

Biarkan kami di posisi ini. Setidaknya hingga Kyungsoo bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

-ooo-

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja seperti apa yang kukatakan_

_Aku pembual ulung_

_Aku terlalu banyak membohongimu_

_Bodohnya dirimu, karena begitu saja mempercayaiku_

Sudah petang dan langit berubah jingga. Kyungsoo mengaku lebih baik setelah aku memeluknya selama duapuluh menit di atap tadi. Kini aku menunggunya membuat seteko teh hijau—bukan lagi cokelat hangat.

"Terima kasih Jongin-ssi mau menenangkanku dan—menghentikan aksiku." Dia datang bersama minuman yang ia janjikan. "Tadinya aku benar-benar kesulitan menahan diri."

"Kau hanya perlu seseorang, Kyungsoo, kau terlalu lama melakukan semuanya sendirian."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo mengubah rautnya. Sial. Aku salah bicara. "Aku hanya belum membiasakan diri." Ia duduk bersimpuh di meja bundar, ada disebelahku dengan tangan menyatu diatas paha. "Maksudku, aku tidak yakin bisa menghilangkan hobiku yang satu ini."

"Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, Kyungsoo." Namun, Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman seperti biasa. "Sekarang kau sudah punya teman—dan jangan pikirkan orang-orang diluar sana." Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari menuangkan isi teko ke dalam cangkir.

"Minumlah." Ia menyodorkannya untukku. "Sepertinya kita harus melupakan hari ini, ya."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang adalah waktunya belajar, benar?" Kyungsoo menyetujui dengan setumpuk buku yang ia taruh di atas meja. "Wow, belum-belum sudah sebanyak ini, Saem?"

"Yap. Berlatih itu perlu, Jongin-ssi." Ia meniup kepulan asap dari cangkir teh hijaunya, baru meneguknya perlahan-lahan. "Sekarang sebelum memulainya, aku punya kabar baik."

"Benarkah? Jarang sekali kau memberiku berita baik. Jadi, apa berita baiknya? Hm? Hm? Aku penasaran." Lama-lama, aku bisa mabuk hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum. Ya, senyum Kyungsoo seperti telah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku.

"Uhm—aku tahu informasi ini dari pusat administrasi, sih. Tapi semoga saja benar. Ujian akan diundur sebulan kebelakang. Percaya?" Aku melotot, merasa ujian akhir telah mempermainkanku sedemikian rupa.

"Oh ya? Kalau memang benar terjadi, aku bisa sebahagia apa, Kyung?" Antusiasku tak lagi terbendung. Wajah Kyungsoo pun ikut sumringah—berseri senang.

"Kau tetap harus belajar. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin."

"Mm, kau benar-benar yakin dengan informasi ini, kan? Aneh sekali bagian administrasi yang malah memberitahumu hal semacam ini." Sedikit-banyak aku merasa agak sanksi.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela besar didepan sana—terlihat seperti menghindari kontak mata denganku. "Uhm, entahlah. Semoga saja akurat karena seharusnya informasi itu diberitahukan hari ini. Mungkin pihak sekolah lupa."

"Hah~ Syukurlah kalau aku masih diberi kelonggaran, uh." Teh hijau buatan Kyungsoo cukup menggiurkan, hingga aku tertarik mencicipinya dan sisakan bekas dimulut. Kyungsoo memberiku selembar tisu dan aku segera mengusap noda itu. "Terima kasih, oh—kita mulai dari materi yang mana, Saem?"

Kyungsoo membuka buku pertama tentang Ilmu Kebumian. Telunjuknya menyimak setiap deret tulisan yang belum seratus persen kupahami. "Nah. Materi ini akan keluar di ujian akhir, Jongin-ssi. Coba kau mengerti dulu." Maka, aku membaca sesuai permintaannya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti apa intinya. Bisa kau jelaskan?" Seraya menunggu suaranya, aku mengetukkan pulpen di meja hingga timbulkan bising. Yah, daripada bertahan dalam suasana garing seperti ini. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengisyaratkanku untuk berhenti membuat kegaduhan—mungkin membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Uhm. Ini tentang teori pembentukan bumi. Simak baik-baik penjelasanku, ya." Kyungsoo memandang lurus menuju kedua irisku. "Bumi sebagai salah satu planet yang termasuk dalam sistem tata surya di alam semesta ini tidak diam saja, Jongin-ssi. Melainkan bumi melakukan rotasi dan revolusi sebagai pusat sistem tata surya. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan terjadinya siang malam dan pasang surut air laut. Oleh karena itu, proses terbentuknya bumi tidak terlepas dari proses terbentuknya tata surya kita. Kau mengerti, Jongin-ssi?"

"Ada beberapa bagian yang aku lupa pengertiannya." Aku memiringkan kepala sebagai pengalihan betapa terpukaunya aku dengan kecerdasan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa artinya rotasi dan revolusi? Yah, aku tahu aku memang bodoh dan masa begini saja tidak mengerti. Kau pasti berpikir beg—"

"Rotasi adalah bumi melakukan perputaran pada porosnya dan revolusi adalah bumi bergerak mengelilingi matahari." Kyungsoo menjawab lugas pertanyaanku, penuh kesan puas. "Jangan berkecil hati, semua orang memang perlu belajar, kok."

Aku membalas senyum tulusnya dan mendadak kehilangan bahasan. "Ya, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu." Demi mengatasi salah tingkah, aku segera membolak-balik halaman buku sambil memperlihatkan seolah-olah aku sedang membaca tulisannya.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya. Ampuh membuatku berhenti. "Kenapa seperti baru tertangkap basah?"

"Hah? Apanya?" Aku terpaksa menurunkan harga diri sekarang. "A—aku sedang memahami ini." Percaya atau tidak, tapi aku sempat terpesona dengan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Segalanya tentang dia.

"Oh. Kalau ada bagian yang tidak kau mengerti lagi, silahkan tanyakan padaku, ya."

Kyungsoo begitu ajaib. Di suatu waktu ia bisa sangat sedih, di lain waktu ia bisa sesenang ini. Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti Kyungsoo memilliki beban tersembunyi yang sengaja ia simpan sendiri. Kesulitannya bersosialisasi inilah yang menjadi awal mula Kyungsoo menjadi bahan _bully-_an. Yah, aku hanya asal berargumen, sih.

_Ting!_

Sebuah pesan masuk dan layar ponselku diatas meja menampilkan isinya.

_From : Chanyeol-ie_

_Kau ada dimana?_

Cih. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia membutuhkanku? Kenapa ia bisa peduli keberadaanku? Omong-kosong.

"Dari siapa? Kenapa tidak dibalas?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengintip layar ponsel yang hanya sekedar mendapat lirikanku itu.

"Tidak penting." Aku segera membalik ponsel tersebut dan melupakan fakta pesan tadi agak menghamburkan pikiranku. "Ayo, lanjutkan lagi."

Kyungsoo malah meruncingkan bibirnya, "Balas dulu pesan itu. Kasihan orang yang sudah susah-payah mengetikkan huruf, Jongin-ssi." Sedangkan ia menyibukkan diri dengan menulis beberapa kalimat di buku catatanku.

"Kalau kubilang ini tidak penting, ya tidak penting, Kyungsoo." Aku sedikit ngotot—merasa bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu ikut campur.

"Ya sudah. Uhm, sepertinya suasana hatimu memburuk—yah, aku tahu. Jadi," Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat dulu?"

Aku memaku tatapanku pada iris legam melembut milik Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin tidur disini, boleh?" Dan aku tidak bohong mengenai Kyungsoo yang bereaksi terkejut. Ia tidak berani memandangku lagi dan kini sedang mengelus tengkuknya. "Bolehkah? Karena aku sangat mengantuk dan tidak memungkinkan aku berjalan ke kamarku dilantai bawah."

Kyungsoo mengatur nafas—hei, apa susahnya menjawab ya atau tidak?

"Kurasa, ya."

Selanjutnya, aku segera membereskan buku-buku dan membawa teko teh hijau serta cangkirnya menuju dapur. "Aku akan membersihkan ini. Kau duduk saja disana." Kyungsoo hendak mencegah perbuatanku, tapi aku segera menggeleng tegas sebagai isyarat.

Saat aku berada di dapurnya, bisa kukagumi kerapian penataan disini. Semuanya teratur dan seimbang. Benar-benar tidak bisa kupercaya kalau Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki jika nyatanya ia bertindak seperti perempuan. Setelah meletakkan teko dan cangkir di tempat pencucian, aku mendengar langkah Kyungsoo semakin mendekat.

Sekarang ia ada disebelahku. Aku melirik keberadaannya yang mengamati gerak tanganku mencuci benda-benda ini. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Jongin-ssi. Sudah sana tidur dan berikan ini padaku." Ia merebut dan siap menggeser badanku. "Kau juga belum mandi, kan?"

"Biar begitu aku tetap wangi, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, "Umh, wangi seperti keju busuk begini?" Ia terkekeh geli.

"Ya! Kau meledekku, hah? Huu~"

Dan aku tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo bisa sehumoris ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu ia bisa tertawa selepas ini dan aku tidak pernah tahu wajah berseri serta mata berbinar itu hadir saat ini. Apa ia hanya melakukannya jika didepanku? Ah, bukan masalah. Karena dengan begini saja—aku senang melihat perubahan Do Kyungsoo.

Hingga perang sabun pun terjadi di antara kami berdua—entah, mungkin bisa sampai subuh menjelang.

-ooo-

_Percuma aku menyusulmu_

_Jika aku sudah melihatmu setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang_

_Toh, aku tidak akan bisa menjamahmu. _

_Bahkan satu sentuhan pun_

Semalam aku memang tidur di kamar Kyungsoo dan aku tidak peduli lagi apakah Chanyeol berpikir macam-macam—yah, karena aku tak pulang. Masa bodoh. Ternyata kamar Kyungsoo sangat nyaman dan aku bagai lupa daratan saat terlelap satu ranjang dengannya. _Well, _itu karena kapasitas ranjang Kyungsoo seukuran _Queen-size._ Hm, sekaya apa orangtuanya menyewakan ia kamar semewah ini di asrama? Dihuni satu orang dan segala macam fasilitas terpenuhi?

Cih, setidaknya ia tak memiliki teman sekam—"Punya teman sekamar enak juga, ya?"—ar. Apa? Barusan aku ingin bilang kalau sekamar berdua itu menyebalkan, kau harus berbagi ini dan itu. Terlebih jika partnermu adalah Chanyeol. "Apalagi kalau teman sekamar itu asyik dan benar-benar cocok dengan kita. Seperti kau dengan Chanyeol, kan, Jongin-ssi?"

Sialan. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku malah merindukan cecunguk itu?

"Aku ingin sarapan di sekolah saja." Ini pukul tujuh pagi. Satu jam lagi jam pertama pelajaran Matematika akan dimulai dan aku terpaksa berpisah dengan Kyungsoo karena ia ada di kelas Biologi. "Fiuh. Aku benci angka." Gerutuanku pasti dimengerti Kyungsoo sehingga ia terkikik kecil.

"Matematika itu menyenangkan—kau diajak memecahkan masalah, kan? Sudah seperti detektif, ya?" Ia membereskan peralatan sekolah untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Kami berdua juga sudah siap dengan seragam yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing. Asal kau tahu, kemarin aku harus kembali masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil pakaian—bagaimanapun kaus-kaus Kyungsoo ukurannya terlalu mini. Syukurlah, Chanyeol juga belum pulang. "Jongin-ssi, ayo berangkat."

"Oi, tunggu, Kyungsoo." Aku segera menyusul Kyungsoo tatkala ia buru-buru mengunci pintu. Gerakan lambannya kadang membuatku bosan menunggu. Setelah dua menit berkutik dengan kunci dan lubang, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajakku keluar dari asrama. "Apa Chanyeol sudah bangun, ya?" Karena biasanya ia akan terbangun jika mendengarku bangun pula.

"Kau mau mampir sebentar untuk mengeceknya? Kasihan Chanyeol-ssi kalau sampai terlambat."

Aku menoleh cepat menuju asal suara—Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Ia pasti sudah bangun. Ayo, cari camilan saja."

"Kau tahu, Jongin-ssi. Punya teman baru tidak berarti meninggalkan teman lama."

Tenggorokanku seolah menyekat saat Kyungsoo melirih. Kepalanya menunduk dan langkahnya memelan. "Aku tahu. Ayo, ambil soda." Aku segera menggamit jemari Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya setengah berlari hingga kami sampai di depan mesin soda. "Punya koin?"

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya agak lama hingga ia meletakkan dua koin ditelapak tangan. Aku pun mengambilnya dan cepat-cepat memasukkan bundaran itu ke dalam mesin. "Aku mau _Cola _saja, Jongin-ssi." Ia menyahut dan semburat antusias nampak saat aku menekan kode kaleng yang ia maksud.

Yah—akhirnya _Cola _pesanan Kyungsoo dan _Sprite _milikku sudah ada ditangan kami masing-masing. Aku segera membuka penutupnya dan meneguk sarat haus, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo karena ia malah menimang-nimang tanpa niatan untuk meminumnya.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?" Karena _Sprite-_ku telah tandas, maka aku melempar—ala pebasket—kaleng itu kedalam tong sampah. Gerbang sekolah sudah nampak didepan kami dan anehnya, Kyungsoo malah memandangi lamat-lamat bersama kepalanya yang terdongak. "Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Oh—aku tidak haus, Jongin-ssi." Bahkan ia sempat menghentikan langkah dan membuat beberapa murid yang berjalan dibelakangnya harus memaki. "Oh, _Mianhamnida._" Ia membungkuk sopan berulang kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mengernyit disela lipatan dua tangan didepan dadaku. "Memang kenapa dengan gerbang sekolah kita?" Tidak—kenapa aku malah berpikiran Kyungsoo akan pindah dari sini? "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kan, Kyungsoo? Ujian kita belum selesai, ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu sambil tertawa renyah, "Memang aku akan kemana, Jongin-ssi? Aku hanya ingin mengagumi kemegahan gerbang sekolah kita, kok." Ia terburu mendekat dan merajuk dilenganku. Ah—ia tak lagi malu mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari orang-orang. Baguslah. "Ayo, masuk. Mr. Kang tidak suka melihat muridnya terlambat di pelajaran Biologi."

Maka, kami memasuki gedung sekolah sekarang. Tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengan ocehan semua orang mengenai kami. Meski masih ada tatapan-tatapan sinis dan aneh yang dilayangkan entah padaku atau Kyungsoo. Seperti mereka yang berbaris memanjang di koridor, saat kami datang—mereka bak melihat fenomena yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Hei, ini hanya aku dan Kyungsoo. Apa yang salah?

"Kau bisa ke kelasmu sendiri?"

Sedikit-banyak aku cukup khawatir beberapa oknum mungkin menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Ia mengangguk dan satu senyuman lagi kuperoleh saat ia mulai berbelok di tikungan. Aku beralih pada lokerku, mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran hari ini dengan serius—tidak lagi saat beberapa siswa berbisik keras dibelakangku.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Jongin hingga mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo—si serba aneh itu?"

"Belum lagi gaya mereka seperti berpacaran. Aku takut Jongin sudah menjadi gay."

"Sayang sekali. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana tipu daya Kyungsoo merusak imaji populernya."

Sialan. Komentar-komentar itu hanya akan merusak pendengaranku. Kenapa mulut-mulut mereka tidak digembok saja daripada membicarakan urusan orang lain? Hah, tidak akan ada yang menyetujui persepsiku ini kalau aku hanya mengungkapnya dalam hati.

_Brak_.

Aku membanting pintu loker dan timbulkan debum keras—kemudian berbalik dan menghunuskan tatapan tajam kepada segerumbulan perempuan dan laki-laki yang barusan bergosip tadi. Setelah melihat kemurkaanku, aku hanya menghitung detik hingga mereka benar-benar enyah dari radius penglihatanku.

"Apa kau semarah ini hingga pesanku tak berbalas, Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin-ssi, hanya Kyungsoo yang memanggilku seperti itu. Namun, saat aku menoleh ke samping aku malah menemukan Chanyeol bersedekap dan bersandar di pintu lokernya. Alisku menyatu, merasa tak suka dengan kehadirannya disini.

"Umh, kau sudah lupa kamar dan teman sekamarmu? Apa semalam tersesat?"

Aku diam. Membiarkannya terus berbicara. "Rasanya sakit saat mengetahui tak akan ada lagi yang membangunkanku dan sekarang sahabatku lebih nyaman tidur di kamar orang lain yang lebih mewah." Aku tahu ia menyindirku—sedikit-banyak agak membuatku mencelos juga.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak merindukanku, Jongin-ssi? Tidak merindukan momen kita bersama Suho, Lay, Jongdae, dan Sehun?" Aku sadar aku tengah menatap sendu ke arah matanya yang memerah. "Percaya atau tidak, semalam aku menangis karena kau tak pulang. Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah memilih Kyungsoo dan terjerat bersamanya. Lalu pergi dan melupakan kami. Jadi, aku hanya mau bilang," Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. "Selamat tinggal—"

Kemudian ia berbalik dan masuk ke kelas Kimia-nya. Sialan. Kenapa aku seberat ini mendengar suaranya? Kenapa aku serapuh dan seringkih ini saat melihat wajahnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba momen demi momen terdahulu terbersit begitu saja? Kenapa?

Kenapa aku merindukan kalian? Kenapa sesedih ini, seperih dan sepedih ini? Sakit.

"Ja—jangan."

Percuma. Chanyeol tak mendengar suara lirihku yang telah tersapu udara pagi ini.

Hilang tak berbekas.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

No Author's Note.

**Lastly, Mind to Review? **

Pleaseeeee

P.S : Sebenernya, aku udah nyelesein sampai Part 9 loh XD Kalo tertarik, ayo semangat review yaaa :)

**Sincerely,**

**~Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight~**

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

_January, 19__th_

Lalu-lalang murid-murid menyatu di lorong bersama tawa dan canda khas remaja. Mereka yang sampirkan tas di bahu dan setumpuk buku di tangan. Mereka yang melangkah pasti menuju kelas masing-masing. Yah—berlainan dengan Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum malu-malu tepat saat wajah Jongin membayang di pikiran, batin dan hati. Seketika malah mempengaruhi perilaku tak wajar yang kini lebih sering ia lakukan. Biarlah. Ini suatu pencapaian yang memang telah lama diimpikan olehnya—memiliki teman, satu saja.

"Oh, astaga. Apa Dokter di Rumah Sakit salah memberimu obat?" Tepukan tangan Baekhyun hadir di bahu Kyungsoo—saat mereka mulai memasuki ruang ganti. "Kau yakin mau ikut jam olahraga?"

Kyungsoo memastikan Baekhyun mendapat senyumnya, baru kemudian ia membuka loker dan mengambil kaus olahraganya yang terlipat rapi. "Sudah sembuh, Baekhyun, dan Dokter tidak salah memberiku obat. Aku sedang—senang saja."

"Jarang sekali kau sesenang ini. Yah, meskipun kita bukan teman dekat." Baekhyun mengernyit, ia merasa janggal saat Kyungsoo malah ingin memojok di sudut. "Kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak ganti disini?"

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo bisa saja jujur. Ia bisa saja bilang bahwa ada luka-luka mengerikan—yang ia buat sendiri—di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, tidak, itu akan membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dan terus mendesak. Parahnya lagi, kalau anak itu sampai pingsan.

Maka ia menggeleng, "Uhm, a—aku malu." Lalu Kyungsoo menunduk dengan mata memandang ubin dan tangan memelintir kain seragam. Reaksi Baekhyun pun bukan seperti yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Pemuda itu malah terbahak dan tergelak heboh sambil memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. "Ba—Baek?"

"Kau malu? Hahaha~ yang benar saja? Kita ini sesama laki-la—" Terhenti. Baekhyun sengaja tidak meneruskan karena ia mengingat sekelebat memorinya. Apa Kyungsoo _benar-benar_ gay? Apa Kyungsoo _benar-benar _seperti gossip yang beredar selama ini? "A—ah, tidak. Uhm." Ya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Aku ganti, ya, Baek."

Kyungsoo berlalu seraya memeluk kaus olahraga di dadanya rapat-rapat. Ia melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun, pun dengan ketakutan. Baekhyun tidak punya sesuatu untuk menahan Kyungsoo hingga ia pasrah dan membiarkan teman barunya itu pergi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Do Kyungsoo?"

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

"Vintage of Us"

Chapter Eight

___o0o_

**Kim JongIn **_and _**Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT **

As Productions

**EXO** _and_ **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

…

~Happy Reading~

…

**Do Kyungsoo POV**

Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu segila apa seorang Kyungsoo. Ia tidak perlu tahu tentang _self-injury_ dan baret merah serta lebam biru yang memanjang dari lengan hingga punggung. Ia hanya sungguh-sungguh tidak perlu tahu mengenai kebusukan dan keburukanku. Cukup. Cukup Jongin saja.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mengganti baju, peluit panjang dari Mr. Dong pun terdengar nyaring—dan membuatku harus bergerak cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat. Ternyata ruang ganti telah menggelap dan sunyi senyap, bahkan Baekhyun pun sudah lebih dulu menuju lapangan dan membentuk barisan dengan murid-murid lain. Tsk. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya?

Begitu aku tiba di lapangan dan berniat bergabung dengan barisan, suara baritone malah mendului niatanku. "Lima menit terlambat. Kau tahu konsekuensinya, Tuan Do?" Sialan. Dasar serba perfeksionis. Biarpun kepala tertunduk dan tangan terkait, aku sejeli itu untuk tahu siapa yang tertawa melecehkan di balik sana.

Hanya Kris. Tanpa Tao dan Minseok karena mereka terpisah jadwal kelas yang berbeda.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk paham. Aku sudah mencuri _start _jongkok dan seusai aba-abanya, pacuan kaki-kaki pendekku berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua putaran. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mungkin membantah. Di sela kesal yang teredam, seraut wajah Kris malah nampak di pinggir sana—menghujamiku dengan tatapan remeh dan seringai ejek.

"Hah—hah—selesai, Saem." Aku segera membungkuk taat setelah menyelesaikan hukuman tersebut. "Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya kembali, Saem."

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang kembali ke barisan dan ikuti pemanasan yang akan dipimpin oleh Kris Wu?" Secara tak langsung, kalimat tersebut agak menjatuhkanku dan jelas mengunggulkan Kris yang dengan berbangga diri maju ke hadapan puluhan murid. "Pimpin pemanasan dari kepala hingga kaki."

Perintah itu disambut anggukan. Kami—tak terkecuali aku terpaksa harus mengikuti komandonya. "Satu—dua—tiga—empat—" Dia menghitung seiring beberapa gerakan pemanasan dilakukan tubuhnya. "Sudah selesai, Saem." Ia melapor bak murid teladan yang disegani.

"Silahkan berkumpul disini untuk mendengar penjelasan materi." Mr. Dong mengambil alih dan menyuruh Kris kembali ke tempat. Sialnya, ia ada tepat di sampingku dan bukan hal baru kalau sebentar lagi ia akan merendahkanku—entah dengan perkataan atau perlakuan buruknya. "Bola basket. Kalian akan belajar mengenai cara men_-dribble_ yang benar."

Aku tidak mungkin fokus lagi setelah sikutan Kris kurasakan. "Kau kalah satu poin dihadapan Mr. Dong, Do Kyungsoo. Hati-hati posisimu bisa terebut olehku." Lalu tawa khasnya memecah gendang telingaku. Tidak mungkin kuakui kehebatannya jika hanya sebatas ini—aku tidak mungkin menyerah, kan? "Nilai-nilaimu sepertinya mulai mengkhawatirkan kalau kau terus sibuk mengajari Jongin. Apa kau lupa dengan beasiswa yang harus kau pertahankan?"

Posisi siap istirahat di tempatku agak menggoyah—bukan karena senggolan Kris, tapi karena omongan darinya mulai meracuni pikiran. "Kalian bisa mencoba sendiri. Ambil bolanya dan _dribble_ bola tersebut hingga ke ring disana." Lalu barisan bubar dan murid-murid berhamburan mengambil bola.

"Kita lihat siapa pemenangnya, Kyungsoo."

Lalu Kris menyisakan aku termenung disini. Ia sudah ikut bermain dengan bola basket yang rekat ditangannya. Ya. Aku mengakui kehebatan Kris dalam bidang olahraga. Terlebih basket yang begitu ia kuasai praktek maupun materi. Aku hanya bisa memandang anak-anak lain mulai mencoba—sementara aku hanya bisa menggenggam bola itu ke pelukan di dada. Harus kuakui lagi—aku takut memulai.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tidak mau mencoba?" Aku sempat tersentak saat suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengisi lamunanku. Tolehan kepalaku padanya malah disambut senyuman maklum. "Ayo, kita coba bersama-sama."

Aku mengangguk sekali, hingga Baekhyun memukul keras bola di pelukanku dan seketika membuatnya memantul di tanah. "Oh, ah—bolanya?" Mengapa aku tampak begitu bodoh, sih? Oke, aku memang tidak begitu pandai dalam bidang ini, tapi, sekarang aku harus apa?

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Kejar bolanya dan pantulkan kembali dengan tiga jarimu!" Baekhyun meneriakiku keras-keras. Maka, aku menuruti instruksinya dan benar-benar berlari untuk kemudian menguasai bola tersebut. "Nah! Itu benar, Kyungsoo!"

**Bruk!**

Ah! Mendadak saja aku malah tersungkur dan mendaratkan diri di tanah. Berkat datangnya benda bulat yang jelas-jelas membuatku ambruk. Sialan. Siapa lagi pelaku—yang sengaja melempar bola ke arah kepalaku? Aku mengaduh kesakitan bersama ringis dan rintih. Kepalaku pun semakin berdenyut nyeri hingga aku memejamkan mata dan tangan meremas rambut.

Lalu Baekhyun tergopoh menghampiriku—tapi tidak dengan siswa-siswi lain yang memilih menonton. Toh, aku sudah terbiasa hanya begini di perhatikan tanpa mendapat pertolongan. Mereka lebih senang cekikikan menertawakan kecerobohanku.

"Kris! Kau harus minta maaf!" Oke, aku berani bersumpah kalau setelah ini Kris hanya akan mendecih dan mendengus. "Kau baik-baik saja? _Aigoo, _kau kan baru saja dari Rumah Sakit, bagaimana kalau kepalamu pusing lagi? Saem! Ya! Saem! Kyungsoo terluka!"

Uh, Baekhyun memang sepeduli ini. Ia membantuku berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bagian belakang celana _training-_ku. Sesekali ia mengacungkan tangan untuk memanggil Mr. Dong dan berteriak kencang untuk menuntut Kris.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh, Kyungsoo?" Mr. Dong datang dan memeriksa keadaanku.

Baekhyun pun memulai siasatnya, "Kris sengaja mencelakai Kyungsoo, Saem!" Kemudian Kris menyusul dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di kantung celana. "Seharusnya dia meminta maaf."

"Benar begitu, Kris?" Mr. Dong bertanya dengan nada sarat intimidasi.

Kris mengangkat kedua alis—ia menggeleng. Apa? "Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang dikatakan Byun Baekhyun." Boleh aku mengumpat? Sayang, aku bernyali jika didalam hati saja.

"Astaga! Saem, aku melihat kejadiannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun kau harus meminta maaf!"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan adu debat ini. Terserah Kris mau menyerahkan diri atau tidak—aku hanya lebih peduli pada pusing yang kurasakan saat ini. "Lebih baik kau bawa Kyungsoo ke Ruang Kesehatan dulu. Biar masalah ini kita selesaikan nanti." Mr. Dong mengangguk dan aku bisa melihat sorak-sorai Kris yang tertutup muslihat.

"Ya! Nanti? Kenapa Saem tidak bijak sekali? Ini masalah moral, Saem—"

"Baek," Aku berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun. Namun, ia hanya akan tetap menggebu.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo, seharusnya si bodoh Kris ini punya rasa kemanusiaan—"

Ingin rasanya aku bilang, bahwa Kris tidak memiliki rasa itu—satupun. "Dasar cerewet. Turuti saja perkataan Saem, apa susahnya, sih?" Kris berargumen secara acuh seraya meninggalkan kami dengan sikap masa bodohnya.

"Sudah sana, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tampak sangat kesakitan." Mr. Dong pun mendorong bahu Baekhyun agar berbalik dan aku mengikuti sisa langkahnya yang menghentak penuh amarah. Kalau aku tidak sedang kesakitan, mungkin aku bisa menertawakan wajah kesalnya. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Kyungsoo!" Teriakan Mr. Dong dari balik sana tertangkap olehku. Setidaknya, ia masih memberiku secuil kepedulian. Uh.

Baekhyun menuntunku menuju Ruang Kesehatan setelah perlahan-lahan melewati lorong demi lorong. "Brengsek. Hanya karena dia anak Kepala Sekolah, tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Bahkan guru sekalipun." Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan hingga kini kami tiba di tempat tujuan utama. "Seharusnya, tidak peduli apa jabatan ayahnya, murid tetap murid. Ya, kan, Kyungsoo?"

Aku segera membaringkan tubuh di ranjang. "Kau lagi, Kyungsoo? Ada apa kali ini?" Perawat tempo hari lalu ini malah terkejut. Lirikannya seakan menyerbu kami, hingga Baekhyun buru-buru menyahut. "Dia terkena bola basket di kepala. Sepertinya cukup keras, jadi, yah sekarang kepalanya pusing."

Karena aku tidak kuat berbicara, Baekhyun pun bersedia menjadi juru bicara.

"Kalau begitu kau butuh aspirin dan tidurlah sebentar untuk memulihkan diri." Ia memberiku satu tablet dan segelas air minum sementara Baekhyun membantuku kembali duduk. "Nah, apa dia sudah meminta maaf?"

"Siapa? Kris, maksdumu? Uh, mana mungkin." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. "Nuna tahu sendiri seistimewa apa anak Kepala Sekolah diperlakukan disini, mungkin saja nilainya juga termasuk di manipulasi."

Aku memilih bungkam dan segera melarutkan tablet tadi dengan dorongan air. "Ah, ternyata Kris Wu? Yah, pantas, sih. Ya sudah, yang terpenting kan Kyungsoo telah ditangani. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti ini, Baekkie."

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Baek. Terima kasih, _ne?_" Tahu-tahu saja Baekhyun menaikkan selimut bergaris ini sebatas bahuku, begitu pula dengan Hyerin Nuna yang menutup tirainya agar aku nyenyak beristirahat. "Lain kali, atur emosimu lagi, Ba—"

"Ya, kalau ada yang seperti ini lagi aku akan menonjok wajahnya. Tsk, dasar semaunya sendiri."

"Sudahlah, Baekkie. Sana, ganti bajumu. Bau keringatmu menguar kemana-mana tahu." Hyerin Nuna mendorong punggung Baekhyun agar ia terusir secara halus.

"Nuna~ Aku tidak bau, tsk. Dasar menyebalkan. Pokoknya aku masih tidak terima dengan ini."

Kemudian tak kudengar lagi dumelan dan omelan perkara Kris Wu yang berlaku seenak jidat darinya. Suara debum pintu memperjelas bahwa Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kelasnya dan aku menetap di ranjang ini.

Sembulan kepala Hyerin Nuna sedikit mengejutkanku, "Selamat beristirahat, Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

Uh. Aku terbangun entah berapa jam setelah insiden memalukan tadi. Meski pusingnya sudah berkurang, tapi pandanganku tetap berkunang. Namun, ada yang janggal disini. Seolah—ada yang sedang memperhatikanku?

Maka aku cepat-cepat menengok dan—"Halo, Kyungsoo."—Jongin ada disana. Sedang terbaring di ranjang sebelah dan menopang kepala dengan sanggaan tangan. "Kau sakit tidak mengabariku?"

_Hell, _apa seperlu itu? "Ngh, Jongin-ssi? Apa ini sudah jam istirahat?" Aku memilih bungkam tentang pertanyaan ambigunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa makan siang dulu kalau memang sudah agak baikan. Jongin, karena kau memaksa masuk dan berpura-pura mengeluh sakit—"

"Aku memang sakit, Nuna." Jongin-ssi berpura-pura? "Kenapa, aku harus apa, Hyerin Nuna?"

"Tsk, aku tahu kau berbohong. Maka, sana antarkan Kyungsoo mengambil jatah makan siangnya, ya." Hyerin Nuna pun menyudahi intipannya di balik tirai.

Jongin malah mengangguk bersemangat, "Siap, Nuna!" Ia bangkit dari rebahannya lalu lari ke ranjangku. "Kau yakin sudah kuat?"

"Ya. Uhm, Jongin-ssi tahu aku ada disini?" Aku bertopang pada lengan Jongin hingga ia memapahku berjalan.

"Aku tahu dari Baekhyun yang cerewet itu. Ternyata ia suka sekali bicara. Kau tahu, lima menit nonstop ia menceritakan tabiat Kris padamu tadi, dan—"

"Jongin-ssi tidak berniat membalaskan dendam padanya, kan? Jangan memukulnya, ya." Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka ada pertumpahan darah hanya untuk membela orang sepertiku.

Meski Jongin nampak tidak terima, panggilan Hyerin Nuna jelas menyelamatkanku dari berundungan tanya. "Kyungsoo, ini obat yang harus kau minum kalau kepalamu masih sakit, ya. Semoga cepat sembuh. Jongin, kali ini kebohongan dan kepura-puraanmu kumaafkan, lain kali jangan harap." Jongin menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kekehan kecil, lalu mengangguk dua kali.

"_Gomapta, _Nuna."

Setelah kami keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan, aku bisa merasakan tatapan yang mengejarku sedang tajam-tajamnya. "Kenapa?" Ia bersedekap dan menghentikan langkah. Otomatis aku mengikuti caranya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa apanya, Jongin-ssi?"

"Kenapa palsumu terlalu rapi tersembunyi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memperjuangkan hak temanku?"

"Kenapa..kenapa—karena, aku tidak penting. Aku bukan apa-apa."

Jongin mendecakkan lidah, "Kau ini apa-apaan, Kyungsoo. Hah—baiklah. Ayo, ganti baju olahragamu dulu, baru kita makan siang." Aku cukup senang dengan Jongin yang tidak melulu memaksa. Akhirnya ia mengantarku ke depan ruang ganti dan tetap sedia menunggu disana.

Aku terburu mengenakan seragam dan membenahi diri didepan cermin, saat akan menutup loker aku malah melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Kris menempel di pintunya.

_Kita harus membicarakan diri masing-masing. Tunggu aku di toilet lantai dua. Sepulang sekolah dan pastikan kau sendirian._

Aku tak punya pikiran macam-macam. Mungkin ini memang masalah penting. Yah, mungkin saja Kris ingin meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya—meski itu terlalu mustahil.

"Oh, Jongin-ssi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Begitu aku menutup pintu ruang ganti, senyum tulus Jongin teretas menyambutku.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa bisa kucegah, ia sudah merangkul pundakku. "Sebelum aula kantin penuh, kita harus bergerak cepat, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin-ssi, umh, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Karena Jongin terlalu rapat merangkulku. Yah, meski ini dengan maksud keakraban, sedikit-banyak aku takut ini mengundang cemburu.

Ia tertawa keras, "Ahahah~ Maaf, Kyungsoo. Oh, kalau kau tidak kuat mengantri, biar aku saja. Mana kartumu."

"A—ah, tidak perlu repot, Jongin-ssi. Aku masih kuat dan bisa mengantri, kau tenang saja."

Kini ia menelengkan kepala sambil menengadahkan tangan dihadapanku, "Berikan saja kartumu. Aku yang akan mengantri. Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo, menurut untuk sekarang. Oke?"

"Uhm, bagaimana, ya—tapi, antriannya panjang dan membawa dua nampan itu su—"

"Aku bisa, Kyungsoo. Akan kubawa satu-satu, atau kau mau menungguku di ujung?"

Baiklah. Percuma berdebat dan membantahnya—toh kami tidak akan mendapat kesepakatan. Jongin selalu mendominasi—meski tujuannya baik—dan aku sebagai pihak yang tak akan bisa berkutik.

Maka, disinilah aku berdiri menanti Jongin dari jarak pandang sekian meter. Ada di ujung dari puluhan murid yang memanjang dengan nampan di masing-masing tangan. Ketika Jongin hadir dengan dua nampan, aku segera mengambil alih satu nampan tersebut agar berpindah padaku.

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ssi. Ayo, cari tempat duduk."

"Hei, bisa kau hentikan panggilan terlalu sopan santunmu itu?"

"_Mwo? _Panggilan apa, Jongin-ssi?"

"Nah, yang barusan tadi, Kyungsoo." Ia mendahuluiku untuk duduk di meja pilihannya. "Uhm, setelah ini akan ada pembinaan wali kelas, kan?"

Aku menyendok kuah sup, hanya meniup kepul asapnya tanpa niatan lebih lanjut untuk menyesap. "Di aula utama?" Jongin menggeleng, kini ia sibuk menyuap nasi agar terus-menerus terkunyah dalam mulutnya. "Lalu dimana?"

"Kelas paten sudah dibagi, Kyungsoo, untuk intensif pertemuan menjelang ujian akhir. Oh ya, kapan pengumuman ujian akhir diundur?" Pertanyaan Jongin tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban dariku.

"Uh, ya. Memangnya ada apa dengan panggilan Jongin-ssi?" Aku sengaja mengalihkan topik, agar Jongin tidak terus mendesakku mengenai jadwal ujian. "Itu kan, namamu?"

"Memang namaku, tapi kau bisa menghilangkan embel-embel –ssi-nya, kan? Agak tidak enak jika didengar. Lagipula kita ini seumuran." Jongin menyeruput sekotak susu putihnya, ia meneguk habis cairan tersebut dan meremas hancur kemasannya.

"Kalau sudah menjadi kebiasaanku agak sulit, Jongin-ssi. Tenanglah, bukan hanya dirimu yang kupanggil seperti itu. Baekhyun juga." Sejak tadi aku memang hanya mengaduk makananku dan hal itu kontan membuat Jongin jengah pula.

"Kau ingin makan tidak, sih, Kyungsoo? Kalau kau tidak butuh asupan gizi, mungkin aku sudah mengambil alih jatahmu." Jongin tidak perlu meminta persetujuanku untuk menyumpit katsu dan udon dalam nampanku. "Ya, ya, padahal menu hari ini tumben-tumbennya enak."

"Makan saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah kenyang, Jongin-ssi." Lalu kudorong nampanku agar tiba didepan Jongin. "Habiskan sesukamu, kau masih terlihat lapar."

Ia mendelik, "Eh? Tidak-tidak. Ini milikmu, aku hanya bercanda tadi, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengembalikan nampanku dan menyiapkan sumpit serta sendok di tempatnya semula. "Ayo, makan. Jangan sampai kau pingsan saat pelajaran Matematika, sekalipun aku tahu otakmu jenius."

Aku tahu sisi humoris Jongin tidak begitu menarik—tapi tidak ada salahnya menanggapi dengan tawa girang. "Aku memang jenius, Jongin-ssi, dan tidak akan pingsan." Jongin mencebik, lalu kembali sibuk dengan porsi makannya.

"Apa kau belajar setiap hari? Apa pelajaranmu yang lain tidak berantakan jika kau mengajariku setiap hari? Kalau kau keberatan, kita bisa mengur—" Tangkupan dua tanganku diatas meja membuatnya berhenti bicara. "Yah, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Aku bisa mengatur waktu, Jongin-ssi, jangan khawatir karena pelajaranku masih tertata baik."

"Benarkah? Wah, kau hebat sekali. Kau bisa melamar menjadi guru nanti, Kyungsoo."

"Aku yang akan memiliki sekolahnya dan tidak akan menjadi guru."

Jongin malah bertepuk tangan setelah kalimatku tadi. "Kau yakin tidak memerlukan bayaran? Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar melakukannya secara sukarela?" Ia menelisik kedua iris obsidianku.

"Tidak butuh dan tidak mau. Lagipula aku melakukannya atas dasar kasihan."

"Ya!" Ia memekik, "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu kalau begitu."

"Ahahaha~ Aku mengiba padamu, Jongin-ssi, kau seharusnya bersyukur, kan?"

Bisa dihitung dalam tujuh belas tahun aku hidup—kapan lagi tawa selepas ini bisa terjadi?—hanya dengan melihat ekspresi konyol dan omongan lantur Kim Jongin. Ya, aku terbawa arus diskriminasinya. Aku terpengaruh oleh pesonanya dan kumohon—biarkan tetap seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk makan kalau memang tidak berselera." Jongin melirik nampanku, ia mencicip sedikit demi sedikit. "Apa kau keberatan kalau—"

"Silahkan." Senyum tulus sebagai tameng abadi diriku muncul kembali, sejenak membuat Jongin agak terkesima. "Aku tidak keberatan dan akan selalu menunggumu sampai selesai."

Lalu aku menopang dagu sembari memperhatikan gerak-geriknya menyuap nasi, menyumpit katsu dan menyedot udon. Ia terlalu lahap dan aku senang melihatnya dengan jarak sebegini dekat. Bolehkah kuminta hubungan kami menjadi teman yang alami seperti ini?

-ooo-

"Ya! Ya! Kalian bisa diam atau tidak?!"

Penghapus papan sudah menggebrak meja guru dan hal barusan dilakukan oleh Mr. Shin Yi Ah selaku wali kelas kami. Raut sabarnya pun kini berubah sedikit serius meski tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia tetap guru yang murah senyum.

"Ada banyak pengumuman, anak-anak." Ia membolak-balik catatannya dan siap menatap satu persatu mata duapuluh murid didalam kelas ini. "Terkait dengan Ujian Akhir dari Pemerintah dan kegiatan sekolah yang sebentar lagi diadakan."

Seluruh penghuni kelas ini pun bersorak-sorai, mereka saling menimpali dan berteriak. Terlihat heboh perkara sebaris kalimat yang baru disampaikan Mr. Shin. Jongin melirikku penuh makna, hingga aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, informasi pertama adalah terundurnya Ujian Akhir. Kenapa? Karena jadwal masih rancu dan pembahasan masih berantakan. Alangkah baiknya jika Ujian Akhir diundur hingga sebulan atau dua bulan kemudian. Tunggu berita selanjutnya. Namun, gunakan bonus sisa waktu ini untuk belajar."

"Wooo! Yeah! Kita bisa menghirup udara bebas~"

"Belajar? Mudah saja, Saem!"

"Ya! Jangan mendorongku kalau kau sedang senang, tahu!"

"Saem, belajarnya dilonggarkan, ya? Kita lelaaah~"

Beragam komentar dari siswa dan siswi kelas ini begitu kentara akan kegembiraan. Mereka memang ekspresif dan kurasa kelas ini tak begitu buruk. Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seakan ingin bilang bahwa aku memang benar.

Aku mengangkat tangan, agak sedikit takut dan malu. Terlebih hingga seluruh perhatian hanya terpusat padaku. "Acara sekolahnya apa, Saem?" Akhirnya aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Entahlah. Aku memang terlalu parno dan—merasa asing jika harus tampil di muka umum.

"Nah, ini yang akan Saem bicarakan selanjutnya." Mr. Shin mengetukkan pulpen di mejanya, meminta kelas agar hening sejenak. "Kita akan mengadakan kegiatan di luar sekolah. Tour untuk pembelajaran."

_Tour? _Secara berkala, kepalaku terasa semakin berat dan akhirnya menunduk dalam-dalam. Jongin sempat panik melihat reaksi yang kutunjukkan, ia bertanya ada apa tapi aku hanya mampu menggeleng. Hingga aku tak peduli dengan sorak-sorai yang dilakukan anak-anak lain untuk kesekian kali.

"Saem, kemana kita akan melakukan tur?" Ini pertanyaan Jongin yang lugas dan tegas. Ia tahu perubahan sikapku menjurus pada tema ini. Sehingga tak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

Seketika semua murid terdiam dan menanti jawaban Mr. Shin. "Jeonju."

_Crap. _Jeonju?

"Wow, kita akan naik bis, kan? Kapan, Saem?"

Siswa di belakang bangkuku bertanya antusias, malah semakin membuat kepalaku terbenam diantara dua lenganku yang menyatu diatas meja.

"Dua hari lagi. Jadi, persiapkan barang bawaan kalian. Tentu, kita akan naik bis. Berangkat pukul enam pagi dan menginap semalam disana."

"Menginap? Aw~ Kita boleh membawa koper, Saem?" Kali ini gadis berambut sebahu di bangku terdepan menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Boleh, Min Ju. Bawa juga buku catatan dan alat tulis. Obat-obatan. Mengerti? Oh, jangan lupakan juga selimut. Disana dingin sekali."

Menginap. Menginap. Kenapa? Aku tak bisa berhenti mengulang percakapan hari ini—tentang tur kami—bahkan untuk sekedar merapalnya dalam hati.

Sentuhan tangan Jongin ada di salah satu pundakku, "Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Kau terlihat tidak senang?" Aku terkesiap, spontan menatap iris Jongin yang menunjukkan bingung. "_Wae?_"

Tegukan ludahku tertelan kasar, "_A-ahni._" Sekali lagi aku mengangkat tangan, "Saem?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku ijin ke toilet."

"Oh? Baiklah."

Setelah itu aku segera berlari keluar kelas. Sengaja membiarkan Jongin berkelumit dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa bersikap seperti ini. Aku hanya—tidak suka melakukan tur sekolah. Jeonju? Tempat itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

Seseorang.

-ooo-

Aku tidak menemui Jongin lagi seusai kelas tadi. Bukannya aku menghindar atau menjauh—tapi aku benar-benar tidak menemukannya. Maka, setelah bel berdering nyaring, aku segera membereskan buku-buku untuk kemudian kumasukkan ke dalam loker.

Hingga pesan Kris tadi pagi membekas diingatanku. Toilet lantai dua dan sepulang sekolah.

Aku bergegas menuruni tangga, melupakan fakta bahwa seharusnya aku mengajar Jongin sebuah materi Bahasa Inggris hari ini. Bodohnya, aku terlalu penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Kris sehabis ini. Begitu sampai di toilet, aku hanya menemukan udara kosong disini.

"Kris?" Aku memanggil namanya, berharap sosok tinggi menjulang itu segera muncul. "Kris?"

Bahkan setelah kuulangi, lagi-lagi yang kudapati hanya hampa. Langkahku terhitung terus masuk, semakin dalam dan dalam menuju bagian terintim di toilet. Aku bisa melihat refleksi diriku di cermin begitu menolehkan kepala—menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku, kan, Kris?" Mungkin aku memang bodoh karena telah menuruti suruhan dari satu-orang-yang-jelas-membenciku-dan-ingin-menyingkirkanku. "Kris, kau ada dimana?"

"_Here,_" Tubuhku menegang seketika begitu suara berat Kris terdengar. Aku tahu ia sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk dan hanya bersedekap disana. "Tidak kusangka kau datang memenuhi permintaanku. Kupikir kau terlalu takut untuk hal yang jelas-jelas bisa berdampak buruk padamu. Oh, seberapa kau mengenal Kris Wu? Hei, berbaliklah."

Ia maju dan mendekat padaku. Ternyata ada susulan langkah-langkah lain yang bisa kusinyalir pemiliknya. Pasti Tao dan Minseok, kan?

"Ah!" Aku memekik begitu Kris menarik rahangku kasar, menekan dengan cengkeraman kuat dari tangan besarnya.

"Disini telah sepi, Kyungsoo, kau pikir apa niat kita memanggilmu kemari? Meminta maaf? Memohon? Cih, berpikirlah logis! Seharusnya kau tahu kami akan mencelakiamu dan kau malah mendatangi liang lahatmu sendiri?"

"Ah! K—Kris!" Aku terus menggelengkan kepala. Sesalpun percuma, berlututpun tak berguna. Orang yang kuhadapi adalah Kris Wu dan aku bisa mati kapan saja terhitung dari sekarang.

Aku membutuhkan Jongin.

**Brak!**

Kris tidak punya beban apapun saat membantingku ke lantai basah. Tao dan Minseok pun menyeringai puas begitu melihat lelehan airmata mulai turun dari kelopak mataku. "Dasar cengeng. Lihat, dia menangis, Kris." Selorohan Tao semakin membuat Kris terbahak geli, gelakannya membuatku merinding. Ia berjongkok, telunjuknya mengelus sisian wajahku secara dramatis.

"Ini Do Kyungsoo yang selalu didamba ayahku. Ini Do Kyungsoo yang selalu meraih peringkat pertama. Ini Do Kyungsoo yang bahkan merebut perhatian ayah maupun guru-guru disini karena kepintarannya, hah?!" Tanpa perlu jeda lagi, ia menoyor kepalaku dan menepuk-nepuk puncaknya. Lalu tertawa lagi. Kris bagai psikopat sekarang dan aku tidak bohong kalau ia terlihat menyeramkan. Seolah—bukan lagi pelajar.

Apa ia setertekan ini?

"Bukan. Kau tidak mengerti, Kris. Jangan—jangan."

"Aku ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalanku padamu hari ini, Kyungsoo! Mungkin tidak akan cukup! Kau sudah puas menyakitiku, jadi, kalau sekarang aku mengambil kesenanganmu, bukan masalah kan?"

"Tidak, Kris, ak—aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh."

**Bugh!**

Ia memukulku. Memukul telak pipi kananku hingga bekaskan lebam sekaligus anyir darah di sudut bibir. Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan bentuk perlakuannya barusan—apakah tinjuan atau tamparan yang kudapatkan? Entahlah. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit dan bahkan membuat wajahku terlempar.

"Sekarang berdiri!"

Ia menarik paksa kerah seragamku, membuat badanku mau tak mau mengikuti alur tangannya. Astaga, mungkin tulang dan sendiku bisa remuk setelah ini. Karena berikutnya, Tao dan Minseok memojokkanku di dekat wastafel. Kemudian Kris mencekal tengkukku dan menekan kepalaku agar bertabrakan dengan cermin.

"Ah! Sa—sakit, Kris!"

"Apa? Kau tidak mau melihat dirimu yang mengenaskan di cermin sana, huh?!"

"Kris! A—ah! Aw! Sakit! Kumohon, le—lepaskan!"

**Brak!**

Sekali lagi ia membantingku. Kali ini kepalaku terbentur pinggiran wastafel dan keningku menjadi sasarannya agar ikut merasakan perih dan pedih. Biarpun berjuta kali aku memohon belas kasih, biarpun aku meloloskan teriakan dan tangisan—percuma, mereka telah tuli dan buta.

Setidaknya, sekarang aku tahu sebab Kris membenciku bukan hanya karena iri semata. Tapi, ayahnya menjadi dalang perbuatan Kris yang tak terkendali lagi. Tapi, ayahnya yang menjadi tolok ukur dan pemberi doktrin terkuat, sialnya telah tertanam pada diri Kris bahwa ia harus menghancurkanku.

Kenapa aku?

"Belum cukup sakitnya, Kyungsoo?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Sungguh hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, tidak ada perlawanan lain karena bagaimanapun perawakanku kalah telak. "Hentikan, Kris, hiks—ini tidak ada gunanya." Fatal. Karena selanjutnya punggungku malah menabrak dinding. Kris mengungkungku dan mengunci pergerakanku.

"Kau bisa menilai pukulanku dan tendanganku cukup mahir atau tidak."

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

Karena aku belum mensetujui apapun. Karena aku tidak memberi suara apapun. Tapi Kris memukulku lagi. Bertubi-tubi. Selalu berulang di dada, punggung dan perut.

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

"Ah! Ah! Kris!"

"Hahahah~ lanjutkan, Kris, kalau perlu sampai mati. Kau bilang ingin menyingkirkannya, kan?"

"Kris! Hen—hentikan! Ah! Ku—kumohon!"

Kalimat Tao menjadi obat kuat bagi Kris. Lain halnya dengan Minseok, ia tetap bergeming disana. Kris semakin membabi-buta, ia bak kesetanan. Lalu, lihat bagaimana rupaku saat ini—babak-belur, tak berbentuk dan penuh darah.

"Kris." Lamat-lamat, aku mendengar Minseok mencoba meredam emosi Kris. Mataku ingin terpejam rapat sekarang, dan seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku seolah enggan berfungsi. Kris hilang akal dan mungkin aku bisa hilang nyawa. "Hentikan. Ini memakan waktu."

Lain kali aku akan berterima kasih padanya. Oh, hei, tidak. Minseok bahkan membocorkan beasiswaku, terlebih dia termasuk komplotan bejat Kris. Tsk. Aku berpikir apa? "Kris—hh—aku minta maaf." Mungkin, ini tidak akan mendapat titik temu.

Kris terlihat kepayahan mengatur nafasnya. Hembus panas itu terus membelah kesunyian didalam sini. Aku bisa memandangnya dari rebahku saat ini, memandang betapa angkuh dan kasihan bercampur menjadi satu di wajahnya.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa, hah?!"

Kris hampir menendang perutku lagi, tapi Minseok lebih dulu melerainya. Tao hanya membuang muka, merasa jengkel dengan perilaku Minseok yang kini agak berubah. "Ya. Biarkan saja, Minseok. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao agak terganggu. Mungkin merasa mangsanya bisa terpengaruh dan melupakan ucapan penuh tekannya tadi.

"Suruh dia berdiri!"

Aku menyekat nafasku lagi, tenggorokanku terasa menyempit dan kering. Benar-benar. Bisakah aku menemui pisau lipatku? Tidak. Karena Tao dan Minseok tahu-tahu saja membangunkanku dengan sekali sentak.

"Dasar gay. Hei, bisa kami melihat bentuk tubuhmu, manis?" Apa katanya? Tidak, jangan. Kris memang telah surut akan amarahnya. Tapi, kini ia mulai merambah kancing kemejaku, membukanya satu persatu. Hingga aku memberontak sekaligus meronta, ia tidak peduli. "Sssh, biar aku abadikan momen ini."

Mata bulatku membola, lebih-lebih ketika Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai merekam. Aku menyentak kesana-kemari, aku menepis tangan-tangan jahil ketiganya dan bahkan aku berteriak. Percuma. Hasilnya nihil.

"Jangan, Kris, jangan! Jangan! Kris! Hiks—"

"Oh ayolah, sebentar saja. Bukankah kau terbiasa seperti ini?"

"Tidak, Kris, jangan, hiks—!"

Aku menggeleng terus dan tak terhitung lagi. Namun, ketiganya tetap intens mengerubungiku, menjamahku dan tetap berusaha membuka seragamku. Pertahananku goyah—aku tak mampu lagi bertahan. Belum lagi berkat pukulan dan tendangan tadi, daya tahanku sudah terkuras habis.

Hilang tak bersisa.

Kris masih memegang ponselnya sedangkan aku berusaha mempertahankan harga diri disini. Ia tetap merekam dan aku tetap menggenggam kancing seragam. Belum lagi olokan dari Minseok dan Tao—tak sekedar menyakitkan hati tetapi juga menginjak apapun milikku.

"Hentikan, Kris, hiks—jangan—"

"Oh, aku hanya membuat video untuk ditampilkan saat kelulusan nanti. Dadamu yang terekspos cukup menarik, tahu. Ahahah~" Suara tawa Kris terpantul di dinding toilet bersamaan dengan pegangan Tao dan Minseok yang semakin erat di pergelangan tanganku. "Kau mau apa? Memohon?"

"Jangan—Kris, hiks. Hentikan, kumohon."

Menjauhkan ponsel Kris pun percuma, aku tidak punya tenaga. Mendorong tubuhnya lebih percuma, aku tidak sebanding sama sekali dengannya. Maka, yang saat ini kulakukan hanya merapatkan seragam dan bergerak tak beraturan.

Tangisanku pun tak ada yang menganggap.

"Nah, baiklah. Kalau kau sudah memohon, aku berhenti." Pada akhirnya, Kris menjatuhkan diriku di lantai dengan satu dorongan di bahu. Punggungku menabrak dinding dan kakiku menjejak keras saat Kris kembali berjongkok—sekaligus mengelus sisian wajahku. "Bagaimana rasanya diberi waktu untuk merenungi kesalahan? Aku berikan waktu semalaman, setuju?"

Kontan saja aku mendelik. Aku paham benar kemana arah pembicaraan Kris. Hingga aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berkali banyaknya. "Tidak, Kris, tidak. Jangan, jangan, kumohon. Hentikan, jangan, Kris." Tapi, ia hanya menyeringai. Kemudian berdiri dan mengajak serta kedua pesuruhnya. Mereka menuju pintu dan aku mengejar dengan seretan tubuhku—karena aku tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Kris sudah memamerkan segerombol kunci di tangannya, diikuti tawa nyaring yang selalu membuatku bergidik. "Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo, nikmati malammu, ya. Oh, satu lagi pesanku. Berhenti menjadi pintar. Oke?" Tidak, jangan. Ia melambai, dan terang saja aku tak bisa menyusul langkah kakinya dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka. Sialan. Aku tidak mau berakhir disini.

"Tidak, Kris! Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks—hiks—aku takut."

Teriakan histerisku kian melemah, tidak lagi aku memaksakan diri. _Cklek. _Ketiganya enyah dan mengurungku disini sendirian. Tanpa penerangan lampu, hanya berteman pelukan dua lenganku sendiri serta dingin lantai dan dinding toilet.

"Hiks—hiks—Kris. Jangan pergi. Bukakan pintunya, bukakan!"

Aku menggedor pintu itu—berulang kali hingga kepalan tanganku memerah. Sesekali mendongak untuk melihat siapa saja yang mungkin nampak di kaca kecil sana. Bodoh. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah malam-malam begini, kecuali—tidak, aku tidak percaya hal mistis.

Oh. Oh. Tapi, ternyata persepsiku tidak salah. Seraut wajah seseorang ada disana, dan aku yakin itu nyata. Memang hanya membentuk siluet, memang hanya berupa bayangan gelap. Namun, aku tahu aku mengenal dia.

"Ch—Chanyeol?" Parau dan setengah meracau. Dia benar Chanyeol, kan? Ah, andai saja ia tidak membenciku, mungkin ia mau menolongku. "To—tolong, bukakan pi—pintunya." Entahlah. Seharusnya dia mengerti gerak bibirku. Dia tidak menampilkan reaksi apapun, tidak senyum tidak anggukan.

Satu, dua, tiga. Aku menunggu—ia hanya memandangku, ia hanya memberi tatapan kosong. Dan aku tetap menunggu—sekali lagi berharap kebaikan hatinya. Ya. Sayang sekali, ternyata benar sesuai perkiraanku.

Dia pergi, begitu saja.

"Tidak akan ada yang—hiks—mau kemari. Tidak ada yang—hiks—mempedulikan Do Kyungs—hh."

Selanjutnya, menggelap. Pandanganku blur dan seluruh bagian diriku seolah terpisah dari tempatnya. Kedua mata terkatup dan nafasku mulai terengah—aku merasakan diriku tergeletak disini.

Hancur dan sendirian.

Ya, aku pingsan.

-ooo-

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Bangunlah, hei."

Seseorang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan dan kiriku secara bergantian. Ia kalang-kabut, ia kebingungan menyadarkan diriku. Hingga akhirnya aku terbangun, mata mengerjap dan tarikan nafas panjang. Ia melega.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan, kan?"

Sehabis pingsan, adakalanya pikiranku terbengkalai. Lalu, apa yang kulihat saat ini, apakah benar-benar nyata? Dia, Chanyeol? Kembali lagi untuk menolongku? Oh, oh. Seharusnya aku mengucap beribu terima kasih, sayangnya aku tidak tahu kemana suaraku pergi saat ini.

"Aku melihat semuanya dan maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ya, dan aku sudah menduganya kalau sejak sesorean tadi Chanyeol ada diambang pintu sebagai penonton. "Kita harus melaporkan ini. Aku menjadi saksi matanya, Ky—"

"Bukankah—uhuk, kau membenciku? Kenapa harus membelaku? Kenapa harus melaporkannya? Kau seharusnya senang aku mendapat balasan—karena telah merebut Jongin dari kalian semua. Ya, kan?"

Senyum tulusku terukir kembali dan seketika membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo, berdiri. Lantainya dingin dan ini sudah sangat malam. Aku sudah mengambil serenteng kunci setelah memastikan Kris pergi. Sekarang, kunci gedung bisa kita buka. Ayo, kubantu berjalan."

"Kau salah, Chanyeol. Kupikir kau orang yang egois, dan seharusnya tetap begitu. Mengapa kau harus menoleh dan menolongku? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak membiarkanku hingga ditemukan petugas kebersihan besok pagi? Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya, karena kau membenciku?"

Dia terdiam beberapa detik, tapi kemudian membantuku berdiri dengan dua kaki lunglai.

"Jangan bahas ada apa diantara kita saat kondisi sedang kritis. Apa kau mau ke Rumah Sakit?"

Aku memberanikan diri mengalungkan lengan di lehernya, sedangkan ia menyetarakan keseimbangan dengan memegang pinggangku. Kami berjalan menjauhi toilet—yang telah menorehkan trauma tersendiri—dan melalui kelas-kelas gelap di sepanjang lorong. Tanpa penerangan.

"Antarkan aku ke Asrama saja. Ke kamarku. Aku bisa mengobati diri sendiri."

Dia mengangguk dan terus memapahku hingga keluar gedung sekolah lalu menyeberang menuju asrama.

Sayangnya saja, ucapan Kris beberapa menit lalu masih terngiang di kepalaku. _Berhenti menjadi pintar. _Oke, separah apa ayahnya membandingkan aku dengannya? Lamunanku terputus saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah—dan terpaku. Aku ikut mendongak dan mengabaikan rasa sakitku saat pandangan kami bertemu dengan—Jongin. Di depan kamarku, sedang berjongkok.

Akan ada hal tak beres yang sebentar lagi terjadi. Aku seyakin itu karena Jongin sudah menghampiri kami dengan raut kesal setengah mati.

**Bugh!**

"Ya!"

Setiba-tiba itu Jongin malah memukul Chanyeol—ia tak bisa menahan dan kenapa tidak bertanya?

"Jongin! Tidak, tidak, kau salah paham." Di sela diriku yang mulai tersingkir, aku tidak ingin kegaduhan ini menjadi masalah besar di asrama—dan mungkin beasiswaku bisa dicabut. "Ya, dengarkan. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun padaku, Jongin." Karena aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya—ia terlalu khawatir.

Aku melerai mereka, tapi Jongin terus maju dan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan licik, hah?!" Teriakan Jongin menggema ke penjuru lorong. Hingga membuatku cemas kalau penghuni lain merasa terganggu. "Kalau kau membencinya, urusanmu denganku! Bukan dengannya!" Bodohnya, Chanyeol hanya memegangi bekas pukulan Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin!"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo!"

Kami berhadapan dan saling bersitegang sekarang.

"Oh, begini caramu berterima kasih? Ini kedua kalinya kuhitung selama kita bersahabat, Jongin."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pergi. Meninggalkan kami berada di suasana panas yang menjadi-jadi. Tapi, kemudian ia berbalik. Chanyeol mengangkat alis dan berkacak pinggang, "Omong-omong, rasa cemburumu patut dipertanyakan, Jongin." Lalu ia mendengus dan hilang di tangga yang menurun. Sial. Aku tahu makna tersiratnya.

"Jadi, kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Hanya jika Jongin-ssi mau mengendalikan emosi." Ah, bahkan aku melupakan embel-embel –ssi saat berteriak padanya tadi. "Kuberitahu, akan lebih baik kalau bertanya dulu daripada langsung menghajar orang."

"Ya, ya. Aku kesal menunggumu berjam-jam."

Karena kau tidak tahu sepahit apa pengalaman yang Kris berikan padaku, Jongin. Aku berjalan tertatih menuju kamarku, hendak membuka kenopnya tapi tangan Jongin sudah menahanku lebih dulu. Maka, aku berbalik dan menemukan wajah memelasnya disana.

"Apa, Jongin-ssi?"

"Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ia menggenggam tanganku—tunggu, apa?

"A—aku, uhm, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Aku harus tahu supaya aku bisa meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo. Kalau bukan dia, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris? Mereka mengganggumu lagi, kan? Katakan padaku." Ia mendesak, seperempat menuntut hingga menyentak tanganku dua kali.

_Crap. _Dia selalu tepat sasaran.

"Tidak."

Aku memang bodoh karena menutupi kejadian terlihat mata ini dihadapan Jongin. Dia makhluk pintar, Demi Tuhan. Tidak seharusnya aku berbohong karena ia pasti—

"Hah, aku tahu dirimu, Kyungsoo."

—mengetahui apapun tentangku.

"Kau babak-belur, jalanmu pincang. Ini tindak kekerasan, kan? Jujur padaku, maka aku akan menghajar wajah Kris sekarang juga! Tidak ada ampun baginya, Kyungsoo!" Jongin marah. Jongin kalap. "Kau pikir aku takut? Dia memang anak Kepala Sekolah, tapi dia satu-satunya bedebah disini!"

"Jongin!" Aku menusuk matanya dengan kilat tajam irisku. "Jangan. Aku bilang jangan, maka jangan. Kalau kau melakukannya, aku yang akan semakin terluka. Hanya—biarkan.."

"Biarkan, katamu?! Otakmu kemana, sih?!" Otakku? Aku pun tak tahu. "Lihat dirimu, Kyungsoo. Kau bukan malaikat, kau tidak punya sayap. Kau hanya manusia lemah yang sok menjadi baik." Jongin bahkan menuding wajahku. "Ingat, kalau kau menjadi temanku, maka ini caraku melindungi hal paling berharga itu."

Hal paling berharga. Aku? Kami saling membekukan diri—memandang manik mata berlawanan dan tak ada kalimat lebih lanjut. Kami hanya tenggelam, kami hanya hanyut, pada ego masing-masing dan berada di depan kamarku dengan posisi ini.

Jongin menggenggam tanganku dan curahan matanya hanya tertuju padaku.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

**Author's Note :**

Haloha!

_2K16 and KaiSoo Month is Here Already!_

Yah, bagaimana chapter ini? Sampaikan unek-unek dan apapun itu ke kolom review, ya. Aku butuh banget, nih. Soalnya review kalian bisa jadi penyemangat buat nerusin cerita ini ohoho~ Semoga kalian mau mengerti, ya XD Hm, hm. Makin kerasa konfliknya atau malah ngebosenin?

Mungkin aku bakalan hiatus lagi seiring dengan berakhirnya liburan u,u

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sincere, **

**-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**


	9. Chapter 9

_Aku akan setia menunggumu_

_Meskipun hari kemarin telah berlalu_

_Aku akan tetap disini_

_Sekalipun dingin dan panas menghancurkanku_

"Sssh—aw! Pelan-pelan, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo meringis ketika Jongin menempelkan kapas bercampur alkohol ke pipi kanannya yang membengkak. "Jangan, aw. Sudah cukup. Hentikan, Jongin-ssi."

"Apanya? Ini masih belum seberapa, Kyungsoo." Jongin beralih pada kain basah di rendaman air hangat. Ia memeras sebentar lalu mendaratkannya di kening Kyungsoo. "Sekarang berbaringlah."

"Kau bisa kelelahan kalau mengurusku terus. Sudah, sudah. Aku bisa sendiri, Jongin-ssi."

"Diamlah. Sebentar lagi. Aku tinggal mengompresmu, lalu meminumkanmu aspirin."

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menurut mengenai apa-apa yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Lelaki tan itu membereskan baskom tadi untuk dibawa ke dapur, sementara membiarkan Kyungsoo tertutup selimut serta merelaksasikan sendi berikut tulangnya yang remuk. Jongin kembali dengan segelas air dan satu tablet kekuningan di tangan kanannya. Lalu menyodorkan obat itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus meminumnya lagi?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, malas. "Menurutmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Uh, ah. Ya, baiklah. Tunggu,"

Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan dirinya agar dalam posisi duduk. Jongin tentu tak tega hingga ia meletakkan gelas sekaligus aspirin tersebut, lalu beralih menegakkan punggung Kyungsoo agar tersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jongin-ssi tidak kembali ke kamar?"

Jongin meruncingkan bibir, lalu kembali memberikan satu paket obat milik Kyungsoo. "Mm, minumlah dulu. Setelah memastikan kau tidur, aku akan kembali." Karena Jongin tidak berpikiran untuk menginap disini—kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo menerima aspirinnya dan menenggaknya bersama dorongan air.

"Sebentar lagi aku pasti tertidur. Maaf telah merepotkan, Jongin-ssi, dan terima kasih atas semuanya." Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan diri setelah Jongin menumpuk bantalnya. "Kasihan Chanyeol-ssi menunggumu. Bagaimanapun, Jongin-ssi harus meminta maaf padanya, karena ia tidak salah. Ah, sampaikan juga terima kasihku untuknya—dia baru saja menolongku.."

Jongin tertegun sesaat, ia mengulum senyumnya yang tak kasat mata. "Aku tahu, aku terlalu gegabah. Nanti aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Tapi, kalau ia masih belum mau menerimamu menjadi temanku—aku tidak akan benar-benar berteman lagi dengannya." Jongin duduk bersila di dekat ranjang Kyungsoo seraya menguap satu dua kali.

"Jangan, Jongin-ssi. Aku tahu rasanya dicampakkan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja."

Meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti makna ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk. Manakala ia melihat Kyungsoo malah menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya, Jongin tetap tidak tahu ada apa dengan perubahan ekspresi itu.

"Kau mau menceritakan sesuatu? Ah, aku siap menjadi pendengarmu."

Kyungsoo menoleh bersama senyum pahit, "Tidak ada. Hoaam~Aku mengantuk, Jongin-ssi."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membagi beban pikiranmu denganku? Mumpung aku masih disini, hm?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memamerkan senyum melankolisnya, "Aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Kalau kau sudah memejamkan mata dan mendengkur, aku baru pergi." Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan bentuk perhatian Jongin malam ini. Pemuda itu malah membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan—seolah ia benar-benar memiliki niat untuk menunggui Kyungsoo. "Bisa-bisa, aku yang tertidur duluan, Kyung."

Tawa renyah Kyungsoo terdengar sedetik, lalu ia membalik badan hingga memunggungi posisi Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang ditemani. Tapi, aku tahu keegoisanku ini tidak boleh dituruti." Kadang, Jongin harus menerka apa isi omongan Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak disebut samar itu.

"Lampunya?" Jongin bertanya ketika matanya melirik kearah saklar. "Kau suka gelap atau terang, Kyungsoo?"

Dengan mata terkatup, Kyungsoo melirih. "Matikan saja—aku suka ketenangan, Jongin-ssi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin bangkit dari dudukannya dan menekan saklar didekat pintu. "Nah sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak."

Sekembalinya Jongin, ia malah mendengar dengkuran halus dari Kyungsoo. Ah, si mungil ini memang telah terlelap. Jongin mengintip guna memastikan, demi melihat sedamai apa wajahnya saat tertidur. Meski masih tersisa pucat, Kyungsoo tetap memiliki raut yang melembut.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau belajar selalu? Apa kau tidak bosan? Apa kau selalu kelelahan? Apa kau hidup dengan bahagia?" Jongin bermonolog. "Aku tidak yakin kalau semua yang kau alami saat ini—adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rahasiakan..

..Do Kyungsoo."

Namun, aksi bicaranya pada udara mendadak terhenti. Tepat ketika ia mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut satu nama dalam tidurnya. Nama yang tak dikenali Jongin, pun rupanya.

"Luhan..Luhan..Luhan.."

Igauan Kyungsoo kali ini—membuat Jongin memutar otak.

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

"Vintage of Us"

Chapter Nine

___o0o_

**Kim JongIn **_and _**Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT **

As Productions

**EXO** _and_ **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

…

~Happy Reading~

…

**Kim Jongin POV**

_Untuk sekarang kita bisa bermimpi_

_Tapi untuk keesokan hari, _

_Kita bisa percaya_

Bukannya aku betah berada di kamar besar nan luas milik Kyungsoo, bukan dua hal itu yang menahanku disini hingga pagi. Meski semalam kubilang akan kembali setelah memastikannya tertidur—kenyataan berbalik saat kantuk begitu berat di kelopak mataku.

Maka, aku benar-benar menemaninya tidur. Yah, cukup membuat punggung dan leherku pegal karena tidur dalam posisi membungkuk amat sangat tak nyaman. Hanya, aku cukup lega Kyungsoo tidak mengigau bersama keringat dinginnya.

Kecuali ia menyebut satu nama, Luhan.

Memang hanya tiga kali, tapi intensitasnya berdekatan dan agak membuatku penasaran. Seingatku, tidak ada di sekolah kami yang memiliki nama aneh seperti itu. Dan orang Korea mana yang mau memilih nama aneh tersebut?

Uhm, memang bukan urusanku pula untuk menyelidiki siapa pemilik nama itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, mengapa ada raut sesal di wajah Kyungsoo saat nama itu dilafalkan bibirnya yang bergetar?

"Ngh—Jongin-ssi?" Ia menggeliat ketika aku menyibak tirai jendelanya. Lalu kuperhatikan caranya menguap dan mengerjapkan mata, menggemaskan sekali. "Sudah pagi? Oh, oh, kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo mulai panik dan terburu bangun.

"Aku ketiduran, maaf." Langkah kaki telanjangku menghampirinya, ikut menyaksikan susah-payahnya mendudukkan diri. "Kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini, Kyungsoo. Masa untuk duduk saja sulit, bagaimana untuk berjalan kaki?"

Namun, Kyungsoo malah menggeleng kuat. "_Shireo._ Aku tetap sekolah. Beasiswaku bisa dicabut kalau aku tidak masuk lebih dari tiga kali. Saat di Rumah Sakit kemarin, aku tidak sekolah sehari dan sekarang aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hal sepele seperti ini."

"Sepele?" Aku melipatkan selimut tebalnya sembari memandang Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. "Seperti ini sepele? Memar, baret, semuanya yang membuat tubuhmu nyeri itu sepele? Oh, terserah."

"Ya! Lihat, aku sudah bisa berdiri, kan?" Aku hanya mencibir saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya diranjang, lalu tersenyum lebar seolah kejadian kemarin tak pernah ada. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Jongin-ssi."

Angkatan alisku membuatnya menelengkan kepala, "Baik-baik saja, sampai aku memberi perhitungan pada Kris. Bukan secara fisik, bukan secara otot." Setelahnya, aku melarikan diri dan tak menggubris lagi panggilan berulangnya dibelakang sana.

Sungguh, aku hanya muak melihat serta mendengar semboyan sok tangguh dari Kyungsoo. Memang dia pikir manusia sepertinya tidak boleh menangis? Manusia sepertinya tak punya masalah dan mencari solusi tak perlu? Apa Kyungsoo semunafik itu? Aku tahu dia bersikap baik, tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan tidak ingin dipandang rendahan oleh umum.

Hanya, dia keterlaluan.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo, aku terburu menuruni tangga dan menuju kamarku sendiri di lantai bawah. Saat memutar kenopnya, kukira akan terkunci karena Chanyeol tidak suka mendapati pintu terbuka.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau tidak pulang, setelah kedua kalinya kau memukulku."

Namun, belum sempat kami bertukar sapa, satu hal pasti yang kudapati tatkala memasuki kamar adalah sambutan Chanyeol tak begitu baik. Ia sedang mengaitkan kancing seragamnya didepan cermin kami dan ekspresinya sangat tak terbaca. Hendak aku membuka mulut, tapi tertutup kembali karena Chanyeol telah menyerobot.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau pindah kamar, kalau memang sudah tidak mau bergabung lagi?"

_Crap._

Rasanya menonjok ulu hatiku. Rasanya aku bisa ikut terjun dalam kesedihan dan kehilangan yang dimiliki Chanyeol. "Itu hanya tergantung padamu, Yeol. Aku meyakinkanmu sekali lagi, bahwa Kyungsoo bukan masalah jika ikut bersama kita. Dia baik, dia—dia terlalu baik." Masih berdiri di ambang pintu, kini suara serakku bahkan terdengar lemah. Masih memegang kusen pintu, sebelah tanganku pun terasa bergetar.

"Kau telah menyebutnya, terlalu. Kau sudah mendewakannya, Jongin. Kau melupakan momen kita, kau melupakan fakta kebersamaan kita, kau sengaja membuang kita dan beralih menjemput Kyungsoo menjadi temanmu yang sah. Aku tidak tahu kalau menyadari sahabat yang kubela mati-matian tak menganggapku ada—ternyata sesakit ini."

Chanyeol berbalik dan kini tatapannya beradu dengan manik mataku. Aku tidak berani bergerak karena kesibukanku meresapi kata-katanya tak dapat diganggu. Aku gamang bergeming disini, di satu kotak ubin yang menampung dua kakiku. Membiarkan Chanyeol semakin mendekat padaku, hingga kini jarak kami hanya sejengkal.

"Aku minta maaf untuk pukulan dan kepergian tanpa pamitku." Aku memegangi bahunya dan meminta balas tatap penuh harap. "Maafkan aku, Yeol, aku tidak akan bisa melepas sahabat sepertimu. Maksudku, meski kau tidak ada baik-baiknya, kau tetap nomor satu."

"Ya! Sembarangan." Ia memprotes dengan garis keras, hanya aku tak begitu peduli. "Tapi, kau tak akan kembali."

"Hm? Kembali kemana? Aku sudah disini sejak lama, Yeol, aku menetap pada keluargaku. Kalian, sahabatku. Juga dirimu. Apa, sih. Kita seperti adegan di roman picisan saja." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, menungguku untuk meneruskan. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Yeol."

Chanyeol tampaknya membuang kunci mulutnya entah kemana.

"Hei, terima kasih sudah menolong Kyungsoo kemarin. Aku tahu kau punya hati yang tulus."

"Aku hanya punya rasa kasihan." Akhirnya dia mau menimpali.

"Ya. Rasa kasihanmu benar-benar patut diacungi jempol, Yeol. Kyungsoo berterima kasih."

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol diam.

Kemudian, ia berbalik dan kini memakai dasi yang diselipkan dalam rompi. Berlanjut dengan menata rambut dan menyemprotkan parfum. Bahkan caranya menggunakan sepasang sepatu kets sambil berjongkok, tak luput dari amatanku. Ya, aku tetap mengawasinya melakukan semua persiapan itu.

"Apa kau menyaksikan semuanya?"

Ia mendongak, "Menyaksikan apa?" Tatapannya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Tentang Kris dan Kyungsoo, juga kekerasan di toilet."

Chanyeol terdiam lama dan tersadar saat aku mengetukkan jari. "Tidak banyak. Aku hanya melihat Kris merekam Kyungsoo dan mendengarnya mengancam suatu perkara." Lalu ia berdiri dan telah menyampirkan tasnya di pundak. "Cepatlah berbenah. Satu jam lagi bel berbunyi, anak bebal."

Aku menyeringai, senang. "Kau tahu, Yeol. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama tanpamu, aku tidak betah berlama-lama tanpa _soulmate _hidup dan matiku. Bagaimanapun, kau tetap sahabatku. Hanya, kalau kita bersama, jangan suruh aku menjauhi Kyungsoo." Chanyeol agak terpana mendengar ocehanku barusan, belum lagi saat ia melihat raut wajahku yang girang bukan main. Mungkin ia sadar, sahabatnya telah kembali. "Katakan pada Sehun, Suho, Lay dan Jongdae, nanti malam kita bernyanyi di ruang tengah, ya. Ya, jangan bengong begitu."

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Dia benalu, Jong—"

"Sssh, jangan bahas Kyungsoo saat kita berdua disini." Aku berbisik di telinga kirinya, "Aku punya rencana."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo punya segudang rencana lain yang lebih, yang siapa tahu bis—"

Aku membekap mulutnya, bagaimanapun ia sulit dihentikan kalau sudah mencerocoskan hal yang tak disukainya. "Kau tahu, dia guru privat terbaik. Mungkin Kyungsoo juga bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilai kelewat mengenaskan milikmu." Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ya. Aku sedang promosi supaya kau tak terlalu membencinya. Memang apa yang membuatmu begitu, sih?"

"Karena aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya, mmph—" Aku membungkamnya lagi. "Mm, mmph—ya! Jadi, ini rencanamu? Untuk menghasutku?"

"Hah, sudahlah. Biar pintu hatimu terbuka sendiri, biar kau menyadari sendiri kalau Kyungsoo tidak punya alasan untuk kau benci. _Arra?"_ Akhirnya aku membiarkan ia bernafas lega.

"Tidak akan. Selamanya Do Kyungsoo masih menyimpan hal yang tak kita ketahui. Dia aneh, Jongin, Demi Tuhan."

"Lalu kenapa?" Aku melengos dan melenggang menuju lemari pakaianku. "Hei, kau bisa menjadi saksi saat Mr. Shin menginterogasi masalah kemarin, Yeol."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Ia menyusulku dan seketika aku mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. Merangkul akrab.

"Ayo, melapor. Jika anak Kepala Sekolah punya hal memalukan untuk dikuak. Ayahnya pasti marah besar. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Terserah. Aku punya banyak argument yang bisa menjatuhkan Kris. Tapi, ingat, aku tidak melakukan ini untuk membela Kyungsoo temanmu itu, Jong."

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, lalu menjitak kepalanya satu detik kemudian. "Ya!"

"_Wae?_" tantangku. "Tunggu aku, kita berangkat bersama-sama. Uh, sepi juga, ya, ternyata hari-hariku tanpa kalian berlima."

"Dasar. Salah sendiri memilih Kyungsoo."

Lalu aku sadar, Chanyeol tak semudah itu menekuk hati untuk menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

_Seandainya dunia kita tidak diciptakan berdasar cinta_

_Seandainya kau dan aku bukan makhluk hidup_

_Seandainya tindakan tidak dinilai baik dan buruk_

_Sayang seribu sayang, seandainya tetap seandainya_

_Tak pernah menjadi nyata_

Aku mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan langkah lamban dan tangan terkaitnya. Aku menjamin dia tidak tahu disini sedang ada inspeksi besar-besaran antara aku dan Chanyeol. Ya, aku memegang kendali atas Kyungsoo dan memastikannya masuk ke ruang konseling. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah sebaliknya, ia memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi Kris agar tidak berbelok dan masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Begitu Kyungsoo selesai mengetuk, ia masuk sebagai tamu pertama di ruangan Mr. Shin. Baru kemudian, dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Kris berjalan angkuh dan tampak geram, ia menyusul Kyungsoo—kini duduk berdampingan dan berhadapan dengan wali kelas kami. Oh, aku hanya baru tahu kalau Kris termasuk siswa di kelas yang sama denganku dan Kyungsoo.

"_Good job, _Yeol." Aku mengajak Chanyeol _high-five_ dan ia tertawa.

"Aku menggiringnya cukup baik, kan? Dia tidak sulit dijinakkan." Tahu-tahu saja, matanya sudah jeli mengintip lewat celah jendela. "Ya, kemari kalau kau ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka." Maka, aku tertarik menuju geretan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, Yeol, kau bisa mengundang kecurigaan, tahu." Aku menyentil keningnya.

Alhasil, aku bisa melihat secara keseluruhan segugup apa Kyungsoo dan semenyebalkan apa Kris. Mr. Shin menyatukan jemarinya diatas meja seraya menelisik manik-manik mata Kyungsoo dan Kris secara bergantian. Ya Tuhan, aku bersyukur ruangan ini tidak kedap suara.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian berdua?"

Hening. Jeda berlalu sangat lama. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dan Kris malah menyilangkan kaki. Mr. Shin menghitung detik menuju menit yang ia habiskan saat menunggu dua anak didiknya membuka suara.

"Kris Wu? Do Kyungsoo? Kalian ini sama-sama juara umum—lalu mengapa harus ada pertengkaran bak anak kecil begini? Kalian sudah dewasa, kan? Aku tidak akan memarahi kalian tanpa kejelasan dari sumber secara langsung." Mr. Shin menghela nafas, "Ada yang mau menjelaskan?"

Kris berdeham, dari gelagatnya aku bisa melihat ia tidak suka dipojokkan seperti ini. "Anda ingin menyalahkan saya? Karena melihat dia tampak begitu lemah, jadi hanya saya yang tertuduh disini?" Kyungsoo spontan menengok, ia mendelikkan mata dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Kris, siapa yang menuduhmu? Saya sedang bertanya, apa masalah kalian?"

"Tapi, cara anda bicara seperti menyalahkan saya. Silahkan kalau ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, laporkan saja pada ayah saya." Kris melirik ke sembarang arah, namun terhenti pada sosok Kyungsoo yang badannya benar-benar menegang. "Atau kau mau menyatakan sesuatu, Do Kyungsoo?" Sejelas itu aku mendengar nada suara Kris yang dingin.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Do Kyungsoo?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo tak henti bergerak-gerak liar, "Ka—kami tidak terlibat per—pertengkaran apapun, Saem. Sa—saya bersumpah. Luka-luka ini saya peroleh karena keteledoran dan kelalaian saya." Brengsek. Bangsat. Justru karena perkataan itu, Kris mendengus. Belum lagi, aku dan Chanyeol yang saling melempar pandang—tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berbohong dan tidak usah mencari simpati orang-orang dengan bersikap seolah kau yang paling kusakiti." Kris berkata tajam—dan menusuk. "Biar dia menceritakan apa yang saya lakukan padanya, Saem. Setidaknya supaya dia puas, lalu beri hukuman untuk saya."

Kyungsoo menganga, ia sempat menggeleng dua kali kemudian menatap lurus-lurus Mr. Shin.

"Kenapa berbelit-belit? Coba kau ceritakan secara detail, Kyungsoo, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Kris yang melakukan semua ini padamu? Kau tahu pihak sekolah harus memperbaiki semua kesalahan murid-muridnya, kan? Sekarang, kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama." Mr. Shin terus berceloteh sementara dua muridnya nampak kewalahan menyerap. "Kalau memang benar ini kesalahan Kris, Mr. Wu bisa saja mur—"

"Ya. Dia pasti akan murka dan bagi saya tidak akan ada ampun."

Kurasa Kris mulai melantur.

"Hei, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja kisah sedihmu yang selalu kutindas?"

Apa dia barusan mengaku secara implisit?

"Sa—Saem," Bodohnya, Kyungsoo tampak kesulitan bicara. "Say—"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kami dipanggil ke ruangan ini? Kenapa saya? Kenapa bukan dia saja? Toh, saya sudah paham benar masalah apa ini. Tanpa perlu berdiskusi, anda bisa secara langsung menghukum saya setelah mendengar kesaksiannya." Kris memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan tanya panjang lebarnya. "Ah—apa anda punya bukti tentang ini?"

Lalu Mr. Shin membuka laptopnya, "Disini saya memiliki laporan cctv yang merekam kejadian pukul enam sore di toilet sekolah." Ekspresi mereka terlihat jelas perubahannya. Kris cenderung tenang, dan Kyungsoo malah panik. Hei, bukankah seharusnya terbalik?

"Ah, seharusnya aku mematikan cctv itu dulu. Oh kasihan teman-teman saya yang terseret masalah denganmu, ya, Kyungsoo." Kris bersedekap, melirik Kyungsoo yang semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. "Setelah ini kau bisa merdeka dan tertawa atas hukuman dari sekolah atau ayahku. Ya, kan?"

Bajingan. Kemana, sih, arah bicara Kris? "Lihat ini baik-baik." Begitu Mr. Shin memberi pengarahan, baik Kris maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menyandarkan punggung di kursi. Melihat dengan jarak pandang sejauh mungkin. "Ini Tao dan Minseok, kan? Nah, kau dapat serenteng kunci itu darimana, Kris? Lalu, Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tak mau mengakui kesalahan Kris, hah?!"

Tampaknya, mulai naik pitam dan merasa frustasi. Ia menggeleng berulang kali dengan tatapannya yang menghunus mata Kris dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan aku dan Chanyeol mulai jengah menanti kasus yang tak kunjung ada titik temunya ini.

"Yah—hal itu bisa anda tanyakan pada Kyungsoo, Saem."

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tapi saat ia melirik Kris, ia malah mendapati tatapan yang bisa kubaca sebagai berani-cerita-mati-konsekuensinya. Ya, raut wajah Kris menampakkan ketidaksukaan yang mengerikan. Sayangnya, itu semua tersembunyi apik dalam kilasan muslihatnya.

"I—itu tidak benar, Saem." Oke, sekarang aku ingin mengumpat keras-keras dan membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo agar ia sadar. "Kami hanya sedang berbincang, tapi Kris melupakan sesuatu, jadi ia menyuruh saya menunggu sebentar."

"Apa disana kau tidak dikunci? Dengar, Kyungsoo, kau pikir saya bodoh?"

Nah.

"Kalau kau takut pada Kris, biar kusuruh dia keluar dulu. Lalu ceritakan dari awal sampai akhir."

Benar. Benar. Aku setuju, Saem. Kulihat juga kalau Chanyeol tampak gemas mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang apa-apaan. Kenapa dia tidak melawan? Kenapa dia harus selalu mendapat perlindungan?

"Sekarang, kau tahu sebaik apa Kyungsoo? Saat diberi kesempatan menjatuhkan musuhnya, ia malah menyelamatkannya dengan segenap nyawa yang ia punya."

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipi, "Mungkin ia takut mendapat _bully-_an lebih parah kalau menceritakan yang sebenarnya." Dasar bebal. Chanyeol memang sulit diberi kepercayaan. Eh, tapi itu ada benarnya juga, sih.

Akhirnya, kami menyimak perbincangan itu kembali. "Lalu, kenapa kau harus takut? Apa Kris mengancammu?" Ah, sepertinya Mr. Shin tidak seperti guru-guru lain yang selalu meninggikan Kris karena faktor ayahnya menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah. "Sekolah ini memperlakukan murid-muridnya secara adil. Baiklah, Kris, selesai pertemuan kita. Kau boleh keluar duluan, dan Kyungsoo tetap disini."

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, "Silahkan, nikmati waktumu mencurahkan perasaan, Kyungsoo. Dah, sampai jumpa. Terima kasih, Saem." Setelah ia membungkuk, aku tahu ekspresi remeh itu tetap kentara disana. Dasar.

"Ya! Yeol, geser tubuhmu. Jangan sampai Kris tahu kita sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sana, sana." Aku segera mendorong punggung Chanyeol agar tertutup dinding, untungnya Chanyeol tidak banyak protes dan lebih menerima perlakuanku.

**Brak.**

Ups. Kris baru saja membanting pintu ruang konseling dan membuat aku serta Chanyeol kelabakan meredam teriakan. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah, belum lagi garis wajahnya yang mengerut. Ouh, dia nampak menyeramkan. Kemudian, ia melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan kaki menghentak kesal.

"Wow, _he's such a creepy."_ Komentar Chanyeol tak ayal hampir membuatku kegelian.

Tidak ingin banyak argumen lagi, aku menarik Chanyeol agar memusatkan konsentrasinya ke dalam ruangan. "Ayo, Kyungsoo, katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tidak perlu takut dan terbukalah pada Saem." Namun, Kyungsoo tidak merespon selain dengan gelengan.

"Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo. Sekarang sudah tidak ada Kris lagi, tidak perlu takut dengan ancamannya setelah kau menceritakan semuanya. Jadi, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo akhirnya berani mendongak dan tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan Mr. Shin.

"Kami hanya salah paham, Saem." Lalu ia menunduk lagi. "Biar saya bilang garis besarnya saja, bahwa Kris hanya iri dengan peringkat nomor satu saya, Saem." Kyungsoo memainkan kain seragamnya, kini melupakan fakta tentang sepatunya yang terus mengetuk di lantai. "Sepertinya hanya itu, Saem. Saya pamit undur diri, dan bisa saya mohon, jangan beri hukuman pada Kris atau paling tidak jangan laporkan ini pada Mr. Wu?"

_Wh..what? Hell, _Kyungsoo sedang tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa, dia telah disakiti sedemikian rupa, tapi hatinya masih berupa berlian mentah? Chanyeol menutup mulutnya yang menganga, sementara aku hanya memandang malas kejadian keseribu yang akhirnya selalu sama. Kyungsoo ingin mengalah.

"Ya, tidak bisa begitu, Kyungsoo. Setiap kesalahan pasti harus menerima hukumannya."

Tapi, Kyungsoo malah bangkit dari kursinya, membungkuk hormat baru kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Untuk apa menghukum kalau tidak bisa merubah? Itu hanya akan membuat anak menjadi semakin marah dan akhirnya malah bertindak diluar kendali. Saya lebih suka jika semuanya mengalir baik-baik, tidak perlu diberi alur. Hanya—biarkan. Biarkan Kris memiliki ketulusannya sendiri, Saem." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih. Saya pamit."

Oke, kalau kali ini aku boleh menyumbangkan tepuk tangan atas pidato singkatnya—yang menjernihkan pikiran dan batin itu? _Well, _aku cukup terpukau. Hingga perjalanan Kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar malah diiringi tatapan heran dari Mr. Shin, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tunggu, "Ya! Yeol, menyingkir lagi. Sana, sana, cepat. Kyungsoo hampir dek—"

"Jongin-ssi?" Salahkan reaksi Chanyeol yang lelet. "Chanyeol-ssi?"

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol alisnya yang menyatu dan tunjukkan bahwa ia tidak terima.

"Ouh, kami sedang berjalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja lewat disini. Ya, kan, Yeol?" Aku cepat menyikut rusuk Chanyeol hingga si jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Wah, kalian sudah berbaikan? Hm, senang melihatnya. Tetap seperti ini, ya. Oh, sampai nanti."

Sialan. Aku hanya mampu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang ditelan jubelan anak-anak lain di koridor. Belum lagi Chanyeol masih menampakkan raut tak terbaca dan ia tak bicara sepatah katapun. Oke, sialnya lagi, kenapa tidak ada penyelesaian diantara Kris dan Kyungsoo?

"Semoga Mr. Shin mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Ah, kau sudah menceritakannya, kan?"

Bahu lesu seketika begitu aku mengingat tentang Kyungsoo. Hah, anak itu benar-benar.

"Tsk. Kenapa temanmu itu bodoh sekali, sih, Jong?"

"Tapi dia senang kita berbaikan, Yeol, itu sebabnya aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia bisa melakukan—yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya terpuruk dan tersandung tanpa ada sandaran. Dan akulah satu-satunya, Yeol, Kyungsoo selalu merasa tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, jadi sebisa mungkin dan sesering mungkin aku hadir untuknya."

"Hah. Omong-kosong. Jangan merecokiku lagi, Jong. Aku tidak akan luluh."

Sial. Tahu saja dia kalau aku sedang berusaha menggaetnya agar bersimpati pada Kyungsoo. Oh, omong-omong yang barusan kukatakan itu benar. Kyungsoo memang selalu menganggap dirinya bukan apa-apa, dan kalau ia melihat aku bersama teman-temanku—setahu itu aku kalau dia pasti sangat sedih. Yah, meski berkali-kali ia bilang bahwa lebih baik aku kembali pada teman-temanku, bahwa ia akan senang kalau aku berbaikan dan menomorsatukan mereka.

Tsk. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak punya buku petunjuk tentang cara memahami Do Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

_Bisakah aku memutar ulang ingatanku?_

_Perlahan menghapusnya_

_Kemudian kuganti dengan memori baru_

_Klisenya, itu hanya khayal semata_

_Aku tak akan mampu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar_

_Berpaling darimu_

Malam ini, aku sudah bergabung bersama kekonyolan Suho, Lay, Sehun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Dengan Chanyeol yang asyik memainkan gitar, Suho dan Lay bernyanyi sumbang, serta Jongdae yang mulai melawak. Sedangkan aku dan Sehun sebagai penonton bayaran yang kadang terpingkal kadang hanya tersenyum. Yah, keramaian ini yang kurindukan berhari-hari.

Lalu aku benar-benar bersyukur mereka tidak mewawancaraiku—setidaknya tidak ada pertanyaan mengapa dan kenapa. Mereka nampak alami, seolah memang tak ada hal besar yang telah terjadi. Kami pikir, semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

"Jong, mau ambil camilan di dapur?" Tawaran Sehun segera kusambut dengan anggukan semangat. Ia sudah berlalu menuju dapur sementara aku menyusul dibelakangnya. "Coba buka kulkas, mungkin ada jus jeruk."

Aku menuruti perintahnya, dan benar saja disana ada sebotol jus jeruk—buru-buru kudekap erat sebelum ada anak lain yang mendului. "Mana keripik kentangnya?" Tanyaku sambil celingukan.

"Separuh sudah dihabiskan Jongdae siang tadi," Laporan Sehun mau tak mau tak bisa kuprotes lagi. Jongdae memang serakus itu pada makanan. Dasar. "Tapi, sebungkus sisanya ada di meja depan."

Kali ini kalimat Sehun membuatku lega. Ternyata masih ada remah-remah yang ditinggalkan mulut besar Jongdae.

"Ayo, kembali." Aku menyeret lengan Sehun yang tampaknya masih ingin mencomot beberapa makanan dan minuman lagi. Namun, keadaan berbalik karena Sehun malah menahanku untuk sebentar, tenaganya cukup kuat hingga tatapan kami saling baradu. "Apa?"

"Kyungsoo. Apa kau benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai teman, dan tidak ingin mempermainkannya lagi?" Sehun menekan suaranya agar terdengar lirih, tapi aku tetap menangkap maksud terselubung disana. "Kenapa, apa yang menarik darinya dibanding kami?"

Jeda tiga detik.

"Dia membutuhkan aku, Sehun." Aku menanggapi sambil lalu, hendak keluar dari dapur tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menarik lenganku. "Apa lagi? Aku tetap sahabatmu, milik kalian."

"Kami juga membutuhkanmu." Sehun menajamkan irisnya. "Aku mohon jangan pergi."

"Sudahlah, Hun." Kibasan tanganku mengakhiri obrolan tanpa juntrungan kami. "_Kajja._"

Aku lebih memilih untuk melupakan pembicaraan singkat ini, karena begitu aku mengajak Sehun kembali, kami mendapati kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol, Suho, Lay dan Jongdae. Mereka benar-benar seperti bocah. Tapi, tidak ada alasan lain yang membuatku bisa berpaling dari kelimanya.

"Ya. Jongin dan Sehun, jadilah juri kami. Mana suara yang lebih bagus, aku atau Lay?" Itu gemaan Suho begitu kami mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Pokoknya, kalian berdua harus mendukungku." Suho memberi gestur mendoktrin dengan dua tangannya yang teracung.

"Cih mana ada kontestan mengancam juri? Curang." Celetuk Lay ketika mulutnya ikut bertindak sebagai kompor. "Dengar ya, aku sudah berlatih menyanyi sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak, jadi, pasti aku yang menang."

Aku dan Sehun sama-sama menyuarakan tawa. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang tak henti kegelian memegang perutnya. "Aku memilih Suho." Chanyeol memekik tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tidak ada pengiring yang memberi suara." Protesan Sehun disambut tawa kesekian kali oleh kami berenam. "Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita meli—"

"Kyungsoo." Oke, bilang aku merusak suasana ini. Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir menaiki tangga itu dengan wajah setengah cemberut setengah terpepet. Maka, aku memanggilnya. "Kemarilah." Sayangnya, saat suaraku menginterupsi, Kyungsoo tidak berbalik namun punggungnya menegang.

Ya. Karena sejurus kemudian, aku merasakan tatapan tajam dari kelima temanku yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau kuajak Kyungsoo berkumpul bersama kita?" Ketika aku menoleh pada mereka, yang kudapati malah senyum masam dan raut tak suka. "Lagipula, Kyungsoo bisa memilih antara Suho dan Lay, kan? Supaya kita tahu siapa yang menang—eh, kalian mau kemana?" Namun, mereka malah serempak berdiri.

Hingga Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan tersenyum tulus kearah kami, "A—aku harus mengerjakan PR, Jongin-ssi, lain kali saja aku bergabung. Si—silahkan bersenang-senang dan nikmati waktu kalian. Oh, jangan pergi biar aku yang pergi. Temani saja dia." Kemudian, tanpa menunggu balasan kami, derap sepatunya sudah terburu menuju lantai dua.

Chanyeol cs, mereka hanya melongo kebingungan. Ada kekosongan beberapa detik. "Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan keperluan masing-masing saja, besok kita akan melakukan tur, kan?" Lay memecah keheningan dan secara langsung mendinginkan panas yang mendera kami.

"Baiklah. Kenapa jadi seserius ini, sih?" Chanyeol pun merangkulku dan Sehun. Ia menggeret kami menuju tangga. Sayang saja, jika pikiranku tak sepenuhnya tertuju pada mereka. Ah, aku hanya—terlalu memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo. "Ya, ya. Jangan terhuyung begitu, lebih baik kita beristirahat saja. Benar?"

Tidak ada komentar. Kami menuju kamar masing-masing dalam diam. Hingga aku dan Chanyeol sudah berbaring di ranjang kamar dengan mata nyalang memandang langit-langit. "Yeol, apa yang kau pikirkan masih sama denganku atau sama dengan mereka?"

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol menyahut. "Hm? Tentang Kyungsoo, temanmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau juga mengakuinya menjadi temanmu." Aku mengubah posisi tangan agar menyangga kepala. "Uhm, menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

Meski dalam keremangan seperti ini, aku tahu Chanyeol sedang menyatukan alis. "Apa kau baru saja menanyakan bagaimana opiniku tentang teman kencan barumu?"

"Yeol, aku serius."

"Aku juga sangat serius, Jong."

Kami diam beberapa detik sampai aku akhirnya memulai kembali, "Maksudku, Kyungsoo orang seperti apa dimatamu? Dalam konteks orang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali."

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sebentar, ia ikut meletakkan tangannya dibawah kepala lalu menengok kearahku. "Kyungsoo aneh. Kyungsoo gay. Kyungsoo anti-sosial."

Tsk. "Apa tidak ada hal baiknya?"

"Dia pintar. Dia jenius." Jawaban pendek nan singkat itu sempat membuatku gerah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi—aku tidak bisa memaksakan orang lain menyukai apa yang kusuka juga, kan?

Malas berurusan dengan kekakuan hati Chanyeol, aku akhirnya berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Kau tahu dimana koperku, Yeol?" Begitu aku sibuk mengubek laci demi laci, Chanyeol memenuhi panggilan tak langsungku. "Bukannya sebulan lalu aku pulang, dan kopernya kutaruh di—"

"Di bawah ranjangmu, dekil." Chanyeol berucap santai dan membuatku cengengesan sendiri.

Akhirnya aku melongok sesuai petunjuk Chanyeol, dan setelah mengecek ternyata memang barang yang kucari ada disana. "Uh, aku lupa. Ah, jadi merindukan Umma. Sebentar, sebentar, tadi aku meletakkan pons—"

"Di bawah bantal, dasar hitam."

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku."

"Mau jadi apa kau tanpaku, hm?"

Hah. Benar. Apa Kim Jongin tanpa Park Chanyeol? Dia yang tahu seluk-belukku, alarm berjalan dan kamus cerewet pula kalau aku melupakan sesuatu. Sudahlah, persahabatan kami memang bukan hal yang pantas diumbar.

Aku segera meraih ponsel dan men_dial_ nomor satu sebagai tujuan langsung untuk menghubungi Umma. Nada sambung terdengar tiga kali, hingga sahutan diseberang sana membuatku berdebar akan rindu.

"Umma?"

["Jongin, oh, Jongin. Lama sekali tidak menelepon, hm?"]

"Tugas disini seakan mencekikku, Umma." Aku mulai memanja, sungguh aku ingin sekarang juga berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan Umma. Dimana wanita itu akan selalu mengelus rambutku dan membelainya penuh kehangatan. "Umma, besok sekolah akan mengadakan tur ke Jeonju."

["Jeonju? Wow, dulu kita kesana saat Umma mengandung Krys—oh. Tidak, tidak seharusnya kita mengingat itu."] Umma memperdengarkan suaranya yang ada dalam oktaf terendah. ["Lalu, apa kau menginap?"]

"Ya." Perubahan wajahku pasti disadari oleh Chanyeol. "Mm, akan menginap semalam saja."

["Jangan lupa membawa minyak hangat, disana dingin. Oh, _sweater _rajutan Umma juga, ya."]

"Pasti, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya, Umma." Senyum ini tak pernah dilihat Umma sejak kepulanganku sebulan lalu. Yah, paling tidak ada Chanyeol yang bisa membalas senyumku—bahkan hingga aku meneteskan airmata. Meski samar, Chanyeol tetap tahu hal itu. Ia merangkulku, menepuk punggungku untuk sekadar menguatkanku. "Aku merindukan Umma, dan Appa."

["Uh-huh, kau menangis, Sayang? Ahaha~Appa-mu tertawa disini. Sayang sekali dia sedang sibuk, dan hanya bisa menitip salam jaga dirimu baik-baik."]

"Bilang pada Appa, aku baik-baik saja dan jangan menertawaiku." Meski kekehanku alakadarnya, aku tetap harus terlihat tegar didepan orangtua yang telah mengorbankan semuanya untukku. "Aku sayang kalian berdua—dan Krystal."

["Akan Umma sampaikan pada Krystal kalau kakaknya sangat menyayangi dia. Oke?"]

Aku mengangguk, meski Umma tidak tahu. "Ada Chanyeol disini, Umma."

["Benarkah? Wah, wah, lain kali suruh dia mampir ke rumah kita. Bilang padanya bahwa Umma menitipkanmu, ya."]

Maka, aku menyerahkan ponselku pada Chanyeol. "Umma mau bicara." Dan ia menerima dengan senang hati.

Lalu mereka berbincang. Entah apa. Akrab sekali hingga lama kutunggu ponsel itu tak kunjung kembali. Sepertinya mereka telah larut dalam obrolan masing-masing. Yah, karena Chanyeol sepintar itu bergaul hingga Umma-ku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku memilih tempat tenang saja—menuju balkon dan sedikit mencari angin malam. Pegangan tanganku melonggar di besi balkon, sejauh mataku memandang aku begitu menikmati danau yang memantulkan sinar rembulan. Terlalu indah. Hingga membuatku harus kembali pada kenyataan atas dua nama. Kyungsoo dan Krystal. Entahlah, dua orang itu selalu berhasil mendobrak hati dan mencamukkan pikiran.

"Kau sedang apa, Krys? Oppa tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, terjebak dalam dua sisi sangat menyebalkan."

Kini kepalaku mendongak dan irisku tak berkedip sama sekali.

"Aku punya sahabat-sahabat yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Tapi, aku tahu seseorang membutuhkanku sebagai temannya juga. Sayang sekali kalau mereka begitu bertolak belakang dengan temanku ini. Kau mengerti maksud Oppa, kan, Krys?"

Hening. Hanya berisik jangkrik yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Fiuh. Andaikan kau ada disini, bantu Oppa menyelesaikan ini semua, Krys."

Naas, begitu aku berbalik dan merasakan angin malam menerobos punggungku—aku bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu yang memisahkan balkon dan kamar. Tapi ia maju, mendekat kearahku dan berbisik,

"Kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu, Jong. Kami atau Kyungsoo."

Aku mendelik, Chanyeol telah mendengar ungkapanku barusan?

"Ini ponselmu. Kuharap kami tidak memberatkan bebanmu, ya."

_Crap. _Aku menangkap lemparan ponselku, lalu mengekornya menuju kedalam. "Apa kesalahan Kyungsoo hingga kau tidak mau menerimanya?" Aku mengejar, setelah memastikan pintu kamar dan balkon terkunci. Lalu menutup jendela beserta tirainya.

"Aku tidak suka menerima anggota baru yang munafik sepertinya. Kau sebut dia baik, tapi bagiku dia terlalu palsu." Chanyeol berkata seolah Kyungsoo adalah objek paling menjijikkan di dunia ini. "Tidurlah. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi dan aku tidak mau sahabatku jatuh sakit."

Sahabatku. Aku sahabatnya. Ya, sampai kapanpun, seterusnya, selamanya, akan tetap begitu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

-ooo-

_Mungkin aku memang hanya serpihan debu_

_Tak terlihat tak tercium_

_Tapi ketahuilah_

_Aku masih bisa menempel padamu_

_Hanya untuk kau rasakan_

Subuh tadi aku dan Chanyeol sudah memberantakkan kamar kami. Entah untuk mencari kemana sikat gigi beserta pastanya, atau sekedar mengepak kaus kaki yang warnanya harus sejenis. Yah, kami memang laki-laki. Asal kau tahu, laki-laki bisa berlaku rumit juga.

Begitu siap dengan keperluan dan perlengkapan masing-masing, aku mengajak Chanyeol mengetuk satu-persatu kamar Suho dan Lay serta Jongdae dan Sehun. Syukurlah, ternyata mereka semua telah siap sedia.

Berenam, kami menuju ke lapangan sekolah yang telah ramai dipenuhi murid-murid. Koper, tas jinjing, dan segala ocehan sepanjang hari telah mereka siapkan sebaik mungkin. Sayang sekali, aku masih belum menemukan sosok mungil Kyungsoo diantara mereka. Tidak dengan senyum tulusnya, mata bulatnya ataupun bibir hatinya.

"Ada yang kau lupakan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku menoleh padanya—ternyata lima cecungukku yang lain memusatkan konsentrasi mereka pada wajahku.

"Ini hari kemenangan, Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Celetuk Sehun sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan di ikuti Chanyeol yang mengacak rambutku.

Aku menggeleng demi menepis anggapan tak berdasar keduanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya grogi, yah—aku bisa mabuk darat kalau naik bis."

Suho dan Jongdae bersamaan melepas tawa, "Apa-apaan kau, Jongin. Jangan mengelak begitu."

Aku lebih tidak mengerti, hingga aku memiringkan kepala. "Mengelak apanya? Aku memang selalu mabuk, kok."

"Ah—bilang saja kau sedang mencari Kyu—"

"Kyungsoo!" Kalimat Jongdae terpaksa kuhentikan saat akhirnya sosok mungil itu tiba-tiba muncul. "Oh, oh. Sebentar. Aku kesana, ya." Biarkan mereka berlima menatapku cengo, aku tetap berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

Saat aku menepuk bahunya, si mata bulat itu sempat terperangah beberapa detik. "Jongin-ssi? Kenapa disini? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?" Aku hanya bersedekap dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ingin kemari." Lirikan mataku mengarah pada ransel dan topi yang dikenakannya. "Kita satu bis, Kyungsoo. Oh, apa bawaanmu sesedikit itu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menggerakkan ransel dipunggungnya, "Ya. Kurasa begitu." Ia membenahi topinya agar semakin menukik kebawah. "Uhm, apa teman-teman Jongin-ssi tidak marah melihatku masih bergaul dengan—"

"Sssh. Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu." Biar aku juga merasa seperti perasaan Kyungsoo. "Ayo, cari tempat duduk." Kami akhirnya naik menuju bis.

Yah, aku mengajak Kyungsoo mencari tempat ternyaman dibangku tengah. "Boleh aku duduk di dekat jendela?" Aku mempersilahkannya dengan anggukan mantap. "Terima kasih, Jongin-ssi."

Saat aku meletakkan ranselku dan ransel Kyungsoo diatas, seseorang malah dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku, hingga—"Hei!"—aku membentaknya. "Apa kau tidak melihat disini ada—" Jeda sebentar. "Seseorang sedang menata sesuatu, Kris Wu?" Nadaku seketika berubah memikat.

Kyungsoo pun seperti otomatis menegakkan badan, ia lalu berdiri dan menarik tanganku. "Jo—Jongin-ssi. Sudahlah."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat dua tangan. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, Tuan serba sempurna, Kim Jongin." Si pirang itu malah memindahkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. "Silahkan duduk kembali, otak kos—oh, aku tidak mau membuat pacarmu marah."

Sialan. Aku tahu dia ingin bilang _otak kosong _tadi. Oke, aku memang sempurna. Sedikit narsis, karena aku memang tampan, postur tinggi tegap dan lumayan keren. Uh, satu kelemahanku—masalah otak. Dasar. Ya, dan secara tak sadar aku melupakan omongan Kris, _pacar?_

Setelah Kris pergi dan mencari tempat lain, aku kembali menghadap Kyungsoo yang anehnya—berkeringat dingin dan tampak ketakutan. "Kau kenapa? Takut dengan Kris?"

Dia buru-buru menggeleng, "Lupakan saja. Ayo, duduk lagi." Ia menarik lenganku dan secara tak langsung membuat tubuhku agak terbanting di kursi penumpang. "Chanyeol-ssi dan teman-temannya tidak satu bis dengan kita?"

"Mereka tidak satu kelas dengan kita, Kyungsoo. Ingat, kan?"

Kyungsoo diam, tidak memberi tanggapan. Seolah ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya, yang tak pernah kumengerti dan ia akan serapat itu menguncinya dariku.

Ya. Setelah beberapa pengumuman basa-basi, bis kami akhirnya melaju membelah Seoul dan menuju Jeonju bersama berpuluh-puluh anak lain. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan musik dari ponsel, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang tak melakukan apapun sebagai kesibukannya. Ia terlihat—gelisah.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

Dia gelagapan sejenak, "Ah, mm, uh? Oh, tidak, Jongin-ssi." Lalu kepalanya tersandar di jendela, matanya dipejamkan dan mulutnya dikatupkan. Ia memasang posisi hendak terlelap dan aku hanya bisa mengamatinya. "Aku akan tidur saja, Jongin-ssi. Kalau sudah sampai, mau bangunkan aku?"

"Jeonju dekat, Kyungsoo, mungkin duapuluh menit lagi kita sampai."

Namun, saat ia menyimak kalimatku, matanya malah tiba-tiba terbelalak. Ia mengikuti jalanan sepi khas pedesaan di samping kepalanya—diluar jendela sana ia melihat sesuatu yang tak kupahami sama sekali. Terus begitu hingga aku menegurnya, Kyungsoo tetap memaku diri pada hal yang telah terlewati tadi.

"Lu—"

"Siapa, Kyungsoo?"

"Kalian sudah memasuki kawasan Jeonju. Wah, tidak terasa perjalanan kita cepat sekali, ya."

Pemberitahuan dari memotong segalanya yang ingin kutanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia malah menegang, nafas terengah dan mata tetap terbuka lebar. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kalian boleh membawa barang-barang kalian, lima menit lagi kita sampai di pemukiman."

"Kita satu kamar, kan, Kyungsoo?"

Aku memastikan, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Kau memilihku sebagai teman satu kamarmu, kan?"

Tsk. Ada apa dengannya? Seperti habis melihat fenomena alam yang jarang terjadi saja. Oh, Demi Tuhan, apa ia tak pernah berkunjung ke desa? Ke Jeonju? Lihat saja, ia tampak terperangah, bercampur menjadi satu bersama kaget dan reaksi tidak biasa.

"Ya! Kyungsoo!"

"Oh, hm, ada apa, Jongin-ssi?" Dia baru menyahutiku. Darisini aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah ia sembunyikan. "Ma—maaf, tadi aku sedang asyik terpukau dan menikmati suasana disini." Apanya? Respon tertangkap basah begitu ia sebut menikmati?

"Hah. Sudahlah. Ayo, turun."

Karena kami telah sampai di tempat menginap. Penumpang satu bis-ku pun berlomba menuruninya dan mulai berkomentar tentang udara, pemandangan, bangunan—apapun yang mereka tangkap disini seolah hal baru yang perlu dibicarakan.

Namun, begitu aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo, ia masih nampak syok karena apa-aku-tidak-tahu. Yang jelas, ia segera mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang dibawah pohon—sekaligus menunggu teman-temanku yang lain—dengan ranselnya yang berada di antara dua kaki. Ia terlihat—pasrah dan tanpa gairah.

Kenapa mendadak ia berubah?

"Kyungsoo, ayo masuk. Kita cari kamar sekalian membersihkan diri, ya." Tawaranku tak bersambut hingga rombongan bis Chanyeol datang. "Aku tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol dan yang lain dulu, Kyung, bisakah kau bergerak cepat?"

Tapi Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, lebih aneh lagi ia menurunkan topinya hingga sebatas hidung. Benar-benar membuat siapapun seolah tak mengenalnya—apa ia sedang berdandan ala teroris? Tunggu, apa itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak ingin dilihat?

"Aku tidak akan bisa muncul dihadapanmu, Lu."

Lu. Aku seperti sering mendengar nama depan itu. Belum selesai aku berpikir, Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mendului dan tanpa menghiraukanku. Sialan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, sih? Hei. Oh sekarang aku mengingat siapa nama lengkap seseorang-yang-disebut-Kyungsoo tadi. Nama itu yang Kyungsoo igaukan semalam setelah pengumuman tur ke Jeounju.

Kalau aku tidak keliru—namanya Luhan, kan?

Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Apa pemuda itu ada disini? Apa Kyungsoo punya masalah dengannya? Apa, apa? Sial. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dan cukup penasaran untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya.

-ooo-

**To Be Continue.**

**ROAD TO HIATUS! NOT SEMI AGAIN :)**

**Lastly, mind to Review?**


End file.
